Chocolate em Dobro
by Sofia - pt
Summary: Bella é uma mãe solteira sem emprego com uma filha menor a cargo. Edward é o director de uma empresa, que está de regresso a casa depois de anos fora. Será que uma relação secretária patrão será suficiente para os dois? E como fica a filha de Bella no meio de tudo isto?
1. Sinopse

Olá!

Antes de tudo mais me desculpem. Mas inseri os capítulos errados e tive de mudar tudo. Os capítulos eram de uma outra fic.

Eu vou postar de novo direitinho desta vez chocolate em dobro. Espero que gostem e comentem.

Comentários é sinónimo de capítulos…

Beijinhos, Sofia

**Sinopse**

Isabella Marie Swan, mãe solteira de uma menina vê-se desempregada de um momento para o outro com uma criança a cargo. E agora o que irá fazer?

Sophia Swan, filha de Isabella Swan, é uma menina de quatro anos que é a cópia perfeita da mãe e que conquista todos com a sua doçura. Será que conquista o papai que quer para ela também?

*****  
Alice Cullen melhor amiga de Isabella desde a universidade vê aqui a oportunidade perfeita para ajudar a amiga a melhorar de vida.

Edward Cullen regressa a casa depois de anos a estudar em Inglaterra e irá assumir o cargo de vice-presidente da empresa de família e para tal necessita de uma secretaria/assistente pessoal. Será a secretaria capaz de mudar a vida dele?

********  
Porque não juntar o útil ao agradável? Será um simples novo emprego capaz demudar a vida de pessoas que nunca se viram na vida? 


	2. Chapter 2

Olá!

Antes de tudo mais me desculpem. Mas inseri os capítulos errados e tive de mudar tudo. Os capítulos eram de uma outra fic.

Eu vou postar de novo direitinho desta vez chocolate em dobro. Espero que gostem e comentem.

Comentários é sinónimo de capítulos…

Beijinhos, Sofia

**Sinopse**

Isabella Marie Swan, mãe solteira de uma menina vê-se desempregada de um momento para o outro com uma criança a cargo. E agora o que irá fazer?

Sophia Swan, filha de Isabella Swan, é uma menina de quatro anos que é a cópia perfeita da mãe e que conquista todos com a sua doçura. Será que conquista o papai que quer para ela também?

*****  
Alice Cullen melhor amiga de Isabella desde a universidade vê aqui a oportunidade perfeita para ajudar a amiga a melhorar de vida.

Edward Cullen regressa a casa depois de anos a estudar em Inglaterra e irá assumir o cargo de vice-presidente da empresa de família e para tal necessita de uma secretaria/assistente pessoal. Será a secretaria capaz de mudar a vida dele?

********  
Porque não juntar o útil ao agradável? Será um simples novo emprego capaz demudar a vida de pessoas que nunca se viram na vida? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

Bella acabara de receber uma notícia que em nada lhe agradava, no final da semana ficava sem emprego. Ser despedida não era bem o que ela sonhava para si ainda mais com uma filha para sustentar.

Sophia tinha ido passar o dia com a tia Alice e Bella iria busca-la no final do expediente a casa dos Cullen. Quando lá chegou, no final do dia, Alice não pode deixar de reparar na carinha de desânimo e tristeza da amiga e como tal pediu á sai querida "sobrinha" para ir até á cozinha uns instantes.

– Bella, que se passa?- questionou enquanto se sentava no sofá com a amiga.

– Fui despedida. Até ao final da semana saiu da empresa. – Respondeu Bella com um grande desânimo na voz.

–Oh amiga! Vais ver que arranjas algo em breve e ainda melhor. – Confortou-a.

– Quem dera. – Bella meio que suspirou.

Estavam as duas em silêncio com a cabeça de Bella no colo de Alice quando o telemóvel tocou.

– Alô? – Questionou Alice uma vez que não viu quem era senão teria gritado.

– _Não acredito que já nem me reconheces_. – Brincaram do outro lado da linha.

Quando Bella fez menção de se levantar para a deixar á vontade ela prendeu-a no seu colo.

– Gémeo do meu coração a que devo a ligação? – Alice só faltava pular de alegria quando ouviu o irmão.

– _Queria pedir-te um favor gémea_. – Edward disse meio a medo.

– Diz.

– _Podes por favor tratar de me arranjar uma secretaria? Queria começar a trabalhar logo na segunda e não conheço ninguém_. – Ele confessou.

– Alguma exigência? – Alice já tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto e já sabia quem seria a pessoa ideal.

– _Quero alguém competente e que perceba alguma coisa de gestão. Nada daquelas meninas fúteis que só querem ler revistas e lixar unhas. Quero alguém que faça o serviço direitinho_. – O que ele menos queria era uma pessoa incompetente que só estivesse no cargo por interesses no nome da empresa.

– E se for uma licenciada em gestão de empresas? – Alice tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e Bella continuava perdida em pensamentos.

– _Logo que seja competente maninha…_

– Então está decidido já tens uma secretaria. Domingo apresento-ta quando chegares.

– _Apresentas-ma domingo? Não se trabalha ao domingo_.- Edward estava confuso.

– Digamos que ela é da casa.

– _Alice!_ – Edward broqueou. – _Que andas a tramar?_

– Nada. Digamos que ela é íntima da família.

– _Não é nenhuma patricinha das amigas da família pois não?_ – Ele só poderia pensar naquelas patricinhas fúteis que rodeavam a família e nada tinha no cérebro.

– Não. Ela é muito inteligente. E linda também. – Alice não poderia deixar passar.

– _Quero uma secretaria não uma namorada_. – Bufou do outro lado da linha.

– Ela também não quer namoros. Mas que é linda ela é. Todos aqui em casa concordam. - Alice adorava meter lenha na fogueira. Era pena Bella não estar atenta senão já estaria bem corada.

– _Raios. Estás a falar de quem?_ – Edward estava a perder a paciência.

– Isabella Swan.

– _A famosa Bella. Mas ela não trabalha numa empresa de publicidade_? – Da última vez que tinha falado com a irmã e ela falou da amiga ela trabalhava numa empresa de publicidade onde o chefe era um inferno.

– Trabalhava disseste bem. Agora será tua secretaria.

– _Está bem. Até domingo maninha_. – Despediu-se.

– Até domingo gémeo fugido….

Os dois desligaram a chamada e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

– Bella! – Chamou Alice.

– Sim?- Bella acordou do seu mundo com o chamado e o empurrão da amiga.

– Já tens emprego novo.

– Ah? Não percebi nada. – Bella não estava a entender nada de nada.

– Então o meu irmão acabou de telefonar a pedir uma secretaria. Então juntando o útil ao agradável o emprego é teu.

– Mas ele nem me conhece. – Bella não percebia nada e não queria criar falsas esperanças.

– Conhece sim. Toda a gente aqui de casa fala de ti e da minha sobrinha linda. Ele conhece bem. Além disso ele já aceitou. – Alice estava super contente. Tinha arranjado emprego para a amiga e uma secretária para o irmão.

– Ok. – Bufou Bella. – Não digo mais nada então.

– Ótimo. Domingo vens almoçar aqui a casa e eu apresento-vos.

– Tu mandas. – Bella disse com um encolher de ombros.

(…)

No resto da semana Bella acabou as coisas no seu antigo emprego e começou a arrumar as coisas para sair daquela empresa e nunca mais ver o seu insuportável chefe que se fazia a ela sempre que podia e não entendia um não.

Domingo chegou e em casa dos Cullen estava tudo pronto para receber de volta Edward. Esme estava em volta da cozinha com a ajuda de Bella e Rosalie. Os homens andavam pelos jardins a conversar e a pequena Shopie segui-os para todo o lado para de vez em quando roubar uma flor para dar á mãe. Charlie e René também estariam no almoço mas chegariam mais tarde.

Alice tinha se prontificado a ir buscar o seu gémeo ao aeroporto, a verdade é que morria de saudades do irmão. Os dois eram inseparáveis em mais novos e estes anos separados foi difícil.

Edward chegava ao meio dia ao aeroporto e estava ansioso para ver a família. As saudades eram muitas e apesar de se falarem constantemente não era a mesma coisa. Sentia falta da doçura e carinho da mãe, do seu pai que sempre tinha a palavra certa para ele, do irmão mais velho e das suas loucuras e claro da sua gémea que sempre o acompanhou. A sua irmã fazia imensa falta para lhe dar conselhos e saber quem era verdadeiro ou não ao redor deles. Por resumo sentia falta de toda a gente.

Como sabia que não se iria controlar e iria pular no colo do irmão quando o visse optou por um short's jeans e um top se fosse de saia não seria agradável. Mal ele chegou no sagão do avião ela saltou-lhe no colo enchendo-o de beijos.

– Maninho da minha vida, voltas-te. – Alice agarrou o pescoço do irmão e sorriu.

– Voltei gémea. E para ficar. – Edward pousou a irmã no chão e abraçou-a.

Quem visse os dois de longe pensaria que eram namorados ou algo assim, afinal ela saltou-lhe para o colo e encheu-o de beijos. Mas eram apenas dois irmãos que á anos não se viam.

– Vamos para casa que estão todos á tua espera.

– Vamos.

Os dois seguiram para a saída do aeroporto bem juntos e a falar sobre os últimos anos. Quando chegaram a casa foram logo recebidos pela família que o encheu de beijos e abraços. Bella continuava na cozinha a acabar de preparar o almoço enquanto a família se reencontrava. A pequena Shopie tinha entrado na cozinha a correr atrás da mãe.

– Mamã. – Chamou quando chegou á cozinha.

– Sim minha princesinha? – Questionou quando deixou as panelas de lado.

– Mamã estão todos na sala e eu queria água.

– Anda aqui. – Bella chamou-a para perto. – Princesinha, o irmão da tia Alice chegou hoje e estão todos a recebe-lo. Agora pega a água.

A pequena Sophia sorriu e saiu em disparada da cozinha com o copo. Mas mal entrou na sala deparou-se com um homem que nunca viu á sua frente.

– Olá! – Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.

– Olá! – A pequena corou e só queria esconder-se de vergonha.

– Tu deves ser a Sophia. És muito bonita. – Edward comentou quando olhou para a menina. Ela tinha cabelos cacheados castanhos e olhos castanhos. Uma bela mistura com a pele branquinha.

– Bigada Senhor. Também é bonito. – A pequena estava corada. Coisa que adquiriu da mãe.

– Podes chamar-me de Edward. Sou o irmão da tua tia Alice.

– Ed. – Disse com um sorrisinho. – É mais bonito.

– Ok princesa.

Bella saiu atrás da filha antes que esta fizesse alguma asneirada e deparou-se com a sua menina no colo de um homem que não conhecia. Ele era lindo, cabelos cor de cobre, olhos verdes que pareciam esmeraldas e tinha um corpo de tirar folgo. O homem era um autêntico deus grego.

– Olá! – Conseguiu dizer após a análise pelo corpo dele.

– Olá! – Disse com um sorriso para a menina que olhava para ele fascinada, os olhos dele de perto eram ainda mais bonitos. – Sou o Edward, prazer.

Edward não pode deixar de reparar na beleza da morena, a filha era uma cópia dela em versão mini. A moça era linda, olhos castanhos chocolate, cabelos longos e brilhantes e um corpo bonito. Uma beleza simples e que não era exagerada.

– Sou a Bella, mãe dessa menina. Espero que ela não o esteja a chatear. – Bella corou.

– Deu para ver, são muito parecidas. E ela não chateou nada, é uma menina muito doce. – Edward tinha ficado encantado com a pequena que lhe tinha saltado para o colo quando se apresentaram porque queria ver os cabelos dele de perto, eram estranhos segundo ela e bonitos também, mas acabou por se perder nos olhos.

– Sophia sai do colo do senhor por favor, anda com a mãe princesinha. – Bella tentou pegar na menina mas ela negou.

– Não mamã. Eu ficar no colo do Ed. – Sophia abraçou-se mais a ele que apenas sorriu.

– Bella nada de senhor por favor. Edward apenas. E podes tratar-me por tu. Não sou nenhum velho. – Sorriu.

– Ok Edward. Mas princesa tens de vir mesmo comigo. Vamos comer a sopinha. Pode ser? – Bella sorriu para a sua menina que olhou para ela entre os cabelos.

– Mamã o Ed dá a sopa a mim.

– Filha mas se ele não quiser. – Bella só pensava que ele se iria sentir obrigada a algo e ainda sujar a roupa. Nem pensar.

– Eu não me importo. Anda princesa. – Ele dirigiu-se para a cozinha com a menina no colo e Bella apenas o seguiu.

Enquanto Bella aquecia a sopa e dava uma vista de olhos nas panelas do fogão Edward sentou a menina na cadeirinha e sentou-se perto dela enquanto esperavam.

Esme estranhando não ver o filho á tanto tempo foi até á cozinha á procura dele. Quando lá chegou deparou-se com uma bela cena. O seu filho sentado á mesa perto da sua pequena princesa e Bella a aquecer a sopa da menina. O sorriso que se fez no seu rosto foi enorme. Eles fariam uma bonita família com certeza e a pequena já tinha conquistado mais um elemento da família.

– Vovô.- Sophia chamou quando a viu.

– Princesinha, já vi que conheces-te o meu menino.

– Mãe, aqui a pequena Sophia é realmente uma menina muito doce. – Edward disse virando-se para a mãe.

– É mesmo. Tenho uma bela netinha. Agora meu filho tens de me dar uma também. A Rose já está á espera o próximo és tu. – Esme disse com uma risadinha.

– Mãe. – Edward grunhiu. – Bem sabes que não. Ainda não apareceu a nora ideal. Pede á gémea.

– Filho a Alice e o Jasper ainda estão na fase da lua-de-mel. Quando eles se casarem ai eu penso que eles me deem netos. Agora tu, pensei que já viesses com uma menina atrás.

– Mãe. – Edward gemeu. – Sabes bem que não havia ninguém para trazer. Eu acabei tudo á meses com a Jéssica. Ela estava a ficar muito chata e queria voltar sem laços com ninguém. Aquilo lá não foi nada de especial. Tenho é de me concentrar na empresa.

Bella ouvia a conversa mesmo sem querer e ficou a pensar que um homem lindo como ele deveria ter centenas de mulheres a rodeá-lo mas parece que ele não estava interessado em ninguém. Esme interrompeu os seus pensamentos quando ela começou a tirar a sopa da sua menina.

– E tu minha filha. Pretendes arranjar alguém? – Bella corou profundamente enquanto servia a sopa e lhe respondia.

– Não. Depois de tudo. – Ela iria dizer o nome do traste que a abandonou mas lembrou-se da filha que estava ali ao lado. – Quero é preocupar-me com a Sophia.

– Mas és uma mulher tão linda e carinhosa. Qualquer homem iria quer namorar contigo.

– Obrigada mas não. E não se esqueça que já tenho uma filha. Ela sempre em primeiro lugar.

– Tu quem sabes minha filha. Mas acho que merecias alguém que te fizesse feliz.

– Estou bem assim.

Bella chegou perto da filha com a sopa e pegou na colher para lhe dar. Mas ela negou.

– Não mamãe. Ed dá.

– Não se importa? – Bella questionou corada enquanto Esme acabava o almoço.

– Não me importo nada. – Edward chegou o prato para mais perto de si e começou a dar a sopa á menina que sorria para ele toda contente. Com a mãe por vezes fazia manha e não comia mas ele deu-lhe a sopa toda e ela nem reclamou.

Bella apercebendo-se que não iria conseguir nada da sua menina pelas próximas horas foi até ao fogão ajudar Esme.

– Esme está tudo pronto. Acho que podemos servir. – Bella disse quando conferiu o arroz que estava a acabar de cozer.

– Vou chamar os outros e já almoçamos. Obrigada minha querida. – Esme agradeceu o facto dela ter feito o almoço quase todo sozinha.

– De nada.

Esme saiu até á sala á procura da família e deparou-se com a chegada de Charlie e René.

– Bom dia. – Cumprimentou os dois.

– Bom dia Esme. Estava a perguntar pela minha filha e pela minha neta mas parece que ninguém sabe delas. – René confidenciou.

– Estão na cozinha com o Edward.

– Com o Edward? O teu filho? – René questionou. Afinal ela não conhecia ainda o menino pessoalmente.

– Sim ele chegou hoje e a Sophia já o tem na palma da mão. Está a dar-lhe a sopa e a Bella está a acabar o almoço.

René apenas riu e dirigiu-se para a cozinha com Esme para ver a sua neta.

– Bom dia! – René cumprimentou.

– Olá mãe. – Bella deu dois beijos na mãe e apontou para a filha que estava entretida com Edward. – Trocou-me.

– Oh minha filha. – Ela confortou-a - ela não te troca por ninguém. Adora a mãe dela mais que tudo. É o fascínio.

– Pode ser. – Bella encolheu os ombros.

– Sophia. – René chamou. – Nem dizes olá á vovô agora?

– Vovô! – Bateu palminhas. – Este é o Ed. Ele deu-me a sopinha hoje.

– Ed? – Questionou confusa.

– Sou o Edward. – Ele decidiu intervir. – Prazer em conhecê-la.

– Sou a René. Mãe da Bella e avô dessa pestinha ai. – Disse enquanto pegava a menina da cadeira.

– Ela não me parece uma pestinha. É uma menina muito doce.

– Diz isso agora. Daqui a umas horas vai ver. Ela faz sempre das suas. – René riu-se e lembrou-se das traquinagens da neta.

– Pode me tratar por tu por favor. Faz-me sentir velho tratar-me por você. Sou ainda novo. – Edward disse com um sorriso torto.

– Como queiras meu querido. Mas não te iludas com essa doçura. Ela é uma traquina do pior quando quer.

Sophia sorriu com o seu sorriso mais doce e foi até á mãe.

– Mamã. – Chamou.

– Sim?

– Quero colo. – Pediu manhosa.

Bella pegou na filha que sorriu sapeca e escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos da mãe. Depois da avô ter dito que ela era uma pequena peste ela sentia-se envergonhada.

– Bem queridos vamos comer. - Esme chamou. – E tu minha pequena pestinha também.

– Sim vovô. – Disse sem largar a mãe.

Foram todos até á sala de jantar onde os outros já esperavam. Charlie apresentou-se a Edward e confirmou aquilo que lhe tinham dito, Sophia era uma pequena pestinha quando queria.

Durante o almoço puseram a conversa em dia e foram atualizando Edward das coisas que aconteceram nos últimos anos. Sophia manteve-se quietinha e caladinha perto da mãe enquanto comia tudo. Na sobremesa saltou para o colo de Edward e acabou por adormecer ali no colo dele.

Bella tentou pegar na menina para a levar para a cama mas mesmo inconscientemente ela agarrou Edward obrigando-a a levar para cima. Enquanto Edward a deitava na cama Bella preparou a sua caminha e os dois ficaram a olhar para a princesinha que dormia com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2**

Já na sala os dois aproveitaram para falar do emprego que começaria amanhã. Edward confirmou a Bella que ela seria sua secretaria mas queria também que ela trabalha-se como braço direito dele inteirando-se dos assuntos da empresa e ajudando-o. Acompanhá-lo-ia em reuniões e tudo mais. Nas viagens, caso houvesse e se fossem longas ela seria dispensada ou levaria a pequena se fosse possível. Enfim não teria trabalhado facilitado mas teria facilidade no que toca á princesinha dela.

Os dois aproveitaram que ainda tinham tempo e estavam sozinhos e falaram deles mesmo. Edward contou-lhe que tinha 21 anos e que tinha decidido ir estudar gestão na Inglaterra para ter uma formação diferente e mais aprofundada. Durante os anos lá sentiu muitas saudades da família principalmente da gémea que sempre estava com ele. O início foi difícil mas depois habitou-se melhor às saudades. Teve uma namorada que não durou mais que três meses. Ela era muito grudenta e estava mais interessada no dinheiro dele e na empresa que tinha nos EUA. Decidiu acabar com tudo e para já não queria ninguém na sua vida. Confessou quem sempre teve curiosidade em conhecê-la e á sua menina depois que toda a família falava delas com tanto amor. Ficou fascinado com a pequena Sophia e achou-lhe imensa piada. Confessou também que tinha medo que ela fosse uma menina fútil e sem nada na cabeça mas ficou feliz que ela não fosse nada disso. Adorava o jeito como tratava toda a família e o amor que tinha pela filha e achava-a uma guerreira por cuidar de uma filha sozinha e ainda estudar. Com certeza era uma excelente pessoa.

Bella contou-lhe a história que teve com James e a forma como ele a deixou para depois ficar com uma loira metida a besta da escola que ela sempre odiou. Nunca quis saber da filha e foi com ajuda dos pais e de um amigo que era padrinho da menina com a sua noiva que conseguiu aturar os últimos meses de escola. Jacob era o seu melhor amigo e nunca foi com a cara de James mas ela no início não ligou. Leah a noiva foi sempre uma garota legal que a ajudou com a menina no início e adorava paparica-la. Agora os dois viviam numa cidade mais distante e não se viam com tanta frequência mas sempre ligavam para saber da pequena. Sophia era louca pelo padrinho a quem chamava de lobinho por causa da sua cor de pele e os cabelos que antes eram longos e andava sempre com um lobo ao pescoço. E Emmett era o seu urso. Bella não entendia a mania da filha de dar nomes de animais às pessoas mas ela lá sabia. Alice era uma fada. E tinha já arranjado nome para Edward, seria um leão. Ele achou mega engraçado e apertou mais a menina que riu.

Edward a cada momento que falava com Bella encantava-se ainda mais com ela e vice-versa. Começaria ali uma bela amizade.

Estavam os dois na conversa quando ouviram um pequeno miado vindo das escadas.

– Mamãe! – A pequena Sophia chamava enquanto coçava os olhos de sono.

– Anda princesa. – Bella chamou quando a viu parada no meio das escadas.

– Mamãe. – Saltou para o colo da mãe e encostou-se no ombro dela para dormir mais um pouco.

– Dorme. – Ela afagou os cabelos da menina que fechou os olhos e dormiu mais um pouco.

– Ela sempre acorda e pede colo para voltar a dormir? – Questionou Edward. Ele pensava que ela não dormiria mais.

– Sim. Se ela estiver na cama e eu estiver lá ela fica senão vem para o colo e dorme por mais uns quinze minutos. – Bella confessou.

– E quando trabalhas? Ela vai para a creche? – Edward estava curioso quanto á menina fofa que conhecera.

– Sim e quando eu me atraso no trabalho a Esme ou a Alice vão busca-la e vem para aqui. Se os meus pais estiverem perto vão eles busca-la. Mas ela adora vir para aqui.

– Ela gosta tanto assim aqui de casa? – Edward questionou enquanto olhava a menina adormecida.

– Adora. – Bella sorriu. A felicidade da filha era a dela também. - Todos lhe fazem a vontade. Para ela é uma alegria. Ela gosta muito de ir para o jardim com a tua mãe e colher flores para me dar. Ela tem sempre alguma para me dar. Ainda hoje chegou á cozinha com uma rosa vermelha que a Esme presa muito em mãos. Ela tinha ido com os homens lá para fora e escapuliu-se para o jardim.

– Ela é mesmo um doce então.

– Um doce? As vezes. – Bella ria. – Quando quer é bem traquina também. No meu antigo emprego chegou a despejar sumo em cima de documentos importantes só porque não gostava do meu patrão.

Sophia escolheu esse momento para abrir os olhos e comentar.

– Ele estava a olhar para a mamãe. Não gosto. Mamãe minha. – Sophia abraçou ainda mais a mãe.

– Mas princesinha e se a mamãe quiser um namorado? – Edward interveio. Ele sabia que Bella não iria contra os desejos da filha nunca.

– Eu escolher. – Disse como se fosse uma adulta. – Eu não querer um homem feio para a mamãe.

– Digamos que o Mike não gostava de crianças. Ele olhava para tudo que tivesse saia e não interessava se era casada ou não. – Bella explicou.

– Um traste então. – Edward bufou. Detestava esse tipo de homem.

– Sim. – Bella murmurou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio uns minutos quando a pequena se lembrou de saltar para o colo do seu novo amigo.

–Ed! – Chamou manhosa. – Quero colinho.

– Mas estás no colo da mãe princesa. – Edward sorriu.

–Mas eu quero o teu. Eu gosto do teu cabelo.

– Está bem princesinha. Anda lá. – Sophia saltou para o colo dele e abraçou de forma a encostar a cabeça nos seus cabelos.

– Cheiras bem. – Quando ela cheirou o seu pescoço fez-lhe cocegas e ele riu.

– Tu também. Cheiras a morangos. – Edward disse enquanto cheirava a pele dela.

– É cheirinho da mamã. – Sophia sorriu. Ela tinha insistido para que a mãe lhe chegasse o seu creme hidratante de morangos.

– Ai está a peste. – Bella disse com uma risada. – Ela apanhou o creme e achou por bem chegar até no cabelo. Teve de tomar banho de novo e tudo.

– Mas mamã. Cheilas bem. Eu também cheilar… - Disse com um leve biquinho.

– Está bem mas não é preciso chegares até no cabelo.

– Mas tu cheilas sempre a molango. – Teimou.

– Mas é do champô da mamã e do creme. Quando fores maiorzinha também chegas. – Bella descansou-a.

– Mas eu quelo agola.

– Mas agora cheiras a bebé princesa. Cheiras tão bem. – Bella sorriu para a filha e segurou os cabelos dela que cheiravam a champô de bebé.

– Está bem mamã.

Edward apenas assistia á conversa entre as duas e sorria para a carinha de manhosa da menina. Ela conseguia mesmo o que queria. Ninguém resistia aquela fofura com biquinho e olhos pidões.

Os três estavam na conversa quando Esme chegou vinda da cozinha.

– Onde está a minha netinha linda? – Perguntou enquanto entrava.

– Aqui vovô… - ela saltou do colo de Edward e correu para a avó.

– Vamos lanchar? Essa barriguinha deve estar com fome. – Esme pegou na menina e fez-lhe cocegas na barriga.

– Muita. O ratinho já está a reclamar. – Sophia ria. Sempre que a barriguinha roncava a avó dizia que era o ratinho com fome.

– Vamos comer. Tenho um belo bolo de chocolate preparado e um sumo de laranja fresquinho.

– Eba! – Comemorou.

Enquanto as duas iam até á cozinha para comer Alice chegava á sala para se juntar a Bella e Edward.

– Belinha ainda não te cansas-te do gémeo? – Questionou Alice enquanto se sentava no colo do irmão.

– Não e nem poderia. Vou trabalhar com ele diariamente. – Disse rindo um pouco da careta fingida de Edward.

– Bom saber senhorita Swan que só passou a tarde comigo porque terá de trabalhar comigo diariamente. Bom saber. – Disse fingindo tristeza e profunda mágoa.

– Brincadeirinha Senhor Cullen. – Ela entrou na brincadeira dele.- O senhor é muito agradável por ter por perto.

– A senhorita também.

Os dois não aguentavam mais o fingimento e a careta de Alice e riram.

– Estamos a brincar Alice. – Edward confortou-a. – A Bella vai ser uma excelente assistente pessoal e tivemos uma tarde bem divertida com a Sophia.

– Com a minha sobrinha preferida? – Alice adorava a menina.

– É a única que tens. – Bella riu.

– Está bem mas continua a ser a minha preferida. Amo aquela bonequinha de olhos castanhos.

– Feriste-me Alice. – Bella fingiu enxugar lágrimas. – E eu?

– Oh Bella! – Ela abraçou a amiga bem apertada. – Tu sabes que também te amo. Se não fosse por ti não havia a minha bonequinha.

– Está bem sua fingida. Eu sei que a minha filha é mais importante que eu.

– Eu amo a Sophia mas também te amo. És uma amiga extraordinária.

– Eih! E eu? – Edward sentiu-se de fora.

– Edward tu és o meu gémeo. Vou sempre gostar de ti. – Alice riu-se e beijou a bochecha do irmão.

– Trocado pela assistente e pela filha dela. Que tragedia. – Edward caiu para trás como a fingir que morre. Bella só ria e Alice entrou no teatro do irmão.

– Gémeo não… - Fingiu gritar. – Volta. Não sou nada sem ti.

Alice atirou-se em cima do irmão e fingiu que também morria. Bella não conseguia controlar a risada.

– Mamãe. Mamãe. – Sophia entrou a correr e parou quando viu os dois estendidos no sofá.

–sim princesinha? – Tentou controlar as risadas.

– O que aconteceu á tia Allie e ao Ed? – Questionou confusa.

– Estão a brincar. Vai lá e dá beijinhos nos dois. Vai.

Sophia correu até eles e encheu-os de beijos.

– Olhem só se não é a minha bonequinha. – Alice levantou-se.

– Tia Allie.

– Bonequinha agora tens de acordar o gémeo. Senta ai.

Alice saiu do colo do irmão e sentou a pequena que se baixou para o encher de beijos também.

– Ed. Ed. – Chamava. – Acoda… por favor…

– Hum…. – Edward fingia que não ouvia nem sentia aqueles cabelos castanhos a fazer-lhe cócegas onde tocavam.

– Ed acoda. Quelo ver os teus olhos. São bonitos. – Desta vez agarrou as bochechas dele e beijou os olhos como a mãe fazia quando ela não acordava.

– São bonitos é? – Ele disse abrindo de repente os olhos.

– Sim. São verdes. – Ela sorria.

– E os teus são castanhos parecem chocolate. Muito lindos também princesa.

Ele sentou-se e pôs a menina ajeitada no seu colo que agora brincava com os seus cabelos.

– Ed? Porque os teus cabelos tem uma cor estanha? – Ela não entendia porque os cabelos dele eram cor bronze.

– Não sei princesa. – Respondeu sincero. – Não gostas?

– Gosto. São muito bonitos.

– Parece que a princesinha da casa conquistou mais um elemento. – Alice confidenciou com Bella.

– Parece que sim.

Edward e Sophia estavam no seu mundo. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele a abraçou-o enquanto ela a segurava perto e fazia mimos nos cabelos soltos. Era uma cena fofa de se ver. Quem não soubesse julgavam que eram pai e filha tamanha a doçura do momento.

Emmett andava desaparecido com Rosalie sabe-se lá para onde e apareceu de repente na sala e parou abruptamente quando viu a cena. Até para ele era uma cena linda. Rosalie que chegou logo atras e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem. Gravidez e malditos hormônios que a deixavam sensível a tudo. De fininho os dois foram até às meninas que estavam no sofá.

– Então que se passa ali? – Questionou Rosalie.

– É a pequena Sophia que conquistou mais um elemento da família. – Alice respondeu.

– Eles são malditamente fofos juntos. – Suspirou a loira.

– São.- Concordaram os outros.

Os dois continuavam na sua bolha particular e não prestavam atenção a nada á sua volta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3**

Segunda-feira chegou e com ela a responsabilidade de um novo emprego e de novos ares. Edward tinha combinado com Bella encontrarem-se em frente á empresa para depois irem ter com Carlisle para conhecerem a mesma a fundo. Às nove em ponto Bella estava a chegar á porta de entrada da Cullen onde Edward a esperava. Todas as mulheres que passavam suspiravam por aquele homem lindo parado á entrada da empresa e ele parecia nem ligar mas quando Bella pisou os pés perto dele ele virou-se para a presentear com um belo sorriso.

– Bom dia Bella!

– Bom dia Edward. – Ela sorriu.

– Preparada para o novo emprego?

– Sim. E tu preparado para gerir uma grande empresa? – Questionou com um sorriso.

– Se me ajudares… - Pediu com um leve biquinho.

– Tenho que te ajudar senão não posso pagar as contas e a Sophia não pode comer. – Disse com uma fingida voz de tristeza.

– Falsa. – Ele riu. – Vamos antes que nos venham buscar.

Durante o dia de ontem os dois tinham desenvolvido uma amizade bem sincera e brincavam muito um com o outro. Era divertido ver os dois e com certeza seriam excelentes parceiros de trabalho.

Quando chegaram ao andar de Carlisle a secretária logo os mandou entrar. Era uma senhora de uns 40 anos muito simpática.

– Bom dia meus filhos! – Cumprimentou os dois quando entraram na sala.

– Bom dia pai.

– Bom dia Carlisle.

– Bem eu estou um pouco ocupado com um reunião que tenho daqui a pouco. O Emmett vai mostrar-vos a empresa e explicar-vos tudo direitinho.

– Ok.

Carlisle chamou Emmett que os levou por um tour pela empresa explicando cada coisa. Edward já conhecia mas á muito que não ia lá e precisava saber tudo direitinho. Em todo o lugar que passavam as pessoas paravam o que faziam para os admirar. As mulheres admiravam o homem sexy de terno e com os cabelos rebeldes e os homens a mulher morena cheia de curvas e com um belo par de pernas. Os dois faziam que nem viam e quando Emmett apresentava ao chefe do sector em questão as duas pessoas desconhecidas toda a gente voltava ao trabalho.

Edward e Bella iriam trabalhar no penúltimo andar da empresa onde se encontrava apenas uma secretaria á entrada para atender quem quer que quisesse falar com o vice-presidente. Era uma rapariga jovem e parecia bastante tímida. Bella gostou dela logo de caras e Edward suspirou de alívio por não ser mais uma oferecida. Detestava esse tipo de mulher.

– Edward esta é a Ângela a tua secretaria. Ela atende todo o andar e pode ajudar-vos no que for necessário.- Emmett apresentou.

– Bom dia senhor Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – A rapariga cumprimentou envergonhada.

– Ângela certo? – Ela afirmou que sim com a cabeça. – Quando não estiver por aqui clientes ou alguém de fora chama-me de Edward por favor. Esta é a Bella. Ela será a minha assistente pessoal.

Bella cumprimentou a rapariga que estava ainda envergonhada mas achou o chefe muito simpático.

– Ele não morde Ângela. Garanto. – Bella piscou. Edward que ouviu não pode deixar passar essa.

– Não mordo Bella? Como podes ter certeza?

– Bem até agora ninguém na família Cullen falou em ter um cachorro. Suponho que não mordas. – Ela riu da cara dele e Emmett não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.

– Pode estar enganada senhorita Swan. – Ele sorriu com uma careta de maldade fingida.

– Emmett não acredito que me mentiste. – Bella fingiu mágoa.

– Eu não Bella. Ele nunca mordeu.

– Ok chega gente. A Ângela vai pensar que somos todos loucos e vai fugir. – Edward interveio quando viu a cara de confusa da secretaria.

– Oh Ângela. – Bella chamou. – Não ligues. Apenas estamos a brincar para descontrair o ambiente. Pareces tensa.

– Desculpem. Mas pensei… - Ela não acabou a frase ficando extramente corada e envergonhada. Ele era chefe dela para todos os efeitos.

– Ângela. – Edward chamou. – Não te preocupes. Nós sabemos ser normais. Estamos apenas a brincar. E eu realmente não mordo. A Bella é que é muito engraçadinha.

– Magoaste-me agora. – Bella disse.

– Eu vou trabalhar. – Emmett fugiu.

– Bem nós também temos que nos organizar. Ângela será que podemos reunir-nos no meu escritório?

– Claro senhor… - Quando ela reparou na careta de Edward corrigiu-se. – Edward.

Os três reuniram-se na sala de Edward e foram preparando o que tinha que organizar dali em diante. Acabaram por almoçar todos ali e Ângela ficou chocada ao saber que apenas se conheceram ontem. Ela chegou a julgar que eram um casal. Acabaram por passar a hora de almoço a conversar e conhecerem mais um pouco uns dos outros. Bella prometeu que em breve trazia a sua pequena para Ângela a conhecer.

Da parte da tarde eles acabaram de se organizar e começaram mesmo a trabalhar. Deixaram as brincadeiras de parte e concentraram-se no trabalho.

Na primeira semana eles tiveram de se habituar ao ritmo de trabalho e Bella era uma importante ajuda para Edward com as coisas da empresa. Ela era realmente inteligente e conseguiu mesmo fechar um contracto com um empresário chato que queria condições de mais. Com as palavras certas e um sorrisinho aqui e ali conseguiu aquilo que Carlisle e Emmett ainda não tinham conseguido. Edward apenas lhe deu os parabéns e disse que a partir de agora ela quem fechava negócios.

Pela empresa todos falavam do novo chefe e da assessora que já fechava negócios e andava sempre com o seu chefe. Os dois almoçavam juntos, saiam juntos e andavam sempre a rir. Ângela achava super engraçado os dois juntos e adorava as pequenas reuniões que faziam na sala do chefe para discutir assuntos da empresa. Quanto às fofocas na empresa ela não ligava e nem comentava. Sabia bem que eram as duas pessoas que trabalhavam com ela e ou outros não eram importantes.

Na segunda semana de trabalho as coisas acalmaram um pouco e Edward convenceu Bella a levar Sophia para empresa na sexta-feira.

– Está bem senhor mandão. Eu trago-a. Mas depois não te queixes. – Ela sabia que a filha iria aprontar das dela.

– Sim senhorita teimosia. – Edward ripostou.

Na quinta-feira Bella disse a Ângela que no dia seguinte traria a sua menina á empresa e avisou-a para ter paciência. Ela conseguia ser peste quando quer.

– Tu bem Bella. Eu adoro crianças. – Ângela confortou-a.

Na sexta-feira pela manhã Bella chegou com a sua princesa é empresa e Edward estava á espera delas no estacionamento.

– Ed! – Gritou feliz.

– Olá princesinha. – Ele pegou nela ao colo enquanto Bella tirava a sua bolsa e da sua menina.

Os três dirigiram-se para o elevador onde encontraram Emmett e Carlisle também prontos a subir.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentaram.

– Bom dia vovô. – Sophia sorriu.

– Bom dia minha linda. Estás muito bonita. – Sophia trajava um vestido simples rosa e trazia um arco na cabeça para os cachinhos balançarem enquanto andava.

– Tio Em. – Ela sorriu para ele também.

–olá sobrinha linda… O que estás a fazer aqui hoje? Vais trabalhar?

A pequena nem por nada largava Edward e Bella segurava as suas coisas com um sorriso.

– Não. – Negou quando agitou os cabelos. – Vou ver a mamã e o Ed trabalhar.

– E não vais destruir tudo? – Perguntou enquanto ria.

– Não tio Em. Vou portar direitinho e assim a mamã leva-me a comer um gelado. – Disse feita gente grande.

– Está bem então. Porta-te bem.

Os dois despediram-se deles e saíram no seu andar. Ângela estava á sua secretaria a arrumar uns papéis quando viu Bella entrar e logo atras Edward e uma menina com a cabeça escondida no seu pescoço.

– Bom dia Ângela. – Cumprimentaram os dois.

– Bom dia Bella, Edward.

Bella pegou na sua princesa e chegou perto de Ângela para as apresentar.

– Esta é a minha Sophia. A pequena peste que te falei.

– Não sou peste mamãe. – Ela defendeu-se enquanto corava.

– Está bem és uma princesinha linda. – Bella pouso-a no chão e ela sorriu para Ângela que a olhava com um sorriso.

– És realmente muito bonita. – Disse para a pequena que sorriu. Ela era uma boa moça, não parecia de aprontar. – Bella é linda e muito parecida contigo.

– Obrigada. Graças a deus não tem nada do outro traste. – Ela disse baixinho para apenas Ângela ouvir.

Edward decidiu interferir na conversa.

– Vamos para a minha sala para a reunião da manhã. Assim apresento o nosso local de trabalho á princesinha linda.

– Sim sim. – Sophia saltou no lugar agitando os cabelos.

Os quatro dirigiram-se até á sala de Edward e Bella e a pequena olhava tudo admirada. Enquanto falavam dos planos do dia Sophia sentou-se no sofá e olhava a sala.

– Princesa! – Edward chamou quando todo estava discutido.

– Sim?

– Queres fazer um desenho lindo para por aqui na sala?

– Sim. – Sorriu e correu para ele que lhe deu um folha e lápis que já tinha comprado enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira de frente para ele.

Enquanto ela pintava o seu desenho Bella conferiu os e mails da empresa e documentos que precisavam ser revistos. Os dois trabalhavam e ela continuava entretida entre desenhos e pinturas. Ângela a um momento teve de ir á sala e estranhou tanto silêncio mas sorriu quando viu a cena da pequena entretida e os dois a trabalhar.

– Edward. Precisas assinar estes documentos que o Senhor Cullen pediu.

– Ok. – Edward assinou e entregou novamente a Ângela.

– Mamãe. – Chamou a pequena quando Ângela pegava nos documentos assinados.

– Sim filha?

– Posso ir até ao tio Em e ao vovô Carlisle? – Perguntou com os olhos pidões.

– Princesa mas estamos a trabalhar. Não posso sair daqui. – Disse.

– Bella eu preciso ir lá cima. Eu levo-a. – Ângela interveio.

– Não te importas?

– Claro que não. Ela é um doce.

Sophia sorriu com a sua vitória e levantou-se indo para perto de Ângela.

– Vamos? – Perguntou.

– Vamos lindinha.

– Até já.

As duas foram até ao andar de cima levar os documentos e Sophia ia bem sossegada e com um sorriso. Depois de dizer á secretaria que iria entregar uns documentos entrou na sala de Carlisle que sorriu ai ver a netinha linda.

– Que fazes aqui princesa? – Perguntou enquanto pegava os papéis de Ângela.

– Vim ver o meu vovô e o tio Em. – Sorriu. – O tio Em? – Perguntou quando não o viu.

– Está a chegar. A tia Rose ligou e ele saiu para atender.

– Ta bem. – Mal acabou de falar Emmett entrou pela sala com o seu vozeirão.

– Olhem só se não é a princesa mais linda do mundo.

– Tio Em. – Ela saltou para o colo dele.

– Eu tenho de ir. – Ângela desculpou-se. – Sophia ficas?

– Vovó posso ficar? – Perguntou.

– Podes claro. Ângela eu depois levo-a lá baixo.

Ângela saiu para o seu andar e comunicou aos dois que a pequena tinha ficado lá em cima. Bella apenas revirou os olhos. Costume da sua filha trocá-la. Na hora de almoço Emmett trouxe-a e convidou-os a todos para almoçarem juntos.

No restaurante Sophia teve que aprontar das suas. A garçonete que os atendia estava descaradamente a fazer-se aos homens da mesa e quando ela passou a mão pelo ombro do tio Em ela não achou mesmo piada nenhuma. Então quando a moça vinha com o tabuleiro das bebidas ela levantou-se de repente e saiu em disparada contra ela fazendo com que virasse os copos em cima dela.

Ângela não podia acreditar. Quem diria que aquele anjinho era capaz de tal. Os outros esconderam o sorriso.

– Desculpe. – Bella desculpou-se pela filha. – Ela é meio desatenta.

– Ok. – A garçonete saiu de lá furiosa e a mesa toda desatou a rir. A menina era demais.

Para a pequena não pensar que o que fez é certo e fazer mais vezes Bella repreendeu-a.

– Sophia não podes fazer isso.

– Mas mamãe ela tocou no tio Em. – Disse emburrada.

– Ele sabe-se defender. Estamos entendidas?

– Sim mamãe. – A pequena sentou-se no colo da mãe e lá passou o resto do almoço em silêncio enquanto os outros jogavam conversa fora.

Durante todo o almoço a garçonete não fez mais nenhuma tentativa absurda com medo da pequena Sophia. Quando todos almoçaram seguiram para a empresa para continuar o trabalho. Sophia sentou-se no tapete da sala de Edward a brincar um pouco e acabou por adormecer. Bella pegou na sua pequena e deitou-a no sofá com o seu cobertor cor-de-rosa.

Edward achava de uma ternura só ver mãe e filha e enquanto a pequena dormia a sua sesta eles foram planeando a próxima semana de trabalho e reviram alguns contractos.

No final do expediente e tal como Bella tinha prometido iria levar Sophia a comer um gelado mas a pequena convidou o seu novo amigo, Edward, para ir com elas. Bella só se ria da persistência da menina enquanto Edward fazia charme, ela lá conseguiu vencê-lo e os três foram jantar a um ótimo restaurante e depois dar um passeio no parque e comer o gelado que Sophia tanto queria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

Os dias foram passando e com eles a amizade dos dois foi se solidificando cada vez mais. Almoçavam sempre juntos, falavam de tudo e ao fim de semana se não conseguissem estar juntos falavam horas ao telefone. Por vezes durante a semana Edward jantava em casa de Bella com ela e Sophia ou Bella levava a pequena a jantar a casa do Cullen's.

Na empresa todos comentavam a afinidade e a cumplicidade dos dois. Chegaram a haver boates de que tinham sexo dentro do escritório e que a Ângela era cúmplice. Quando chegou aos ouvidos deles eles não ligaram, as pessoas gostavam muito de falar da vida dos outros e não olhar por elas a baixo. Mas Carlisle soube e não achou piada nenhuma, era uma ofensa aos seus trabalhadores. No dia seguinte havia um comunicado na empresa "quem fosse encontrado a fofocar acerca da vida de qualquer pessoa da empresa e fazer injúrias contra as pessoas estaria apto para ser despedido. Faltas de educação e boates invejosos não eram norma da empresa". A partir dai andava tudo calado mas sempre havia comentários que saiam cá fora.

Ângela estava a chegar á empresa um dia e foi abordada por duas colegas que lhe perguntaram se era verdade que Edward e Isabella tinham um caso e que usavam a sala para as escapadas.

– Ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida deles. Se eles têm ou não um caso é problema deles. Metam-se na vossa vida que tem muito mais que falar. – E saiu de lá furiosa. Que gentinha chata.

Quando Ângela chegou ao seu lugar estava furiosa e os dois não poderão deixar de reparar.

– Que se passa Ângela? – Questionou Bella.

– Aquela gentinha que só sabe falar da vida dos outros já me está a enervar. Um dia bato em alguém.

– Eih calma. – Bella disse perto dela e com um olhar confuso. – Explica-te melhor por favor.

– Duas colegas do andar de contabilidade vieram perguntar se era verdade que vós tinhas um caso e que se realmente havia sexo no escritório. – Ângela estava furiosa.

– Esquece Ângela. Já estamos habituados. Não ligues. – Bella confortou-a.

– É Ângela, não ligues. Tu sabes a verdade os outros não interessa a ninguém. – Edward apoiou. – Vamos trabalhar minhas caras que não vos pago para não fazer nada.

– Sim chefe. – Bella sorriu para Ângela que sorriu um pouquinho. – Melhor assim dona Ângela.

O restante do dia Ângela ainda pensava no assunto mas tentava não deixar transparecer. Na hora de almoço foram os três almoçar com o namorado de Ângela que era um dos advogados da empresa.

– Eih Ângela que se passa? – Ben estranhou a cara "pesada" da namorada.

– Apenas os boatos da empresa que me dão nervos. – Bufou.

– Não ligues. Já sabes como as pessoas são. A Bella e o Edward não ligam, não ligues também. – Ben segurou-a perto e fez-lha sorrir um pouquinho.

– Isso mesmo Ben. Vês Ângela? Não ligues. – Edward repetiu o que lhe tinha dito durante toda a manhã.

Ângela queria não ligar a boatos tão absurdos mas eram os seus amigos, ela adorava-os e sabia bem que eles não eram esse tipo de pessoas. Se eles soubessem mesmo como eles eram realmente não falavam assim.

– Ângela! – Bella chamou.

– Sim? – Disse fugindo dos seus pensamentos.

– Fazemos assim. Eu trago aqui a Sophia e ela vai até essa gente e apronta uma das dela está bem?

–Está. – Ângela sorriu de verdade nesse dia. Ela sabia que a menina poderia fazer das boas.

Durante o almoço esqueceram o assunto e falaram de coisas mais interessantes. Eles tinham formado um belo grupo de amigos nas horas de almoço. Ben achava engraçado os dois juntos e ria muito com aquilo que Ângela lhe contava. Eles eram excelentes pessoas que não mereciam ser denegridas daquela forma por gente que não sabe nada da vida deles.

No fim de almoço dirigiram-se para a empresa e como Ben teria uma reunião fora dela as meninas foram com Edward. Estavam a entrar na empresa quando viram um grupinho a cochichar.

– Já que estamos no inferno vamos nos queimar. – Edward disse com um sorriso diabólico antes de agarrar a cintura das duas e as puxar para perto.

– Edward! – Bella protestou mas quando segui o olhar dele e de Ângela apenas sorriu de forma sexy para o grupinho e aproximou-se dele com risinhos enquanto Ângela fazia o mesmo.

O grupinho ficou chocado. Ele estava a agarrar as duas morenas e elas pareciam extremamente á vontade.

– Ele anda com as duas? – Alguém teve a coragem de perguntar um pouco alto demais.

Os três riram e continuaram o caminho. Quando chegaram ao elevador Edward largou-as e desataram os três a rir.

– Agora é que vão falar. – Edward disse. Agora sim teriam motivos para fofocar.

– És demais Edward. – Bella ria. – As duas logo que coisa feia. – Disse com fingida raiva.

– E eu a pensar que era única. – Ângela fingiu uma fungada.

– Queridas chego para as duas. – Edward voltou a abraça-las.

As portas abriram e estavam os três agarrados. Tyler um dos empregados da empresa e com um enorme interesse em Bela ficou chocado e saiu em disparada.

– Ok já chega. Vão pensar que fazemos orgias no escritório. – Bella disse quando reparou na cara de chocado de Tyler.

– Mas Bella é a verdade. – Edward fingiu-se.

– Oh cala-te.

Os três decidiram mas é trabalhar antes que toda a empresa estivesse atras deles. Estavam todos reunidos no escritório de Edward quando Carlisle entrou com uma cara nada boa.

– Edward! – Disse com uma voz que beirava a descrédito e fúria.

– Sim pai? – Questionou sem entender nada.

– Chegou aos meus ouvidos que hoje chegas-te á empresa, depois de almoço, agarrado á tua secretaria e á assistente e que vos viram sair do elevador, agarrados. Que se passa aqui? – Carlisle parecia mesmo bravo e as duas não conseguiram esconder o rubor.

– Esta gente fofoqueira andou hoje de manhã a perguntar á Ângela se havia sexo neste escritório, ela chegou aqui bem chateada com isso. Então á tarde vínhamos os três a conversar depois do almoço quando vimos um bando de fofoqueiros juntos. Decidi dar-lhes de que falar. Já chega destes comentários maldosos na empresa. –Edward bufou.

– Os meus parabéns meninos. – Carlisle não conteve mais o sorriso que se queria abrir. – Já está na hora de acabar com isso. Mas sabem que agora vão dizer que fazem orgias.

– Eles vão é ficar a pensar no que se passa realmente aqui. – Edward sorriu. – Nós somo competentes o resto é resto.

– E o Ben Ângela? Ele saiu para uma reunião agora á tarde quando chegar á empresa vai ter um choque. – Carlisle não queria que o advogado se zangasse por causa de uma brincadeirinha do filho.

– Ele já sabe Dr. Ele almoçou connosco e sabe bem o que esta gente fofoqueira gosta de falar. Ele conhece bem o Edward e a Bella. Ainda vai rir. – Ângela tranquilizou.

– Então meus queridos deixo-vos trabalhar e vou dar uma vista de olhos pela empresa. Quero ver quem vai comentar alguma coisa.

– Até logo pai.

Os três continuaram a reunião e Carlisle foi dar uma volta pela empresa para descobrir quem começou todos estes boatos. Essa pessoa estava em risco de ser despedida. Estava a andar calmamente num dos sectores quando ouviu a conversa entre duas moças.

– Eu não acredito que aquele homem lindo não me quer e quis aquelas duas sem sal.

– Victória sabes bem que eles não têm nada. Tu própria viste quando foste ao andar deles. – A colega defendeu.

– Não me importa. Ele não me quis. Eu sou muito melhor que aquelas duas. Gentinha mais sem sal. Ainda acho que ele e a assistente têm algo. – Continuavam sem dar pela presença do dono da empresa.

– Porque dizes isso? – Questionou confusa. Eles realmente pareciam dar-se muito bom mas não havia nada que revelasse que eles tinham um caso ou algo assim.

– Eles chegam juntos, saem juntos, estão sempre sorrisinhos. Deve haver ali alguma coisa. – Victória queria por tudo encontrar maneira de estragar a vida daqueles dois depois de se ter insinuado a Edward e ele nem sequer ligar.

– Não deve ser nada. E não devias ter começado a falar sobre o possível caso dos dois por ai. – A colega não gostou dos boates que inventou. Estava a ofender pessoas.

Nessa hora Carlisle decidiu aparecer e intervir.

– Boa tarde minhas senhoras.

– Boa tarde Dr. Cullen. – A moça que tinha no crachá o nome de Kate respondeu.

– Boa tarde Kate. – Em seguida virou-se para a outra moça. - Senhorita Victória gostaria de falar consigo no meu escritório.

– Claro Dr.

Os dois foram em silêncio até á sala de Carlisle. Ele sentou-se e pediu para ela se sentar também.

– Sente-se senhorita.

– Obrigada.

– A senhorita sabe porque está aqui? – Perguntou enquanto a olhava tremer de nervoso.

– Não Dr. – Disse com medo de toda aquela conversa.

–Eu ouvi a conversa com a sua colega enquanto passava na empresa.

– Ah! – Ela ficou totalmente vermelha. Agora estava feita.

– Eu não tolero esse tipo de comportamento na minha empresa. Denegrir a imagem de pessoas que aqui trabalham não faz parte da imagem desta empresa. – Carlisle estava a perder toda a calma. – Por isso está despedida. Pode arrumar as suas coisas e sair o quanto antes desta empresa.

Victória apesar de toda a raiva que sentia apenas assentiu e saiu de lá.

Depois desse problema resolvido Carlisle ligou para Emmett e pediu-lhe para ir até á sua sala para falarem. Eles discutem o assunto e decidem contar a Edward e Bella que ficaram mais descansados que os boatos acabavam.

Quando Emmett quando soube o que o irmão tinha feito com as meninas desatou a rir. Uma gargalhada que abalou toda a empresa.

– Chega Emmett. – Bella silenciou-o.

– Mas Belinha foi de génio. O meu irmão afinal é inteligente.

Á noite foram jantar todos a casa do Cullen e Carlisle contou á família o que se tinha passado. Alice desatou a rir e quase caiu abaixo da cadeira se Jasper não a segurasse.

– Gémeo és demais. E Bella tu e a Ângela também sois inteligentes.

– Alie, estava toda a gente farta de tantos comentários. Pelo menos falavam de algo real. – Bella defendeu.

– Da próxima chama por mim por favor. – Alice pediu.

– Sim sim Alice. Agora quero é saber onde está a minha filha. Já cheguei aqui á quase uma hora e ainda não a vi.

– Esqueci-me de te dizer Bella. – Esme disse. – Os teus pais foram sair e levaram-na. Daqui a pouco estão aqui.

– Está bem. – disse com um encolher de ombros.

Estavam todos a conversar na sala quando a pequena chegou com os avós.

– Mamãe. – Ela saltou para o colo da mãe mal chegou.

– Olá minha linda. – Bella beijou as bochechas da filha que sorriu e apertou mais a mãe.

– Mamãe a vovó e o vovô deram-me uma boneca que parece nós duas.

– Ai sim?

– Sim. É muito bonita. Vovó onde está? – Sophia perguntou á avó que estava a cumprimentar o resto das pessoas da casa.

– Aqui pequena. – René entregou-lhe uma boneca de pano com cabelos de lã castanho, olhos castanhos e umas bochechas coradas. Pareciam mesmo as duas meninas.

– Olha mamãe. Tem cabelo castanho como nós e o olho castanho também. – Sophia sorriu.

– É uma bela boneca. Agora tens de cuidar bem dela. – Bella riu com a carinha da menina que sempre destrui-a as bonecas.

– Está bem. – Concordou.

– E agora menina não dizes olá às outras pessoas? – Bella questionou á filha que não a largava por nada.

– Olá! – Disse sem largar a mãe e apenas virando-se para a frente.

– Princesa estou chocado. Não me deste beijinho hoje. – Edward disse triste.

– Ed! - Sorriu feliz e saltou do colo da mãe.

– Olá princesa. Estás muito bonita hoje. – Disse com um sorriso enquanto ela o abraçava apertado tal como tinha feito com a mãe.

– Obrigada. A mamãe é que escolheu a roupa. Ela disse que eu parecia uma princesa assim. – Sorriu feliz da vida.

– E pareces mesmo. Uma princesa com olhos chocolate muito lindos. – Sophia sorriu e escondeu o seu rubor.

– É bom saber dona Sophia que não somos importantes. – Alice fez biquinho para a sobrinha linda.

– Tia Allie. Eu gosto de ti também. – A pequena atirou beijos a todos da sala e deitou a cabeça nas pernas da mãe e o corpinho pequenino nas pernas de Edward.

– Espertinha essa menina. – Alice riu.

– Espertinha sim Alice. Nem imaginas o quanto. Está sempre a tramar das dela não é minha linda?

Sophia estava a gostar tanto dos miminhos da mãe no seu cabelo que nem prestou atenção ao que ela dizia.

– Princesa? – Edward chamou estranhando o silêncio.

– Eu! – Sorriu enquanto virava a cabeça um pouco para ele.

– Estavas a dormir?

– Não. A mamãe estava a fazer miminho bom em mim.

– Está tudo entendido. – Sorriu.

A pequena estava no seu mundo de felicidade. Rodeada de mimos e com as pessoas que mais gostava. Bella continuava a afagar os cabelos da sua menina e Edward segurava as perninhas para ela não cair enquanto todos conversavam na sala.

Na hora de jantar todos falavam enquanto comiam e Sophia sentia-se em família. Estava mais que feliz. Reinava o sossego na casa e nas suas vidas. Tudo estava bem nas suas vidas mas será que a paz iria durar para sempre?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

Victória depois de sair da empresa a fumegar foi direitinha para casa do seu amante se é que se pode chamar assim. Os dois estavam juntos mas não impedia que ficassem com qualquer outra pessoa e Victória tinha uma fixação por Edward desde que o viu a entrar na empresa. Mas como ele a negou sempre e nem sequer a olhava decidiu apelar aos boatos. Ela não percebia o que ele via naquela sem sal.

Chegou ao apartamento cheia de raiva e a única maneira de a descontar era com o seu amante namorado caso o que quiserem definir e uma boa sessão de sexo bem quente.

– *****! – Gritou quando chegou.

– Que foi? – Ele saiu do quarto apenas de boxer e com uma careta.

– Fui despedida.

– Que fizeste? – Questionou confuso.

– Inventei um boate sobre o meu chefe. Ele trocou-me pela sem sal da assistente. – Ela estava mais que possessa.

– E agora?

– Agora nada. Vamos é para o quarto que preciso atirar a raiva em algum lado. – Disse já se insinuando para ele.

– Vamos.

Os dois passaram a tarde enfornados no quarto a descontar a raiva. Estes dois realmente só estavam juntos pela conveniência do sexo e só nisso que pensavam. Afinal ele tinha dinheiro não precisavam se preocupar muito com isso.

(…)

Naquele fim de semana Edward decidiu levar Bella e a pequena Sophia a passar o dia no jardim zoológico. A pequena tinha um fascínio por animais, então juntou o útil ao agradável no sábado foram os três ate ao jardim zoológico.

Sophia pulava de alegria a cada animal que via e os dois só riam da felicidade da pequena. Quando chegaram perto dos leões a pequena teve que ver bem de perto porque segundo ela tinha que comparar com Edward.

– Mamãe. Olha o leão parece o Ed. – Disse no meio de um pulo para ver melhor o bicho.

– Filha. – Bella não parava de rir com a comparação e Edward pegou na menina e colo e fingiu um rosnado.

– Argh! – Fingiu Edward enquanto fazia que mordia a barriga da pequena que se contorcia de rir.

– Socorro mamãe! – A pequena pedia enquanto ria.

– Oh meu bebé! – Bella pegou na sua menina no colo e segurou-a. – Já foi o leão.

– Ed! – A pequena chamou. – És mau. – Fez um biquinho fofo.

– Oh princesa. Tu adoras-me e sou bonzinho. – Edward pegou na pequena ao colo e beijou os cabelos fofos.

A pequena sorriu feliz e abraçou-o. Depois pediu para descer e deu as mãos aos dois continuando a caminhada pelo zoo. Nos ursos ela achou todo o tipo de comparações com o Tio Em.

– O urso é grande, fofinho, bonito, forte… - a pequena enumerava enquanto Bella a segurava para ela ver melhor.

– Tens de dizer isso ao Tio Em quando chegarmos. – Edward riu.

Os três continuaram a caminhada pelo zoo enquanto a menina se encantava com os animais que via. Ursos, panteras, leões, tigres, girafas, elefantes, que ela achou piada por causa da tromba, macacos, papa-formigas, hipopótamos, e muitos outros. Antes de irem embora deram uma volta no comboio do zoo e Sophia acabou por adormecer.

– A princesinha adormeceu. – Edward comentou quando olhou para a pequena encostada na mãe.

– Foi um dia em grande, ela estava cansada. – Bella posicionou melhor a menina e beijou os cabelos que se espalhavam.

Quando a viagem acabou Edward pegou na menina para que Bella não andasse com tanto peso e foram até á loja de lembranças onde compraram um peluche para a pequena adormecida. Era um elefante já que ela achou tanta piada á tromba do animal.

Os dois iam jantar a casa dos Cullen e por isso Edward dirigiu direto para lá com a pequena adormecida no banco de traz. Estavam a chegar a casa dos Cullen quando o telemóvel de Bella começou a tocar com uma chamada. Quando ela viu quem era não podia acreditar.

– Edward importas-te que atenda? – Disse com um sorriso enorme. – É o padrinho da Sophia, o Jacob.

– Estás á vontade. – Edward continuava a dirigir e tentava não ouvir a conversa.

– Jake! – Bella meio que gritou no telefone.

– _E ai Bella? Tudo bem por ai?_

– Tudo e ai? Como vai a Leah? Á tempos que não nos falamos… - apesar de super amigos á algum tempo que não se falavam. A vida corrida não permitia.

– _Está tudo bem por aqui. Liguei-te porque temos uma notícia para ti_.- Disse com um ar misterioso.

– Boa ou má? – Perguntou desconfiada.

– _Isso tu é que sabes._ – Brincou mais um pouco.

– Diz de uma vez seu chato. Estou curiosa. – Bella teimou.

– _Eu e a Leah vamos viver para ai. Mudamo-nos no final da semana_. – Disse como se não fosse nada.

– Ah! – Ela gritou assustando Edward e fazendo Jacob rir. – Desculpa Edward.

Ele riu para ela e disse que não fazia mal estacionando o carro em casa.

– _Edward?_ – Questionou Jacob confuso do outro lado.

– Depois explico-te. Mas vens mesmo viver para aqui? – Quis saber se ele não estava a brincar.

– _Sim vamos para perto da minha querida afilhada e da desnaturada da mãe dela._

– Eih! Não sou desnaturada. Sou uma excelente mãe. – Indignou-se.

– _Estou a brincar Cerejinha. Tu és uma ótima mãe. Não deve haver igual a ti. A minha afilhada tem sorte em ter-te como mãe._

– Obrigada Jake. Tu também és uma ótima pessoa. – Ouviu-se do outro lado uma pequena risada de Jacob e em seguida um grito de Leah.

– _Bella a minha pequena?_

– Olá para ti também. Está a dormir.

– _A dormir a esta hora?_ – Estranhou a moça do outro lado.

– Sim. Nós levamo-la ao Zoo e ela acabou por adormecer.

– _Nós quem Dona Isabella?_ – Interrogou com uma vozinha aguda.

– Depois conto-te tudo.

– _Está bem. Depois vais explicar tudo direitinho. E quem é o Edward?_ – meteu mais lenha na fogueira depois de ouvir o noivo falar nele.

– Depois Leah. Depois.

– _Está bem. Beijos querida. Manda beijos para a minha pequena Sophia, tenho saudades dela._

– Ela também. Beijos.

Ela desligou a chamada e saiu do carro onde Edward já tirava a pequena adormecida.

– Obrigada. Eu tirava-a. – Bella disse quando ela a pegou no colo e se dirigiu para as escadas.

– De nada. Estavas ao telefone, não me importo.

– Ela vai ficar tão feliz quando souber que os padrinhos vem viver para aqui. – Bella estava com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

– Ela e tu. Pareces bastante feliz…- Edward constatou.

– E estou. Eles são duas pessoas muito importantes. Ajudaram-me muito quando descobri que estava gravida e fui abandonada. – Disse com a lembrança triste.

–Desculpa Bella, não queria fazer-te lembrar do teu passado.

Bella deu-lhe um sorriso pequeno e foi para dentro.

– Vou acorda-la para lhe contar as novidades senão ela logo não dorme nada. – Bella disse quando Edward pousou a menina no sofá.

– Está bem. Mais uma vez desculpa Bella. Não queria nada ver-te assim. – Edward ficou mal por tê-la lembrado de um passado que não era nada bonito.

– Não faz mal. Estou bem. – Bella sentou-se perto da sua menina e chamou-a. – Bebé da mamãe. Acorda.

– Não. – A pequena gemeu virando-se para esconder o rosto.

– Anda lá. Tenho um presente para ti e uma notícia boa.

A pequena levantou a cabeça e encarou a mãe e Edward que estava sentado aos seus pés.

– O que é? – Questionou quase pulando.

– O presente primeiro. – Edward entregou-lhe um saco com o peluche lá dentro.

– Eba! – a pequena comemorou. – é lindo.

– e como se diz dona Sophia? – Bella questionou com aquele olhar de mãe que faz um aviso ao seu filho.

– Obrigada. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dos dois e depois voltou a sentar-se. – A notícia mamãe?

– Os teus padrinhos vem viver para cá. – Disse com um sorriso.

– O padrinho e a madrinha?

– sim princesa. Eles mandaram-te beijinhos.

– Ah! – a pequena conseguiu gritar mais que Bella com tanta felicidade. Ela adorava os padrinhos. O padrinho era o seu lobinho e a madrinha era outra das suas bonecas.

Esme que estava na cozinha com Carlisle veio a correr quando ouviu o grito da menina.

– O que se passa? – perguntou preocupada.

– Os meus padrinhos vêm viver para cá. – A pequena estava mais que feliz com a notícia.

– assustaste-me. – Esme disse com a mão no coração.

– Desculpa vovó. – a pequena envergonhou-se.

– Não faz mal. Estás feliz e isso é que é importante princesa.

Na hora de jantar a pequena estava super animada e mal comeu com tanta alegria. Bella deixou passar porque sabia que ela logo voltava ao normal e porque ela mesma estava bem feliz.

Nessa semana Jacob e Leah começaram a organizar-se para as mudanças. Arrumaram todas as coisas que iriam precisar e trataram de deixar a casa limpa, que já estava vendida aos novos inclinos, de forma a ir todo para a nova casa para perto da afilhada querida.

Sophia andou a semana toda com um enorme sorriso de felicidade e sempre a perguntar:

– é hoje que chegam os padrinhos?

Na sexta-feira Bella levou a pequena com ela para a empresa para depois seguirem diretas ao aeroporto para ir buscar o casal.

Durante todo o dia a pequena andava inquieta e nem os desenhos que Edward lhe arranjou serviram para a acalmar. Depois de almoço Edward pegou na sua pequena princesa no colo e foram até ao sofá.

– Princesinha. Hoje estás muito ativa. – Edward disse-lhe enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos soltos.

– Os padrinhos vão chegar. – a pequena saltitou feliz.

– Eu sei mas se não descansares um pouco, quando eles chegarem vais estar muito cansada.

– Está bem. – a pequena fez um biquinho fofo.

– Nada de biquinhos princesinha. – Edward sorriu para ela que abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Então ficas aqui comigo Ed.

– Está bem princesa. Dorme que eu fico aqui.

A pequena deitou a cabeça no colo dele enquanto este lhe afagava os cabelos para ela dormir.

– Dorme princesinha. – Edward disse quando ela estava quase a fechar os olhos.

Depois de adormecer a pequena e estendê-la foi até Bella que estava com uma pequena careta por não estra a entender parte de um contracto.

– O que se passa Bella? – questionou Edward com um pequeno sorriso pela careta dela.

– Não estou a entender aqui umas coisas neste contracto. – explicou.

Enquanto a pequena dormia a sua sesta de cerca de duas horas os dois trataram de decifrar o contracto que ela não entendia.

– Mamãe. – A pequena miou quando acordou.

– Sophia. Estou aqui. – Bella dirigiu-se para a filha que mal abriu os olhos e quando a viu voltou a dormir.

– Vamos aproveitar que ela dorme mais um pouco e vamos reunir com a Ângela. – Edward decidiu.

– Ok. Chama-a e assim acabamos isto.

Os três acabaram de ver o último contracto e logo a seguir acordou a pequena a exigir atenção.

– Mamãe. Tenho sede. – Disse de forma manhosa.

– Aqui. – Bella entregou-lhe um copo que ele bebeu com vontade. – Melhor minha linda?

– Sim mamãe. Agora posso ir ver o vovô Carlisle e o tio Em?

– Podes sim. Já sabe como lá chegar? – A pequena tinha aprendido a ir e vir até ao andar do avô sozinha.

– Sim. – a pequena assentiu.

– Então vai lá.

A pequena saiu atras do avô e do tio toda feliz. A secretária já a conhecia e sorriu para a pequena que continuo-o o seu caminho até á sala do avô.

– Vovô! – Chamou quando entrou na sala.

– Olá princesa! – cumprimentou a menina. – que estás aqui a fazer?

– Vim visitar o vovô e o tio Em.

– Muito bem. E a tua mãe sabe? – questionou uma vez que sabia que a menina adorava sair sem dizer a ninguém.

– Sabe. Eu pedi-lhe.

– Então está bem.

Sophia passou o resto da tarde na sala do avô a brincar com ele e o seu tio Em. Quando estava perto da hora de sair Bella foi buscar a sua pequena para irem arrumar as coisas e depois irem para o aeroporto.

– Vamos minha linda. Vamos buscar os padrinhos.

– Sim. – Ela deu beijinhos ao avô e ao tio e saiu com a mãe.

Bella arrumou as suas coisas e as de Sophia e despediu-se de Edward e Ângela e seguiu para o aeroporto para buscar os amigos que chegavam ao final da tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6**

Jacob e Leah chegaram ao aeroporto na hora prevista e Sophia mal os viu através do vidro da entrada começou a pular de alegria.

– Padrinho, madrinha. – A pequena chamou.

Mal eles estavam perto saltou para o colo do padrinho enchendo-o de beijos e de seguida foi até á madrinha Leah que estava toda contente de ver a sua pequena princesa. Enquanto madrinha e afilhada ficavam mais para trás a matar saudades Jacob e Bella iam mais á frente a conversar.

– Então Bella, muitas mudanças nos últimos tempos? – Questionou Jacob uma vez que há uns tempos que não falavam de tudo.

– Sim. Perdi o emprego e foi contratada num novo logo a seguir… - Bella ainda se lembrava bem do dia em que o insuportável ex chefe lhe disse que estava despedida.

– E pode se saber o que faz a senhorita agora? – Jacob brincou.

– Sou assessora pessoal do Edward.- Acabou por dizer depois de corar. Ela sabia bem que viria um interrogatório para saber quem era Edward Cullen.

– Edward? Tu sais com o teu chefe e a tua filha ao sábado para o Zoo? Ele não deve ser apenas teu chefe. – Jacob conclui. Sem maldade claro, o que ele mais queria era a amiga com uma pessoa decente.

–Ele é meu amigo. Lembras-te da Alice? – Bella tentava explicar quem era Edward a Jacob sem ele fazer grandes ondas.

– Sim. Aquela tua amiga baixinha e cheia de energia?

– Essa mesma. Ela tem dois irmãos, o Emmett que já conheces-te e o Edward. Ele voltou de Inglaterra para vir trabalhar na empresa da família e precisava de ajuda. Eu estava com a Alice quando ele ligou e lhe pediu alguém. Ela tratou logo de me dar o emprego. Como sabes a família Cullen é muito querida e foi lá almoçar no dia em que ele chegou. Conhecemo-nos e tornamo-nos amigos. Ele continua meu chefe mas é também meu amigo. Vais gostar dele. – Bella terminou.

– Então o teu chefe é irmão da tua amiga e teu amigo também. Soa estranho. Deve haver muita gente descontente na empresa. – Jacob concluiu o seu raciocínio. Imaginar um chefe amigo da empregada seria muito estranho para o pessoal da empresa movido a interesses.

– Pode dizer-se que há gente descontente. Mas a Ângela que é a secretária também é nossa amiga e não tem nada a ver com a família.

– Ok. Mas eu quero conhecer esse rapaz para ver se ele é mesmo boa pessoa ou não.

– Fazemos assim eu ligo á Esme e pergunto se podemos ir lá jantar. Que dizes?

– Por mim estou ótimo ela cozinha muito bem. – O moreno adorava os cozinhados de Esme. Eles quando vinham até á cidade chegaram a conhecer a família e almoçar por lá.

Bella procurou o seu telemóvel e ligou a Esme que disse logo que sim. Seria um prazer tê-los lá a jantar. A pequena Sophia só faltava saltar de alegria.

– Eba! Vamos ver a vovó e a tia Rose e a tia Alice. Eba!

– E os outros não contam? – Questionou Leah confuso a Bella.

– Ela esteve na empresa comigo. Já esteve com o Edward, com o Carlisle e com o Emmett. As meninas é que ela não viu ainda.

– Ok. Entendi agora. E o tio Charlie e a Tia René?

– Estão para fora. Sabes que eles aproveitam para sair de vez em quando.

– Fazem eles bem. Agora já não necessitas que cuidem da pequena quando vais trabalhar já que ela vai para o infantário.

Leah lembrava-se da época dos estudos em que os avós ficavam com a pequena Sophia ou quando Bella começou a trabalhar e não tinha dinheiro para tudo. A princípio foi difícil para Bella conseguir pagar a casa onde vive atualmente, as coisas de Sophia e as suas próprias coisas. Ela ganhava muito pouco e era difícil. Depois arranjou um emprego que já lhe dava mais e já conseguiu fazer tudo.

– Mas essa daí. – Disse apontando para a filha que sorria no colo da madrinha. – Escapa muitas vezes do infantário. Os avós vão busca-la. As tias e o Edward também adora vê-la na empresa. Ela torna as coisas mais divertidas. Segundo palavras dele.

O grupinho saiu do aeroporto a conversar e foram até casa de Esme pondo a conversa em dia. Mal tocaram á campainha Alice abriu a porta com um sorriso brilhante.

– Olá Jacob, Leah! Sejam bem-vindos. – Alice cumprimentou os dois e depois pegou na sobrinha ao colo para a encher de beijos.

– Olá bonequinha!

– Olá Tia Allie! – Sophia sorriu feliz. – Os padrinhos vão papar aqui.

– Eu sei. Vamos?

Eles entraram e depararam-se com a restante família na sala a conversar.

– Boa tarde. – O casal recém-chegado cumprimentou.

– Sejam bem-vindos meus queridos. – Esme cumprimentou-os com um sorriso.

– Obrigada pelo jantar Esme. – Jacob agradeceu. – Estava com medo do que a Bella poderia preparar.

– Eih! – Bella deu-lhe um tapa no ombro. – Até parece. Eu cozinho muito bem.

– Estava a brincar cerejinha. Nada como ver o teu rubor quando estas nervosa. – Jacob riu.

Jacob passou pela sala a cumprimentar toda a gente e quando chegou a Edward perguntou.

– Tu deves ser o Edward.

– Sou eu sim. Prazer. – Edward levantou-se e cumprimentou Jacob.

– Bem eu já ouvi falar muito de ti. Espero que estejam certos. Adoro a minha afilhada.

– Quanto a estarem certos eu não sei. Mas com certeza gosto muito da Sophia. É uma menina maravilhosa.

–Ok senhores somos importantes. Tendes muito tempo para vos conhecer. – Bella interrompeu.

– Sim Dona Bella. – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

– Chatos. – Bella disse com um leve biquinho.

– Mamãe não fiques triste. Eu gosto de ti. – Sophia foi ao colo da mãe e encheu-a de beijos.

– Obrigada minha princesinha. – Bella abraçou a filha e sorriu mostrando a língua aos dois que apenas riram.

– Sophia! – Chamou Edward. – Não te esqueces-te de nada lá no escritório?

A pequena pôs-se a pensar e depois e negou com a cabeça.

– E isto? – Edward tirou de trás dele um pequeno peluche.

– Trombinhas! – A pequena gritou.

– Deixaste-o no sofá. Estavas com tanta pressa que ele ficou lá. – Edward explicou.

– Obrigada Ed. – A pequena saltou do colo da mãe e beijou Edward.

Jacob olhava com atenção á maneira como os dois interagiam e sorriu para consigo. Aqueles dois davam-se mais que bem e Bella também se dava muito bem com Edward. Um dia fariam uma bela família. Ele tinha-se apercebido que entre Bella e Edward não havia mais que uma amizade mas num futuro os dois fariam um casal lindo. Jacob não podia nem conseguia ser hipócrita ao ponto de não se aperceber que Edward era bastante verdadeiro tanto com Bella como com Sophia. Ele adorava mesmo as duas e Jacob divertia-se a ver Edward e Bella, eles eram engraçados juntos e Bella conseguia ser a menina que era antes de tudo. Ver Bella assim tão natural e engraçada lembrou de antes da gravidez e de tudo o que aquele canalha lhe tinha feito. Bella era uma pessoa muito alegre e sempre a sorrir. Quando descobriu que estava gravida e o peso da responsabilidade a tomou ela deixou de parte esse lado mais brincalhão para ser tornar uma super mãe. James conseguiu apagar o brilho dos olhos dela e os sorrisos verdadeiros que ela sempre tinha. Foi muito doloroso na época para Jacob e Leah ver a amiga de infância apagar-se aos poucos, o brilho natural de Bella tinha desaparecido e mesmo depois do nascimento da menina ela não voltou a ser como era antes. Mas agora ela era a Bella de antes, toda sorridente, brincalhona e com aquele brilho nos olhos. Se Edward a fez voltar no tempo eles agradeciam. Ver a amiga de volta era o mais importante de tudo.

– Meus amores vamos jantar que está tudo pronto. – Esme irrompeu na sala com um sorriso.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram para a sala. Jacob teve mesmo tempo de sussurrar á noiva:

– Ela está a voltar. – Leah sorriu em concordância. A antiga Bella fazia falta.

Eles gostavam desta nova Bella, era uma menina mais madura e com responsabilidades mas faltava a sua espontaneidade, a alegria, os sorrisos fáceis e as brincadeiras. Disso eles sentiam imensa falta.

Durante o jantar foram conversando e Jacob e Leah puderam saber mais de Edward. Os dois riram bastante quando lhes contaram o episódio na entrada da empresa em que Edward agarrou as duas colegas.

– Agora gosto mesmo de ti. – Jacob disse em tom de brincadeira.

– Bom lamento mas não sou adepto desses lados. – Edward brincou.

– Eih! – Jacob que estava ao seu lado deu-lhe um murro de brincadeira. – Estou noivo.

– Eu sei. Estava a brincar.

– A serio Edward gosto de ti. Não és nenhum cara certinho e carrancudo. És bastante divertido.

– Obrigada. Tu também és um bom cara.

– Aprendam uma coisa meninos. Eu sei escolher quem quero por perto. Só gente divertida serve… - Bella piscou a Leah que riu.

– Eu sei cerejinha. Por isso és a melhor comadre de sempre. – O moreno bajulou a amiga que lhe mostrou a língua.

– Ela é uma graxista. Só me tem por perto porque sou chefe dela. – O ruivo brincou.

– Pois claro Edward. Toda a gente sabe que és um chato, tirano e que só me dás trabalho. – Bella estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios com a brincadeira, sentia falta destas pequenas brincadeiras. – Carlisle o seu filho é um tirano.

–OH minha filha. – Carlisle entrou na brincadeira – Vamos tratar de resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

– Pai. – Edward gemeu. – Tu também?

– Claro. Defende-se sempre as senhoras.

– Meu deus. Ninguém gosta de mim. – Edward fingiu um choramingo.

– Eu gosto gémeo. – Alice riu.

– Eu gosto Ed. – A pequena Sophia atirou-lhe um beijo do outro lado da mesa.

– Obrigada princesa, obrigada gémea. Alguém que goste de mim. Bella! – Ele chamou.- Estás despedida.

– O quê? – Fingiu o grito. - Não pode ser. Edward és mesmo um tirano.

– Eu sei. Vou ter de arranjar uma nova assessora pessoal.

– E quem seria essa pessoa? Um velha feia e chata? – Questionou a morena a tentar esconder a risada.

– Não. Estava mais a pensar numa certa baixinha de olhos castanhos chocolate, cabelos castanhos com belos cachinhos, pele branquinha e que é uma princesa.

– Sou eu! – A pequena Sophia sorriu.

– Tu mesma princesa. Vou trocar a mamãe por ti.

– Eih! Até parece. Não sobrevives um dia sem mim. – Bella riu.

– Pois não. Quem me iria chatear todos os dias e almoçar comigo? Estás contratada de volta.

– Não és ninguém sem mim. – Bella sorriu.

– Não. Mas tu também adoras trabalhar comigo. Sou um excelente chefe. – Edward sorriu de forma orgulhosa.

– Às vezes.

Aqueles dois no emprego com certeza são uma animação. Pensavam Jacob e Leah.

– Meninos daqui a pouco o Jacob e a Leah vão pensar que não fazem nada no escritório. – Esme riu.

– Nem pensar mãe. – Edward sorriu. – Nós trabalhamos bastante. Mas sabemos ter as nossas horas para brincar também.

– Isso é verdade Esme. Nós brincamos mas trabalhamos e muito. Acho que é isso que faz "confusão" naquela gente fofoqueira. – Bella ripostou.

– Nunca tinha pensado por esse ponto Bella. Talvez seja mesmo isso que as incomoda. – Carlisle ponderou.

O resto do jantar transcorreu com conversas amenas e muitos elogios á comida de Esme. No final da noite despediram-se e combinaram de lá ir almoçar no outro dia. Esme e Carlisle adoravam a casa cheia.

– Ed. – Sophia chamou.

– Sim princesinha.

– Guardas o meu trombinhas até amanhã? – Perguntou com toda a sua fofura.

– Não queres levá-lo?

– Não. Hoje eu vou nanar com a mamãe. Não preciso dele.

– Está bem. Eu vou levá-lo para o meu quarto e amanhã dou-te.

– Bigada Ed. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dele e saiu com a mãe os padrinhos.

Bella deixou o casal na casa que seria deles pelos próximos tempos. Eles já tinham mobilado e mandado tudo para a casa de forma a ficar pronta a habitar mal chegassem. Em seguida dirigiu-se para a sua própria casa com uma pequena Sophia adormecida no banco de trás. Bella tinha prometido á filha que se ela se porta-se bem hoje na empresa a deixava dormir consigo. A verdade é que adorava ficar bem perto da sua menina. Ela crescia cada vez mais e estava cada vez mais esperta, não tardava a não querer dormir com a mãe.

Após pegar na pequena adormecida no carro e levá-la até ao quarto para vestir o pijama da HelloKitty que ela adorava, vestiu o seu também e adormeceu com a sua pequena aconchegada a ela.

Na manhã seguinte a pequena acordou a mãe enchendo-a de beijos.

– Mamãe linda. Acorda. – A pequena cantarolava.

– Hum… Olhem só se não é uma linda garotinha a acordar-me. – Bella sorriu para a filha e abriu lentamente os olhos.

– Mamãe. – A pequena sorriu. – Sophia nanou quentinha.

– A mãe da Sophia também. Agora minha linda menina vamos levantar tomar banho e depois tomar um belo pequeno-almoço sim?

– Sim. – A pequena saltou da cama e foi direta para a casa de banho.

As duas tomaram banho entre risadas e Bella foi preparar o pequeno-almoço para si e para a sua alegre menina. Eram dez e meia quando o telemóvel de Bella tocou.

– Sophia. Pega o telemóvel da mamãe por favor. – Pediu enquanto lavava a loiça.

– É o Ed. – No visor aparecia uma fotografia de Edward que Bella tinha tirado um dia na empresa. – Ed.

– _Olá princesa linda. Estás boa? –_ Respondeu do outro lado da linha com uma risada.

– Sim Ed. Eu dormi com a mamãe linda e acordei ela com beijinhos. – Sophia adorava dormir com a mãe e na manhã seguinte acorda-la com imensos beijos.

– _É assim mesmo princesa. A mamãe precisa de muitos miminhos da sua princesinha._ – A pequena deu uma risada e depois olhou para a mãe que sorriu.

– A mamãe já pode falar contigo Ed.

– _Ok princesa. Até logo_. – Despediu-se da princesinha que foi para a sala ver desenhos animados.

– Bom dia Edward. – Bella cumprimentou quando atendou o telefone e olhava a sua pequena menina.

– _Bom dia Bella. Liguei-te para saber se queres ir até ao parque da cidade almoçar. O pessoal aqui de casa quer um grande passeio em família e quer que tu vás. Em lugar de almoçarmos aqui almoçamos por lá e passamos a tarde._

– Uhm pode ser. A Sophia com certeza vai adorar. Mas tenho o Jake e a Leah. Queria passar tempo com eles também. – Bella referiu.

– _Mas eles também estão convidados. Almoçamos no parque e passamos por lá a tarde. A minha mãe promete uma cesta de piquenique cheia de coisas boas._ – Edward brincou. Mas a verdade é que a Dona Esme fazia coisas maravilhosas. - _Aceitas?_

– Aceito claro. – A morena sorriu para a filha que a olhava com um olhar interrogativo.

– _Então até logo morena dos olhos chocolate._

– Até logo Cullen dos olhos verdes.

Os dois desligaram com uma risada e Bella foi até Sophia contar-lhe os planos para o dia.

– Sophia. Hoje vamos passear ao parque.

– Serio mamãe. Com quem? – Perguntou feliz.

– Com a família Cullen e os teus padrinhos.

– Ah! – A pequena Sophia estava mais que feliz com a notícia. Iria passear com as pessoas que mais adora, não podia ser melhor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7**

Bella vestiu a sua pequena filha hiperativa com uns calções jeans e uma camisola rosa, nos pés calçou umas sapatilhas também rosa e na cabeça alguns cachos presos em cima para o resto poder balançar á vontade.

– Estás muito linda princesa. – Bella elogiou a filha que sorriu feliz em frente ao espelho.

– Agora a mamãe. Eu escolher a roupa? – A pequena pediu com um biquinho.

– Anda lá princesa. Escolhe.

A pequena escolheu umas calças jeans escuras que moldavam perfeitamente as pernas de Bella e um top de alças em azul que ficava lindo nela.

– Bonito mamãe? – A pequena perguntou com incerteza.

– Muito bonito minha linda princesinha. – Bella beijou as bochechas da filha e depois sentou-a na cama enquanto se vestia.

– Mamãe. – Sophia chamou.

– Sim princesinha?

– Vais levar sapatila como eu? – Sophia sabia que a mãe tinha uma "coleção" de sapatilhas guardadas mas agora ela andava sempre de sapato de salto alto.

– Vou levar umas sapatilhas azuis. Pode ser?

– Sim. Mamãe fica bonita de sapatilha.

– Obrigada Sophia.

Bella calçou umas al star azuis e depois tratou de pentear o cabelo e segurá-lo em cima como fez com Sophia. Agora só faltava a maquiagem bem leve que ela usava.

– Estou bonita? – Bella rodou sobre si própria em frente á filha que bateu palminhas.

– Mamãe tu és linda.

– Tu também minha princesinha. Muito linda.

Jacob tinha pedido a Bella para passar em sua casa para irem juntos uma vez que ele ainda não sabia como chegar a casa dos Cullen sozinho.

– Jake estás pronto? – Bella ligou para ele antes de sair de casa.

– Estou. Podes vir. A Leah está só a acabar de se arranjar.

– OK. Até já.

– Até.

Depois de passar em casa de Jacob e Leah para os buscar Bella seguiu até casa dos Cullen. Foram todos recebidos com beijos abraços e muitas risadas mas Sophia correu logo até Edward para lhe perguntar.

– Ed! O meu trombinhas? – Perguntou quando agarrou a perna dele.

– Ola princesinha, está no meu quarto.

– Vamos buscar por favor. – Pediu com um biquinho.

– Vamos sim.

Edward pegou na pequena Sophia pela mão e levou- a até ao seu quarto onde o dito trombinhas estava em cima da cama já arrumada.

– Olha lá. – Edward apontou para a cama onde o boneco descansava.

– Trombinhas! – A pequena pegou no boneco e abraçou-o antes de beijar a bochecha de Edward.– Obrigada Ed. - Após reparar na decoração comentou. - O teu quarto é azul.

– É princesinha. É um quarto de menino. O teu é rosa porque és uma menina.

– Mas a minha cama tem princesas. – Sophia insistia na sua teoria. Porque a cama dele não teria o homem aranha por exemplo.

– Pois tem porque tu és ainda uma menina pequenina. Eu já sou grande. A mamãe também não tem princesas no quarto pois não?

– Não. A mamãe já não precisa, eu sou a princesa dela. – A lógica dela era óbvia e Edward só conseguiu rir.

– É isso. Mas eu já não preciso desses bonecos, já sou grande. Percebes princesa?

– Sim Ed. Tu és grande e já não precisas de bonecos como a mamãe que tem eu como princesa.

– Isso mesmo princesa dos olhos chocolate.

Edward pegou ao colo na pequena princesa que riu e beijou as bochechas dele entre risadas. Os dois desceram ainda a rir enquanto na sala acabavam de arrumar as coisas.

– Edward! – Esme chamou.

– Sim mãe.

– Ajuda-me por favor a levar esta cesta até ao teu carro.

– Ok. Princesa vais para o chão um pouquinho. – Edward pousou a pequena no chão que correu até ao colo da madrinha.

Enquanto Edward e Emmett levavam as coisas até ao carro na sala foram decidiam quem ia com quem nos carros. Acabaram por decidir que Esme, Jacob e Leah iam no carro de Carlisle. Alice, Jasper e Rosalie iriam no jipe de Emmett. E Sophia como queria ir com Edward ia com ele a Bella no volvo.

Durante o caminho até ao parque Jacob e Leah iam conversando com Esme e Carlisle.

– Esme eu tenho que confessar que a Bella desde que conheceu o seu filho anda muito mais solta. – Leah disse. – Parece a Bella que conheçamos antes de tudo.

– O meu filho também anda sempre animado na companhia dela. Eu tenho que confessar que quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez pensei que fariam um casal lindo. – Esme estava um pouco envergonhada por confessar e Carlisle apertou-lhe a mão a incentiva-la e sorriu. – Mas parece que os dois não estão para ai virados.

– Eles ainda estão na fase da amizade mas acho que o sentimento está a surgir. A Bella anda mesmo feliz. E a Sophia também. Ela adora o Edward. Aposto que ainda vai ser ela a puxá-los. – Leah riu juntamente com Jacob.

– A Sophia é menina para isso. Mas acho que eles vão perceber por eles. – Carlisle interveio. – Eu acho é que eles não querem ver o que está á frente dos olhos deles. É mais proteção que mais nada.

– Talvez. A Bella sofreu muito com aquele canalha. Ela mudou. – Leah suspirou. James tinha feito muito mal á sua amiga.

– O Edward também teve uma namorada que estava mais interessada no dinheiro do que no resto. Acabou por a deixar.

– É esperar para ver. Mas por mim o Edward está mais que aprovado para ocupara o lugar de pai da Sophia e namorado da Bella. – Jacob sorriu.

– Eu teria muito gosto em tornar a Bella minha filha e a Sophia minha neta oficial. – Esme concordou.

**Enquanto isso no carro de Edward:**

– Bella. – Edward chamou.

– Que foi Edward? – Questionou confusa.

– Eu acho que tenho medo do Jacob. – Disse enquanto ponha o carro em andamento.

– Porquê? – Perguntou entre risadas.

– Ele intimida-me Bella.

– Ai Edward. Para. Sabes bem que o Jacob ladra mas não morde. Ele gostou de ti.

– Sei. – Disse ainda desconfiado.

– A serio. Ele gostou de ti. A Sophia gosta ele também gostou. Se ele não tivesse gostado ele já te tinha dito.

– Achas mesmo? – Edward estava mesmo com receio de Jacob. Bella tinha-o em grande conta e se ele não gostasse de Edward ela poderia voltar atras e Sophia era a menina dos seus olhos. Seria difícil separar-se dela.

– Tenho a certeza. O Jake é bastante direto e sincero. Se ele não gostasse já saberias com certeza.

– Vou confiar na tua palavra então. – Edward concluiu a conversa.

Sophia ia na parte do trás do carro a balançar os pezinhos enquanto ouvia a musica que saia do radio do carro.

– Ed! – A pequena chamou.

– Diz princesa.

– Tu hoje não disseste se eu estava bonita. Foi a mamãe que escolheu a minha roupinha. – Disse enquanto corava um pouquinho.

– Estás muito linda Sophia. Está sempre linda, uma autêntica princesa.- Edward olhou para ela através do espelho retrovisor do carro e sorriu.

– E a mamãe? Fui eu que escolhi. Ta bonita? – Insistiu a pequena.

– Também está muito bonita. Sabes escolher princesa. – Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e a pequena bateu palmilhas feliz.

– A mamãe hoje também tem sapatila como eu.

– Sapatilha Sophia.- Bella corrigiu a filha.

– Isso mamãe. Estás muito linda hoje.

– Obrigada minha linda. Tu estas linda todos os dias.

A pequena corou com o comentário da mãe mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Afinal a mãe estava linda por causa dela. Quer dizer ela achava a mãe linda sempre. Mas quando diziam que ela estava bonita e tinha sido ela a escolher a roupa ficava orgulhosa.

– Sophia! – Bella tirou a filha dos seus pensamentos quando chegaram ao parque.

– Eu mamãe.

– Chegamos meu bebé. Vamos?

– Yupii! Vou brincar com o padrinho e com o tio Em á bola. – A pequena cantarolava enquanto saiu do carro.

– Eih! – Edward fingiu-se de triste. – E eu?

– Tu Ed vais puxar pelo baloiço. – Sophia correu até a mãe e deu-lhe a mão enquanto tiravam as coisas da bagageira do carro.

– Que folgada esta menina. – Comentou enquanto trancava o carro.

– Habitua-te meu caro. Ela tem-te em volta do dedinho dela e nem sequer dás por isso.

– Obrigada Bella pela ajuda.

– Que queres que te faça. Ela tem todos envolta do dedo mindinho. Nem eu lhe consigo negar as coisas com aquela carinha fofa.

– Ump! Imagina agora duas iguais. Estou feito. – Edward meio que bufou em brincadeira.

– Duas iguais Edward Cullen? – Bella lançou-lhe um olhar bravo.

– Sim. Tu e a Sophia. Estou destinada a morrer.

– Eih! – Bella golpeou de leve o braço de Edward. – Eu não sou a Sophia. Tu adoras ter-me por perto e nem te faço pedidos absurdos.

– Só faz. Quem na quinta-feira pediu imenso para ir almoçar piza?

– Ai cala-te. Tu gostas-te de lá ir comer. A Ângela também.

– Ok Senhorita Swan ganhou. Eu adoro a companhia das duas.

– Eu sabia Senhor Cullen. Não sobrevive sem o charme Swan.

Os dois riram que nem dois bobos e seguiram para o lado da restante família que os aguardava.

– Parece que isto vai ser mais rápido do que eu imaginava. – Jacob confidenciou a Esme.

A cumplicidade dos dois era algo que nem toda a gente conseguiu ter e aquelas pequenas brincadeirinhas é que mantinha a boa relação dos dois. A pequena Sophia vinha nos meio dos dois toda sorrisos para eles.

– Meninos! – Esme chamou. – Vamos até aquela sombra onde pudemos todos estar juntos.

O grande grupo dirigiu-se até á dita sombra da árvore onde estenderam a toalha e começaram a dispersar toda a comida que Esme tinha preparado. Quando estavam todos sentados confortavelmente comeram enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Sophia conseguiu ficar entre a mãe e a madrinha e estava toda satisfeita com a salada de arroz que a vovó Esme tinha preparado.

O grupo começou a dispersar e quando Sophia foi brincar á bola com os rapazes Bella envolveu-se numa conversa com Rosalie acerca da maternidade.

– Então Rose quando vamos saber o sexo do bebe? – Rosalie exibia já uma bela barriguinha de 4 meses.

– Segunda-feira tenho uma ecografia e vamos ver se conseguimos ver o sexo. – A loira afagou a barriga com ternura e sorriu. Á tempos que queria ser mãe.

– Vamos ver se tens mais sorte que eu. A Sophia estava sempre de perna cruzada e só aos 6 meses é que se viu que era menina. – A morena sorriu com as lembranças da sua gravidez. – Tens preferências?

– Por mim desde que seja saudável está ótimo. Mas gostava de ter um menino com a cara do Em. – Só em imaginar a cena o rosto da loira resplandeceu-se no sorriso brilhante.

– Tens a certeza Rose? – Bella brincou. – Terias outro pequeno urso destruidor em casa.

– Bella é isso que eu amo no Emmett por isso sim, iria adorar. Alem disso seria um priminho para a Sophia. Já tenho ela como bonequinha.

– Meu deus. Vós estragais demais a menina. Ela não pode dizer que tem falta de mimos.

– Nós adoramo-la e adoras-mos a ti também. – Rose abraçou a amiga já com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Rose eu também te adoro. És a minha loira preferida. – Bella sorriu.

Esme que tinha ido passear com Alice e Leah chegou no momento em que as duas se abraçavam e Rosalie limpava as lagrimas.

– Meninas a chorar? – Questionou preocupada.

– Não Esme. Hormônios. – Rose apontou para a barriga.

– Eu entendo-te minha querida. Logo passa.

– Eu sei.

As meninas juntaram-se a conversar enquanto Rosalie descansava a cabeça no colo de Bella que lhe afagava os cabelos.

– Mamãe. Mamãe. – Sophia vinha a correr na direção de Bella e a chama-la.

– Que foi? – Questionou virando-se para olhar a filha a correr com os seus lindos cachinhos a balançar.

– Vamos andar no baloiço. O Ed tem de me empurrar. Anda mamãe. – A pequena aproximou-se da mãe e estendeu-lhe a mão para ela ir com ela.

– Já vou. Calma Sophia.

Rosalie levantou-se um pouco e Bella saiu com a pequena filha hiperativa até ao parque infantil onde Edward esperava as duas tal como Sophia lhe tinha dito.

– Ed. Agora vais puxar-me. – A pequena bateu palminhas feliz.

– Vou princesa. Senta que eu puxo.

A pequena sentou-se no baloiço enquanto Edward a empurrava e ela balançava as perninhas ao ritmo do baloiço. Bella apenas assistia a sua pequena cheia de sorrisos e a deliciar-se com o momento.

– Está bom assim?

– Está.

Depois de andar um pouco de baloiço sozinha a pequena pediu á mãe para sentar com ela enquanto Edward as empurrava.

– Ed. A mamãe senta, Sophia senta na mamãe e tu empurras. – A pequena sorriu o seu sorriso mais fofo e com olhinhos pidões ao que Edward não resistiu.

– Está bem princesinha. Eu empurro as duas então.

Bella sentou-se e pegou na sua pequena e acomodou-a no seu colo.

– Prontas?

– Sim. – Disseram em uníssono.

Edward empurrou as duas que riram enquanto os cabelos eram jogados á vento. Os três estavam num momento bastante divertido no meio de risadas quando o cabelo de Bella batia na cara de Edward e a pequena Sophia ria feliz. Eles estavam num momento perfeito no meio de risadas e boa disposição.

As famílias e alguns grupos de amigos que passavam e olhavam para eles pensavam que eram uma família feliz e linda. Eles realmente pareciam felizes no meio de todas as gargalhadas.

Mas o que Bella, Edward e Sophia não sabiam é que alguém os avaliava de perto e pensava numa forma de retornar á vida das duas.

– Com que então aquela vadia já tem mais um para a sua lista. – A pessoa em questão pensou quando viu os três juntos. – Mas isto não ficará assim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

Enquanto os três estavam nos baloiços os outros iam arrumando as coisas porque estava a ficar frio. Alice foi encarregada de os ir chamar.

– Fofuchos da minha vida vamos. – Chamou os três quando já tinha tirado umas fotos que estavam lindas.

– Tia Allie! – Sophia saltou do colo da mãe quando ela parou o baloiço e saiu em disparada para a tia.

– Bonequinha, divertiste? – Questionou quando a pegava ao colo.

– Sim. Foi muito divertido. O cabelo da mamãe batia na cara do Ed. – A pequena riu.

– Ainda bem. Agora vamos embora. A vovó Esme está á nossa espera.

Os quatro foram ter com o restante grupo para poderem ir para a mansão Cullen. No carro Sophia acabou por adormecer enquanto Bella ria de Edward que ficou com a face levemente avermelhada de levar com os cabelos dela.

– Agora ficas-te com a marca dos meus cabelos bem perto dos teus olhos. – Bella riu.

– A serio? Não me dói. E para de rir. – Edward fingiu ficar bravo com as risadas dela.

– Mas Edward está tão bonitinho…. – Bella riu mais.

– Isabella quando chegarmos vai ver.

– Que medo…

No resto da viagem Bella ria enquanto Edward a olhava com o seu olhar mais malvado. Quando chegaram á mansão Edward saiu rapidamente do carro de forma a pegar em Bella quando esta sai do carro.

– Edward. – Bella gritou quando ele lhe pegou como se fosse um saco de batatas. – Poem me no chão.

– Não. Agora podes rir-te de mim. – Edward segurou-a e desatou a correr em volta da casa enquanto ela tentava se livrar dele.

– A Sophia está sozinha no carro. – Apelou para a filha para ver se ele a deixava.

– Não te preocupes. A minha irmã tira-a. – O ruivo tranquilizou-o.

– Edward. Poem me no chão. – Bella insistiu.

– Não da próxima não te ris de mim.

Enquanto Edward balançava Bella de um lado para o outro numa corrida pela casa ela tentava bater-lhe onde podia alcançar. Emmett sentou-se nos degraus da entrada a assistir á cena e a rir feito louco.

– Bellinha está-se bem ai? – Emmett perguntou entre risadas.

– Cala-te Em. Já estou a ficar tonta.

De estar tanto tempo de cabeça para baixo e de tentar se livrar de Edward estava a ficar tonta.

– Bella estás bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado quando a sentou num dos degraus.

– Estou meia tonta. Mas vou ficar bem. – Bella deitou a cabeça entre os joelhos para a tontura passar.

– Desculpa. Não queria fazer-te passar mal. – Edward sentia-se culpado pelo mal-estar dela.

– Eih! A culpa não é tua. Eu também me balancei. Eu estou bem. – Bella levantou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu para ele para o tranquilizar.

Sophia vinha a correr de dentro de casa quando se deparou com a mãe abaixada e Edward perto.

– Mamãe esta doente? – Perguntou a pequena preocupada.

– Não princesinha. Ela vai ficar bem. – Edward tranquilizou-a enquanto beijou os seus cabelos.

– Mamãe. – A pequena chamou preocupada.

– A mamãe está bem princesa. Estou cansada apenas. – Bella tranquilizou-a.

A pequena baixou-se ao lado da mãe e beijou a bochecha da mãe que sorriu para a pequena.

– Princesa vamos para dentro? – Edward questionou a pequena.

– E a mamãe? – Perguntou virando-se para a mãe.

– Eu vou também bebé.

Bella levantou-se enquanto Edward a apoiava pela cintura de forma a não cair. Quando chegaram á cozinha Edward deu-lhe um copo com agua para ver se ela voltava á sua cor mais normal.

– Melhor Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

– Sim. Foi só mesmo uma tontura….

Os três dirigiram-se até á sala para estarem com os outros e Edward não tirava os olhos de Bella com medo de que ela se sentisse mal novamente por causa da brincadeira dele.

– Edward estou bem a serio. – Bella tranquilizou-o. – Já passou.

– Mas Bella eu não deveria ter feito isso. Sentiste-te mal por minha causa.

Edward ficou mesmo muito preocupado quando ela se sentiu mal e agora ainda tinha medo que ela passa-se mal novamente.

– Edward. – Bella agarrou na face dele e fez-lhe olhar nos olhos. – estou ótima vês? Apenas foi de me ter debatido muito. Já não estava habituada.

– Mesmo? – Questionou com um biquinho enquanto olhava aqueles lindos olhos chocolate.

– Sim. Eu juro que estou bem. E desfaz esse biquinho que já me chega a Sophia. – Bella riu.

– Estas a dizer que sou uma criança?

– Sim senhor Cullen. Com esse biquinho parece mais criança que a minha filha.

– Bella, Bella… - Edward chamou. – Agora atiro-te á piscina.

– Nem penses. – Gritou sem querer fazendo com que todos olhassem para eles.

– Que se passa? – Questionou Alice.

– O teu irmão querido quer atirar-me á piscina. – Bella emburrou e tirou a língua a Edward.

– Quem é infantil agora? –Brincou.

– Tu Cullen. Sempre tu.

Todos riram com os dois. Eles juntos eram realmente bonitos de se ver.

– Olha só Carlisle. Voltamos á infância. – Esme brincou com o marido.

– É Esme. Parece que o nosso filho voltou a ser criança.

– Eih! – Edward brincou. – Sou muito grande para ser criança. E já não preciso de ajudas.

– Oh meu filho. Tu nunca foste uma criança pequena.

– Eu sei. A baixinha sempre foi a gémea. – Edward riu da careta da irmã.

– Cala-te. Chego bem onde quero. – Retribuiu tirando-lhe a língua como Bella tinha feito.

– Eita baixinha. Não preciso de saber certas coisas. – Edward fez uma careta.

– Pervertido.

Jasper corou com as insinuações do futuro cunhado e Bella riu.

– Não te rias Isabella. – Alice apontou. – Tu também não és santa nenhuma.

– Eu?

– Sim tu. Eu bem sei que a menina nunca foi santa. A Sophia não veio da cegonha. E aquele menino da faculdade também não…

– Alice. – Bella disse entre dentes. – Foi apenas uma vez.

Durante a faculdade Bella tinha se envolvido numa noite em que Alice a levou a um bar e ela ficou um pouco alta.

– Ai está não és santa. – Alice ria e o resto juntou-se quando Bella corou furiosamente.

– Jacob. Deverias defender-me. – Bella emburrou. – És o meu melhor amigo.

– Cerejinha não posso fazer nada. – Riu.

– Chato.

– Mas tu adoras-me. – Jacob brincou.

– Infelizmente. – Bella continuava emburrada

– Bella agora a criança és tu. – Edward brincou.

– Ai cala-te. – A morena escondeu o rosto corado no peito de Edward que ria do constrangimento dela.

Os outros foram dispersando a conversa e Edward começou a massagear os cabelos da morena que quase adormecia.

– Vou adormecer. – Bella avisou.

– Não faz mal. Podes dormir no meu colo. – Edward acalmou-a.

– Ok.

Edward continuava a fazer mimos nos cabelos da morena e ela acabou mesmo por adormecer. Quando lhe faziam carinhos nos cabelos ela adormecia fácil e estava tão confortável ali que mais fácil adormeceu.

Enquanto Bella dormia os restantes conversavam na sala e os pensamentos de Jacob estavam centrados na amiga e no ruivo que cuidava dela tão bem. Á tempos que não a via tão pacifica e confortável. Os dois juntos tinham qualquer coisa de especial e apesar de não terem nada de romântico um com o outro eram lindos de ver.

Bella tinha sempre aquele brilho nos olhos quando estava perto de Edward e os sorrisos fáceis. E quem conhece-se Edward também notava que ele andava feliz. O sorrisinho de canto e as brincadeirinhas entre os dois. Sophia eram quem mais usufruía da felicidade da mãe e de Edward. Os dois faziam tudo para ver a menina sorrir.

Sophia que andava a brincar pela casa foi até á sala ter com a mãe quando a viu a dormir no colo de Edward.

– Ed a mamãe ta a dormir. – A pequena apontou.

– Está sim princesa. Queres acorda-la? – Perguntou quando a pequena ficou em dúvida.

– Posso? – Perguntou com aquela carinha confusa fofa dela.

– Claro lindinha. Dás muitos beijinhos á mamãe para ela acordar.

– Está bem. - Concordou.

A pequena começou a depositar beijinhos na bochecha de Bella e tal como ela fazia quando a sua princesinha não queria acordar, beijou os olhos dela.

– Acoda mamãe. – Chamou a pequena.

– Não quero. – Bella riu.

– Mamãe olha para mim. Pofavol. – A pequena pediu enquanto fazia miminhos á mãe.

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu para a filha que abriu um sorriso lindo e deu mais beijinhos á mãe.

– Sophia adora a mamãe. – A pequena abraçou a mãe subindo para o colo de Edward.

– E a mamãe adora a Sophia.

O ruivo sorriu para as duas e Sophia abraçou-o também.

– Eu gosto de ti Ed.

– Eu também princesinha. És uma menina muito linda e carinhosa.

A pequena sorriu feliz a abraçou os dois que riram.

– Sophia e eu? – Leah brincou.

– Eu gosto de ti madrinha também. Eu gosto de todos. – Sophia atirou beijos a todos e voltou a sentar-se no colo da mãe para a abraçar.

Sophia adorava a mãe mais que tudo e estar perto dela era um máximo. Neste momento estava bem encostadinha na mãe a sentir o perfume de morangos e com o sorriso mais satisfeito no rosto. Bella segurava a sua pequena perto e mimava-lhe os cachos que tanto prezava.

Rosalie que tinha ido á casa de banho quando entrou e viu o momento mãe e filha tão carinhoso não conseguiu esconder as lagrimas.

– Quero um filho assim fofo. – Disse a Emmett quando ele a sentou perto dele e lhe limpou as lagrimas.

– Com certeza que teremos Rose. Vais ser uma grande mãe. – Emmett incentivou.

– Quem dera Em. A Bella consegue ser tão querida com a Sophia. Adoro vê-las juntas. Conseguiram ultrapassar as coisas sozinhas e felizes. – Uma nova enxurrada de lagrimas assolou a loira.

– Rose, não chores. Elas agora tem tanta gente para as ajudar e se alguém tentar fazer-lhes mal estamos aqui nós. – Emmett já não sabia o que fazer para acalmar a mulher que não parava de chorar.

–Eu sei Em. E com certeza agora elas vão ser ainda mais felizes. A Bella merece.

Rosalie com a gravidez tinha-se tornado ainda mais emotiva. Ela adorava a pequena Sophia e tinha um carinho enorme por Bella por todo o seu passado e o simples pensamento de alguém vir e acabar com a felicidade delas fazia-lhe mal. A morena já tinha passado muito e merecia ser bastante feliz. Com certeza que Edward faria um belo par com ela. Mas não para já. Parece que nenhum dos dois estava para ai virado. Sophia ainda seria quem daria o empurrão para que os dois ficassem juntos porque todos conseguiam perceber o fascínio dela por ele.

Esme decidiu interromper as conversas de todos anunciando que estava na hora de começar a tratar do jantar. Porque todos eles iriam jantar lá e ela não aceitava o contrário.

– Eu ajudo. – Disseram as meninas quase em uníssimo fazendo os homens rirem.

Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Leah e Alice dirigiram-se para a cozinha para tratarem do jantar enquanto os meninos ficavam no sofá a jogar conversa fora. A pequena Sophia tinha ficado uns minutos na sala mas a conversa chata fez-lha ir atras da mãe.

– Mamãe. – Chamou quando entrou na cozinha.

–Diz princesa. – Bella estava a descascar batatas juntos com Leah quando a pequena entrou.

– Eles não me dão atenção. Quero miminho mamãe. – Sophia fez um pequeno biquinho.

– Oh princesa. A mamãe está a ajudar a preparar o jantar e não pode mas senta-te aqui á minha beira e faz-me um desenho lindo para pormos lá em casa. Pode ser? – Bella tentou negociar com a menina.

– Pode. – A pequena foi em busca de folhas e lápis de cor e começou a pintar um desenho.

Bella conversava com Leah que lhe contava os plano dela e de Jacob.

– Nós queríamos casar ainda este ano ou então no início do próximo. Estamos juntos á tempo suficiente. – Leah explicou a Bella.

– Eu acho é que ele te anda a enrolar. Já te fez o pedido á tempos e ainda não á data? – Bella brincou. – Vou ter uma conversa com ele.

– Ai Bella. Sabes que tem sido difícil. Início de carreira e tudo mais além disso queríamos a Sophia grandinha para levar as alianças.

– Umh! Que fofura. A minha bebe a levar as vossas alianças? – Bella sorriu com a imagem mental da sua menina vestida com um pequeno vestido fofo e as alianças dos melhores amigos.

– Quem mais seria? Tinha que ser a nossa linda afilhada. E tu serás a minha madrinha com certeza. – Leah ultimou.

– Oh Leah! Será um prazer ser tua madrinha. Obrigada. – Bella limpou as primeiras lagrimas que lhe escorriam e abraçou a amiga.

– Depois informo-te da data do casamento. – Leah brincou um pouquinho.

As duas sorriram e continuaram o preparar as coisas enquanto falavam acerca do casamento e da vida a dois de Leah e Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9**

Na segunda-feira Bella chegou á empresa um pouquinho antes da hora para arrumar uns documentos que não ficaram totalmente revistos na semana anterior. Ângela quando chegou estranhou vê-la já na empresa e em posição de trabalho.

– Bom dia Bella. Já por aqui?

– Bom dia Ângela. Sim, tinha que acabar de rever umas coisas e vim mais cedo.

– E a Sophia? – Estranhou a pequena ir tão cedo para a cresce.

– Está com a Rosalie hoje. – Bella sorriu.

– Está tudo dito então. – Ângela riu e voltou para a sua secretaria para começar a trabalhar.

Edward chegou á empresa no seu costumeiro horário e decidiu fazer uma supresinha á assistente que estava distraída com uns documentos e não tinha dado pela entrada dele. Passando de fininho para trás dela tapou-lhe os olhos fazendo com que ela para-se o que estava a fazer e tenta-se adivinhar quem é.

– Eih! – Bella repreendeu.

Edward tentou controlar a risada para ela não perceber quem era.

– Não vais dizer nada? – Como não obteve resposta tentou adivinhar sozinha. – Seria o Emmett?

A pessoa atras dela contínuo com as mãos nos olhos dela, sinal que tinha errado.

– Então se não á aquele urso gigante… quem será?

Como ela não estava a ver quem poderia ser optou por ir pelo perfume. Se fosse alguém com perfume característico ela saberia. Discretamente cheirou o ar e deparou-se com um cheiro fresco e bastante característico de apenas uma pessoa.

– Edward Cullen. – Bella riu.

– Eih? Como adivinhas-te tão rápido? – Questionou quando tirou as mãos dos olhos dela e se postou á sua frente.

– Fácil. O cheiro do teu gel de banho ou colónia não sei bem. És a única pessoa que conhece que cheira assim.

– Eita! Estás a dizer que cheiro mal? – Edward fez um biquinho tal como a sua pequena Sophia costumava fazer.

– Não. Cheiras bem. Tens um cheiro muito característico. Não bem do perfume mas sim de ti. – Bella explicou enquanto corava um pouco. Afinal estava a dizer ao chefe que gostava do cheiro dele.

– Assim está melhor. – Edward sorriu. – Bom dia morena dos olhos chocolate. – Cumprimentou uma vez que no meio de toda a brincadeira não lhe tinha dito bom dia.

– Bom dia Cullen dos olhos verdes. – Bella riu dos apelidos dos dois.

Edward tinha um fascínio pelos olhos de Bella e Sophia. Era a sua dose de chocolate em dobro. Tinham os olhos mais lindos e sinceros que ele já viu. E Bella adorava os olhos verdes do ruivo. Tinham um brilho lindo e eram bastante sinceros.

– Tão cedo na empresa? – Questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Sim. Tinha aqueles documentos que te tinha falado para rever.

– Ah ok. E tudo pronto ou precisas de ajuda?

– Não obrigada. Já está tudo tratado.

Durante o resto da manhã trataram de arrumar os documentos que faltavam e delinearam o programa para o resto da semana. Na hora de almoço Ângela disse que não iria almoçar com eles porque tinha um almoço marcado com Ben. Os dois faziam dois anos de namoro e iriam aproveitar para almoçar juntos.

– Bom almoço Ângela. Namora muito. – Bella sorriu.

– Bom almoço para ti também. Bom almoço Edward.

– Até logo Ângela. Aproveita.

– Bella almoças comigo? – Edward brincou.

– Almoço sim. Mas vamos almoçar lasanha.

– Sim Dona Isabella. A senhorita é quem manda.

Os dois saíram da empresa no meio de conversas e seguiram para um restaurante onde serviam lasanha tal como Bella queria. Enquanto esperavam pela lasanha iam conversando acerca de Sophia e deles próprios.

– A Sophia onde está hoje? – Questionou Edward.

– Hoje ficou com a Rose. Como ela vai fazer a ecografia agora de tarde e não foi trabalhar pediu-me pra ficar com a Sophia para ter companhia. – Bella sorriu.

– Por isso vieste tão cedo para a empresa.

– Pois. Senão não conseguia. Tinha de deixar a Sophia no infantário e só depois ia trabalhar. Mas ela fez-me um grande favor mesmo sem saber. Senão ela ia ficar com os padrinhos. Amanhã vai para lá.

– Gostas mesmo deles. – Edward constatou.

– Gosto. Eles sempre foram os meus melhores amigos e foram eles que me ajudaram quando eu estava para baixo. Tenho muito que agradece-los. – Bella suspirou com as lembranças.

– Eih Bella. Nada de pensamentos tristes. Está tudo bem agora e tens muita gente para te apoiar. Com certeza toda a família Cullen teria prazer em te ajudar se precisasses.

– Eu sei. E já fizeste muito em contratar-me. Ganho bem e consigo dar as coisas que a minha filha precisa. Sabes que quando comecei a trabalhar foi difícil. Ganhava muito pouco e nem dava para pôr a Sophia na creche. Se não fossem os meus pais…. – Bella suspirou com as lembranças.

– Isso é passado. E tenho orgulho em saber que conseguiste lutar tanto para chegar aqui. Foste sempre uma grande mãe Bella. Quem te conhece com certeza tem orgulho em ti.

– Achas? – Bella por vezes ainda se sentia insegura.

– Com toda a certeza. Nem toda a gente teria a tua garra. És uma excelente pessoa e que lutou muito. Todos temos muito orgulho em ti acredita. – O ruivo apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu para ela que limpou as primeiras lagrimas que escorriam.

– Obrigada Edward. – Bella tentou sorrir.

– Não tens de quê. A Sophia um dia ainda te agradece por seres a mãe maravilhosa que és.

– A serio obrigada Edward.

– Agora Dona Isabella nada de lagrimas. – Edward limpou as lagrimas que ficaram na sua face. – Vamos mudar se assunto.

– Ok. – Bella sorriu.

– Já sei. Ainda não me disseste qual é a tua cor preferida. – Edward brincou.

– Azul. Adoro azul principalmente o claro. É uma cor que me lembra o céu e o mar. A pacificidade das coisas e a serenidade.

– Boa escolha. É uma linda cor.

– E tu? Que cor preferes?

– Eu gosto de preto por causa do lado sombrio. Não que eu seja sombrio mas lembra o obscuro. E desde á uns tempos adoro castanho chocolate. – Brincou.

– Castanho chocolate? – Bella riu. – Não entendo esse teu fascínio pela cor dos meus olhos e da Sophia.

– Eu adoro os vossos olhos porque tem aquele quê de sinceridade e pureza. Os olhos não mentem. E os vossos são esse espelho. Muito sinceros. Dá para ler quando estais bem ou mal a partir dos olhos.

– Isso foi fofo. Mas é estranho. Tipo sabes tudo através do meus olhos. – Bella fez uma pequena careta.

– Seria mau se não fosses sincera. Mas tu és bastante sincera por isso é bom. Não te preocupes.

– Se tu o dizes. Mas acho que vou começar a andar de óculos escuros. – Bella brincou.

– Nem penses. Eu gosto dos teus olhos.

Os dois riram e pararam a conversa quando a garçonete chegou com o almoço.

– Isto está delicioso. – Bella comentou.

– Está mesmo. Temos de vir até aqui mais vezes.

Enquanto comiam Edward ria das caras de prazer que Bella fazia ao comer e Bella desmanchou-se a rir quando Edward se sujou com queijo.

– Chega aqui.

Edward aproximou-se mais de Bella que limpou a face dele que estava com queijo. Os dois estavam perdidos no olhar um do outro quando foram interrompidos por um tossir. Bella levantou a cabeça para ver quem era e ficou totalmente sem cor. Edward ao ver a cara dela levantou rapidamente a cabeça mas não reconheceu o homem que a encarava com um sorriso arrogante.

– Bella. Bella. – Ampliou o sorriso.

– James. – Bella disse entre dentes e já recuperando a sua cor.

– Já arranjas-te um novo pai para a tua filha bastarda?

– O quê? – Bella na presença dele começava a exaltar-se bem rápido.

– Eu sempre soube que eras uma vadia. Mas nunca pensei que houvesse alguém que te queria com uma bagagem.

Edward que até ali estava calado decidiu intervir.

– Quem o senhor acha que é para tratar a Bella assim?

– Eu sou o pai daquela pirralha.

– Pai, James? – Bella já estava a ficar mesmo furiosa. – Tu nunca quiseste saber do bebé. Tu não és pai coisa nenhuma.

– Sou pai sim senhor. Sou eu que ajudei a gerar aquela pirralha.

– O que queres agora? Depois de quase 5 anos fora e depois de tudo aquilo que disseste.

– Simples Bella. Quero te de volta. E a pirralha também.

– Nunca.

– Bella. – Edward chamou. – Acalma-te. Vamos embora.

– Vamos.

– Isto não fica assim Isabella.

Os dois viraram as costas aquele ser que só sabia estragar a vida dos outros e pagaram a conta saindo do restaurante.

– Bella. – Edward agarrou a morena e puxou-a para si que estava já com as lagrimas a querer saltar dos olhos. – Eih.

– Edward ele voltou…

Bella já não conseguia controlar as lagrimas.

– Bella. Vamos anda.

Edward levou-a até á empresa e entraram na sala dele onde ele a sentou no seu colo de forma a afagar os cabelos dela e acalma-la.

– Calma Bella. Ele não vai fazer nada. Estamos todos aqui.

– Edward ele é capaz de tudo. Eu tenho medo pela Sophia. Com ele posso eu bem mas a minha filha não merece isto. – A morena não conseguiu parar as lagrimas.

– Eih Bella. Eu estou aqui. A minha família também. Ninguém vai chegar sequer perto da princesinha. Calma.

Edward puxou a morena para o colo dele de forma a abraça-la. Enquanto ela tentava se acalmar.

– Queres um copo de água? Estás muito nervosa.

– Não. Obrigada. Eu vou-me acalmar.

Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar e depois limpou as lagrimas que ainda escorriam

– Já estou melhor.

– Mesmo Bella? Não queres ir para casa descansar um pouco. – Edward ficou preocupado com ela. Aquele homem fez-lhe mesmo mal.

– Não. Eu estou bem mesmo. Obrigada Edward. Se não estivesses lá comigo eu teria ficado bem pior.

– Eu vou estar sempre por aqui. – Edward sorriu para quebrar o clima e Bella abraçou-o em forma de agradecimento.

– Edward és o meu anjo dos olhos verdes. – Bella beijou a bochecha dele e sorriu um sorriso mais sincero e feliz que á momentos atras.

– E tu és a minha segunda princesa dos olhos chocolate. – Edward gargalhou quando Bella corou.

– Para. – Ela estapeou o braço dele.

– Mas Bella ficas mais bonitinha corada.

– És mesmo um chato Edward.

– E tu adoras-me.

Os dois adoravam brincar com a situação. Bella super corada e Edward com o seu sorriso torto.

– Não te adoro nada. Só te aturo porque é necessário Cullen.

– Mentirosa. Sou o teu ídolo.

– Neste momento és mesmo o meu anjo salvador. – Os momentos de á minutos atras voltaram e Bella ficou mais triste.

– Nada de tristeza Bella. Já sei. – Edward sorriu com o seu pensamento.

– O que foi? – Bella questionou confusa.

– Vamos comer um daqueles gelados de chocolate na gelataria aqui do lado. Vais-te animar com certeza.

– Mas estamos em horário de trabalho lembras-te. – Bella confrontou. Por mais que quisesse ir estava em horário de trabalho.

– E o chefe sou eu. Lembras-te? – O ruivo brincou.

– Ok senhor chefe Cullen.

– Vamos rápida minha princesa segunda. – Edward voltou a gargalhar quando Bella corou e ela apenas lhe revirou os olhos seguindo-o para fora da empresa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10**

Rosalie tinha passado a manhã com a sua pequena sobrinha. As duas brincaram, viram televisão e até cozinharam juntas.

– Tia Rose. – A pequena chamou quando a loira lhe disse que iria fazer o almoço.

– Sim?

– Posso te ajudar a fazer a papinha? – Questionou com um olhar pidão.

– Podes sim minha linda. Vamos as duas fazer uma bela papinha.

As duas divertiam-se a fazer o almoço. E depois de almoçarem e arrumarem tudo Rosalie foi preparar as coisas para ir á consulta e vestiu Sophia com a roupa que Bella tinha separado.

– Estás muito linda princesa.

– A tia Rose também. – Sophia sorriu. – Tia posso fazer miminho ao bebe?

– Podes claro. Ele vai gostar. – Rosalie sorriu com a fofura da sobrinha.

A menina era uma doçura.

Sophia aproximou-se da barriga de Rosalie e afagou-a carinhosamente.

– O bebe tá quentinho? – Questionou confusa.

– Está sim. Sabes a barriga das mamães aquecem o bebe até ele nascer. Como a tua mãe fez.

– Eu estava quentinha na barriga da mamãe?

– Sim princesa. Muito quentinha.

– Está bom. – A pequena deu de ombros e acabou de vestir o casaco.

– Vamos descobrir se tens uma priminha ou priminho?

– Sim. Sim. – A pequena pulou feliz.

Rosalie tinha marcado de se encontrar com Emmett na clinica uma vez que ele tinha um almoço com alguns empresários. A pequena Sophia ia sentada na sua cadeirinha enquanto Rosalie dirigia o carro até á clinica onde Emmett a esperava á porta.

– Boa tarde amor. – Cumprimentou a mulher com um beijo.

– Olá ursão. – Rose sorriu.

– Olá princesa. – Emmett virou-se para a sobrinha que estava de mão dada com a tia.

– Tio Em. – A pequena saltou para o colo dele beijando-o nas bochechas repetidas vezes.

– Correu tudo bem esta manhã? – Emmett perguntou enquanto pegava na sobrinha ao colo.

– Sim. Estivemos a brincar e fizemos o almoço juntas. – Rosalie sorriu para a sobrinha.

– E eu não comi nem um pouquinho? – Emmett fingiu tristeza.

– Da próxima tio Em. Agora vamos ver o bebe po favor?

– Vamos sim.

Os três dirigiram-se para a clinica onde esperaram um pouco até serem atendidos.

– Rosalie Cullen. – Chamaram através dos altifalantes.

Os três dirigiram-se á sala onde Rosalie iria fazer a ecografia. Para sorte deles o bebé estava cooperante e dava para saber o sexo.

– Papás prontos para saber o sexo?

– Sim. – Disseram em uníssono.

O medico passou novamente o aparelho pela barriga de Rosalie e focou o bebe.

– Princesa pareces que vais ter um priminho.

– Eba! – Sophia pulou. – Vou ter um priminho.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam em êxtase. Um menino.

– Ursinha vamos ter um menino. – Emmett estava emocionado.

– Vamos ursão. Um menino muito fofo.

Sophia só faltava gritar de alegria enquanto o casal estava super contente. Quando saíram da clinica foram até ao shopping comprar a primeira roupinha do bebé sabendo que era um menino.

Rosalie mal chegou ao shopping e disse que ia comer. Os três dirigiram-se á parte da restauração para poderem lanchar. Estavam a comer e a conversar quando Emmett reparou num casal no mínimo estranho. Era a moça que tinha sido despedida da empresa e um moço que se escondia com um boné.

Os dois falavam de forma sussurrada e pareciam discutir. Mas nunca tiravam os olhos da pequena Sophia.

(…)

Victoria e James tinham ido ao shopping por muita insistência da ruiva que queria sair de casa. Já estava farta de estar em casa. James após a visão da sua ex namorada e da discussão o que menos queria era sair. Mas ela lá o convenceu.

Quando ele reparou no casal e na criança que seria sua filha só pensava na ideia de vingança de Isabella e a melhor forma seria através da criança.

– Victoria temos de conseguir raptar a miúda.

– Mas tu estás louco? Não vou raptar a miúda. Ainda por cima está acompanhada. – Vitoria não entendia a loucura do amante.

– É fácil. Quando ela for á casa de banho. Prendes a loira e agarras a miúda. O grandão não pode entrar lá dentro.

– E como vou fazer isso se tem sempre gente lá? – Vistoria começava a ceder.

– Depois de elas entrarem não deixo mais ninguém entrar.

– Ok. Quando elas forem á casa de banho então.

(…)

Emmett apesar das suas desconfianças não comentou nada com a mulher mas continuava de olho nos dois. Quando acabaram de comer Sophia pediu para ir á casa de banho e Rosalie acompanhou-a enquanto Emmett esperava.

As duas entraram na casa de banho e a loira levou a sobrinha a fazer xixi. Quando se abaixou para a ajudar a sentar uma mulher chegou por trás e deu-lhe um golpe de forma a ela cair. Enquanto isso agarrava Sophia que se debatia e preparava-se para gritar. Antes que a menina o conseguisse tapou-lhe a boca com o lenço que trazia.

(…)

Emmett reparou que quando as duas se dirigiram para a casa de banho os dois também foram. Decidiu assim chamar o segurança que anda ali perto.

– Boa tarde.

– Boa tarde em que posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou o rapaz sendo solícito.

– Eu acho que tem um casal a seguir a minha mulher e a minha sobrinha. Eles já estavam de olho nelas e quando foram á casa de banho eles foram também.

– Vamos lá ver então.

Os dois dirigiram-se para a casa de banho onde a ruiva já entregava a pequena que se debatia a James.

– São eles. – Emmett gritou.

– Largue a criança. – O segurança ordenou.

– Nem pensar. Ela é minha filha.

Sophia que se debatia parou e ficou a olhar chocada para o homem que a agarrava enquanto Emmett ficava sem fala.

– É verdade? – Questionou o segurança a Emmett.

– Não sei. Ela sempre viveu com a mãe. O pai abandonou-a quando soube que a mãe estava grávida. Tanto pode ser como não. Não sei. – Emmett estava confuso.

O segurança ficou confuso com toda aquela história. Afinal ele estava a raptar ou não a criança?

– Senhor pouse a menina se faz favor. – O segurança insistiu ao ver a cara de choro da menina.

– Não. Ela é minha filha. E se não me deixarem passar…. – James tirou uma navalha das calças e apontou ao pescoço da menina que chorou ainda mais com medo.

– Largue a criança. – A segurança voltou a insistir e vendo forma de recuperar a menina sem ninguém se magoar.

– Nunca. – James apontou mais a navalha á menina que só chorava.

Emmett e o segurança sentiam-se impotentes. Mas quando viram uma cabeleira loira a sugerir por detrás da porta suspiraram de alívio. Rosalie sem fazer barulho chegou por traz de James e bateu-lhe de forma a ele deixar cair a navalha. A loira já tinha conseguido prender a vaca ruiva na casa de banho enquanto o loiro discutia com o segurança e Emmett.

Sophia quando se viu livre desatou a correr para trás de Emmett e escondeu-se enquanto chorava. O segurança correu a agarrar James enquanto Rosalie afagava a barriga e sorria para o marido a tranquiliza-lo.

– O que se passou Rose? – Emmett perguntou preocupado.

– Aquela ruiva psicopata atirou-me ao chão e levou a Sophia. Quando me consegui levantar agarrei e tranquei-a lá dentro uma vez que o loiro estava distraído. Mas afinal quem são eles? – Rosalie não tinha entendido nada.

– Ela á aquela que fez os boatos na empresa sobre o Ed e a Bella. E ele é o suposto pai da Sophia. – Por esta altura Emmett tinha a sobrinha no colo que chorava imenso e pedia a mãe.

– Calma princesa. Eu vou levar-te á mamãe. Está bem? – Rosalie tranquilizou-a. Sophia já tinha os olhos vermelhos de chorar e irrompia sempre em soluços de choro.

Depois de o segurança chamar a polícia que levou os dois presos Emmett e Rosalie comprometeram-se a passar na esquadra para prestar a queixa. Mas antes teriam que acalmar Sophia e leva-la a Bella.

(…)

Bella depois de ir comer o famoso gelado com Edward estava mais animadinha. Tinha até feito algumas piadinhas com Edward que sempre que podia a chamava de princesa dos olhos chocolate.

– Princesa dos olhos chocolate, segunda. – Edward chamou quando Bella estava a acabar um relatório.

– Seu chato. Que me queres? –Bella ficava sempre corada quando ele a chamava assim.

– Bella eu adoro ver-te corada. – Edward riu.

– Edward és um chato mesmo. – A morena mostrou-lhe a língua.

Os dois estavam a rir quando Sophia entrou de rompante e com lagrimas nos olhos a chamar pela mãe.

– Mamãe. – A pequena correu para o colo da mãe que a segurou perto e olhou interrogativa para Emmett e Rosalie.

– Que foi bebé? – Perguntou enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos. A pequena não parava de chorar e não conseguia sequer falar.

– Bella! – Emmett chamou a medo. – O James apareceu.

– O quê? – A morena gritou.

– Ele tentou raptar a Sophia no shopping.

– Ele o quê? Eu mato esse desgraçado. – Bella estava super exaltada. E a pequena só chorava mais. – Desculpa bebé.

– Acalma-te Bella. – Edward chegou perto dela e olhou-a nos olhos. – Primeiro a Sophia.

– Ok. – Bella respirou fundo e sentou-se de forma a pegar melhor na filha e acalma-la.

– Bebé. – Bella chamou a filha que escondia o rostinho no ombro da mãe. – Diz a mamãe o que se passa.

Bella afagava a pequena que aos poucos foi acalmando o soluço.

– Aquele homem era mau. – A pequena voltou à enxurrada de lagrimas.

– Eu sei bebé. Mas ele não vai voltar mais. Está bem?

A pequena aproximou-se mais da mãe enquanto tentava acalmar as lagrimas.

– Emmett explica-me por favor melhor essa história. – Bella pediu.

Emmett resumiu as coisas a Bella que ficou com uma vontade imensa de bater naquele ser. Que homenzinho mais odioso. Se ela pudesse já o tinha desfigurado.

– E sabes quem estava lá com ele? – Emmett questionou Edward.

– Não. Quem?

– Aquela ruiva que o pai demitiu por ter começado os boatos sobre ti e a Bella.

– Eu não acredito. Aquelazinha…. – Edward começou a andar de um lado para o outro bastante frustrado.

– Ed. – A pequena chamou baixinho no meio do choro mais contido.

– Sim princesa?

– Senta aqui á beira da mamãe e faz me miminho.

– Está bem. – Edward sentou-se perto de Bella e a pequena esticou-se de maneira a estar no colo dos dois e receber mimos deles.

– Vou ter com a Rose. Até. – Emmett despediu-se quando viu a cena dos três.

Sophia estava super transtornada com toda aquela situação. Ela sabia que o pai quando soube que a mãe estava gravida não a quis mais. Porque queria ele agora ficar com ela e ainda por cima apontar uma faca ao seu pescoço? Ela só queria ver a mãe e receber os seus carinhos. E com Edward perto ela ficava ainda mais confiante.

– Mamãe? – Chamou incerta com os olhinhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

– Diz bebe. – Bella sorriu para a sua pequena que tinha parado de chorar.

– O homem mau era o meu pai? – Bella ficou a olhar para a filha sem saber o que lhe dizer mas acabou por confessar com uma enorme tristeza no olhar.

– Era filha. – Aquando da confirmação novas lagrimas surgiram no rosto da menina.

– Mas eu não o quero.

– Ele não vai mais voltar. Eu não deixo. – Bella apertou a menina contra si.

– Eu não quero ele como meu pai. Ele é mau. – Sophia insistiu.

– Tu não queres, ele não volta mais.

Edward apenas assistia sem saber o que falar. Custava-lhe muito ver as suas meninas assim.

– Obrigada. – Bella disse a Edward depois de uns minutos.

– Porquê? – Questionou confuso.

– Por estares aqui por nós.

Edward não sabia mas o simples gesto de estar ali com elas já era um enorme conforto. Sophia sentia-se mais protegida e Bella estava muito mais segura.

– Não tens de quê. Já te disse que enquanto quiseres estarei por perto.

– Mais uma vez obrigada. – Os lindos olhos chocolate de Sophia já estavam quase fechados de tanto cansaço e Bella apertou-a mais para si.

(…)

Edward a pedido de Bella foi jantar com as duas. Bella esmerou-se no jantar como forma de escapar um pouco da loucura que tinha sido o dia.

Enquanto isso Edward acompanhava Sophia na sala onde a pequena assistia um filme das Winx.

– Bebé, Edward vamos jantar… - Bella chamou da cozinha.

Edward pegou na pequena Sophia ao colo e dirigiu-se até á cozinha onde Bella pousava uma travessa de lasanha.

– Umh. Cheira bem. – Edward comentou.

– Obrigada. Espero que esteja bom.

–Com certeza vai estar.

Os três jantaram a comida que estava ótima e no final a pedido da pequena Sophia foram até á sala para verem um filme.

– Mamãe, Ed. Vamos ver um filme por favor. – A pequena pediu.

– Vamos sim princesa. – Edward sorriu e pegou na menina ao colo fazendo-lhe cocegas.

– Pará Ed. Pará. – A pequena pedia entre risadas.

– Eu paro. – O ruivo sentou a pequena no sofá enquanto esperavam Bella para ver o filme. - Que filme vamos ver princesa?

A pequena olhou para ele e encolheu os ombros como quem não sabe. Depois de todo o incidente a pequena ainda não estava no seu normal. Andava mais abatida.

– Não sei. – Acabou por dizer.

– Eih! Sophia. – Edward chamou a menina que olhou para ele com um ar interrogativo.

– Sim Ed? – Questionou.

– Quero ver a minha princesa feliz. Não gosto de te ver tristinha.

Ele pegou na pequena princesa e sentou-a no seu colo. Fazendo com que ela se encostasse a ele e o agarrasse bem apertado.

– Gosto muito de ti Ed. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dele.

– Também gosto muito de ti princesa. És uma linda princesinha.

A pequena ficou ali aconchegada no colo dele. O simples gesto do colo e do conforto estava muito bem para ela. Depois de um dia daqueles o que ela mais precisava era de carinho e mimos.

Bella quando acabou de arrumar dirigiu-se para a sala e ficou com as lagrimas nos olhos por ver um momento tão fofo. A sua bebé depois de um dia tão mau estava tão tranquila no colo de Edward que a fez chorar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11**

Durante aquela semana após o incidente Sophia dormia com a mãe e nas primeiras noites acordava a chorar com pesadelos com a cena da casa de banho. Na noite de sexta feira Edward ficou mesmo com elas porque Sophia só conseguia dormir em paz com o conforto dele. Saber que ele estava lá para ela deixava-a muito mais confortável. Bella pretendia ceder o quarto dela para os dois dormirem e ir dormir no quarto de Sophia mas a pequena não deixou. Acabaram os três por dormirem na cama de Bella com Sophia no meio.

– Já está a dormir a princesa. – Edward comentou com Bella quando sentiu a respiração dela acalmar junto de si. A pequena tinha adormecido abraçada a ele.

– Desculpa Edward fazer-te passar por tudo isto. Mas ela realmente tem dormido muito mal. – Bella andava cansada estes dias e já não sabia o que fazer para que a filha dormisse descansada. Quando a filha pediu que Edward lá fosse dormir ela não teve como lhe negar mas também era uma situação chata para ele. Ele tinha vida além delas.

– Eih Bella! Eu não estou a ser obrigada a nada. Já te disse que se precisares estou aqui.

– Eu sei. Mas hoje é sexta-feira. Podias ter que fazer.

– Nada para fazer. Não te preocupes, iria ficar em casa mesmo.

– Ai Edward. Já não sei o que fazer. Ela tem tido pesadelos recorrentes. Não fala com ninguém sobre o que se passou e tem medo de sair sozinha. Ele só lhe fez mal. – Bella já estava a ficar sem saídas e com muito medo do que poderia suceder com a sua menina.

– Talvez ela precise de tempo. Ela é apenas uma criança. Sabes que deve ter custado muito saber que o homem que deveria ser pai dela lhe tenha feito isso. – Edward confortou-a.

– Só espero que tudo isto acabe e que ela volte á alegria de sempre. Custa-me muito vê-la assim.

– Vais ver que sim. Daqui a uns tempos tens a tua princesa a correr por ai com as suas lindas gargalhadas e toda a sua fofura. – Edward tentou conforta-la.

– Espero mesmo que sim. – Bella suspirou.

Os dois estavam a dormir sossegados quando foram acordados por um choro estridente e de doer a alma, de Sophia.

– Sophia. – Edward sacudiu de leve a menina para que ela acordasse. – Princesa.

– Ed. – Ela acordou a chorar e agarrou-se a ele como se ele fosse o seu bote de salvação.

Bella quando viu a sua princesa assim começou logo a chorar. Doí-a imenso para uma mãe ver assim um filho e não poder fazer nada. Edward com o olhar pediu-lhe para os deixar que ele ia tratar do assunto.

– Princesa. Queres me contar com o que sonhas-te? – Perguntou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos dela para longe do rosto.

– Não. – A pequena negou. Lembrar-se de tudo aquilo fazia com que ela chora-se mais.

– Sabes princesa. Quando se tem um sonho mau se falares dele ela vai mais depressa embora.

– Mesmo? – A pequena interrogou com os olhinhos tristes.

– Sim princesa. Queres me contar?

– Ta bem. – Acabou por ceder. – Eu sonhei com o homem que tentou levar-me da mamãe. A mulher má bateu na tia Rose e depois o homem levou-me embora para muito longe. Eu nunca mais via a mamãe. – A pequena chorou novamente.

– Mas ele não vai conseguir. Nós não deixamos. Está bem?

– Está. – A pequena assentiu. Ela tinha uma confiança nele louca.

– Princesa quere me contar o que se passou naquele dia? – Edward questionou enquanto Bella tentava reprimir as lagrimas. A sua menina estava de costas para ela e ela não poderia ver as lagrimas da mãe.

– A tia Rose foi-me levar a fazer xixi e apareceu a mulher má que botou a tia Rose ao chão e depois me levou ao homem mau. Ele disse ao tio Em e ao senhor fadado que eu era filha dele e que não me lagava. – Enquanto contava tudo rápido a pequena deixava as lagrimas rolar. – Ele pôs uma faca no meu pescoço e disse que me ia levar. Depois o tio Em tirou-me e levou-me á mamãe.

Bella não se conseguiu controlar mais e agarrou a sua menina que chorou mais agarrada á mãe.

– Mamãe. – A pequena só conseguia chorar.

– Oh meu bebé. Ninguém vai mais fazer-te mal e ninguém te tira de mim. – Bella segurou a filha perto e beijou os cabelos da menina.

Edward sorriu para Bella que lhe agradeceu com um movimentar de lábios onde dizia apenas "Obrigada por tudo".

A pequena acabou por adormecer com o rostinho encostado no peito de Bella e ela agarradinha á sua princesinha. Edward assistiu um pouco ao sono das duas mas acabou também por adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte Sophia foi a primeira a acordar e optou por acordar a mãe e Edward com beijinhos. Primeiro beijou o rosto da mãe e depois chamou-a baixinho.

– Mamãe acoda. – A pequena chamou.

– Não quero. – Bella riu.

– Mamãe linda. Abe os olhos para mim po favor. – A pequena pediu com uma vozinha super meiga.

– Está bem. – Bella abriu os olhos e abriu um sorriso lindo ao ver a sua pequena menina com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Bom dia minha linda.

– Bom dia mamãe. – A pequena beijou as bochechas da mãe. – Posso acodar o Ed?

– Podes sim. Dá muitos beijinhos nele também.

A pequena sorriu sapeca e sentou-se em cima dele de forma a beijar o rosto dele.

– Ed. Ed. – Chamou. – Acoda.

Edward fingiu que virava para o outro lado levando a pequena consigo que deu um gritinho de susto.

– Ed! – A pequena gritou.

– Bom dia princesa dos olhos chocolate. – Edward sentou-se na cama e trouxe consigo a pequena que sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele.

– Bom dia Ed. – Edward riu e depois olhou para Bella que se preparava para sair e ir preparar o pequeno-almoço.

– Eih! Princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda onde vais?

– Edward Cullen, logo de manhã? – Bella corou e estapeou-o.

– Bom dia Bella. Sabes que adoro ver-te corada. – Edward sorriu. Um sorriso fofo que fez Sophia e Bella sorrirem com ele.

– Bom dia Edward. Vou preparar o pequeno-almoço. Alguma preferência? – Bella questionou enquanto se levantava.

– Sim. – Edward sorriu sapeca.

– E qual é a sua preferência senhor Cullen? – A morena questionou já na porta.

– Que duas princesas de olhos chocolates estejam á mesa.

– Vai-te catar. – Bella atirou-lhe uma almofada que estava aos pés da cama e saiu.

A pequena Sophia escondeu-se a tempo de não levar com a almofada e levantou-se também para ir ter com a mãe.

– Onde vais princesa?

– Vou ver a mamãe. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

– Espera que eu vou contigo. Vamos lavar a cara?

– Vamos sim.

A pequena levou Edward até á casa de banho de Bella onde os dois levaram a cara entre risadas e depois desceram até á cozinha onde Bella acabava de por a mesa do pequeno-almoço.

– Na hora.

Os três tomaram o pequeno-almoço entre brincadeirinhas e Edward conseguiu Bella fazer corar mais uma duas vezes. Numa dessas vezes ela atirou-lhe mesmo umas bolinhas de cereais á cara.

– Não faz mal. Vais continuar a adorar-me.

– Realmente gosto da tua companhia Cullen dos olhos verdes. Mas não abuses da sorte. – Bella riu.

(…)

Um mês passou-se numa correria. James e Victoria foram a julgamento. Edward esteve sempre do lado das duas meninas e os restantes Cullen's juntamente com Jacob e Leah acompanharam as meninas ao tribunal.

Rosalie testemunhou contra os dois loucos e ainda acusou Vistoria de tentativa de aborto uma vez que com o empurrão poderia ter matado o bebe. Emmett conseguiu contactar o segurança de nome Seth que também depôs contra eles.

Acabaram por ser proibidos de se aproximarem de Sophia e Bella. O nome Cullen tinha efeito na sociedade. E o juiz viu os estragos que ele tinha provocado na menina.

A pequena princesa aos poucos foi voltando ao seu normal e já andava com sorrisinhos mais constantes no rosto.

Bella e Edward andavam cada vez mais próximos. A amizade deles estava cada vez mais solidificada e já todos tinham reparado que andavam cada vez mais grudados um no outro. Mas os dois ainda não tinham acordado para os sentimentos que surgiam.

(…)

Os dois estavam na sala em uma pequena discussão sobre um trabalho de um cliente quando Carlisle entrou.

– Boa tarde meus queridos. – Carlisle sorriu.

– Boa tarde pai. O que te trás até aqui? – Edward questionou levemente confuso.

– Tenho um comunicado para vos fazer.

– Sim? Fala.

– Preciso que vão até Chicago resolver um problema com um contrato.

– Por mim tudo bem. – Edward não via mal nenhum.

– O problema é que é uma viagem para durar uma semana. – Carlisle proferir prazerosamente.

– Então peço desculpa mas eu não vou. Depois de tudo não quero deixar a Sophia tanto tempo sozinha. – Bella desculpou-se. Era o trabalho dela mas a filha estava sempre em primeiro lugar.

– Eu entendo minha filha. – Carlisle sabia bem que deixar Sophia tanto tempo sozinha era impensável. – E tu Edward?

– Eu vou pai. A Bella fica aqui no meu lugar e eu vou até lá. Não te preocupes. – Edward tranquilizou o pai.

– Então partes segunda de manhã e voltas na sexta á noite. A passagem já esta reservada. Queres levar alguém contigo?

– Não eu vou sozinho.

– Está bem então. Bem agora vou voltar até ao trabalho. Até logo.

– Até logo. – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

– Desculpa Edward. Mas não dá mesmo para ir contigo, a Sophia ainda não está cem por cento bem.

– Eih Bella calma. – Edward tranquilizou-a. – Eu sei disso. Posso muito bem ir sozinho.

– Mas é uma semana Edward.

– Eu aguento. E se estiver com muito tédio posso sempre ligar para ti. Tu assim aturas-me.

– Ah ahah. Que engraçado. Sabes sempre que podes ligar quando quiseres. Eu falo contigo.

– Obrigada princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. És uma excelente amiga.

– Tu também Cullen. Quando não me chames assim ainda melhor…

Bella sempre que ele lhe chamava de princesa corava não conseguia mesmo controlar e Edward adorava vê-la corada acabando por rir quando ela ficava vermelha.

– Mas Bella se eu te chamar assim ficas corada e sabes bem que eu adoro ver-te corada.

– Ok Cullen dos olhos verdes. Ganhas-te.

(…)

No fim de semana Edward começou a arrumar as suas malas com ajuda de Sophia que estava lá em casa.

– Princesa vens me ajudar? – Questionou Edward quando subiu para fazer a mala.

– Vou. – A pequena foi saltitante até Edward que a esperava no início das escadas.

– Bella. Vou levar a tua filha. – O ruivo avisou porque notou que ela estava distraída com a conversa com as meninas e depois ia surtar por não saber da filha.

– Está bem mas devolve-me que ela é minha. – Bella brincou. Sophia riu e atirou um beijo á mãe que ela guardou junto ao coração.

– Não sei não Bella. Acho que vou ficar com ela. É sempre bom ter a minha princesa por perto.

– Nem penses. A filha é minha e ela fica é comigo.

– Eu fico com os dois. – Sophia interveio. – Vou com o Ed e depois volto para a mamãe linda.

– Está bem então minha bebe. – Bella riu.

Sophia subiu com Edward e os dois fizeram a mala dele para a viagem.

– Achas que está tudo princesa?

– Não.

– Não? O que falta? – Pelo que ele sabia estava tudo.

– Falta eu… - A pequena apontou para si própria.

– Mas eu não te posso levar princesa. – Edward tentou explicar.

– Eu sei. Tilas uma foto minha. – Explicou a menina como se fosse óbvio.

– Bem pensado. Anda espertinha a dona Sophia. – Edward fez cocegas na menina que riu.

– Vamos tirar? – Perguntou.

– Vamos sim. – Edward procurou o telemóvel pelo quarto e tirou a foto com a sua princesa. – Está bonita?

– Está. – A pequena riu ao ver a cara dos dois juntinha e com sorrisinhos bobos no rosto.

– Agora vou sempre ver a minha princesa dos olhos chocolate.

(…)

Na segunda de manhã Edward foi até ao aeroporto de táxi para não incomodar ninguém. Bella ia levar Sophia ao infantário e depois ia direta para a empresa para assegurar o lugar de Edward.

Durante aquela semana Edward entretia-se com reuniões durante o dia mas á noite quando chegava ao hotel as coisas ficavam vazias. Faltava alguma coisa ali. No meio de todo aquele silêncio e falta de companhia acabava sempre se lembrava das suas meninas e da falta absurda que elas lhe faziam nesses dias. A Bella corada e as suas conversas durante o trabalho, a sua pequena Sophia e as risadas fofas e os beijinhos. Meu deus as saudades que ele sentia delas e ainda á pouco tempo as conhecia. Mas Bella. Era só pensar nela que o seu coração acelerava. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual aquilo que sentia quando estava perto dela. Parecia que tudo se encaixava no seu mundo. Bella era a menina dos seus olhos e ele agora percebia que afinal poderia gostar mais dela além da amizade.

Bella não andava diferente e na empresa Ângela já tinha reparado. A morena parecia mais abatida e mais tristinha. Ela não podia negar que Edward fazia falta.

Na terça á noite Jacob e Leah foram jantar com ela e a amiga reparou que Bella sempre olhava para o telemóvel e parecia mais área. Quando Jacob saiu com Sophia para a sala para brincar Leah aproveitou para falar com Bella.

– Bella. Que se passa contigo hoje?

– Leah não sei, sinceramente – Bella suspirou. Como contar á melhor amiga que possivelmente estava apaixonada pelo seu chefe?

– Bella eu conheço-te. E sabes que podes falar comigo. Hoje estás mais ausente.

Bella sentou-se numa cadeira e pousou a cabeça na mesa.

– euachoqueestouapaixonadapeloEdward. – Disse de forma bem rápida e Leah não percebeu nada.

– devagar, que eu não entendi nada.

– acho que estou apaixonada pelo Edward. – Repetiu olhando-a nos olhos.

– oh! – Leah ficou sem palavras. – e isso é mau?

– não sei Leah. Depois do James não sei nada. Ele é meu chefe, é rico e lindo. Eu sou tão comum, tenho já uma filha e não sou uma menina rica.

– eih Bella. – Leah levantou o rosto dela para que ela a olha-se. – o Edward não é o James. Sabes bem que ele te adoro e adora a Sophia. Ele está sempre presente quando precisas não está?

– está. – Confirmou.

– então. Ele importa-se. E com certeza ele também gosta de ti. Tu és uma rapariga tão linda. Qualquer um vê isso.

– ai Leah. Não quero sair magoada desta história. Eu não quero que ele me trate diferente só porque me apaixonei por ele.

– sua tonta. Ele está caidinho por ti.- Leah comentou como quem não quer nada. - Só tu é que não vês isso.

– ah? Que história é essa dona Leah?

– toda a gente já comentava que vos ficavas lindos juntos. Só vos é que não davas por isso.

– mas… - Bella não conseguia perceber onde foram buscar essas ideias.

– mas nada Bella. Fala com ele quando ele voltar. Vais ver que tenho razão. Ele gosta de ti. Ele sempre te tratou com tanto carinho.

– não sei Leah. – Bella tinha imensas dúvidas.

– não sabes tu mas sei eu e toda a gente. Por isso sexta-feira está no teu melhor e conquista de uma vez o grande Edward Cullen.

– até parece… - Bella não acabou a frase porque o seu telemóvel começou a tocar com o recebimento de uma chamada de Edward.

Como Bella parecia em choque e sem atender Leah pegou no telemóvel que estava na mesa e atendou-o ela.

– Boa noite Edward. Daqui é a Leah. – Riu.

– _Olá Leah. Está tudo bem com a Bella?_ – Perguntou preocupado.

– Sim está tudo bem. Ela está ocupada a lavar a loiça e não te podia atender. Logo que ela acabe ela liga-te.

– _Está bem. Boa noite._

– Boa noite Edward.

Leah desligou a chamada e deu um gritinho.

– Ai Bella. Ele é fofo. Ficou logo preocupado contigo. Tens mesmo de investir nisso. – Leah abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mesmo não querendo Bella corou e abriu um sorriso tímido.

No final da noite e após de despedir dos amigos e deitar Sophia pode finalmente ligar para Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12**

Na quinta-feira antes do seu regresso Edward já não aguentava mais, precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo que sentia. E ninguém melhor do que o seu pai para o aconselhar.

– _Boa noite Edward!_

– Olá pai. Estás sozinho? – Questionou.

– _Estou meu filho. Porquê_? – Carlisle ficou preocupado.

– É que eu queria falar contigo sobre uma coisa e quero que estejas sozinho. – Edward suspirou.

– _Não te preocupes. A tua mãe está lá dentro com a Alice_. – Tranquilizou-o.

– Está bem. É que… - Edward não sabia como começar.

– _Filho acalma-te primeiro e depois fala_. – Carlisle já tinha percebido que o filho estava super nervoso e por isso tentou acalma-lo. Estava até com medo do que ele poderia querer falar com ele.

– euestouapaixonadopelaBella. – Falou tudo muito rápido e Carlisle não conseguiu entender nada.

– _filho fala devagar que eu não entendi nada._

– eu estou apaixonado pela Bella. – Falou de forma mais pausada e com um enorme suspiro final.

– _e isso é mau meu filho?_ – Carlisle controlou a vontade de rir quando o filho confessou aquilo que ele já desconfiava.

– é mau e não é.

– _meu_ _filho. Ou é mau ou não é. As duas coisas é que não_.

– não é mau porque a Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa e é mau porque ela só me vê como amigo. – Edward só não arrancava os cabelos com nervos porque não conseguiu. Ele já tinha puxado os cabelos centenas de vezes.

– _Como podes ter tanto a certeza Edward?_ – Carlisle não conseguiu controlar mais e riu.

– Estás a rir de quê? Não tem piada pai. – Edward não achou piada nenhuma á risada do pai. Ele todo nervoso e o pai a rir.

– _meu filho só tu é que não percebes-te. Toda a gente já reparou que vós os dois gostais um do outro mais além da amizade._

– ah? – Edward não podia acreditar. – Devem andar todos a ver a coisas. Nós sempre nos demos muito normalmente como amigos.

– _meu filho os olhos não mentem. E desde que vos conheces-te que tinhas algo de especial os dois juntos._

– eu não percebi nada disso. Acho que nós sempre fomos normais.

– _meu filho quem via por fora via algo diferente. Notava-se aqueles olhares e o clima._

– ok. Se tu dizes. Mas pai como faço para contar á Bella? – Edward não sabia o que fazer. Ele adorava a menina e se ela se chateasse por causa disso não seria nada bonito.

– _Porque não ides jantar apenas os dois quando voltares e falam abertamente sobre isso._

– Achas?

– _Acho._

– Então está bem. Eu vou convidar a Bella. E a Sophia?

– _Nós ficamos com ela. Sabes que a menina fica muito bem aqui._

– Esta bem então. Obrigado pai.

– _De nada meu filho. Boa sorte._

Depois de se despedir do pai Edward tentou ganhar coragem para ligar a Bella e fazer-lhe o convite. Acabou por não conseguir e mandou apenas uma mensagem. "Princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda, amanhã queres ir jantar comigo?"

Bella estava a por a sua princesa a dormir quando recebeu a mensagem. Depois de corar e rir respondeu. "Terei todo o gosto Cullen dos olhos verdes. Mas temos uma pequena princesa para levar junto".

"Ela vai para casa dos meus pais se não te importares. Vamos só os dois. Por a conversa em dia. Pode ser?"

"Claro. Ela vai adorar."

(…)

Na sexta feira Edward chegou um pouco antes da hora de jantar e tinha combinado com Bella de que ela o iria buscar. Logo que saiu da empresa dirigiu-se ao aeroporto com a sua pequena Sophia no banco de trás com um sorriso feliz.

– Estás feliz bebé?

– sim. O Ed vem ai e eu vou para a casa da vovó e do vovô. E a tia Allie vai brincar comigo. – A pequena continuava a balançar as perninhas e com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– e eu? – Bella questionou com um leve biquinho.

– Eu amo a mamãe linda. – Sophia atirou beijinhos á mãe que riu.

Depois de estacionar o carro e pegar na sua pequena dirigiu-se até á sala de desembarque onde o voo de Edward tinha acabado de aterrar. Sophia pulava para ver se o via enquanto Bella a tentava segurar perto. Perdê-la não era opção.

– Ed! – A pequena gritou quando o viu chegar mais perto.

Edward riu e abriu os braços para agarrar a sua pequena princesa que o encheu de beijos.

– Olá princesinha. Estás boa?

– Estou. – A pequena sorriu e abraçou-o.

Quando Edward olhou para Bella um sorriso nasceu no seu rosto e ficou vidrado nos olhos chocolate da morena. O seu coração batia de forma descompassada em apenas olhar para ela. Bella também não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos verdes esmeralda. O coração dela parecia que lhe iria pular fora do peito de tão rápido que batia. As saudades eram imensas e se não fosse Sophia no colo de Edward talvez os dois se tivessem beijado tamanha era a tensão entre os dois.

– Olá princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. – Edward quebrou o olhar com Bella e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso torto.

– Boa tarde Cullen dos olhos verdes. – Bella corou com a saudação dele mas acabou por cumprimenta-lo com um sorriso.

Sophia puxou Edward de forma a ir ter com a mãe e assim puderem ir embora.

– quero ir para a vovó Esme.

– Sim bebé. Vamos lá.

Bella segurou a mão da filha que deu a outra mão a Edward enquanto ele puxava a mala que trazia.

– Edward. Vamos deixar esta pequena hiperativa em casa dos teus pais e depois vamos jantar. Pode ser?

– Claro. Assim deixo a mala e vou ver toda a gente rapidinho.

Quando chegaram a casa dos Cullen Sophia saltou do carro para correr a entrar na casa enquanto Bella e Edward a seguiam calmamente.

– Alguém está com pressa. – Edward riu.

– Ela adora os teus pais. Já sabes como ela é.

Quando os dois entraram Edward foi recebido com beijos e abraços da família.

– Bem-vindo de volta meu querido. – Esme beijou o rosto do filho.

– Olá mãe. Olá pai. – Edward cumprimentou o pai que estava ali do lado.

– Correu tudo bem meu filho?

– Correu sim pai. Agora está tudo resolvido.

– Ainda bem. Não te vamos empatar mais. Leva lá a tua mala e vai jantar. Nunca se deixa uma bela dama esperar.

Bella que estava próxima não pode deixar de ouvir e corar.

– Então vou rapidinho.

Edward subiu as escadas a correr e depois de deixar a mala desceu para se despedir e sair com Bella.

– Boa noite. – Bella e Edward despediram-se.

– Boa noite. – Disseram dentro de casa.

(…)

Quando chegaram ao restaurante a rapariga que os guiou até á mesa não tirava os olhos de Edward. Bella não achou piada nenhuma e fechou a cara. Edward que estava distraída quanto á secada da moça estranhou a atitude da acompanhante.

– Tudo bem Bella? – Questionou confuso.

– Tudo sim. – A morena desfez a careta e sorriu.

Após se sentaram e esperarem pelos cardápios os dois ficaram num clima estranho. Bella estava nervosa, Edward estava nervoso e nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Quando o garçon chegou com os cardápios deu uma profunda olhadela a Bella que estava concentrada no padrão da toalha. Edward piragueou para chamar a atenção do rapaz que pousou os cardápios e saiu dizendo que voltava de seguida.

– O que te agrada? – Edward sorriu para Bella que levantou os olhos do cardápio que lia atentamente.

– Esta massa parece-me bem.

– Então por mim também está ótimo.

O garçon voltou para apontar os pedidos e uma vez mais ficou vidrado em Bella. Desta vez ela reparou e não pode deixar de corar. Edward não achou graça nenhuma e fechou a cara. Quando o garçon saiu os dois começaram a conversar sobre a viagem de Edward e a semana de Bella.

Os dois estavam num jantar muito normal e todas as vezes que o garçon se perdia a olhar Bella, Edward fechava a cara. Na sobremesa os dois pediram uma mousse de chocolate e um pudim para que pudessem comer dos dois. Bella deu um pouco do seu pudim á boca de Edward que aprovou.

– Está muito bom. Agora a mousse. – Edward aproximou a colher da boca de Bella que a entreabriu para poder saborear a sobremesa.

– Aprovada. – Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados a desgostar o sabor.

Quando Edward viu a cena de Bella de olhos fechados e com cara de total prazer não conseguiu resistir e começou a aproximar-se mais dela, pronto a beija-la. Quando a morena acabou de falar abriu os olhos e ao deparar-se com Edward tão perto não resistiu mais ao impulso e inclinou-se de forma aos lábios dos dois se tocarem.

O beijo foi suave mas fez explodir nos dois, um misto de sentimentos. A doçura do momento fez os dois sorrirem quando se desgrudaram ainda de olhos fechados. Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

– Bella. – Ele meio que sussurrou o nome dela enquanto a olhava nos olhos. – Eu tenho que confessar que estou completamente apaixonado por ti.

Bella nem sabia o que dizer. Afinal ela estava com tanto receio e agora que ele confessava que estava apaixonado por ela tinha de bloquear.

– Edward eu… - O ruivo ao ver que ela hesitava decidiu interrompe-la.

– Não tens de dizer nada. Eu entendo que não queiras nada comigo. Tu és….

Bella não o deixou terminar beijando-o de forma bem apaixonada.

– Também estou apaixonada por ti.

Edward abriu um sorriso brilhante e segurou o rosto da morena mais perto e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz com um sorriso brilhante.

– És uma mulher muito especial. – Bella corou com o elogio e Edward continuou. – bem eu queria fazer isto de uma maneira especial. Mas este é o momento certo.

– Edward. – Bella chamou quando ele se ajoelhou á sua frente.

– Chiu! – Interrompeu-a com um dedo na sua boca para a calar e depois sempre a olhar nos olhos dela questionou. – Isabella Marie Swan aceitas namorar comigo?

– Sim. – Bella disse em meio a uma lagrima que escorria no seu rosto e com um sorriso bem feliz.

Edward soergueu-se e beijou-a. O primeiro beijo deles como namorados. Foi um beijo com amor, carinho, saudade, e sensual. Os dois desgrudaram-se aos poucos com singelos beijos e ficaram de testas coladas enquanto acalmavam respirações.

– Fizeste de mim um homem muito feliz. – O ruivo disse ainda de olhos fechados.

– E eu sou uma mulher muito feliz. – O sorriso no rosto dos dois era brilhante e de plena satisfação.

Após pagarem pelo jantar saíram sempre de mãos dadas e com sorrisinhos fofos. Edward estava a tentar convencer Bella a ficar em casa dele.

– Bella fica lá em casa por favor. Já está tarde e a Sophia também lá está. – Edward pediu enquanto ela entrava no carro.

– eu posso ir muito bem para casa. Aposto que a Sophia ainda está acordada. – Bella insistia.

– por favor? – Edward pediu com um olhar pidão. – Acabei de chegar de uma longa viagem e também começamos hoje a namorar. Fica por favor.

– seu chato. Eu fico. – Bella acabou por desistir. – mas tenho de ir a casa buscar roupa.

– está bem. Eu não me importo nada. – Edward sorriu feliz.

Enquanto Bella preparava a sua mini mala com as suas roupas e as de Sophia Edward estava sentado na cama dela a assistir á namorada andar de um lado para o outro enquanto buscava as coisas.

– que tanto olhas? – Bella questionou enquanto guardava as coisas.

– tu.

– eu?

– sim tu. Princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. És linda, gosto de ver o que é bonito. – Edward sorriu quando Bella corou.

– és um chato mesmo. – respondeu emburrada.

– mas tu adoras-me. – o ruivo riu e agarrou-a fazendo com que ela se senta-se no seu colo. – Bella tu és linda por fora e por dentro.

A morena escondeu o rosto corado no peito dele enquanto ele lhe beijava os cabelos.

– tu também és lindo. – ela fitou os olhos dele e beijou-o.

Aos poucos os dois foram se desgrudando e levantaram-se antes que ficassem ali a noite toda a beijarem-se. Eles ficavam perdidos quando se beijavam.

Pelo caminho os dois decidiram só contar amanhã que estavam juntos. Quando chegaram a casa dos Cullen foram recebidos por uma pequena princesa hiperativa que corria de um lado para o outro enquanto brincava com Carlisle.

– salva-me mamãe. – A pequena saltou para o colo da mãe que quase caiu para trás com o impulso da filha.

– eih. Com calma Sophia. – Edward segurou Bella que quase caiu e beijou a bochecha da sua princesinha.

– desculpa mamãe. – desculpou-se com um beijinho fofo.

– portou-se bem esta pequena pestinha? – Bella perguntou a Carlisle e Esme enquanto se sentava com a menina no colo.

– ela porta-se sempre bem Bella. – Esme tranquilizou-a.

– ainda bem dona Sophia. – A pequena riu sapeca porque a mãe bem sabia que ela gostava de aprontar.

– mamãe. – a pequena chamou manhosa enquanto se ajeitava melhor no colo da mãe.

– sim bebé? – Bella riu da carinha da filha.

– posso dormir aqui na vovó?

– se a vovó deixar.

– vovó Esme posso nanar aqui? – A pequena perguntou.

– claro que podes minha linda.

– Eba. – Sorriu feliz. – vou nanar na vovó. Mamãe nanas comigo?

– claro minha linda bebé. Eu durmo contigo.

A pequena depois do incidente aproveitava todas as oportunidades para dormir com a mãe. Era sempre bom saber que tinha a mãe ali para protege-la. Sophia levantou-se para ir buscar a mala quando reparou em Edward sentado no sofá que se tinha mantido calado durante a conversa.

– Ed! – A pequena sorriu sapeca. – Nana comigo….

– eu? Mas não vais nanar com a mãe?

– sim. Mas nanas tu também. – pediu com um olhar pidão.

Bella riu porque a sua filha sabia ser bem convincente quando cria. Edward olhou para Bella e decidiu ver com atenção a reação dela.

– Então tem de ser na minha cama.

Bella parou de rir e corou profundamente com as imagens que lhe vieram á cabeça. Os dois no quarto dela e os beijos quentes que trocaram. Sophia que estava alheia a tudo isso, sorriu feliz. Edward só conseguiu rir da cara dela.

– tu pagas-me Cullen. – Bella disse entre dentes.

Eles estiveram mais um pouco a conversar na sala com o resto da família mas quando Sophia começou a ficar cansada despediram-se e foram para cima. Edward pegou na sua pequena ao colo e levou-a para cima. Enquanto Bella vestia a sua menina cheia de sono, Edward foi vestir o seu pijama. Bella acabou de vestir Sophia e deitou-a na cama. Quando Edward chegou ele deitou ao lado da princesinha que se aconchegou a ele e Bella foi trocar-se.

– já está a dormir? – Bella questionou quando se deitou.

– sim. Ela estava cansada. – Edward afagou os cabelos da pequena que suspirou e se juntou mais ao seu calor.

– e tu vais me pagar bem caro por aquela insinuação lá em baixo. Não era para esperar até amanhã? – Bella referiu-se a ideia de irem dormir na cama dele.

– sim Bella. Ninguém percebeu não te preocupes linda. Ou será que já te arrependes-te…

– não. – Bella gritou um pouco alto fazendo a pequena Sophia abrir os olhinhos e olhar para a mãe. – Desculpa bebé. Dorme.

Bella puxou a sua menina para si e mimou até ela adormecer. Edward ria silenciosamente do grito dela.

– para seu chato. A viagem fez-te mal.

– não fez não. Pelo contrário. Fez-me ver coisas que eu ainda não tinha visto.

– como por exemplo?

– eu estar completamente apaixonado pela minha princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. – Edward sorriu como bobo.

– se me continuas a chamar assim ficas a dormir sozinho. – Bella ameaçou.

– está bem. Não chamo mais. Mas sabes que adoro ver-te corada.

– Dorme Edward. – Bella riu.

– e o meu beijinho de boa noite minha linda?

– já arranjas-te outro apelido?

– não é um apelido mas se reclamares deste, chamo-te gatinha em público.

– está bem. Não digo mais nada.

– eih. E o meu beijo Bella? Estou á espera.

– chato. A Sophia está aqui no meio. Não me vou por em cima dela. – Bella estava era com preguiça de erguer-se.

– não faz mal. – Edward levantou-se e foi até ao lado onde Bella estava e beijou-a.

– Edward. – Bella disse entre beijos. – Tu és louco.

– por ti só se for. – Edward riu e beijou uma última vez a morena antes de seguir para o seu lado da cama.

– Edward. – Bella chamou baixinho.

– diz.

– és uma pessoa maravilhosa. Gosto muito de ti.

– Eu também Bella.

Os dois acabaram por adormecer com as mãos dadas por cima da pequena Sophia que dormia descansada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13**

Sophia foi a primeira a acordar e quando viu os dois bem pertinho dela sorriu. Primeiro acordou a mãe para quem estava virada com beijinhos.

– Bom dia bebé. – Bella sorriu para a filha e beijou a bochecha dela.

– Bom dia mamãe. – A pequena sorriu.

– Vais acordar o Edward agora? – Bella perguntou baixinho.

– Sim.

A pequena virou-se e fez o mesmo processo de forma a ele acordar.

– Bom dia princesa. – Edward sorriu.

– Olá Ed.

A pequena levantou-se quando Bella a segurou.

– Sophia espera. Quero falar contigo.

– Eu não fiz nada. – A menina disse confusa com o pedido da mãe.

– Não meu bebé. Eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Bella achava que a filha deveria ser a primeira a saber que ela e Edward estavam juntos. Se alguém que merecia saber era a sua menina. Alem disso ela queria saber o que a filha pensava.

– O que foi mamãe? – Perguntou a menina enquanto se sentava no colo da mãe.

– Bem. Sabes quando duas pessoas gostam uma da outra elas ficam juntas. Certo?

– Como a tia Allie e o tio Jas? – A pequena questionou.

– Isso mesmo. – Bella confirmou á filha que a olhava com atenção. – A mamãe e o Edward também estão juntos bebé.

A pequena ficou a olhar para a mãe uns segundos antes de questionar com um biquinho:

– Vou continuar a ser a tua bebe mamãe?

– Mas é claro que sim. Vais ser sempre a minha bebé, Sophia. – Bella beijou a bochecha da filha que sorriu mais contente.

– Tá bem. Ed, vou continuar a ser a tua princesa? – Questionou virando-se para ele.

– Claro que sim. Continuaras sempre a ser a minha princesa dos olhos chocolate. – Edward abriu um sorriso para a sua princesa que sorriu também feliz e abraçou os dois.

– Eu gosto da mamãe e do Ed juntos. – Sophia abriu um sorriso fofo e agarrou os dois. – Mas mamãe eu quero fazer xixi.

– Vamos lá então.

Bella pegou na filha ao colo que riu e levou-a á casa de banho enquanto Edward se levantava. Já na casa de banho e longe dos ouvidos de Edward voltou a perguntar á sua menina.

– Não te importas mesmo que a mamãe namore com o Edward?

– Não mamãe. O Ed é meu amigo. – A pequena gostava de ver os dois juntos.

– Está bem minha bebé linda…. – Bella riu. – Mas não podes contar a ninguém. Nós contamos.

– Esta bem.

A morena estava a sair da casa de banho com a filha quando ouviu o telemóvel a tocar.

– É a tua mãe. – Edward entregou o telemóvel á morena que agradeceu com um sorriso.

– Olá mãe. – Bella cumprimentou.

– _Olá minha filha. Tudo bem?_– René questionou.

– Tudo mãe e por ai?

– _Está tudo bem. Eu liguei-te para dizer que chegamos hoje. Queria saber se querias almoçar connosco._

– Eu estou em casa dos Cullen. Porque não passam cá? Com certeza a Esme e o Carlisle vão gostar.

– _Tão cedo minha filha?_ – René estranhou. Afinal ainda nem eram bem nove horas da manhã.

– Passamos a noite cá. – Bella confessou enquanto corava mesmo a mãe não podendo ver.

– _Ah está bem. Fala com a Esme e depois diz alguma coisa querida._

– Está bem mãe. Até logo.

Quando Bella desligou deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes e um de olhos castanhos a olhar para ela com um sorriso travesso.

– Mamãe linda. – Sophia saltou para o colo da mãe e encheu-a de beijos enquanto Edward ria.

– Que queres Sophia?

– Eu quero comer panquecas da mamãe. - A pequena sorriu.

– Mas não estou em casa para fazer bebé.

– O Ed ajuda a fazer. – A pequena aumentou o bico para ganhar a sua.

– Eu ajudo sim. Anda lá Bella. – O ruivo interveio pela sua princesinha.

– Chatos. Eu faço. – Bella acabou por aceder.

– Bigada mamãe. – A pequena beijou a bochecha da mãe e saiu do colo dela.

Bella deixou a filha sair e virou-se para o namorado que a olhava com um sorriso de canto.

– Bom dia gatinha. – Edward abriu um sorriso ainda maior quando ela corou.

– Bom dia senhor chato. – Bella emburrou. – Se me chamas assim á frente de alguém eu mato-te.

– Não te preocupes gatinha. Eu não chamo.

O ruivo agarrou a cintura dela e puxou-a para mais perto de forma a beija-la. Os lábios dos dois tocaram-se de leve e aos poucos foram aprofundando o beijo. Edward segurava a cintura da morena e ela agarrava os cabelos do ruivo de forma a mante-lo bem perto dela. Os dois estavam tão perdidos no beijo que não ouviram a porta a abrir.

– Mamãe! – A pequena interrompeu o beijo dos dois que se desgrudaram rapidamente com o susto.

– Sim bebé? – Bella questionou enquanto acalmava a respiração.

– Quelo as minhas panquecas. Vamos. – A pequena puxou a mão da mãe.

– Calma Sophia. Já vou. – Sophia nem deixou a mãe respirar arrastando-o para fora dos braços de Edward e do quarto.

– Mamãe a minha baliga tem um rato. – Sophia apontou para a barriga que roncava.

– Está bem. Vamos.

As duas seguiram para a cozinha com Edward logo atras. Esme estava na cozinha a preparar as coisas quando os três entraram.

– Bom dia Esme.

– Bom dia vovó.

– Bom dia mãe.

Ouviu-se as três vozes ao mesmo tempo.

– Bom dia meu queridos. Estou a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Sentem-se.

– Esme eu tenho que preparar panquecas se não se importar. Prometi a uma certa garotinha.

–Estás á vontade minha filha.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu em agradecimento. - Os meus pais ligaram e queriam almoçar comigo. Será que podem passar aqui?

– Minha querida. Eles são sempre bem-vindos. Diz-lhes para virem cá almoçar e podes trazer o Jacob e a Leah. Não tenho visto esses meninos.

– Eu vou dizer-lhes então…

Enquanto Edward pegava nos ingredientes para a massa das panquecas Bella ligou para os pais e para os amigos a fazer o convite. René aceitou e disse que logo que chegasse ia até casa dos Cullen. Jacob e Leah prometeram estar lá na hora de almoço.

– Está tudo aqui. – Edward apontou para os ingredientes que tinha pousado na bancada.

– Obrigada. Agora é só juntar. – Bella riu da cara de Edward.

– Nem penses. A Sophia pediu-te a ti. – Cozinha não era das tarefas que Edward mais gostasse.

– Está bem eu faço. – Bella tirou a língua a Edward que riu.

Bella preparou as panquecas enquanto Edward arrumava a mesa do pequeno-almoço. Esme tinha sido dispensada pelo casal e Sophia tinha levado a avó consigo para verem desenhos animados na sala.

– Gatinha falta alguma coisa? – O ruivo pôs tudo na mesa e depois virou-se para a namorada que fazia as últimas panquecas.

– A calda de chocolate para as panquecas. – Bella já tinha percebido que era inútil reclamar com ele por causa dos apelidos.

– Aqui. – Edward pegou na calda e ajudou Bella a levar as panquecas até á mesa. – Vou chamar os meus pais e a Sophia á sala.

Na hora do pequeno-almoço todos comeram entre risadas e elogiaram as panquecas de Bella. A pequena Sophia ficou toda suja de chocolate e ainda conseguiu sujar Edward que estava ao lado dela. Bella desatou a rir quando viu a cara dele toda lambuzada de chocolate e a sua pequena com um sorriso sapeca.

– Alguém precisa de um banho com urgência. – Bella disse entre risadas.

– Parece que sim. – Edward disse com um sorriso torto enquanto pensava numa forma de a sujar. – Sophia. – Chamou baixinho.

– Sim Ed?

– Dá beijinho na mamãe. – Disse enquanto ria.

– Está bem. – A pequena aceitou sem perceber.

Sophia tinha a cara lambuzada de chocolate e as mãos também, quando ela agarrou a mãe e a beijou sujou-a toda. Edward ria e Esme e Carlisle tentavam controlar as suas risadas.

– Sua pequena peste sujaste-me. – Bella riu para a filha que sorriu.

– Desculpa mamãe. – pediu com um sorriso pequenino. - O Ed que pediu.

– Edward Anthony Cullen. – Bella disse entre dentes.

– Ficas tão mais linda gatinha. – Edward não parava de rir da cara da namorada.

A morena limitou-se a tirar a língua a Edward e acabar o seu pequeno-almoço.

Carlisle assistia com interesse aos dois para ver se a conversa os tinha levado a algum lado mas até á brincadeira da gatinha os dois não tinha deixado passar nada. Quando Edward chamou gatinha a Bella, esta não corou tanto como era costumo, sinal que seria normal para ela. Apesar de tudo ele ficou feliz que os dois estivessem juntos.

Quando toda a gente acabou Esme disse que tratava da mesa e mandou os três para o banho.

– Meninos vão tomar banho.

– Estas a chamar-nos porcos mãe? – Edward brincou com um leve biquinho.

– Estou. E tu és o maior, meu bebé. – Esme apertou as bochechas do filho e beijou-lhe a testa como fazia quando ele era mais novo.

Bella riu e Sophia juntou-se á gargalhada da mãe.

– Mamãe o Ed também é um bebé.

– É Sophia. Um bebé grande. – Bella ria.

– Agora banho meninas. – Esme instruiu as meninas. – E tu também Edward.

As duas seguiram para cima com Edward logo atras como se fossem três crianças desobedientes. Edward deixou as meninas tomarem banho primeiro enquanto ele arrumava o quarto.

– Eu arrumo o quarto e vocês tomam banho.

– Ok.

Bella pegou nas suas coisas e de Sophia e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho onde deu banho á sua princesa enquanto tomava banho.

– Mamãe. Hoje vou cheirar como o Ed. – A pequena riu.

– Vais princesa. Vais cheirar como o Edward.

Bella não tinha trazido os produtos de higiene consigo e Edward instrui-a a usar o que tinha na casa de banho.

– Se quiseres vou buscar as coisas da Alice. – O ruivo disse.

– Não é preciso. Nós usamos os teus.

Após se secarem e vestirem saíram com os cabelos molhados para dar vez a Edward.

– Prontinho. Já podes ir tomar banho.

– Já vou. Precisas de secador para os cabelos?

– Se tiveres ai. Pelo menos, os da Sophia, queria secá-los.

– Vou tratar disso gatinha.

Edward foi até ao quarto da irmã e pegou no secador que ela deixava na casa de banho.

– Aqui gatinha.

– Obrigada bebé. – Bella riu quando Edward corou um pouquinho. Afinal ele também corava.

– Isabella.

– Tomar banho Edward. Estás sujo. Vai. – Bella riu.

Edward pegou nas suas coisas e seguiu para o banho enquanto Bella penteava e secava os cabelos da filha que estava entretida com os desenhos animados. Edward tinha ligado a televisão para que ela assistisse.

– Já está minha linda. Toda bonita.

– Obrigada mamãe. – A pequena agradeceu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Edward saiu do banho e Bella estava a pentear os cabelos enquanto a pequena via televisão.

– Queres ajuda gatinha? – Edward riu quando ela se assustou.

– Que susto. Vais secar o meu cabelo é?

– Se quiseres.

– Haveria de ser lindo Edward.

– A serio. Eu secava o cabelo da Alice quando era mais novo.

– Está bem então. Mas nada de me queimares o cabelo.

– Tão pouca confiança em mim…. – Edward fez um biquinho fofo.

– Eu confio.

Edward secou o cabelo de Bella com toda a dedicação do mundo e a morena agradeceu o gesto com um beijo.

– Obrigada.

Os dois não aprofundaram o beijo por respeito a Sophia mas continuaram com as testas coladas e a olharem-se nos olhos um do outro.

– És o namorado mais fofo, lindo, companheiro e tudo de bom que alguém poderia desejar. – Bella afagou a face de Edward com um sorriso lindo.

– Tu és a melhor namorada do mundo com certeza. – Edward beijou novamente Bella e afastou-se pegando na sua pequena princesa ao colo.

– Ah. – A pequena deu um gritinho com o susto.

– Vamos princesa. A vovó René e o vovô Charlie devem estar a chegar.

– Eba. – A pequena sorriu.

– Edward os teus irmãos vem aqui a almoçar?

– Acho que sim. – O ruivo respondeu. – Mas porquê?

– Assim contávamos a todos de uma vez.

– Bem pensado.

Os três saíram para o andar de baixo onde Carlisle estava sentado no sofá a ler um livro enquanto Esme andava para a cozinha.

– Chegaram os porquinhos limpinhos. – Carlisle riu.

– E tu és o lobo mau pai? – Edward brincou.

– Não. Nunca tive esse caracter.

– Eu sei. A mãe?

– Esta na cozinha.

– Vou ate lá então. – Bella disse.

– Eu também mamãe. – A pequena saiu do colo de Edward e foi com a mãe atras de Esme.

– Precisa de ajuda Esme? – Bella perguntou quando entrou na cozinha onde Esme andava de um lado para o outro.

– Se não te importares minha querida. Ajudavas-me.

– Não me importo nada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 14**

Enquanto as meninas estavam na cozinha Edward e Carlisle conversavam na sala.

– Meu filho não pude deixar de reparar que a conversa de ontem com a Bella correu bem. – Carlisle sorriu.

– Percebeu-se assim tanto? – O ruivo pensava onde os dois se poderiam ter entregue mas não se lembrava de nada.

– Quando tu a chamas-te de gatinha e ela não corou que nem louca deu para perceber.

– Saiu-me. Ela não deve ter reparado ou matava-me. Ela proibiu-me de a chamar assim em público. – Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando a chamou na noite anterior assim.

– Ela é uma boa menina Edward. E gosta mesmo de ti. Vê lá o que fazes.

– Eih! Deverias defender-me a mim. – Edward brincou.

– E defendo mas gosto muito dela. Não quero ninguém mal no meio de tudo isto.

– Eu sei pai. Eu gosto mesmo dela. Não estou a brincar. Ela é importante para mim. E a Sophia também.

– A Sophia é quem pode sofrer mais no meio de tudo isto. Cuidado. – Carlisle temia pela menina.

– Não te preocupes. Ela já sabe e ficou bem feliz.

– Ela sabe e ainda não contou? – Carlisle riu. A pequena Sophia deveria andar louca para contar.

– Nós pedimos-lhe segredo. E como só contamos hoje ela ainda não disse nada.

– Tenho pena da pequena. Deve ser difícil para ela.

Carlisle nem acabou o raciocínio porque entrou a sua pequena a correr.

– Vovô. – A pequena chamava. – Vovô.

– Que foi princesinha?

– A vovó Esme queimou a mão. Anda.

A pequena arrastou o avô até á cozinha onde Bella ajudava Esme a passar a mão por água fria.

– Que se passou?

– Queimei a mão num tacho. Estava a falar com a Bella e distrai-me.

Carlisle chegou perto da mulher e analisou a mão da mulher com cuidado.

– Tens de por uma pomada e como foi numa parte sensível, tenta não mexer muito a mão hoje. – Instruiu.

– O senhor manda. – Esme riu e beijou a bochecha do marido que desfez um pouco da preocupação e abriu um sorriso.

– Eu acabo o almoço, Esme. Pode ir para a sala. – Bella prontificou-se.

– É muito trabalho para uma pessoa só minha querida. – Esme não queria a moça a fazer tudo sozinha. Afinal eram muitos a almoçar.

– O Edward ajuda-me. – Bella virou-se para o namorado que estava entretido com Sophia.

– Eu? – Questionou com uma careta.

– Sim tu bebe. – Bella riu. Chamar-lhe bebé e ele corar era demais.

– Eita Bella. Já passei essa fase. Chamo-te gatinha em frente a toda a gente.

Esme assistia com interesse ao diálogo dos dois e ficou a pensar se os dois não estariam juntos. Eles estavam tão entretidos que se esqueceram que tinha gente com eles.

– Nem te atrevas Cullen. – Bella disse com uma carinha de brava.

– O que farias? Batias-me? – Edward brincou.

– Não bebé. – Bella sorriu maldosamente. – Acabo tudo contigo.

– Não te atrevias… - Edward disse em choque.

– Tenta. – Bella persistiu.

– Mas seria o namoro mais curto de sempre. Acabas mesmo comigo? – Questionou tristinho.

Sophia que assistia á conversa dos dois com os avos não aguentou mais e riu. Pedem-lhe segredo a ela e eles contam. Coisa feia. Bella quando ouvia a gargalhada da filha é que se lembrou que não estavam sozinhos e olhou em choque para Edward.

– O que tu me fazes fazer Edward. – Bella bufou. – Acabamos por nos confessar sozinhos.

– Desculpa Bella. – Edward pensou mesmo que ela ficou chateada. – Não te queria chateada.

– Não estou chateada seu bobo. Nós não servimos para guardar segredos. – Bella riu e beijou-o rápido.

Esme ficou tão feliz que chorou.

– Oh mãe. Não chores. – Edward abraçou a mãe.

– Não é tristeza meu filho. Gosto de vos ver juntos. Fazem um casal lindo.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu enquanto corava.

– Carlisle porque não me pareces surpreendido? – Esme virou- se para o marido.

– Já sabia Esme. – O marido acabou por confessar.

– Isto dura á quanto tempo meus queridos?

– Ontem vovó. – Sophia disse.

– Até a minha neta sabia? – Esme virou-se para os dois.

– Desculpe Esme. – Bella interveio. – Mas a minha filha tinha que ser a primeira a saber. A aprovação dela está sempre em primeiro lugar.

– Minha querida eu sei. A opinião dela é a mas importante de todas mesmo. – Esme pegou em Sophia ao colo e beijou a menina. – Feliz princesa?

– Sim. – A pequena assentiu com um sorriso. – A mamãe e o Ed são lindinhos.

(…)

René e Charlie chegaram já perto das onze horas e depois de muitos beijos e saudades René foi ajudar a filha na cozinha deixando Edward livre.

– Obrigado René. – Edward agradeceu enquanto piscava á namorada.

– Vai á vontade que eu ajudo a minha filha.

Enquanto o casal estava sozinho na cozinha aproveitou para roubar beijos aqui e ali e conversar entre vigias da panelas e preparação das coisas. Quando René e Charlie chegaram os dois começaram a ter mais cuidado. Afinal queriam contar com toda a gente junta e já se tinham descaído.

Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram já quando estava quase tudo pronto. As meninas ajudaram Bella, tratando de por a mesa enquanto os meninos conversavam na sala. Esme estava sentada na cozinha a conversa com a nora que acabava o almoço.

– O Edward ajudou-te minha querida? – Esme sabia que o filho quando queria poderia ser bem preguiçoso.

– Ajudou sim. Ele tem jeito para a cozinha. – Bella confessou. – Foi ele quem tratou do assado sozinho.

– Ele é que não quer ter trabalho. Ele cozinha muito bem. Melhor que muitas senhoras que conheço.

Bella riu e pensou que futuramente tinha de se aproveitar disso. Quem sabe pô-lo a cozinhar para ela.

– Tenho de o por a cozinhar um dia lá em casa.

– Boa ideia. – Esme riu. – Aproveita que ele a ti faz as vontades.

– Não lhe diga isso Esme, que ele acredita mesmo. – Bella riu.

– Minha querida ele por ti e pela Sophia faz tudo. E ele bem sabe disso.

Bella corou. Afinal poderiam pensar que ela se aproveitava da situação. Para a sociedade em geral era apenas mais uma menina pobre com o menino rico.

– Bella não leves isso como negativo. – Esme explicou quando viu a carinha dela. - Não estou a dizer que te estas a aproveitar do meu filho. Muito pelo contrário, estás a fazê-lo muito feliz.

A morena não conseguiu controlar as lagrimas e Esme abraçou a moça como pode com a sua mão lesionada. Alice que entrava na cozinha naquele momento ficou preocupada.

– Que se passa?

– Nada filha. Eu e a Bella só estávamos a conversar. – Esme limpou as lagrimas que restavam no rosto da nora e ela sorriu.

– Obrigada Esme.

– Já sabes que para mim sempre serás como uma filha.

– Tudo resolvido. – Alice riu. – Agora vamos almoçar. Já fomos chamar os meninos e a Sophia que hoje não larga o padrinho.

(…)

Durante o almoço todos conversaram, riram e Charlie e René falaram acerca da sua viagem. Estavam já na sobremesa quando Edward chamou a atenção de todos.

– Aproveitando que estamos todos reunidos quero fazer um anúncio.

Sophia que estava ao lado dele chamou-o:

– Ed! Posso ser eu a contar? – Questionou com toda a sua fofura.

– Podes princesinha. – Edward assentiu quando Bella concordou com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

– Eba. – A pequena comemorou.

– Então Sophia o que tens a dizer? – Emmett estava super curioso.

– O Ed e a mamãe são namolados. – Confessou. Mas no final não conseguiu esconder a risadinha.

Na mesa não se ouvia um som sequer, pareciam todos em choque. Alice foi a primeira a sair do seu torpor e dar um gritinho que fez toda a gente acordar.

– Ah! Estou tão feliz. – Alice seguiu ate aos dois que estavam lado a lado e abraçou-os. – Fazem um casal lindo.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu. Quando ficaram todos sem reação ela tinha ficado com receio e nem o conforto do aperto de mão de Edward a deixava mais descansada.

– Estou mesmo feliz. A minha melhor amiga e o meu irmão.

Leah abriu um sorriso enorme e piscou a Bella que apenas balançou a cabeça. Charlie, o pai de Bella, não parecia muito contente.

– Pai. – A morena chamou para que ele a olhasse. A opinião da filha e dos pais era a mais importante. – Não dizes nada?

– Estás feliz filha? – Perguntou sem mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

– Estou. – Bella confirmou.

– Então isso é que importa. Só quero o teu melhor minha filha.

– Obrigada pai. – Agradeceu indo até ao pai para o abraçar.

Aquando do final, nada bonito, do namoro com James, Bella tinha-se apegado ainda mais ao pai e a opinião dele sempre foi importante. A mãe, ela tinha se apercebido que concordava. Afinal as lagrimas e o sorriso não enganavam ninguém.

Emmett estava á espera do momento para soltar das dele.

– Agora maninho tem cuidado porque a Bella já tem uma filha, não precisa de outro bebé já.

Bella corou furiosamente e Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça do marido.

– Calado Emmett.

– Sim ursinha.

Sophia que não percebeu direito a piada, não achou piada nenhuma e agarrou-se á mãe.

– Eu sou o bebé da mamãe Tio Em.

– Pois és. O bebé da mamãe sempre. – Bella beijou a bochecha da filha e fuzilou o cunhado que abriu um sorriso de covinhas.

– Desculpa Belinha.

– Belinha é nome de cachorro Emmett. – Bella não achou piada nenhuma ao nome.

– Também não posso dizer nada hoje. – Amuou.

– Oh tadinho do meu marido. Está tristinho. – Rose riu.

– Ursinha. A Bella só por namorar o Edward já se acha importante.

– Eih. – Bella protestou

–Não ligues. – Edward piscou a Bella - O Emmett está com ciúmes que a atenção não está nele.

A morena riu e Emmett tirou a língua ao irmão. O restante pessoal da mesa só ria de Emmett.

– Emmett já estás um pouco grande para ter ciúmes do teu irmão. – Carlisle riu.

– Pai. – Gemeu. – Espera lá. Tu não ficas-te surpreendido.

– Eu já sabia. – Acabou por confessar.

– Edward. És um traidor. Eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber. – Emmett sentiu-se ofendido.

– Agora vamos discutir quem sabe primeiro ou não? – Edward já não estava a achar piada nenhuma.

– Claro que sim. Eu sou a pessoa mais importante. – Emmett gabou-se.

– Já chega. Vou arrumar as coisas. – Bella levantou-se para arrumar a mesa.

– Nem pensar Bella. – Esme bronqueou. – Tu já fizeste o almoço.

– Mas… - a morena nem acabou o raciocínio que logo foi interrompido por Esme novamente.

– As meninas com certeza não se importam de fazer isso. Podes descansar á vontade.

– Está bem. - Acabou por desistir.

As meninas arrumaram tudo enquanto Bella foi até ao jardim onde Jacob a acompanhou. O amigo queria apanha-la sozinha para falarem á vontade.

– Eih! – Bella cumprimentou o amigo quando o viu chegar.

– Eih Bella. Queria falar contigo.

– Claro Jake. – Senta aqui.

Os dois sentaram-se no banco de jardim para poderem conversar á vontade.

– Bella fico muito feliz por teres encontrado alguém. Estavas sozinha á tempo demais.

– Obrigada Jake. Acho que ainda não tinha aparecido a pessoa certa.

– O Edward é a pessoa certa? – Brincou com a amiga.

– Sim. Não me sentia assim tão bem ao lado de alguém como me sinto com ele. Ele é uma pessoa extraordinária e não me aprisiona.

– Deu para perceber. Vós eras tão ligados desde que vos conheces-te. Sempre pensei que acabarias por ficar juntos.

– Porque toda a gente me diz isso ultimamente?

– Porque é verdade cerejinha. Vós sempre tiveste aquele quê de especial juntos.

– Nunca reparei em nada. – Teimou.

– Mas acabas-te juntos. – Jake riu.

– É. – Bella confirmou.

– Estás feliz não estás?

– Estou. Muito. – O sorriso de Bella era estonteante.

– A minha afilhada linda está feliz também. Por isso está ótimo. Só que nada de mais sobrinhos tão cedo por favor. – Jacob riu.

– Chatos. Nós começamos a namorar ontem. Não é como se tivéssemos saltado já para a cama juntos. – Bella estava corada. Porque toda a gente insistia nesse assunto?

– Para a cama não. Mas no carro… – Jacob importunou um pouquinho mais a amiga.

– Jacob. – Bella gritou.

– Brincadeirinha cerejinha. Todos sabemos o quanto sois puros. – Brincar com ela estava a ser demais.

– Jacob Black. – Bella exaltou-se. – Cala-te.

Jacob gargalhou e abraçou a amiga que estava super corada.

– Desculpa cerejinha. Não te importuno mais. Quando tiver que acontecer acontece.

(…)

Edward estava na sala com os meninos e Sophia estava no seu colo a brincar com os cabelos dele quando se lembrou.

– Ed. A mamãe?

– Não sei princesinha. Porquê?

– Quelo nanar. – Sophia bocejou. Afinal estava já na hora da sesta dela.

– Vamos procurar então.

O ruivo pegou na sua pequena princesa e foi em busca da namorada. Quando a viu na parte exterior a conversar com Jacob decidiu não intervir.

– A mamãe está a conversar com o teu padrinho. Eu vou contigo.

– Está bem. – Concordou a pequena agarrando-o ainda mais.

Para a morena não andar desesperada á procura da filha avisou na sala que ia levar a princesinha para dormir e quando Bella voltasse era só avisá-la.

– Vai descansado. Nós avisamos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 15**

Bella acabou a conversa com Jacob e seguiu para dentro á procura da filha. Já estava na hora de ela dormir, a menina já deveria estar cansada. Quando chegou á sala deparou-se com toda a gente menos a filha e o namorado.

– A Sophia? – Questionou enquanto tentava ver se a encontrava.

– foi para cima com o Edward. ela estava com sono. – Carlisle descansou-a.

– vou até lá então.

A morena seguiu para cima, até ao quarto de Edward, onde se deparou com uma cena adorável. Edward estava deitado na cama e a pequena Sophia tinha o rostinho encostado no pescoço dele e abraçava-o com toda a força.

– Edward. – Chamou baixinho com medo de acordar a filha.

– eih gatinha. Deita aqui.

Sophia quando ouviu a mãe, ergueu a cabeça e voltou a deitar-se na mesma posição com uma risadinha. Quando Bella se deitou do seu outro lado a pequena pediu á mãe para se juntar mais para que ela ficasse bem aconchegada no meio dos dois.

– mamãe linda agora vou nanar quentinha. –a pequena Sophia estava super bem. No meio da mãe que adorava e da pessoa ideal para ser seu pai.

– vais bebé. Muito quentinha.

Edward esticou a mão e agarrou a da namorada por cima da princesinha que adormeceu com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

– adormeceu. – Edward constatou quando sentiu a respiração da pequena se tornar calma no seu pescoço.

– agora podemos ir então.

Mas quando Bella tentou se levantar Sophia apertou-a e gemeu no seu sono.

– não mamãe.

– eu fico. – Bella afagou o cabelo da filha que voltou a dormir. – parece que vou ficar por aqui.

– eu faço-te companhia gatinha.

– Obrigada. Mas podes ir se quiseres. Já estou habituada.

– nada disso. Fico aqui. Alem disso há alguém muito bem encostada em mim. – O ruivo riu.

Os dois aproveitaram as duas horas de sono da pequena para conversarem já que não podiam fazer mais nada. Porque todas as vezes que algum se tentava mexer Sophia gemia no seu sono.

– gatinha tenho de confessar uma coisa.

– o quê? – questionou a medo.

– tu e a Sophia foste o melhor presente de boas vinda que me poderiam ter dado. Quem diria que quando voltasse, a casa, iria encontrar duas princesas de olhos chocolates. As meninas dos meus olhos. – Edward sorriu e Bella deixou escorrer as lagrimas que lhe vieram aos olhos.

– nem sei que te diga. – Bella limpou as lagrimas. – depois de tudo o que se passou. Tenho quase a certeza que és um anjo nas nossas vidas.

Com cuidado Edward soltou-se da pequena princesa e passou para o outro lado de forma a puder abraçar Bella e beijá-la. Quando os dois se desgrudaram mantiveram as testas coladas e perderam-se nos olhos um do outro. Bella no verde esmeralda dos olhos de Edward que estavam mais brilhantes e Edward no castanho chocolate de Bella que tinham aquele brilho lindo que o encantou desde o primeiro dia. Os dois estavam tão perdidos que nem deram pelo acordar de uma pequena menina que saltou para entre os dois.

– Olá princesa. – Edward riu. – Nanas-te tudo?

– sim. – a pequena assentiu. – Mamãe lindinha. - chamou

– diz minha bebé….

– posso nanar mais um pouquinho?

– podes. – Bella riu. – nós não saímos daqui.

– está bem.

A pequena voltou a dormir enquanto Bella escovava os seus cabelos. Os dois sorriram e zelaram mais um pouco pelo sono da menina. Sophia acabou por acordar definitivamente cerca de meia hora depois e os três seguiram para baixo.

Esme que estava a entrar na sala no momento ficou emocionada quando viu Sophia descer de mãos dadas com Bella e Edward. Quem visse não diria que ele não era pai biológico da menina. Os três formavam uma família lindíssima.

– lagrimas outra vez, mãe? – Edward brincou.

– lagrimas de alegria, meu filho. – Esme limpou as lagrimas e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

– os outros? – Perguntou Bella quando não viu nenhum dos casais alem dos pais e dos sogros.

– foram sair. Não havia nada para fazer por aqui segundo eles. – Carlisle brincou. – deixaram os velhos.

– Eih pai. Ate parece. Estão todos novos ainda. – Edward riu.

– Obrigado filho. Mas vos sois bem mais jovens.

– da próxima vamos nós sair convosco.

– e que tal se fossemos ao parque. Ainda é cedo. – Bella interveio.

– ao paque mamãe? Aquele que tem baloiços? – Sophia sorria feliz.

– sim bebe.

– vamos? – Edward perguntou aos casais.

– por mim está ótimo. – Charlie assentiu.

– por mim também. – Carlisle concordou.

– então vamos. Princesa vai buscar o casaco e vamos.

Sophia começou a correr para cima quando Bella a alcançou.

– com calma, Dona Sophia. Eu vou contigo.

– tá bem mamãe. – Desculpou-se.

Os dois casais seguiram para buscar as suas coisas e o trio subiu para ir buscar os casacos. Quando desceram estavam já todos prontos a sair.

– como não cabemos todos num carro. Vós ides no carro do Edward e nós vamos juntos.

– Ok.

Quando chegaram ao parque Sophia correu logo para o parque infantil. Edward agarrou a mão de Bella e os dois foram calmamente ter com ela mas sempre em vigia. Os avós corujas chegaram logo a seguir e sentaram-se num banco a apreciar a cena. Sophia corria de um lado para o outro no parque enquanto os dois riam dela.

– mamãe anda comigo no baloiço. – Pediu com um olhar pidão.

– está bem anda. – Sophia pegou na mão mãe e levou até ao baloiço.

– Ed! Empurra. – A pequena pediu quando lá chegou.

As duas sentaram enquanto ele empurrava as suas duas princesas. Esme e René estavam com sorrisinhos no rosto e bastante emocionadas. Eles faziam uma família muito linda mesmo.

Quando a pequena se cansou do parque seguiram a conversar e a caminhar pelo parque. A menina andava feliz entre os avós e os "pais". No meio do passeio pararam para comprar um gelado e sentaram-se todos juntos a comer e conversar. Estavam no meio de uma das tranquinagens de Sophia enquanto bebe quando apareceu um cliente da empresa e amigo de Carlisle de longa data.

– Boa tarde.

– Boa tarde Eleazar. Por aqui? – cumprimentou Carlisle.

– vim dar um passeio com a família e pelo que vejo tu também.

– pois é. É sempre bom passear em família.

O homem analisava Bella com dúvida, ia jurar que já tinha visto a moça em algum lado.

– desculpe a indelicadeza menina mas já não a vi em algum lugar. – Acabou por perguntar.

– ela é a assistente do meu filho Eleazar, já a deves ter visto na empresa. – Carlisle respondeu por ela. – Os dois namoram e esta menina fofa é a filha dela.

– ah. Bem me parecia que conhecia de algum lado essa cara. O bom gosto é de família – o homem riu. – A menina é muito bonita.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu corada.

– tenho que confessar que a sua filha também, mas se não soubesse diria que era filha do Edward. – Sophia estava no colo de Edward e tinha-o abraçado.

– Meu caro Eleazar, elas são como família. Os laços de sangue não contam. A Sophia é nossa neta de igual forma.

– a minha filha é adotada e vejo-a como de sangue também. É um gesto muito bonito da vossa parte não a discriminar.

– nem mais. Deixa-me apresentar-te. Esta á a Rene e o marido Charlie, são os pais da Bella. A minha mulher já conheces. – Carlisle apresentou a família. – o Edward, o meu filho, a Bella a namorada dele e a Sophia a nossa princesa.

– Prazer meus caros. Sou o Eleazar e esta é a minha mulher Carmen. A nossa filha anda por ai com o namorado. – Riu.

– Prazer. – A mulher que até agora estivera calada cumprimentou. – Carlisle, meu caro, tenho que concordar com o meu marido. Tens uma família linda. A Sophia parece mesmo uma princesa.

Bella não conseguiu controlar a risada e riu acompanhada dos pais e do namorado.

– Desculpem. Mas é que ela engana muito. Consegue ser bem pestinha. – Bella sorriu para a filha que a olhou por cima do ombro com um olhar de menina traquina.

– Não acredito. – Carmem sorriu. – uma menina tão linda. Deve ser um anjo.

Sophia largou Edward e abriu um sorriso para a mulher.

– Olá! – Cumprimentou.

– Olá princesinha. Estás boa?

– Sim. A senhora é muito bonita. – Sophia disse enquanto saltava para o colo da mãe.

Carmen era uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos castanhos-escuros pelos ombros e uns olhos azuis cintilantes. Não aparentava para ninguém a idade que realmente tinha.

– Obrigada lindinha. És muito querida.

Carmen estava a acabar de falar quando chegou uma loira lindíssima acompanhada de um moreno. Os dois era lindos. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cintilantes, o moço que a acompanhava era moreno com olhos castanho e também muito bonito.

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso quando se aproximou.

– aqui está a nossa menina. – Eleazer riu. – Esta é a Jane a minha filha e o namorado Alec.

– Prazer. – disseram em uníssono.

– meus queridos. Este é o Carlisle meu amigo de longa data e a sua linda família. – O homem apresentou cada um á filha e ao genro.

Quando chegou a Sophia a loira ficou encantada com a menina.

– és tão linda princesa.

– Obrigada. – A pequena corou e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos da mãe.

– Eleazar, também tem uma família linda. – Bella opinou. – a sua filha é realmente bonita.

– Obrigada Bella. – A loira agradeceu. – mas tenho que dizer que não fica atras. Basta olhar para a princesa que é uma cópia sua.

– nada de você por favor. Sou muito nova.

– Ok. Não tem nada do pai mesmo. Edward lamento mas a menina é cópia da mãe.

– ele não é pai biológico dela. – Eleazer corrigiu a filha.

– desculpem. Pensei que estavam juntos.

– não faz mal. Estamos juntos, mas a Sophia é filha de um namorado de adolescência. – Bella confessou.

– não diria que não são pai e filha. Já estais juntos á muito tempo?

Os meus velhos entretiveram-se numa conversa e Jane juntou-se á pequena família.

– conhecemo-nos á pouco tempo. Nem á meio ano. E só estamos juntos desde ontem. – Bella riu.

– Oh meu deus. Dou cada gafe. – A loira ficou constrangida. - Desculpem. Mas parecem realmente uma família. E muito linda.

– não faz mal. Não ofendes-te ninguém. Nós conhecemo-nos quando ele voltou para cá e tornamo-nos amigos. Mas só agora começamos a namorar.

– está tudo explicado. – Jane sorriu.

– e vocês á quanto tempo estão juntos? – Perguntou. Os dois pareciam um casal bem feliz.

– estamos juntos á cinco anos. – Alec foi quem respondeu. – Agora estamos noivos e casamos daqui a seis meses.

– os meus parabéns. Realmente fazem um casal lindíssimo. E com certeza terão filhos lindos também. – Bella piscou a Jane que riu.

– quem sabe depois do casamento. Para já não. – Mal Jane acabou de falar tapou a boca e desculpou-se.

– ai desculpa Bella, novamente. Nada contra teres uma filha já.

– eu tive a Sophia muito nova mas não me arrependo nada. O pai não é o melhor. – falou baixinho. – Mas nunca me arrependi da minha menina. Ela é tudo.

– deve ter sido difícil para ti. Tinhas quantos anos se não for ser intrometida?

– tinha 17 anos. Estava a acabar a secundária. Ele recusou-se a assumir a filha e ainda me difamou. Mas tudo se supera. – Bella sorriu e o namorado beijou-lhe o cabelo para a confortar.

–mas agora tens quem te apoie. – Piscou olho a Bella que estava encostada no peito de Edward enquanto segurava a filha.

– é. Tenho um namorado chato, uns amigos maravilhosos e uns pais espetaculares.

– eih! Chato? – Edward resmungou.

– sim chato, bebé. Estás sempre a arranjar maneira de me ver corada.

Alec e Jane assistiam com interesse aos dois. Eles eram realmente um casal interessante.

– eu? Nunca princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. – Bella corou furiosamente e Edward riu.

– se é assim vou chamar-te sempre bebé em público. – A morena bufou.

– o teu bebé sou eu mamãe. – Sophia que até agora estivera calada intrometeu-se.

– sim Sophia és o meu bebé lindo. Mas o Edward é mais bebé que tu. – Riu e a pequena acompanhou-a na risada.

– olha-me que duas se uniram contra mim. – Edward fez bico para as suas meninas.

Sophia riu e saltou para o colo dele para o encher de beijos.

– eu gosto muito de ti Ed.

– que princesinha linda. Também gosto muito de ti Sophia.

Jane riu bastante com os dois.

– vocês são engraçados juntos.

– obrigada. Obrigada. – Bella riu. – tem horas que parecemos mesmo crianças mas esse é o charme da nossa amizade e da nossa relação.

As meninas acabaram por trocar números e marcaram de se encontrarem um dia. Jane era uma boa moça e Bella simpatizou muito com ela.

No final da tarde Sophia pediu atenção aos avós deixando o casal sozinho um pouco que aproveitou para namorar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16**

Edward conseguiu convencer Bella a passar a noite de sábado em casa e dormir com ele. Sophia ficou toda feliz de dormir novamente com os dois. Porque sim, a princesinha queria os dois a dormir com ela. No domingo Sophia ficou com os padrinhos, deixando o casal livre para estarem juntos.

– Gatinha. Vamos dar uma volta? – Edward convidou no final de almoço.

– Vamos.

Edward levou a namorada até a um pequeno parque onde se podia ver um lago lindíssimo. Os dois passaram a tarde lá.

– gostas?

– é muito lindo Edward. – Bella admirou o local. Era sossegado e perfeito.

Os dois estiveram a conversar acerca de tudo. Descobriram coisas que não sabiam um do outro e riram muito. Bella estava sentada no colo de Edward quando os dois iniciaram um beijo completamente apaixonado. Os lábios dos dois tocaram-se, inicialmente, devagar e aos poucos foram aprofundando o beijo. A língua dos dois duelava numa batalha sem vencedores, e só se separaram por que o ar se fez necessário. Os dois desgrudaram-se e colaram as testas ainda de olhos fechados. Edward mantinha a cintura dela agarrada num gesto de possessão e ela agarrava os seus cabelos.

– Amo-te Bella. – O ruivo confessou quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos chocolate mais lindos do mundo.

– também te amo Edward. – Bella confessou abrindo um sorriso lindo e sem nunca desgrudar o olhar.

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se, desta vez com mais entusiamo. Estavam completamente grudados e perdidos nos beijos. Edward traçou beijos desde o pescoço até á boca de Bella, onde os dois aprofundaram o beijo. Eles tinham até esquecido onde estavam com o entusiamo do beijo. Os dois desgrudaram-se em busca de ar e Edward beijava o queixo da morena quando o telemóvel começou a tocar.

– sim? – o ruivo atendou sem olhar.

– _Ed…_– A pequena princesinha chamou.

– que foi princesinha? Passa-se alguma coisa? –Preocupou-se.

– _a vovó Esme fez bolo de chocolate. Anda comer comigo. E trás a mamãe_. – Pediu.

– está bem. Nós já vamos lindinha.

Bella que estava encostada no pescoço dele ouviu toda a conversa riu com a manha da filha.

– gatinha, parece que alguém quer a nossa presença. – Edward sorriu para a namorada.

–parece que sim. Vamos. – Bella levantou-se do colo dele e seguiu para o carro.

–apressada. – Edward riu quando a alcançou.

Os dois seguiram até á mansão Cullen onde foram recebidos por uma Sophia saltitante e eufórica.

–mamãe. – Chamou enquanto pulava para o colo dela.

– minha bebé linda… - Bella beijou a sua menina que riu.

– vamos comer bolo de chocolate.

Sophia era viciada em chocolate, no bolo de chocolate da vovó Esme então nem se fala…. A pequena só tinha ligado a Edward porque realmente queria a mãe. Ela era totalmente apegada á mãe e estar sem ela, grande parte do dia fazia-lhe confusão.

– eih e eu? – com toda a emoção de ver a mãe ela tinha se esquecido completamente de Edward.

– olá Ed! – A pequena acenou do colo da mãe.

– sua pequena traidora. Vamos comer?

– vamos.

Os três foram até á cozinha onde encontraram Esme e Carlisle num cantinho abraçadinhos.

– ah. Ah. Ah – Edward limpou a garganta enquanto as meninas riam.

– olá queridos. Como foi o passeio?- Esme largou o marido.

– foi bom. – Bella sorriu quando se lembrou da tarde dos dois.

– levei a Bella até ao lago…. – Edward explicou ao pai.

O lago foi o sítio onde Carlisle tinha descoberto que estava apaixonado por Esme e onde a pediu em namoro quando os dois eram mais novos.

– vovó quelo comer. – Sophia queixou-se.

– vamos comer sim princesa.

Estavam a comer quando Bella se lembrou de questionar a Esme o porque do telefonema de Sophia para Edward. A menina normalmente ligava para a mãe.

– Esme, a Sophia ligou para o Edward porque?

– ela estava com saudades tuas. Mas não queria admitir, ligando diretamente para ti. – Esme confessou baixinho.

– Oh! – Bella sorriu. – A minha bebé….

Sophia tinha uma ligação muito especial com a mãe. E passar muitas horas sem ela não dava. Adorava passar tempo com os padrinhos, os tios e avós, mas não muito. Em dias como o de hoje ela sentia mais falta da mãe. Mas para não dar a entender ligou para Edward com a desculpa do bolo.

Edward estava ao lado da pequena e dava-lhe o bolo aos pouquinhos enquanto ela ria e fazia caretas de vez em quando para ele.

– Mimas de mais essa menina. – Bella fingiu reclamar.

– Mamãe linda. – Sophia fez bico.

– Oh minha bebé estava a brincar. – Bella atirou um beijo á filha que abriu um sorriso e retribui o gesto.

(…)

Ao final da tarde as meninas despediram-se da família Cullen e seguiram para casa. Bella prometeu a Edward que os dois ainda se falavam antes do dia seguinte. Sophia após jantar estava tão cansada que acabou por adormecer no sofá ao lado da mãe. A morena vestiu o pijama da filha e levou-a para o quarto onde a depositou na cama cobrindo-a e seguindo para o seu quarto.

"daqui a bocado já podemos falar. Beijinhos. " Bella enviou a mensagem ao namorado e seguiu para um banho relaxante. Depois do banho e de se preparar para dormir subiu na cama e ligou para o namorado que atendeu logo nos primeiros toques.

– _boa noite Bella!_ – Edward sorriu do outro lado.

– boa noite Edward. – Bella riu. Parecia ate que os dois não se conheciam.

– _a minha princesinha já está a dormir?_

– sim. Adormeceu no sofá. Ela estava cansada. Já está na caminha dela a dormir.

– _ainda bem. Assim tenho uma certa gatinha só para mim_. – Brincou.

–só para ti amor. – Bella confirmou.

– _amor? Desististe do bebé?- _Edward riu do outro lado da linha.

– eu só tenho um bebé. É a Sophia. Alem disso perdeu a piada chamar-te assim. Já não coravas. – Bella meio que reclamou….

– _mas tu coras sempre princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda._

– Edward. – Bella reclamou. – és mesmo chato. – Fingiu amuar.

– _Oh gatinha não fiques triste. Gosto de te ver a sorrir. Ficas tão mais linda…._ – Edward detestava ver Bella triste.

– Edward até sendo fofo me consegues fazer corar. – Bella abriu um sorriso mesmo ele não podendo ver.

– _Agora é que eu queria estar ao teu lado para te ver a corar_. – Edward riu quando Bella imitiu um bufo fingindo irritação.

– Chato. Mil vezes chato. Vou desligar o telemóvel na tua cara.

– _não gatinha. _– Edward pediu. – _Eu paro de falar isso. Mas não desligues. Adoro ouvir_ _a tua voz e a tua risada_. – O ruivo falou manhoso.

– está bem. Mas para de me fazer corar.

– _eu paro._

– Edward. – Bella chamou manhosa. – Amanhã na empresa vamos continuar como sempre fomos amigos?

– _porquê?_ – questionou confuso.

– primeiro porque eu quero pregar uma partidinha á Ângela e porque não quero que sejamos mais motivos de fofoca.

– _gosto da ideia da partidinha á Ângela_. – Edward riu.

– eu amanhã conto-te o meu plano. – Bella riu. – mas a serio na empresa continuaremos os mesmos profissionais de sempre por favor….

– _está bem. Mas na hora de almoço minha cara eu não vou prometer nada. – _Edward brincou.

Bella riu bastante. Resistir aquele homem lindo seria difícil para ela.

– _Gosto do som da tua risada._ – Edward confessou. – _Nunca pensei que me pudesse apaixonar por alguém como tu. Tu és aquela pessoa que á muito fazia falta na minha vida. Se te tivesse conhecido antes…_

–Edward consegues sempre me emocionar sabes? – Bella já tinha lagrimas prontas a escorrer dos seus belos olhos castanhos. – Eu também adorava poder ter-te conhecido antes. Talvez a Sophia não tivesse um pai tão asqueroso. – a morena sempre lamentava o fato de ter conhecido James.

– _Eih gatinha…_– Edward fingiu reclamar. – _nada de lembrar esse ser. Eu vou estar sempre aqui por ti e pela Sophia. Eu adoro aquela princesinha._

– obrigada Edward. Se não fosses tu teria sido bem pior aqui á uns tempos. A Sophia adora-te.

– _eu adora-o a ela. Sabes que para mim ela sempre será a minha princesinha._

– eu adorava que fosses tu pai dela em lugar do James. – Bella acabou por confessar aquilo que á muito lhe queria dizer.

– _eu adorava ser pai dela também Bella. Mas sabes que pai não é só de sangue._

– eu sei amor. Pai é quem ama e cuida e podes ter certeza que ela te vê assim também. Apenas ainda não sabe como te dizer.

Bella estava completamente apaixonada por Edward mas com a conversa dos dois ao telemóvel poderia ficar ainda mais. Ele era o namorado perfeito. Muita gente queria um namorado assim. Ele era um fofo e sabia sempre dizer-lhes as palavras certas nas horas certas.

– _quando ela se sentir preparada ela fala._

Edward tinha acabado de falar quando Bella escutou uma batidinha na porta.

– entra bebé. – Chamou a menina que espreitava na porta.

– tive um sonho mau. – A pequena confessou com um beicinho de choro.

– anda para aqui então. – Bella apontou para a sua cama. – Amor vou ter de desligar, a Sophia chegou.

– _Ok gatinha. Adorei falar contigo. Manda beijinhos para a minha princesa._

– o Edward manda-te beijinhos. – Bella disse á filha que subia na cama.

– Beijinhos Ed. – A pequena falou enquanto se encostava na mãe.

– boa noite amor.

– _Boa noite gatinha e princesinha. Amo-te gatinha, não te esqueças disso._

– não esqueço. Também te amo.

Os dois despediram-se e Bella beijou a sua menina que a olhava com um olhar de menina carente.

– que foi bebé? – Bella questionou a sua menina.

– mamãe, tu nunca vais esquecer eu pois não?

– mas é claro que não. Serás sempre a minha bebé. – A morena assegurou a filha.

– ta bem. – A pequena assentiu e encostou o rosto no ombro da mãe.

A pequena acabou por adormecer assim encostada na mãe. A morena depois de relembrar a conversa com o namorado adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

(….)

Na manhã seguinte Bella acordou com o despertador e com a pequena Sophia a rir.

– que foi bebé? – Bella questionou quando desligou o despertador.

– o cabelo da mamãe faz cocegas. – A pequena respondeu quando beijou a bochecha da mãe.

– desculpa minha bebé linda. – Bella beijou a sua pequena e pegou nela para ir tomar banho.

As duas tomaram banho entre risadas. Bella vestiu a sua pequena princesa com uma túnica rosa mega fofa e uma leggin cinza. A pequena andava a desfilar pelo quarto enquanto Bella escolhia a sua roupa.

– Está bonita assim?

– Mamãe estás sempre linda. – A pequena aprovou o look.

Bella trajava uma saia um pouco acima dos joelhos com uma camisa azul e um salto alto preto a combinar com a meia e o casaco.

– sua pequena bajuladora vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. – Bella pegou a filha pela mão e seguiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto Bella preparava o pequeno-almoço das duas Sophia pegou no telemóvel da mãe e ligou para Edward.

– Ed. – A pequena meio que gritou quando ele atendeu.

Bella que estava interdita com o pequeno-almoço não tinha reparado que a pequena tinha pegado no seu telemóvel. Por isso quando ouviu o gritinho da filha até se assustou.

– Sophia.

– Desculpa mamãe. – A pequena desculpou-se com um biquinho.

– Olha o Edward. deixaste-o a falar sozinho. – Bella riu.

– Desculpa Ed. – A pequena desculpou-se. –assustei a mamãe.

– _Não faz mal princesinha. Porque me ligas-te?_ – Edward estranhou a chamada aquela hora.

– Ed. Eu queria ver-te. – confessou.

– _oh princesinha. Mas hoje vais para o infantário._

– não quelo. – A pequena insistiu.

Bella que estava atenta á conversa virou-se para a filha.

– Então Sophia?

– Mamãe, quelo ver o Ed. – insistiu.

– Mas hoje tens de ir para o infantário. Vais ouvir uma história bebé.

Sophia aumentou o bico. Bella apenas apertou o bico dela e pegou no telemóvel.

– amor desculpa deixar a falar-te sozinho, mas a Sophia está manhosa hoje.

– _diz-lhe que no final do dia a vou buscar ao infantário e vamos ao parque. Assim ela já está comigo._ – Edward propôs. - _Se não te importares gatinha._

– não me importo nada. Vou lhe dizer. até daqui a pouco.

–_até._

Bella desligou e virou-se para a pequena.

– Sophia o Edward disse que logo te leva ao parque. Que te parece?

– Eba! – a pequena desfez logo o bico.

– vais para o infantário e logo ele vai buscar-te para ires ao parque. – Bella explicou.

– mas mamãe tens de vir também. – A pequena já se preparava para outro bico.

– eu vou também minha bebé linda.

(…)

Edward chegou ao estacionamento da empresa e esperou ver a chegada do carro de Bella. Ele sabia que ela queria pregar uma partidinha á Ângela por isso precisava vê-la antes. Bella chegou toda atarefada a pensar que Edward tinha subido sem ela e saiu do carro disparada.

– eih gatinha. – Edward chamou.

Pensando que era alguém a brincar Bella seguiu em frente.

– Isabella Marie Swan. – Edward insistiu do canto escuro onde se encontrava.

– que susto Edward. – Bella virou-se quando reconheceu a voz e deparou-se com os olhos verdes do ruivo bastante divertidos.

– Olá gatinha. Estavas com pressa. – Edward agarrou a cintura dela e puxou-a para si para assim poder beijá-la.

– pensei que tinhas subido. – Respondeu quando os dois se separaram.

– estava á tua espera. Já agora estás linda hoje. – Edward elogiou a morena que corou imediatamente.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu ainda corada. – mas vou-te contar rápido o plano para subirmos.

– ok.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17**

Os dois chegaram até ao seu andar como de costume, entre conversas e risinhos.

– Bom dia Ângela. – Cumprimentaram.

– Bom dia Bella, Edward. – Cumprimentou quando desviou o olhar do computador. – Como foi a viagem?

– Foi boa. – Edward deu um sorriso torto.

– Muito boa devemos dizer senhor Edward Cullen. – Bella piscou.

– É Bella, tenho que admitir que esta viagem me fez muito bem. – Edward sorriu.

– O que fez a tua viagem tão boa Edward? Estás com um sorrisinho bem satisfeito. – Ângela tinha reparado que ele tinha entrado com um sorriso satisfeito na empresa.

– Começou a namorar. – Bella disse baixinho.

Ângela olhou para os dois e depois de volta para Edward.

– Parabéns. Quem é a sortuda?

– Depois digo-te. Agora trabalho minhas caras.

Quando Edward seguiu para a sala Bella confidenciou com Ângela.

– É filha de um amigo do Carlisle….

(...)

Estava quase a chegar a hora de almoço quando uma loira de olhos azuis entrou na sala com toda a sua beleza.

– Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com o Edward. – Pediu enquanto olhava a moça atras da mesa.

– E quem devo anunciar?

– Jane. – Respondeu monotonamente como Bella a tinha instruído de manhã quando lhe ligou.

Ângela ligou a Edward que mandou a moça entrar. Bella que tinha ido ao andar de Carlisle chegou no momento em que Ângela fazia uma pequena careta para a entrada da moça.

– Que foi Ângela? – Estranhou o comportamento da amiga.

– Acabou de entrar uma perua aqui para falar com o Edward.

– Quem?

– Uma tal de Jane. – Quando Ângela disse o nome Bella desatou a rir.

– Já conheces-te a namorada dele?

– É aquela nariz empinado? Estou desiludida. – Bufou.

Jane entrou na sala de Edward e desatou a rir.

– Desculpa Edward, mas tua secretaria vai ficar a odiar-me.

– Que lhe fizeste?

– Fiz como a Bella me disse e fingi-me de importante. Ela não me deve ter achado piada nenhuma.

– Não te preocupes. Nós vamos contar-lhe a verdade. Mas vieste á empresa de propósito?

– Não. O meu pai e o Alec estão com o teu pai. Tinham umas coisas a falar. – Jane descansou-o.

– Então vamos almoçar todos juntos?

– Por mim. – Jane deu de ombros. – Já agora não vi a tua assistente, onde anda ela?

– Foi lá cima. Deve estar a chegar.

Bella estava a conversar com Ângela quando os dois saíram.

– Olá Bella. – Jane cumprimentou.

– Olá Jane. Tudo bem? – Sorriu com uma piscada discreta.

– Sim. Vim convidar o Edward para almoçar. Vens querida?

–vou. Temos que continuar a conversa de ontem. – Bella sorriu.

– Ângela acompanhas-nos? – Edward questionou.

– Vou almoçar com o Ben. A mãe dele faz anos hoje. – Ângela dispensou o convite.

– Ok. Bom almoço. Já agora Ângela esta é a Jane, minha namorada. – Edward apresentou.

– Prazer. Sou Ângela, a secretária.

– Prazer. – Jane fingiu cara de enjoada.

(…)

**No restaurante**

– Bella o que tu me pedes. – Jane sorriu. – A moça deve odiar-me neste momento.

– Depois eu conto-lhe a verdade, não te preocupes. Um dia pareces lá e não precisas de mascaras.

– Bella custou. Eu não sou nada assim. – A loira fez bico.

– Oh. Desculpa Jane. Mas eras a pessoa ideal para enganar a Ângela. Queres ir lá desmentir tudo? – Bella não queria a nova amiga chateada.

– Não. Vós contais e depois eu apareço lá outro dia para me desculpar com a menina.

– Edward temos de contar á Ângela. A Jane ficou a sentir-se mal. – Bella confidenciou com o namorado.

– Contamos quando chegarmos. – Edward prometeu.

– Nem pensar meninos. – Jane interveio. – Brinquem até ao final da semana. Sexta eu passo lá.

– Está bem então. – Edward deu de ombros. – A Ângela vai gostar de ti com certeza.

– Obrigada. – Jane sorriu.

(…)

Como tinha prometido Edward foi buscar a sua princesinha ao infantário, que quando o viu saltou de alegria.

– Ed! – Gritou quando o viu.

– Eih princesinha! – Edward agarrou a menina.

– A mamãe Ed? – A pequena perguntou quando não a viu.

– Ela foi para casa.

– Oh! – A menina fez um bico enorme e ameaçou chorar.

– Estou aqui bebé. – Bella sorriu e entrou no campo de visão da filha que desfez o bico.

– Mamãe. – A pequena saltou para o colo da mãe e abraçou-a apertadinho. – Gosto muito de ti.

– Também gosto muito de ti minha bebé linda.

Edward distanciou-se um pouquinho e pegou nas coisas da sua princesa que a funcionária segurava.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu.

– Vamos ao parque mamãe?

– Vamos sim bebé. – Bella confirmou á filha. – Amor vamos?

– Vamos sim princesinhas dos olhos chocolate. – Edward piscou para as meninas.

Os três foram até ao parque com uma Sophia sorridente no banco de trás.

– Alguém está feliz. – Bella comentou com Edward quando olhou a sua menina balançar as pernas e dar risinhos na parte de trás do carro.

– Ainda bem. Ela fica melhor assim. A sorrir. – Edward adorava ver as suas meninas a sorrir.

Quando chegaram ao parque Sophia saltou do carro e correu direitinha para o parque infantil.

– Sophia calma. – Bella chamou.

– Anda mamãe. Vamos. – A pequena agarrou a mão da mãe e contínuo a corrida.

Edward seguia as duas com um sorriso. Quando Sophia reparou que ele estava atrasado agarrou também na mão dele e arrastou-o consigo.

– Ed preguiçoso. – A pequena reclamou.

(...)

Quando a pequena cansou do parque foram jantar num pequeno restaurante que havia perto do parque. No final do jantar Sophia já estava super cansada e a mãe teve de a levar ao colo para o carro.

– Cansou a princesinha. – Edward sorriu quando Bella a metia no carro.

– Ela teve um dia em grande. Agora é só vestir o pijama que ela vai logo dormir. – Bella beijou a testa da filha que continuou a dormir.

Depois de Edward deixar as meninas em casa e se despedir da namorada seguiu para casa.

(…)

Bella estava a dormir quando acordou com o miado da sua pequena bebé.

– Mamãe! –Ela chamava entre pequenos gemidos de dor.

– Já vou Sophia. – Bella saltou da cama e seguiu até ao quarto da sua menina que estava encolhida na cama. – Que foi bebé?

– Dói a baliga mamãe. A cabeça e a garganta. – A pequena queixou-se.

– Vamos tomar o xarope está bem? – um benuron iria acalmar um pouco as dores da menina e baixar a febre caso ela a tivesse.

A pequena apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando Bella se levantou em busca do xarope. Sophia não gostava dos xarope porque segundo ela sabia mal mas o supositório era ainda pior, por isso ela aceitava tomar sem fazer birra. A pequena tomou o xarope mas mesmo assim não deixou de fazer cara feia.

– Merda. Já está na hora. – Bella proferiu quando viu as horas.

– Ai. – A pequena continuava a queixar-se.

– Oh bebé. Vamos tomar banho está bem?

Bella deu banho á filha a muito custo que sempre se queixava de dores e depois de a vestir deixou-a na cama para ligar para a mãe.

– Bom dia mãe.- Bella cumprimentou enquanto olhava a menina e preparava as roupas da pequena.

– Bom dia filha. A que devo uma chamada tão cedo? – René estranhou a chamada.

– Preciso que me fiques com a Sophia por favor. Ela está doente e não a vou levar assim para o infantário e preciso ir trabalhar. – Bella não tirava os olhos da sua menina que estava toda encolhida na cama.

– Oh minha querida. Eu vou agora a uma consulta ao médico. – Lamentou René. - Mas logo que sair vou ai busca-la.

– Eu levo-a até á empresa então. Vou falar com o Edward. Não te importas mãe?

– Claro que não filha. Até daqui a pouco.

–até mãe. Obrigada.

A morena desligou e mandou apressadamente uma mensagem a Edward.

"_Vou chegar atrasada á empresa. A Sophia está doente. Até"_

– Sophia, bebé, a mamãe vai tomar banho. Se precisares de alguma coisa chama está bem?

– Está. – A pequena assentiu.

Enquanto tomava banho Bella deixou a porta aberta e estava sempre atenta á sua menina. Com a pressa vestiu a primeira coisa que viu e calçou umas sapatilhas por ser mais prático para pegar na filha.

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço e prepara as coisas que precisava para ela e para a sua menina seguiu para a empresa já atrasada.

(…)

Edward depois de receber a mensagem da namorada ficou preocupada e tentando a ligar-lhe mas achou melhor esperar. Quando chegou á empresa cumprimentou Ângela e esperou por Bella perto da secretaria.

– Edward está tudo bem? – Ângela perguntou quando ele não parava de olhar o relógio e o elevador.

– A Bella está atrasada porque a Sophia está doente. – Disse sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

– Ela deve estar a chegar. – Ângela sorriu para o acalmar.

Bella entrou na empresa com Sophia apoiada no seu ombro e as bolsas na mão. Edward estava na saída dos elevadores á espera dela, já não aguentava estar perto de Ângela e andar sempre de um lado para o outro. A moça já o tinha mandado parar e ele optou por ir mais para a frente para perto dos elevadores.

– Olá amor. – A morena cumprimentou o namorado que a olhava com preocupação.

– Olá. Não está melhor a princesa? – Questionou quando viu a menina toda molinha.

– Doí-lhe a cabeça, a garganta e a barriga. Já lhe dói o xarope a ver se acalma.

– Oh princesa. – Edward pegou na menina ao colo para que Bella pudesse pousar as coisas.

– Olá Ed. – A pequena sorriu.

– Olá minha princesinha dos olhos chocolate. – Edward beijou os cabelos da menina.

Bella levou as coisa para dentro e cumprimentou Ângela.

– Bom dia Ângela.

–bom dia Bella. Como está a Sophia? – Perguntou.

– Está com dores. Já pedi á minha mãe para a vir buscar. Está toda molinha, nem parece a minha filha.

– Ela vai ficar bem. Deve ser uma gripe. – Ângela tranquilizou a morena.

– Deve ser. Vou levar isto para o escritório do Edward e ver a minha menina.

Sophia estava encostada no ombro de Edward enquanto este a embalava. Bella chegou perto deles e cumprimentou o namorado.

– Olá amor.

– Olá gatinha. – Edward beijou de leve os lábios da namorada.

– Desculpa o atraso, mas a Sophia estava doente e não deu para chegar mais cedo.

– Não faz mal. E agora vais ficar com ela?

– A minha mãe vem busca-la daqui a pouco. Vou lhe pedir para a levar ao médico. – Bella confessou.

– É melhor. Ela está a ficar quente. Deve ser apenas uma virose não te preocupes. – Edward confortou a namorada que estava abatida com toda a doença da filha.

– Vamos para dentro. Eu deito-a no sofá e podemos trabalhar um pouquinho.

– Está bem.

Edward levou a sua pequena para dentro enquanto Bella começava a preparar as coisas para trabalhar.

– Está a dormir a princesinha. – O ruivo comentou quando a deitou.

– Então vamos ao trabalho.

(…)

René chegou á empresa por volta das dez e meia e seguiu direta para o andar da filha.

– Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Ângela que estava a trabalhar.

– Bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-la? – Cumprimentou solícita.

– Vim buscar a minha neta. – esclareceu René. - Sou a mãe da Bella.

– Ah. Muito prazer. Sou a Ângela. Eu levo-a.

– Obrigada querida.

Ângela bateu na porta e Edward veio abrir uma vez que estava já de pé.

– Bom dia René. – Cumprimentou a sogra com dois beijinhos como manda a boa educação.

– Bom dia meu querido. A minha filha? – Estranhou a não ver Bella.

– Foi buscar uns arquivos mas já está a chegar. A Sophia está a dormir ali. – Apontou para o sofá onde a princesa dormia descansada.

– E como ela está? – René afagou os cabelos da neta que dormia tranquila.

– Doí-lhe a barriga, garganta e a cabeça. A Bella deu-lhe já um xarope e agora ela está a dormir.

– E febre?

– Ela começou a ficar quente quando chegou aqui mas não sei. Seria melhor leva-la ao pediatra e ver o que ela tem. – Edward ficou preocupado com a sua menina.

– Eu levo-a. Não te preocupes meu querido. – René sorriu.

Bella entrou na sala com umas pastas em mãos e foi logo ter com a mãe.

– Olá mãe!

– Oh minha querida. Vim buscar a minha neta linda. E vou levá-la ao pediatra, não te preocupes.

– Obrigada mãe. Depois vai dizendo-me como ela está.

– Digo sim. Podes trabalhar á vontade. E se quiseres eu fico com ela logo para namorares á vontade. – René piscou á filha.

– Obrigada mas eu hoje só quero estar com a minha menina. Eu vou busca-la quando sair.

– Está bem então. Vou indo então.

René pegou na sua neta adormecida e levou-a enquanto Ângela olhava confusa para Bella.

– Que foi Ângela? – Bella questionou quando a mãe já tinha saído.

– A tua mãe disse que namoravas ou é impressão minha? Não disseste nada a respeito disso. – Ângela tinha estranhado as palavras da mãe de Bella.

– Ah pois. Eu… - Bella não sabia se contava já a verdade ou não.

– Podes contar. – Edward falou baixinho.

– Lembras-te da Jane?- Bella questionou.

– Claro. A namorada do Edward. O que ela tem a ver com o assunto? – Ângela já não estava a entender nada.

– Bem. Ela não é namorada dele. Foi apenas uma partidinha. Eu é que namoro com ele. – Confessou tudo muito rápido enquanto Edward a segurava pela cintura mais perto de si.

Ângela ficou a olhar de um para o outro, duas e três vezes até começar a rir.

– Finalmente… - Ângela riu. – Fazem um par lindíssimo.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Bella corada. – desculpa lá a mentirinha. Mas era para divertir um pouco.

– não faz mal. Ainda bem que não namoras aquela garota Edward. é uma nariz empinado. – Ângela bufou.

– A Jane é um doce. Era apenas encenação. Ela ficou com pena de te ter mentido. Para a semana vem cá e ai vais conhecer a verdadeira Jane. – Edward explicou.

– Melhor assim então.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 15**

Bella acabou a conversa com Jacob e seguiu para dentro á procura da filha. Já estava na hora de ela dormir, a menina já deveria estar cansada. Quando chegou á sala deparou-se com toda a gente menos a filha e o namorado.

– A Sophia? – Questionou enquanto tentava ver se a encontrava.

– foi para cima com o Edward. ela estava com sono. – Carlisle descansou-a.

– vou até lá então.

A morena seguiu para cima, até ao quarto de Edward, onde se deparou com uma cena adorável. Edward estava deitado na cama e a pequena Sophia tinha o rostinho encostado no pescoço dele e abraçava-o com toda a força.

– Edward. – Chamou baixinho com medo de acordar a filha.

– eih gatinha. Deita aqui.

Sophia quando ouviu a mãe, ergueu a cabeça e voltou a deitar-se na mesma posição com uma risadinha. Quando Bella se deitou do seu outro lado a pequena pediu á mãe para se juntar mais para que ela ficasse bem aconchegada no meio dos dois.

– mamãe linda agora vou nanar quentinha. –a pequena Sophia estava super bem. No meio da mãe que adorava e da pessoa ideal para ser seu pai.

– vais bebé. Muito quentinha.

Edward esticou a mão e agarrou a da namorada por cima da princesinha que adormeceu com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

– adormeceu. – Edward constatou quando sentiu a respiração da pequena se tornar calma no seu pescoço.

– agora podemos ir então.

Mas quando Bella tentou se levantar Sophia apertou-a e gemeu no seu sono.

– não mamãe.

– eu fico. – Bella afagou o cabelo da filha que voltou a dormir. – parece que vou ficar por aqui.

– eu faço-te companhia gatinha.

– Obrigada. Mas podes ir se quiseres. Já estou habituada.

– nada disso. Fico aqui. Alem disso há alguém muito bem encostada em mim. – O ruivo riu.

Os dois aproveitaram as duas horas de sono da pequena para conversarem já que não podiam fazer mais nada. Porque todas as vezes que algum se tentava mexer Sophia gemia no seu sono.

– gatinha tenho de confessar uma coisa.

– o quê? – questionou a medo.

– tu e a Sophia foste o melhor presente de boas vinda que me poderiam ter dado. Quem diria que quando voltasse, a casa, iria encontrar duas princesas de olhos chocolates. As meninas dos meus olhos. – Edward sorriu e Bella deixou escorrer as lagrimas que lhe vieram aos olhos.

– nem sei que te diga. – Bella limpou as lagrimas. – depois de tudo o que se passou. Tenho quase a certeza que és um anjo nas nossas vidas.

Com cuidado Edward soltou-se da pequena princesa e passou para o outro lado de forma a puder abraçar Bella e beijá-la. Quando os dois se desgrudaram mantiveram as testas coladas e perderam-se nos olhos um do outro. Bella no verde esmeralda dos olhos de Edward que estavam mais brilhantes e Edward no castanho chocolate de Bella que tinham aquele brilho lindo que o encantou desde o primeiro dia. Os dois estavam tão perdidos que nem deram pelo acordar de uma pequena menina que saltou para entre os dois.

– Olá princesa. – Edward riu. – Nanas-te tudo?

– sim. – a pequena assentiu. – Mamãe lindinha. - chamou

– diz minha bebé….

– posso nanar mais um pouquinho?

– podes. – Bella riu. – nós não saímos daqui.

– está bem.

A pequena voltou a dormir enquanto Bella escovava os seus cabelos. Os dois sorriram e zelaram mais um pouco pelo sono da menina. Sophia acabou por acordar definitivamente cerca de meia hora depois e os três seguiram para baixo.

Esme que estava a entrar na sala no momento ficou emocionada quando viu Sophia descer de mãos dadas com Bella e Edward. Quem visse não diria que ele não era pai biológico da menina. Os três formavam uma família lindíssima.

– lagrimas outra vez, mãe? – Edward brincou.

– lagrimas de alegria, meu filho. – Esme limpou as lagrimas e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

– os outros? – Perguntou Bella quando não viu nenhum dos casais alem dos pais e dos sogros.

– foram sair. Não havia nada para fazer por aqui segundo eles. – Carlisle brincou. – deixaram os velhos.

– Eih pai. Ate parece. Estão todos novos ainda. – Edward riu.

– Obrigado filho. Mas vos sois bem mais jovens.

– da próxima vamos nós sair convosco.

– e que tal se fossemos ao parque. Ainda é cedo. – Bella interveio.

– ao paque mamãe? Aquele que tem baloiços? – Sophia sorria feliz.

– sim bebe.

– vamos? – Edward perguntou aos casais.

– por mim está ótimo. – Charlie assentiu.

– por mim também. – Carlisle concordou.

– então vamos. Princesa vai buscar o casaco e vamos.

Sophia começou a correr para cima quando Bella a alcançou.

– com calma, Dona Sophia. Eu vou contigo.

– tá bem mamãe. – Desculpou-se.

Os dois casais seguiram para buscar as suas coisas e o trio subiu para ir buscar os casacos. Quando desceram estavam já todos prontos a sair.

– como não cabemos todos num carro. Vós ides no carro do Edward e nós vamos juntos.

– Ok.

Quando chegaram ao parque Sophia correu logo para o parque infantil. Edward agarrou a mão de Bella e os dois foram calmamente ter com ela mas sempre em vigia. Os avós corujas chegaram logo a seguir e sentaram-se num banco a apreciar a cena. Sophia corria de um lado para o outro no parque enquanto os dois riam dela.

– mamãe anda comigo no baloiço. – Pediu com um olhar pidão.

– está bem anda. – Sophia pegou na mão mãe e levou até ao baloiço.

– Ed! Empurra. – A pequena pediu quando lá chegou.

As duas sentaram enquanto ele empurrava as suas duas princesas. Esme e René estavam com sorrisinhos no rosto e bastante emocionadas. Eles faziam uma família muito linda mesmo.

Quando a pequena se cansou do parque seguiram a conversar e a caminhar pelo parque. A menina andava feliz entre os avós e os "pais". No meio do passeio pararam para comprar um gelado e sentaram-se todos juntos a comer e conversar. Estavam no meio de uma das tranquinagens de Sophia enquanto bebe quando apareceu um cliente da empresa e amigo de Carlisle de longa data.

– Boa tarde.

– Boa tarde Eleazar. Por aqui? – cumprimentou Carlisle.

– vim dar um passeio com a família e pelo que vejo tu também.

– pois é. É sempre bom passear em família.

O homem analisava Bella com dúvida, ia jurar que já tinha visto a moça em algum lado.

– desculpe a indelicadeza menina mas já não a vi em algum lugar. – Acabou por perguntar.

– ela é a assistente do meu filho Eleazar, já a deves ter visto na empresa. – Carlisle respondeu por ela. – Os dois namoram e esta menina fofa é a filha dela.

– ah. Bem me parecia que conhecia de algum lado essa cara. O bom gosto é de família – o homem riu. – A menina é muito bonita.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu corada.

– tenho que confessar que a sua filha também, mas se não soubesse diria que era filha do Edward. – Sophia estava no colo de Edward e tinha-o abraçado.

– Meu caro Eleazar, elas são como família. Os laços de sangue não contam. A Sophia é nossa neta de igual forma.

– a minha filha é adotada e vejo-a como de sangue também. É um gesto muito bonito da vossa parte não a discriminar.

– nem mais. Deixa-me apresentar-te. Esta á a Rene e o marido Charlie, são os pais da Bella. A minha mulher já conheces. – Carlisle apresentou a família. – o Edward, o meu filho, a Bella a namorada dele e a Sophia a nossa princesa.

– Prazer meus caros. Sou o Eleazar e esta é a minha mulher Carmen. A nossa filha anda por ai com o namorado. – Riu.

– Prazer. – A mulher que até agora estivera calada cumprimentou. – Carlisle, meu caro, tenho que concordar com o meu marido. Tens uma família linda. A Sophia parece mesmo uma princesa.

Bella não conseguiu controlar a risada e riu acompanhada dos pais e do namorado.

– Desculpem. Mas é que ela engana muito. Consegue ser bem pestinha. – Bella sorriu para a filha que a olhou por cima do ombro com um olhar de menina traquina.

– Não acredito. – Carmem sorriu. – uma menina tão linda. Deve ser um anjo.

Sophia largou Edward e abriu um sorriso para a mulher.

– Olá! – Cumprimentou.

– Olá princesinha. Estás boa?

– Sim. A senhora é muito bonita. – Sophia disse enquanto saltava para o colo da mãe.

Carmen era uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos castanhos-escuros pelos ombros e uns olhos azuis cintilantes. Não aparentava para ninguém a idade que realmente tinha.

– Obrigada lindinha. És muito querida.

Carmen estava a acabar de falar quando chegou uma loira lindíssima acompanhada de um moreno. Os dois era lindos. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cintilantes, o moço que a acompanhava era moreno com olhos castanho e também muito bonito.

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso quando se aproximou.

– aqui está a nossa menina. – Eleazer riu. – Esta é a Jane a minha filha e o namorado Alec.

– Prazer. – disseram em uníssono.

– meus queridos. Este é o Carlisle meu amigo de longa data e a sua linda família. – O homem apresentou cada um á filha e ao genro.

Quando chegou a Sophia a loira ficou encantada com a menina.

– és tão linda princesa.

– Obrigada. – A pequena corou e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos da mãe.

– Eleazar, também tem uma família linda. – Bella opinou. – a sua filha é realmente bonita.

– Obrigada Bella. – A loira agradeceu. – mas tenho que dizer que não fica atras. Basta olhar para a princesa que é uma cópia sua.

– nada de você por favor. Sou muito nova.

– Ok. Não tem nada do pai mesmo. Edward lamento mas a menina é cópia da mãe.

– ele não é pai biológico dela. – Eleazer corrigiu a filha.

– desculpem. Pensei que estavam juntos.

– não faz mal. Estamos juntos, mas a Sophia é filha de um namorado de adolescência. – Bella confessou.

– não diria que não são pai e filha. Já estais juntos á muito tempo?

Os meus velhos entretiveram-se numa conversa e Jane juntou-se á pequena família.

– conhecemo-nos á pouco tempo. Nem á meio ano. E só estamos juntos desde ontem. – Bella riu.

– Oh meu deus. Dou cada gafe. – A loira ficou constrangida. - Desculpem. Mas parecem realmente uma família. E muito linda.

– não faz mal. Não ofendes-te ninguém. Nós conhecemo-nos quando ele voltou para cá e tornamo-nos amigos. Mas só agora começamos a namorar.

– está tudo explicado. – Jane sorriu.

– e vocês á quanto tempo estão juntos? – Perguntou. Os dois pareciam um casal bem feliz.

– estamos juntos á cinco anos. – Alec foi quem respondeu. – Agora estamos noivos e casamos daqui a seis meses.

– os meus parabéns. Realmente fazem um casal lindíssimo. E com certeza terão filhos lindos também. – Bella piscou a Jane que riu.

– quem sabe depois do casamento. Para já não. – Mal Jane acabou de falar tapou a boca e desculpou-se.

– ai desculpa Bella, novamente. Nada contra teres uma filha já.

– eu tive a Sophia muito nova mas não me arrependo nada. O pai não é o melhor. – falou baixinho. – Mas nunca me arrependi da minha menina. Ela é tudo.

– deve ter sido difícil para ti. Tinhas quantos anos se não for ser intrometida?

– tinha 17 anos. Estava a acabar a secundária. Ele recusou-se a assumir a filha e ainda me difamou. Mas tudo se supera. – Bella sorriu e o namorado beijou-lhe o cabelo para a confortar.

–mas agora tens quem te apoie. – Piscou olho a Bella que estava encostada no peito de Edward enquanto segurava a filha.

– é. Tenho um namorado chato, uns amigos maravilhosos e uns pais espetaculares.

– eih! Chato? – Edward resmungou.

– sim chato, bebé. Estás sempre a arranjar maneira de me ver corada.

Alec e Jane assistiam com interesse aos dois. Eles eram realmente um casal interessante.

– eu? Nunca princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda. – Bella corou furiosamente e Edward riu.

– se é assim vou chamar-te sempre bebé em público. – A morena bufou.

– o teu bebé sou eu mamãe. – Sophia que até agora estivera calada intrometeu-se.

– sim Sophia és o meu bebé lindo. Mas o Edward é mais bebé que tu. – Riu e a pequena acompanhou-a na risada.

– olha-me que duas se uniram contra mim. – Edward fez bico para as suas meninas.

Sophia riu e saltou para o colo dele para o encher de beijos.

– eu gosto muito de ti Ed.

– que princesinha linda. Também gosto muito de ti Sophia.

Jane riu bastante com os dois.

– vocês são engraçados juntos.

– obrigada. Obrigada. – Bella riu. – tem horas que parecemos mesmo crianças mas esse é o charme da nossa amizade e da nossa relação.

As meninas acabaram por trocar números e marcaram de se encontrarem um dia. Jane era uma boa moça e Bella simpatizou muito com ela.

No final da tarde Sophia pediu atenção aos avós deixando o casal sozinho um pouco que aproveitou para namorar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 16**

Edward conseguiu convencer Bella a passar a noite de sábado em casa e dormir com ele. Sophia ficou toda feliz de dormir novamente com os dois. Porque sim, a princesinha queria os dois a dormir com ela. No domingo Sophia ficou com os padrinhos, deixando o casal livre para estarem juntos.

– Gatinha. Vamos dar uma volta? – Edward convidou no final de almoço.

– Vamos.

Edward levou a namorada até a um pequeno parque onde se podia ver um lago lindíssimo. Os dois passaram a tarde lá.

– gostas?

– é muito lindo Edward. – Bella admirou o local. Era sossegado e perfeito.

Os dois estiveram a conversar acerca de tudo. Descobriram coisas que não sabiam um do outro e riram muito. Bella estava sentada no colo de Edward quando os dois iniciaram um beijo completamente apaixonado. Os lábios dos dois tocaram-se, inicialmente, devagar e aos poucos foram aprofundando o beijo. A língua dos dois duelava numa batalha sem vencedores, e só se separaram por que o ar se fez necessário. Os dois desgrudaram-se e colaram as testas ainda de olhos fechados. Edward mantinha a cintura dela agarrada num gesto de possessão e ela agarrava os seus cabelos.

– Amo-te Bella. – O ruivo confessou quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos chocolate mais lindos do mundo.

– também te amo Edward. – Bella confessou abrindo um sorriso lindo e sem nunca desgrudar o olhar.

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se, desta vez com mais entusiamo. Estavam completamente grudados e perdidos nos beijos. Edward traçou beijos desde o pescoço até á boca de Bella, onde os dois aprofundaram o beijo. Eles tinham até esquecido onde estavam com o entusiamo do beijo. Os dois desgrudaram-se em busca de ar e Edward beijava o queixo da morena quando o telemóvel começou a tocar.

– sim? – o ruivo atendou sem olhar.

– _Ed…_– A pequena princesinha chamou.

– que foi princesinha? Passa-se alguma coisa? –Preocupou-se.

– _a vovó Esme fez bolo de chocolate. Anda comer comigo. E trás a mamãe_. – Pediu.

– está bem. Nós já vamos lindinha.

Bella que estava encostada no pescoço dele ouviu toda a conversa riu com a manha da filha.

– gatinha, parece que alguém quer a nossa presença. – Edward sorriu para a namorada.

–parece que sim. Vamos. – Bella levantou-se do colo dele e seguiu para o carro.

–apressada. – Edward riu quando a alcançou.

Os dois seguiram até á mansão Cullen onde foram recebidos por uma Sophia saltitante e eufórica.

–mamãe. – Chamou enquanto pulava para o colo dela.

– minha bebé linda… - Bella beijou a sua menina que riu.

– vamos comer bolo de chocolate.

Sophia era viciada em chocolate, no bolo de chocolate da vovó Esme então nem se fala…. A pequena só tinha ligado a Edward porque realmente queria a mãe. Ela era totalmente apegada á mãe e estar sem ela, grande parte do dia fazia-lhe confusão.

– eih e eu? – com toda a emoção de ver a mãe ela tinha se esquecido completamente de Edward.

– olá Ed! – A pequena acenou do colo da mãe.

– sua pequena traidora. Vamos comer?

– vamos.

Os três foram até á cozinha onde encontraram Esme e Carlisle num cantinho abraçadinhos.

– ah. Ah. Ah – Edward limpou a garganta enquanto as meninas riam.

– olá queridos. Como foi o passeio?- Esme largou o marido.

– foi bom. – Bella sorriu quando se lembrou da tarde dos dois.

– levei a Bella até ao lago…. – Edward explicou ao pai.

O lago foi o sítio onde Carlisle tinha descoberto que estava apaixonado por Esme e onde a pediu em namoro quando os dois eram mais novos.

– vovó quelo comer. – Sophia queixou-se.

– vamos comer sim princesa.

Estavam a comer quando Bella se lembrou de questionar a Esme o porque do telefonema de Sophia para Edward. A menina normalmente ligava para a mãe.

– Esme, a Sophia ligou para o Edward porque?

– ela estava com saudades tuas. Mas não queria admitir, ligando diretamente para ti. – Esme confessou baixinho.

– Oh! – Bella sorriu. – A minha bebé….

Sophia tinha uma ligação muito especial com a mãe. E passar muitas horas sem ela não dava. Adorava passar tempo com os padrinhos, os tios e avós, mas não muito. Em dias como o de hoje ela sentia mais falta da mãe. Mas para não dar a entender ligou para Edward com a desculpa do bolo.

Edward estava ao lado da pequena e dava-lhe o bolo aos pouquinhos enquanto ela ria e fazia caretas de vez em quando para ele.

– Mimas de mais essa menina. – Bella fingiu reclamar.

– Mamãe linda. – Sophia fez bico.

– Oh minha bebé estava a brincar. – Bella atirou um beijo á filha que abriu um sorriso e retribui o gesto.

(…)

Ao final da tarde as meninas despediram-se da família Cullen e seguiram para casa. Bella prometeu a Edward que os dois ainda se falavam antes do dia seguinte. Sophia após jantar estava tão cansada que acabou por adormecer no sofá ao lado da mãe. A morena vestiu o pijama da filha e levou-a para o quarto onde a depositou na cama cobrindo-a e seguindo para o seu quarto.

"daqui a bocado já podemos falar. Beijinhos. " Bella enviou a mensagem ao namorado e seguiu para um banho relaxante. Depois do banho e de se preparar para dormir subiu na cama e ligou para o namorado que atendeu logo nos primeiros toques.

– _boa noite Bella!_ – Edward sorriu do outro lado.

– boa noite Edward. – Bella riu. Parecia ate que os dois não se conheciam.

– _a minha princesinha já está a dormir?_

– sim. Adormeceu no sofá. Ela estava cansada. Já está na caminha dela a dormir.

– _ainda bem. Assim tenho uma certa gatinha só para mim_. – Brincou.

–só para ti amor. – Bella confirmou.

– _amor? Desististe do bebé?- _Edward riu do outro lado da linha.

– eu só tenho um bebé. É a Sophia. Alem disso perdeu a piada chamar-te assim. Já não coravas. – Bella meio que reclamou….

– _mas tu coras sempre princesa dos olhos chocolate segunda._

– Edward. – Bella reclamou. – és mesmo chato. – Fingiu amuar.

– _Oh gatinha não fiques triste. Gosto de te ver a sorrir. Ficas tão mais linda…._ – Edward detestava ver Bella triste.

– Edward até sendo fofo me consegues fazer corar. – Bella abriu um sorriso mesmo ele não podendo ver.

– _Agora é que eu queria estar ao teu lado para te ver a corar_. – Edward riu quando Bella imitiu um bufo fingindo irritação.

– Chato. Mil vezes chato. Vou desligar o telemóvel na tua cara.

– _não gatinha. _– Edward pediu. – _Eu paro de falar isso. Mas não desligues. Adoro ouvir_ _a tua voz e a tua risada_. – O ruivo falou manhoso.

– está bem. Mas para de me fazer corar.

– _eu paro._

– Edward. – Bella chamou manhosa. – Amanhã na empresa vamos continuar como sempre fomos amigos?

– _porquê?_ – questionou confuso.

– primeiro porque eu quero pregar uma partidinha á Ângela e porque não quero que sejamos mais motivos de fofoca.

– _gosto da ideia da partidinha á Ângela_. – Edward riu.

– eu amanhã conto-te o meu plano. – Bella riu. – mas a serio na empresa continuaremos os mesmos profissionais de sempre por favor….

– _está bem. Mas na hora de almoço minha cara eu não vou prometer nada. – _Edward brincou.

Bella riu bastante. Resistir aquele homem lindo seria difícil para ela.

– _Gosto do som da tua risada._ – Edward confessou. – _Nunca pensei que me pudesse apaixonar por alguém como tu. Tu és aquela pessoa que á muito fazia falta na minha vida. Se te tivesse conhecido antes…_

–Edward consegues sempre me emocionar sabes? – Bella já tinha lagrimas prontas a escorrer dos seus belos olhos castanhos. – Eu também adorava poder ter-te conhecido antes. Talvez a Sophia não tivesse um pai tão asqueroso. – a morena sempre lamentava o fato de ter conhecido James.

– _Eih gatinha…_– Edward fingiu reclamar. – _nada de lembrar esse ser. Eu vou estar sempre aqui por ti e pela Sophia. Eu adoro aquela princesinha._

– obrigada Edward. Se não fosses tu teria sido bem pior aqui á uns tempos. A Sophia adora-te.

– _eu adora-o a ela. Sabes que para mim ela sempre será a minha princesinha._

– eu adorava que fosses tu pai dela em lugar do James. – Bella acabou por confessar aquilo que á muito lhe queria dizer.

– _eu adorava ser pai dela também Bella. Mas sabes que pai não é só de sangue._

– eu sei amor. Pai é quem ama e cuida e podes ter certeza que ela te vê assim também. Apenas ainda não sabe como te dizer.

Bella estava completamente apaixonada por Edward mas com a conversa dos dois ao telemóvel poderia ficar ainda mais. Ele era o namorado perfeito. Muita gente queria um namorado assim. Ele era um fofo e sabia sempre dizer-lhes as palavras certas nas horas certas.

– _quando ela se sentir preparada ela fala._

Edward tinha acabado de falar quando Bella escutou uma batidinha na porta.

– entra bebé. – Chamou a menina que espreitava na porta.

– tive um sonho mau. – A pequena confessou com um beicinho de choro.

– anda para aqui então. – Bella apontou para a sua cama. – Amor vou ter de desligar, a Sophia chegou.

– _Ok gatinha. Adorei falar contigo. Manda beijinhos para a minha princesa._

– o Edward manda-te beijinhos. – Bella disse á filha que subia na cama.

– Beijinhos Ed. – A pequena falou enquanto se encostava na mãe.

– boa noite amor.

– _Boa noite gatinha e princesinha. Amo-te gatinha, não te esqueças disso._

– não esqueço. Também te amo.

Os dois despediram-se e Bella beijou a sua menina que a olhava com um olhar de menina carente.

– que foi bebé? – Bella questionou a sua menina.

– mamãe, tu nunca vais esquecer eu pois não?

– mas é claro que não. Serás sempre a minha bebé. – A morena assegurou a filha.

– ta bem. – A pequena assentiu e encostou o rosto no ombro da mãe.

A pequena acabou por adormecer assim encostada na mãe. A morena depois de relembrar a conversa com o namorado adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

(….)

Na manhã seguinte Bella acordou com o despertador e com a pequena Sophia a rir.

– que foi bebé? – Bella questionou quando desligou o despertador.

– o cabelo da mamãe faz cocegas. – A pequena respondeu quando beijou a bochecha da mãe.

– desculpa minha bebé linda. – Bella beijou a sua pequena e pegou nela para ir tomar banho.

As duas tomaram banho entre risadas. Bella vestiu a sua pequena princesa com uma túnica rosa mega fofa e uma leggin cinza. A pequena andava a desfilar pelo quarto enquanto Bella escolhia a sua roupa.

– Está bonita assim?

– Mamãe estás sempre linda. – A pequena aprovou o look.

Bella trajava uma saia um pouco acima dos joelhos com uma camisa azul e um salto alto preto a combinar com a meia e o casaco.

– sua pequena bajuladora vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. – Bella pegou a filha pela mão e seguiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto Bella preparava o pequeno-almoço das duas Sophia pegou no telemóvel da mãe e ligou para Edward.

– Ed. – A pequena meio que gritou quando ele atendeu.

Bella que estava interdita com o pequeno-almoço não tinha reparado que a pequena tinha pegado no seu telemóvel. Por isso quando ouviu o gritinho da filha até se assustou.

– Sophia.

– Desculpa mamãe. – A pequena desculpou-se com um biquinho.

– Olha o Edward. deixaste-o a falar sozinho. – Bella riu.

– Desculpa Ed. – A pequena desculpou-se. –assustei a mamãe.

– _Não faz mal princesinha. Porque me ligas-te?_ – Edward estranhou a chamada aquela hora.

– Ed. Eu queria ver-te. – confessou.

– _oh princesinha. Mas hoje vais para o infantário._

– não quelo. – A pequena insistiu.

Bella que estava atenta á conversa virou-se para a filha.

– Então Sophia?

– Mamãe, quelo ver o Ed. – insistiu.

– Mas hoje tens de ir para o infantário. Vais ouvir uma história bebé.

Sophia aumentou o bico. Bella apenas apertou o bico dela e pegou no telemóvel.

– amor desculpa deixar a falar-te sozinho, mas a Sophia está manhosa hoje.

– _diz-lhe que no final do dia a vou buscar ao infantário e vamos ao parque. Assim ela já está comigo._ – Edward propôs. - _Se não te importares gatinha._

– não me importo nada. Vou lhe dizer. até daqui a pouco.

–_até._

Bella desligou e virou-se para a pequena.

– Sophia o Edward disse que logo te leva ao parque. Que te parece?

– Eba! – a pequena desfez logo o bico.

– vais para o infantário e logo ele vai buscar-te para ires ao parque. – Bella explicou.

– mas mamãe tens de vir também. – A pequena já se preparava para outro bico.

– eu vou também minha bebé linda.

(…)

Edward chegou ao estacionamento da empresa e esperou ver a chegada do carro de Bella. Ele sabia que ela queria pregar uma partidinha á Ângela por isso precisava vê-la antes. Bella chegou toda atarefada a pensar que Edward tinha subido sem ela e saiu do carro disparada.

– eih gatinha. – Edward chamou.

Pensando que era alguém a brincar Bella seguiu em frente.

– Isabella Marie Swan. – Edward insistiu do canto escuro onde se encontrava.

– que susto Edward. – Bella virou-se quando reconheceu a voz e deparou-se com os olhos verdes do ruivo bastante divertidos.

– Olá gatinha. Estavas com pressa. – Edward agarrou a cintura dela e puxou-a para si para assim poder beijá-la.

– pensei que tinhas subido. – Respondeu quando os dois se separaram.

– estava á tua espera. Já agora estás linda hoje. – Edward elogiou a morena que corou imediatamente.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu ainda corada. – mas vou-te contar rápido o plano para subirmos.

– ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 17**

Os dois chegaram até ao seu andar como de costume, entre conversas e risinhos.

– Bom dia Ângela. – Cumprimentaram.

– Bom dia Bella, Edward. – Cumprimentou quando desviou o olhar do computador. – Como foi a viagem?

– Foi boa. – Edward deu um sorriso torto.

– Muito boa devemos dizer senhor Edward Cullen. – Bella piscou.

– É Bella, tenho que admitir que esta viagem me fez muito bem. – Edward sorriu.

– O que fez a tua viagem tão boa Edward? Estás com um sorrisinho bem satisfeito. – Ângela tinha reparado que ele tinha entrado com um sorriso satisfeito na empresa.

– Começou a namorar. – Bella disse baixinho.

Ângela olhou para os dois e depois de volta para Edward.

– Parabéns. Quem é a sortuda?

– Depois digo-te. Agora trabalho minhas caras.

Quando Edward seguiu para a sala Bella confidenciou com Ângela.

– É filha de um amigo do Carlisle….

(...)

Estava quase a chegar a hora de almoço quando uma loira de olhos azuis entrou na sala com toda a sua beleza.

– Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com o Edward. – Pediu enquanto olhava a moça atras da mesa.

– E quem devo anunciar?

– Jane. – Respondeu monotonamente como Bella a tinha instruído de manhã quando lhe ligou.

Ângela ligou a Edward que mandou a moça entrar. Bella que tinha ido ao andar de Carlisle chegou no momento em que Ângela fazia uma pequena careta para a entrada da moça.

– Que foi Ângela? – Estranhou o comportamento da amiga.

– Acabou de entrar uma perua aqui para falar com o Edward.

– Quem?

– Uma tal de Jane. – Quando Ângela disse o nome Bella desatou a rir.

– Já conheces-te a namorada dele?

– É aquela nariz empinado? Estou desiludida. – Bufou.

Jane entrou na sala de Edward e desatou a rir.

– Desculpa Edward, mas tua secretaria vai ficar a odiar-me.

– Que lhe fizeste?

– Fiz como a Bella me disse e fingi-me de importante. Ela não me deve ter achado piada nenhuma.

– Não te preocupes. Nós vamos contar-lhe a verdade. Mas vieste á empresa de propósito?

– Não. O meu pai e o Alec estão com o teu pai. Tinham umas coisas a falar. – Jane descansou-o.

– Então vamos almoçar todos juntos?

– Por mim. – Jane deu de ombros. – Já agora não vi a tua assistente, onde anda ela?

– Foi lá cima. Deve estar a chegar.

Bella estava a conversar com Ângela quando os dois saíram.

– Olá Bella. – Jane cumprimentou.

– Olá Jane. Tudo bem? – Sorriu com uma piscada discreta.

– Sim. Vim convidar o Edward para almoçar. Vens querida?

–vou. Temos que continuar a conversa de ontem. – Bella sorriu.

– Ângela acompanhas-nos? – Edward questionou.

– Vou almoçar com o Ben. A mãe dele faz anos hoje. – Ângela dispensou o convite.

– Ok. Bom almoço. Já agora Ângela esta é a Jane, minha namorada. – Edward apresentou.

– Prazer. Sou Ângela, a secretária.

– Prazer. – Jane fingiu cara de enjoada.

(…)

**No restaurante**

– Bella o que tu me pedes. – Jane sorriu. – A moça deve odiar-me neste momento.

– Depois eu conto-lhe a verdade, não te preocupes. Um dia pareces lá e não precisas de mascaras.

– Bella custou. Eu não sou nada assim. – A loira fez bico.

– Oh. Desculpa Jane. Mas eras a pessoa ideal para enganar a Ângela. Queres ir lá desmentir tudo? – Bella não queria a nova amiga chateada.

– Não. Vós contais e depois eu apareço lá outro dia para me desculpar com a menina.

– Edward temos de contar á Ângela. A Jane ficou a sentir-se mal. – Bella confidenciou com o namorado.

– Contamos quando chegarmos. – Edward prometeu.

– Nem pensar meninos. – Jane interveio. – Brinquem até ao final da semana. Sexta eu passo lá.

– Está bem então. – Edward deu de ombros. – A Ângela vai gostar de ti com certeza.

– Obrigada. – Jane sorriu.

(…)

Como tinha prometido Edward foi buscar a sua princesinha ao infantário, que quando o viu saltou de alegria.

– Ed! – Gritou quando o viu.

– Eih princesinha! – Edward agarrou a menina.

– A mamãe Ed? – A pequena perguntou quando não a viu.

– Ela foi para casa.

– Oh! – A menina fez um bico enorme e ameaçou chorar.

– Estou aqui bebé. – Bella sorriu e entrou no campo de visão da filha que desfez o bico.

– Mamãe. – A pequena saltou para o colo da mãe e abraçou-a apertadinho. – Gosto muito de ti.

– Também gosto muito de ti minha bebé linda.

Edward distanciou-se um pouquinho e pegou nas coisas da sua princesa que a funcionária segurava.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu.

– Vamos ao parque mamãe?

– Vamos sim bebé. – Bella confirmou á filha. – Amor vamos?

– Vamos sim princesinhas dos olhos chocolate. – Edward piscou para as meninas.

Os três foram até ao parque com uma Sophia sorridente no banco de trás.

– Alguém está feliz. – Bella comentou com Edward quando olhou a sua menina balançar as pernas e dar risinhos na parte de trás do carro.

– Ainda bem. Ela fica melhor assim. A sorrir. – Edward adorava ver as suas meninas a sorrir.

Quando chegaram ao parque Sophia saltou do carro e correu direitinha para o parque infantil.

– Sophia calma. – Bella chamou.

– Anda mamãe. Vamos. – A pequena agarrou a mão da mãe e contínuo a corrida.

Edward seguia as duas com um sorriso. Quando Sophia reparou que ele estava atrasado agarrou também na mão dele e arrastou-o consigo.

– Ed preguiçoso. – A pequena reclamou.

(...)

Quando a pequena cansou do parque foram jantar num pequeno restaurante que havia perto do parque. No final do jantar Sophia já estava super cansada e a mãe teve de a levar ao colo para o carro.

– Cansou a princesinha. – Edward sorriu quando Bella a metia no carro.

– Ela teve um dia em grande. Agora é só vestir o pijama que ela vai logo dormir. – Bella beijou a testa da filha que continuou a dormir.

Depois de Edward deixar as meninas em casa e se despedir da namorada seguiu para casa.

(…)

Bella estava a dormir quando acordou com o miado da sua pequena bebé.

– Mamãe! –Ela chamava entre pequenos gemidos de dor.

– Já vou Sophia. – Bella saltou da cama e seguiu até ao quarto da sua menina que estava encolhida na cama. – Que foi bebé?

– Dói a baliga mamãe. A cabeça e a garganta. – A pequena queixou-se.

– Vamos tomar o xarope está bem? – um benuron iria acalmar um pouco as dores da menina e baixar a febre caso ela a tivesse.

A pequena apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando Bella se levantou em busca do xarope. Sophia não gostava dos xarope porque segundo ela sabia mal mas o supositório era ainda pior, por isso ela aceitava tomar sem fazer birra. A pequena tomou o xarope mas mesmo assim não deixou de fazer cara feia.

– Merda. Já está na hora. – Bella proferiu quando viu as horas.

– Ai. – A pequena continuava a queixar-se.

– Oh bebé. Vamos tomar banho está bem?

Bella deu banho á filha a muito custo que sempre se queixava de dores e depois de a vestir deixou-a na cama para ligar para a mãe.

– Bom dia mãe.- Bella cumprimentou enquanto olhava a menina e preparava as roupas da pequena.

– Bom dia filha. A que devo uma chamada tão cedo? – René estranhou a chamada.

– Preciso que me fiques com a Sophia por favor. Ela está doente e não a vou levar assim para o infantário e preciso ir trabalhar. – Bella não tirava os olhos da sua menina que estava toda encolhida na cama.

– Oh minha querida. Eu vou agora a uma consulta ao médico. – Lamentou René. - Mas logo que sair vou ai busca-la.

– Eu levo-a até á empresa então. Vou falar com o Edward. Não te importas mãe?

– Claro que não filha. Até daqui a pouco.

–até mãe. Obrigada.

A morena desligou e mandou apressadamente uma mensagem a Edward.

"_Vou chegar atrasada á empresa. A Sophia está doente. Até"_

– Sophia, bebé, a mamãe vai tomar banho. Se precisares de alguma coisa chama está bem?

– Está. – A pequena assentiu.

Enquanto tomava banho Bella deixou a porta aberta e estava sempre atenta á sua menina. Com a pressa vestiu a primeira coisa que viu e calçou umas sapatilhas por ser mais prático para pegar na filha.

Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço e prepara as coisas que precisava para ela e para a sua menina seguiu para a empresa já atrasada.

(…)

Edward depois de receber a mensagem da namorada ficou preocupada e tentando a ligar-lhe mas achou melhor esperar. Quando chegou á empresa cumprimentou Ângela e esperou por Bella perto da secretaria.

– Edward está tudo bem? – Ângela perguntou quando ele não parava de olhar o relógio e o elevador.

– A Bella está atrasada porque a Sophia está doente. – Disse sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

– Ela deve estar a chegar. – Ângela sorriu para o acalmar.

Bella entrou na empresa com Sophia apoiada no seu ombro e as bolsas na mão. Edward estava na saída dos elevadores á espera dela, já não aguentava estar perto de Ângela e andar sempre de um lado para o outro. A moça já o tinha mandado parar e ele optou por ir mais para a frente para perto dos elevadores.

– Olá amor. – A morena cumprimentou o namorado que a olhava com preocupação.

– Olá. Não está melhor a princesa? – Questionou quando viu a menina toda molinha.

– Doí-lhe a cabeça, a garganta e a barriga. Já lhe dói o xarope a ver se acalma.

– Oh princesa. – Edward pegou na menina ao colo para que Bella pudesse pousar as coisas.

– Olá Ed. – A pequena sorriu.

– Olá minha princesinha dos olhos chocolate. – Edward beijou os cabelos da menina.

Bella levou as coisa para dentro e cumprimentou Ângela.

– Bom dia Ângela.

–bom dia Bella. Como está a Sophia? – Perguntou.

– Está com dores. Já pedi á minha mãe para a vir buscar. Está toda molinha, nem parece a minha filha.

– Ela vai ficar bem. Deve ser uma gripe. – Ângela tranquilizou a morena.

– Deve ser. Vou levar isto para o escritório do Edward e ver a minha menina.

Sophia estava encostada no ombro de Edward enquanto este a embalava. Bella chegou perto deles e cumprimentou o namorado.

– Olá amor.

– Olá gatinha. – Edward beijou de leve os lábios da namorada.

– Desculpa o atraso, mas a Sophia estava doente e não deu para chegar mais cedo.

– Não faz mal. E agora vais ficar com ela?

– A minha mãe vem busca-la daqui a pouco. Vou lhe pedir para a levar ao médico. – Bella confessou.

– É melhor. Ela está a ficar quente. Deve ser apenas uma virose não te preocupes. – Edward confortou a namorada que estava abatida com toda a doença da filha.

– Vamos para dentro. Eu deito-a no sofá e podemos trabalhar um pouquinho.

– Está bem.

Edward levou a sua pequena para dentro enquanto Bella começava a preparar as coisas para trabalhar.

– Está a dormir a princesinha. – O ruivo comentou quando a deitou.

– Então vamos ao trabalho.

(…)

René chegou á empresa por volta das dez e meia e seguiu direta para o andar da filha.

– Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Ângela que estava a trabalhar.

– Bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-la? – Cumprimentou solícita.

– Vim buscar a minha neta. – esclareceu René. - Sou a mãe da Bella.

– Ah. Muito prazer. Sou a Ângela. Eu levo-a.

– Obrigada querida.

Ângela bateu na porta e Edward veio abrir uma vez que estava já de pé.

– Bom dia René. – Cumprimentou a sogra com dois beijinhos como manda a boa educação.

– Bom dia meu querido. A minha filha? – Estranhou a não ver Bella.

– Foi buscar uns arquivos mas já está a chegar. A Sophia está a dormir ali. – Apontou para o sofá onde a princesa dormia descansada.

– E como ela está? – René afagou os cabelos da neta que dormia tranquila.

– Doí-lhe a barriga, garganta e a cabeça. A Bella deu-lhe já um xarope e agora ela está a dormir.

– E febre?

– Ela começou a ficar quente quando chegou aqui mas não sei. Seria melhor leva-la ao pediatra e ver o que ela tem. – Edward ficou preocupado com a sua menina.

– Eu levo-a. Não te preocupes meu querido. – René sorriu.

Bella entrou na sala com umas pastas em mãos e foi logo ter com a mãe.

– Olá mãe!

– Oh minha querida. Vim buscar a minha neta linda. E vou levá-la ao pediatra, não te preocupes.

– Obrigada mãe. Depois vai dizendo-me como ela está.

– Digo sim. Podes trabalhar á vontade. E se quiseres eu fico com ela logo para namorares á vontade. – René piscou á filha.

– Obrigada mas eu hoje só quero estar com a minha menina. Eu vou busca-la quando sair.

– Está bem então. Vou indo então.

René pegou na sua neta adormecida e levou-a enquanto Ângela olhava confusa para Bella.

– Que foi Ângela? – Bella questionou quando a mãe já tinha saído.

– A tua mãe disse que namoravas ou é impressão minha? Não disseste nada a respeito disso. – Ângela tinha estranhado as palavras da mãe de Bella.

– Ah pois. Eu… - Bella não sabia se contava já a verdade ou não.

– Podes contar. – Edward falou baixinho.

– Lembras-te da Jane?- Bella questionou.

– Claro. A namorada do Edward. O que ela tem a ver com o assunto? – Ângela já não estava a entender nada.

– Bem. Ela não é namorada dele. Foi apenas uma partidinha. Eu é que namoro com ele. – Confessou tudo muito rápido enquanto Edward a segurava pela cintura mais perto de si.

Ângela ficou a olhar de um para o outro, duas e três vezes até começar a rir.

– Finalmente… - Ângela riu. – Fazem um par lindíssimo.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Bella corada. – desculpa lá a mentirinha. Mas era para divertir um pouco.

– não faz mal. Ainda bem que não namoras aquela garota Edward. é uma nariz empinado. – Ângela bufou.

– A Jane é um doce. Era apenas encenação. Ela ficou com pena de te ter mentido. Para a semana vem cá e ai vais conhecer a verdadeira Jane. – Edward explicou.

– Melhor assim então.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 18**

Na hora de almoço Bella ligou para a mãe a perguntar pela sua menina. René garantiu que Sophia já estava melhor e tinha até comido bem no almoço.

– _Bella, minha filha, o pediatra disse que era uma gripe. Durante três dias deve ficar em casa e depois já pode voltar ao infantário_. – Tranquilizou a filha que parecia uma pilha de nervos por causa da preocupação.

– Então ela fica o resto da semana em casa. Importas-te de ficar com ela mãe?

– _Claro que não me importo. É sempre bom ter a companhia da minha neta._ – René sorriu para a pequena que assistia televisão na cama.

–posso falar com ela um pouquinho?

– _Que pergunta filha. Claro que podes._ – René virou-se para a neta. – Sophia a mamãe quer falar contigo.

– _Mamãe linda_. – A pequena meio que gritou no telefone.

– Olá minha bebé. Estás melhor?

– _Tou melhorzinha. A vovó René deu sopinha a mim._ – A pequena explicou á mãe.

– E comes-te tudo?

– _Sim. Agora vou nanar pala descansar a cabecinha_. – René tinha dito á neta que precisava dormir para descansar a cabeça e era isso que ela iria fazer.

– Porta-te bem então bebé. Beijinhos.

– _mamãe linda quelo falar com o Ed, po favor…._ – Pediu.

– eu vou passar-lhe. – Bella entregou o telemóvel ao namorado que estava ao seu lado.

– olá princesinha. Estás melhor? – cumprimentou enquanto segurava a mão de Bella. Afinal a morena estava nervosa.

– _sim. A vovó deu sopinha a mim e agola vou nanar._ – A pequena explicou.

– e pode-se saber o que a princesa mais linda do mundo me queria? – Edward riu quando reparou que ela o estava a enrolar.

– _Ed lindinho. Logo vais nanar comigo pofavol?_ – A pequena fez bico do outro lado da linha.

– e por acaso já perguntas-te á tua mãe se deixa? – Edward brincou.

– _A mamãe linda deixa, ela também gosta de ti_. – A pequena apresentou a sua logica. – _Assim nanamos todos juntinhos._

Edward riu da logica da sua menina e acabou por concordar com o pedido da pequena quando Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– _Eba!_ – Sophia comemorou do outro lado da linha. – _Vou nanar com a mamãe linda e com o Ed lindinho… _– Só faltava a pequena pular na cama de alegria.

– vais princesa. Agora vai descansar. Está bem?

– _está. Chau Edward lindinho. Beijinhos._ – A pequena estava super feliz.

– Beijinhos princesa dos olhos chocolate.

Quando se despediu da sua menina beijou de leve Bella que estava encostada no seu ombro.

– ela está melhor gatinha. Não te preocupes tanto. Tenho a certeza que a Dona René vai cuidar bem dela. – Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella e sorriu um sorriso tranquilizador para a namorada.

– está bem. Eu vou tentar esquecer um pouquinho. – Bella sorriu pequeno.

Durante o almoço Edward fez de tudo para ver a bela morena sorriu. Na saída do restaurante até ameaçou que pegava nela ao colo e a levava até á empresa assim.

– nem te atrevas Cullen. – Bella estapeou-o com uma carinha de irritada.

– mas gatinha assim não cansas os pés. – Edward sorriu.

– tenho boas pernas para andar e não canso os pés não te preocupes. – Ripostou a morena sem dar crédito aquilo que ele dizia.

– belas pernas tens tu realmente. – Edward riu quando ela corou profundamente.

– Edward Cullen. – Bella disse entre dentes. – Para.

– sorri para mim. Um sorriso sincero que eu paro. – Insistiu o ruivo quando a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para si. – por favor Bella. – Pediu com um biquinho como Sophia fazia quando queria algo.

Bella beijou os lábios dele bem rapidinho e depois abriu um sorriso lindo.

– assim é que ficas linda. – Edward abraçou-a e beijou os seus cabelos quando ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele. – Amo-te gatinha.

– também te amo. – Bella ergueu a cabeça e beijou de verdade desta vez.

(…)

No final do expediente Bella seguiu para casa dos pais para ir buscar a filha. Edward tinha ido a casa buscar as suas coisas, assim não precisava de sair mais cedo no outro dia para ir trocar de roupa. Poderia assim aproveitar para estra mais tempo com as suas princesas.

Quando Bella tocou na porta Charlie abriu á porta á filha com um sorriso.

– olá Bella!

– olá pai. – Bella beijou a bochecha do pai que a convidou a entrar. – onde está a minha menina?

– está lá em cima. A tua mãe está a acabar de a preparar. – Charlie sorriu quando a filha se dirigiu diretamente para o quarto da menina na casa dos pais.

Sophia estava no quarto com a avó que acaba de lhe pentear os cabelos e de ajeirar a sua roupa.

– estás muitas linda Sophia. – René elogiou a neta.

– Obrigada vovó. – A pequena agradeceu corada.

Bella entrou no quarto quando a pequena beijava a avó em agradecimento.

– mamãe. – Sophia saltou para o colo da mãe e encheu o rosto dela de beijos.

– olá bebé. Estás melhor? – como instinto Bella pôs a mão na testa da filha para ver se ela tinha febre.

– sim. A vovó deu remedinho e deixou eu na caminha bem quentinha. Agora não dói. – Sophia explicou á mãe enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos.

– então vamos para casa. Vamos comer massinha. Pode ser? – Bella brincou com a filha. Sophia adorava massa.

– sim. – a pequena gritou.

– obrigada mãe por teres ficado com ela. – Bella agradeceu.

– de nada. Amanhã queres que a vá buscar ou passas aqui?

– eu trago-a antes de ir para a empresa. – Bella deixava a filha pronta e a mãe escusava de andar a sair de propósito.

– está bem então. Até manhã minhas queridas.

René e Charlie despediram-se das meninas que seguiram para casa. Já no carro, a caminho de casa, Sophia interrogou a mãe acerca de Edward.

– mamãe. O Ed? – ele tinha dito que ficava com ela. Porque não estava ali.

– ele foi a casa buscar roupa e depois vai ter connosco. – Bella explicou á filha que desfez a carinha triste.

– tá bem. – a pequena voltou a sossegar enquanto Bella seguia para casa.

(...)

A morena estava na cozinha a preparar o jantar enquanto a sua pequena menina estava na sala a ver televisão quando tocaram á porta.

– é o Ed mamãe. – Sophia gritou da sala.

– E como a senhorita sabe que é o Edward? – questionou enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

– poque ele disse que vinha. – Sophia encolheu os ombros como quem não liga muito ao assunto.

Bella abriu a porta e abriu um sorriso lindo para Edward que segurava um buque de rosas brancas lindo.

– boa noite gatinha. – cumprimentou com um leve encostar de lábios á namorada.

– boa noite amor. Entra. – A morena abriu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

– estas flores são para ti. – o ruivo estendeu o ramo para a bela morena.

– obrigada. São lindas. – Bella cheirou as flores e beijou a boca dele mais demorado do que quando ele chegou.

Só quando ouviram a risadinha de uma pequena menina traquina é que os dois se separaram.

– Olá princesa dos olhos chocolate. – Edward sorriu para a sua menina e foi até ao seu lado para que ela pudesse beijar a bochecha dele e se sentar no seu colo.

– Ed. – a pequena abraçou apertado e ficou assim no colo dele. – gosto muito de ti.

– Também gosto muito de ti Sophia. És uma menina linda. – Edward abraçou-a mais junto de si e beijou os cabelos castanhos.

Bella aproveitou a cena fofa dos dois e seguiu para a cozinha para acabar de preparar o jantar. Afinal a sua menina estava bem entregue.

Enquanto Bella acabava o jantar os dois puseram a mesa entre risadinhas. Sophia dizia onde estavam as coisas e Edward ponha a mesa. Quando acabaram a pequena pediu colo. Ela adorava estar no colo dele uma vez que encostava a cabeça no ombro e conseguiu sentir toda a calma do mundo. Tal como acontecia com a mãe ele era o seu porto seguro.

Quando Bella acabou avisou os dois que estava pronta e era para seguirem para a mesa. Como estava doente, Bella não iria obrigar a filha a comer a sopa.

– Bebé, queres a sopa? – questionou á filha que já estava na sua cadeirinha.

– só um bocadinho. – Sophia não era muito fã de sopa, como todas as crianças, mas sabia que lhe fazia bem.

A pequena acabou por comer um prato de sopa inteirinho uma vez que entre Bella e Edward os dois deram-lhe a sopa. A menina conseguiu até que Edward comece uma colher.

– Ed! Prova a sopinha da mamãe. É boa. – A pequena instruiu quando ele lhe dava uma colherada.

– Eu provo. – Edward pegou na colher mas Sophia foi quem lhe deu a comida á boca.

– agora tenho dois bebés. – Bella riu.

– é muito boa princesinha. – Edward aprovou quando comeu.

Depois de acabar com o prato de sopa, Bella começou a servir a massa. Sophia como já tinha a sopa toda comida não comeu tanto. Mas Edward adorou.

– Gatinha está fabulosa. – Elogiou a morena que corou absurdamente.

– obrigada.

No final de jantar e depois de muita insistência de Bella, Edward seguiu com a pequena princesa para o sofá para verem a Barbie.

– eu arrumo. Tu vais com a Sophia lá para dentro.

– mas eu posso muito bem arrumar e tu descansares. – Edward teimou.

– não. És meu convidado. Por isso, vais lá para dentro e vês um filme com a minha bebé.

– está bem, ganhas-te. – Edward pegou na pequena da cadeira que ria dos dois e seguiu com ela para a sala onde viram o filme.

Bella depois de deixar a sua cozinha impecável seguiu até á sala onde Sophia descansava no peito de Edward com o seu trombinhas.

– há um espacinho para mim? – Bella brincou.

– senta aqui mamãe lindinha. – Sophia indicou o espaço ao lado do corpo esticado de Edward.

Edward puxou-se com cuidado para a extremidade do sofá de modo a dar espaço a Bella. Quando Bella conseguiu se esticar ao lado dos dois a pequena saltou para o colo da mãe de forma a que esta deitou a cabeça no peito de Edward e a pequena deitou-se em cima da mãe.

Os três faziam uma família linda e se houvesse alguém para captar o momento ficaria uma foto mega fofa. Edward deitado no sofá com a mulher da sua vida deitada no peito e a pequena princesa deitada por cima da mãe enquanto Edward segurava as duas.

Sophia acabou por adormecer com os mimos da mãe no seu cabelo e a mão de Edward por cima das suas pequenas mãozinhas.

– a Sophia adormeceu. – Bella avisou Edward quando sentiu a respiração da filha acalmar junto ao seu peito.

– queres leva-la para cima? – perguntou afagando o cabelo dela.

– é melhor. Assim vamos descansar também.

Com cuidado Bella levantou-se e pegou na sua menina para a ir por a dormir. Enquanto Bella vestia a menina e a ponha na cama Edward vestiu o seu pijama e arrumou as coisas na sala.

– vai dormir no quarto dela? – Edward questionou. Ele sabia bem que a pequena adorava dormir com os dois.

– ela daqui a nada está aqui a bater á porta. Só não quero que ela pense que vai virar habito dormir aqui. Não a quero habituar mal. – Bella sabia que a menina adorava dormir com os dois mas ela também precisava de regras.

– tu és a mãe Bella. Tu sabes a melhor forma de educa-la.

– eu não me importava que ela dormisse aqui sempre mas sabes que depois ela fica muito mimada e não quer mais ir para a cama dela. É melhor assim. Ela daqui a pouco vem aqui bater á porta e eu deixo-a ficar.

– tu mandas linda.

Bella apenas sorriu e seguiu até á casa de banho para ir vestir o pijama. Quando voltou ao quarto Edward estava sentado na ponta da cama a ver televisão e á espera dela.

– Podias ter ido para a cama.

– Não, assim posso namorar um pouquinho contigo antes de ir dormir. – Edward abriu um sorriso fofo para ela com uma piscadinha.

– E quem disse que eu quero namorar contigo? Sabes, estou muito cansada. O meu chefe dá-me imenso trabalho. – Bella brincou enquanto se aproximava da cama.

– Imenso trabalho é? – Edward decidiu entrar na brincadeira. – que chefe malvado. Acho que vou ter de falar com ele.

– é melhor amor. Eu chego a casa tão cansada… - Bella fingiu que caia na cama de cansaço.

– coitadinha da minha namorada. – Edward posicionou-se por cima dela. – que tal eu dar-te miminho? Ficarias melhor?

– eu ficaria muito melhor, se o senhor se chegasse assim bem pertinho de mim.

– Assim? – Edward deitou-se em cima dela sem fazer peso, a boca dos dois estava a centímetros uma da outra e olhavam-se olhos nos olhos.

– Não, assim. – Bella agarrou na nuca dele e beijou de forma bem apaixonada.

O que começou com um simples beijo de encostar os lábios acabou por um duelo de línguas e pequenas mordidinhas nos lábios um do outro. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella enquanto esta o agarrava ainda mais próximo.

Os dois estiverem neste clima de beijinho aqui e beijinho ali até ouvirem o som da babá eletrónica. Apesar de estarem sozinhos num quarto eles sabiam que não poderiam se extrapolar muito. Havia uma pequena menina no quarto ao lado.

– Mamãe. – A pequena Sophia miava do seu quarto.

– parece que alguém quer atenção. – Edward riu quando os dois estavam de testas coladas a acalmar a respiração.

– eu disse que ela acordava. – Bella sorriu e levantou-se para ir ter com a menina que continuava com o choramingo.

Quando entrou no quarto deparou-se com a sua menina agarrada ao trombinhas e encolhidinha na cama.

– que se passa bebé? – Bella afagou os cabelos que estavam á frente dos olhos da sua menina.

– dói a baliga mamãe. – A pequena explicou.

– queres que eu faça uma massagem nessa barriguinha linda? – Bella sorriu para a filha que tinha as primeiras lagrimas nos olhos.

– quelo. –assentiu enquanto puxava os cobertores para a mãe puder trabalhar.

Edward achando estranha a demora e foi espreitar o que se passava. Sorriu quando viu a pequena Sophia quase adormecida com os carinhos da mãe na barriga.

– melhor bebé?

– sim mamãe lindinha. Obigada. – a pequena sentia-se melhorzinha com os carinhos da mãe.

Edward entrou definitivamente no quarto para se fazer anunciar.

– olá princesinha. – cumprimentou a menina que estava escondida debaixo das cobertas. – estas melhor?

– sim. A mamãe lindinha fez massagem na baliga e está melhor. – a pequena estava toda ensonada.

– amor que achas de levarmos uma pequena bebé dorminhoca para a nossa beira? - a morena brincou. Ela sabia que a filha ainda teria mais dores e estar sempre a levantar não era agradável.

– acho que sim. – Edward sorriu. – queres vir princesa?

– quelo. – a pequena sentou na cama e Edward pegou nela para irem até ao quarto de Bella.

Mal a posou na cama, Sophia adormeceu. Ela estava cansada e as dores só faziam com que quisesse dormir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 19**

Sophia tinha passado uma noite mais ou menos tranquila. Depois de Edward a deitar na cama ela acabou por adormecer e Bella como imaginava que ela sentiria dores durante a noite deixou a mão pousada na barriga da pequena. A meio da noite a pequena acordou com dores e Edward que estava acordado apenas pousou a mão por cima da namorada que ainda dormia e massajou a barriga da pequena que voltou a dormir. Ele sabia que a mão de Bella era muito mais suave que a dele para massajar a barriguinha da pequena.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram com o toque do despertador de Bella.

– bom dia! – Bella abriu os olhos chocolate e sorriu para Edward que acabava de acordar.

– bom dia gatinha. – cumprimentou enquanto tomava cuidado a virar. – a pequena ainda dorme?

– sim. Ela precisa de ser acordada. – Bella sorriu.

Ela sabia que a filha adorava acordar com miminhos, ficava toda feliz. Com cuidado virou-se de frente para a pequena e depois de explicar a Edward os dois começaram a dar beijinhos na pequena que acordou com uma gargalhada.

– Faz cócegas. – A pequena ria enquanto abriu os olhinhos.

– O que faz cócegas princesa?

– O teu cabelo e o da mamãe. – Explicou.

– Desculpa princesa. – Edward distanciou-se mais dela para que o cabelo não atrapalha-se.

Sophia levantou-se devagarinho e encheu a bochecha dele de beijos e depois a da mãe.

– bom dia! – cumprimentou os dois com um sorriso de menina fofa.

– dormiste bem bebé? – Bella perguntou á menina que estava sentadinha na cama a olhar os dois.

– sim. O Ed fez miminho na baliga e dormi muito bem.

– ela acordou-te? Desculpa. – Bella não se lembrava de ouvir a menina chorar de noite.

– não faz mal, eu não estava a dormir. Alem disso usei a tua mão que estava em cima da barriga dela, tens a mão mais suave que a minha. – explicou o ruivo.

– e nem assim acordei. – Bella meio que bufou.

– estavas cansada, é normal. Não te preocupes. Eu e a pequena princesa entendemo-nos bem.

–sim. O Ed é fofinho mamãe. – Sophia encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe como forma de carinho.

– vamos tomar banho para preparar o pequeno-almoço. – Bella instruiu a sua pequena bebé e o namorado.

– ta bem. – a pequena sabia que a mãe lhe iria dar banho por isso concordou na hora.

– e vou tomar banho com a Sophia no quarto dela e tu podes ficar com o meu quarto. – Bella explicou a Edward. – Tens tudo lá dentro o que precisares.

– Obrigado gatinha. – Edward levantou-se e começou a procurar as suas coisas enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo.

– bebé vamos? – quando tinha tudo pronto chamou a sua menina que estava deitadinha na cama a aproveitar os últimos minutos.

Enquanto Edward tomava banho no quarto de Bella, as duas meninas tomaram banho juntas no quarto de Sophia.

– A mamãe linda vai cheirar como eu. – A pequena riu.

– vou bebé. Hoje vou cheirar como uma bebé linda. – Bella tinha se esquecido de pegar as suas coisas no quarto de banho.

– mamãe, tu cheiras sempre bem. Cheiras a morango. – a pequena sorriu.

– e tu cheiras a bebé. É um cheirinho muito bom. – Bella explicou enquanto lavava os cabelos da filha.

– é? – perguntou insegura.

– claro que é. Pergunta ao Edward depois.

– está bem.

Edward saiu do banho já pronto e depois de arrumar as suas coisas e fazer a cama seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço. Ele sabia que com Sophia Bella se iria atrasar um pouquinho e assim foi adiantando as coisas.

As duas princesas da sua vida chegaram á cozinha arranjadas e cheirosas.

– Obrigada amor. Não era preciso. – Bella agradeceu quando viu tudo pronto na mesa.

– não custou nada.

– Ed. Ed. – A pequena chamou a atenção dele.

– diz princesa. Que foi? – Edward pegou na menina para a sentar na sua cadeira enquanto Bella preparava a tigela de Sophia.

– cheiro bem?

– cheiras muito bem. – o ruivo confirmou quando cheirou os cabelos da pequena.

– eu disse-te bebé. Cheiras muito bem. – Bella relembrou á filha a conversa da casa de banho.

– e a mamãe também. – a pequena sorriu. – Hoje, Ed, a mamãe cheira como eu.

– então também cheira muito bem. – Edward beijou a testa da pequena e sentou-se ao lado de Bella que pousava a taça de Sophia.

– comer tudo Sophia. Está bem?

– Tá.

Após o pequeno-almoço e terem tudo arrumado seguiram para casa da mãe de Bella para entregar a pequena.

– Sophia vais para a vovó René. Vais-te portar bem?

– eu porto sempre bem. – A pequena abriu um sorriso de todos os dentes.

– bom dia queridos! – René cumprimentou os três quando chegaram.

– Vovó. – a pequena saltou logo para o colo da avó.

– olá Sophia. Melhorzinha?

– sim. – A pequena assentiu.

– ainda bem então. – René pegou nas coisas da menina e despediu-se dos dois que seguiram para a empresa.

(…)

– Gatinha, quanto tempo falta para a nossa hora? – Edward perguntou á namorada com um sorrisinho quando chegaram ao estacionamento da empresa.

– faltam quinze minutos. – Bella conferiu o relógio. – Porquê?

– porque assim podemos namorar um pouquinho. Hoje nem beijo de bom dia tive direito. – O ruivo fez uma expressão de menino desolado.

– Coitadinho do meu namorado. – Bella chegou mais perto dele e beijou rapidinho os lábios dele afastando-se logo em seguida.

– eih! Volta aqui. – Edward agarrou a face da namorada e puxou para si para se puderem beijar em condições.

Eles separaram-se quando já não havia mesmo mais ar.

– uau! – Bella riu. Aquilo é que foi um beijo. Ela ainda tinha o coração a mil. – que foi isto?

– um beijo de verdade. – Edward abriu um sorriso lindo e beijou a namorada novamente.

Os dois esqueceram-se até onde estavam. Beijavam-se com saudade, volúpia e desejo. Bella tinha os cabelos da nuca dele bem agarrados enquanto Edward a segurava pela cintura como dava. Mordidinhas, línguas em duelo e muito chocar de lábios com fome era o beijo que os dois trocavam.

Quando se separaram a custo ficaram os dois de olhos fechados e com as testas coladas.

– isto é que foi um beijo. – Edward deu um selinho á namorada e começou a sair porque já estavam a ficar atrasados.

Bella apenas abriu um sorriso e saiu do carro também para irem trabalhar.

**Quase um mês depois**

Bella e Edward continuavam num namoro fixo e seguro. Os dois saiam muitas vezes para ir ao cinema, para jantar fora ou simplesmente passear. Em grande parte das vezes levavam a pequena com eles e quando não dava ela ficava nos avós ou nos tios com a maior alegria do mundo. Ela adorava sair com os dois mas também adorava ficar com os avos ou tios. Toda a gente lhe fazia as vontades.

Edward passava muitas noites em casa de Bella a pedido da pequena e na maior das vezes eles dormiam todos juntos. Era a alegria da pequena. Ela sempre acordava os dois com beijos e sorria o dia inteiro. Mas pedir para ele ser pai dela ainda nada. Ela continuava a guardar para si esse assunto.

O casalinho continuava com as suas gracinhas, os olhares furtivos e beijos bem calientes. Na empresa ninguém sabia além da família e dos amigos e eles queriam que continuasse assim.

Ângela conheceu Jane no seu normal e adorou a menina. Ela era super simpática e sempre que podiam as meninas juntavam-se para ir almoçar juntas, deixando os meninos de lado. Elas riam muito nesses momentos juntas e falavam acerca de tudo. As horas de almoço em meninas eram ótimas.

Hoje os meninos tinham combinado sair para ir a um jogo. Carlisle e Charlie como sempre tinha aproveitado o fim-de-semana para irem pescar por isso os mais novos decidiram ir a um jogo e ter um dia de homens. As meninas aproveitaram para se juntar também.

René e Esme dispensaram e disseram que preferiam ficar em casa e que levavam a pequena Sophia para Bella se divertir com as cunhadas. De início Sophia não achou muita piada mas quando Bella lhe prometeu leva-la ao parque no dia a seguir ela aceitou com a maior alegria.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice e Leah iriam-se reunir enquanto os respetivos maridos/namorados iriam ver o jogo. As quatro iriam passar a tarde a falar e a lembrar velhas histórias.

Eram quatro da tarde quando se reuniram todas em casa de Bella. A morena arrumou a sala de forma a haver espaço para que se sentassem á vontade e pudessem deitar até. Alice mal chegou a casa da amiga e desatou aos gritinhos.

– Bella vamos relembrar os tempos de faculdade. Os nossos bate papos até tarde e a minha bonequinha a dormir ali ao lado. – A pequena fada sentia saudades desses momentos das duas.

– é mesmo Allie. Também sinto saudades desses momentos. – Bella riu e abraçou a amiga.

– mas hoje vamos recuperar e agora tenho sobre quem te interrogar. – Alice deu uma risadinha do mal e Bella corou.

– nem penses. – Bella negou enquanto tentava fugir.

– sim , sim. E as meninas vão ajudar.

– má. – Bella bufou vencida.

A tarde começou com filmes bem melosos e muitas risadas. Para animar um pouco as coisas decidiram beber pelo menos um copo de tequila cada uma, menos Rose que estava gravidíssima. A barriga dela estava linda.

– e agora o que fazemos? – Rosalie sentou-se no chão para estar mais confortável.

–interrogatório… - Alice meio que gritou em meio a risadas.

– e queres interrogar quem? – Rose riu.

– A Bella claro. Quero saber tudooooo.

Bella pegou numa almofada e atirou á cara de Alice enquanto ficava corada.

– Estás feita. – Leah riu.

– Cala-te. – Bella atirou uma almofada á cara dela também.

– Pronta Bella? – Alice riu. – Não vou deixar escapar nada.

– que remédio. – Bella bufou. Afinal não tinha escapatória.

– Ele beija bem?

– muito. – Bella sorriu boba ao lembrar-se do beijo de Edward.

– Rose agora és tu. – Alice passou o testemunho.

– quando é que ele se declarou de verdade?

– no fim de semana que começamos a namorar. Ele confessou que me amava no parque onde o Carlisle pediu a Esme em namoro. – as perguntas estavam a ser bem fáceis e Bella tinha até medo do que vinha por ai.

–Leah. – Alice riu. –é uma de cada vez.

– o que mais gostas nele. Física e psicologicamente.

– uhm. – Bella pensou. – Adoro os olhos dele. Dá para ver quando ele está animado ou triste pelo brilho dos olhos. E psicologicamente adoro o quanto ele é preocupado com os mínimos detalhes.

– apaixonada. – As meninas riram.

– muito. Ele é muito fofo meninas. Não tem como não apaixonar por um cara assim. É mesmo o príncipe encantado.

– já percebemos que estás aos pés do meu gémeo. – Alice riu.

– aos pés e pelo corpo todo. – Rose picou.

Bella apenas tirou a língua às duas.

– segunda ronda Bella do meu coração. – Alice riu diabólica. – beijo longo ou curto?

– depende da situação.

– o melhor Bella. – Insistiu a baixinha. - Longo ou curto?

– longo. – Os pensamentos de Bella só iam para o beijo da garagem á um mês atras.

– ele tem pegada? – Rose riu ainda mais quando viu Bella a corar furiosamente.

– sim. – Apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– melhor beijo até aqui, onde foi? – Leah não queria deixa-la muito constrangida por isso tentava pegar leve nas perguntas.

– na garagem da empresa.

– na garagem? – Alice gritou. – que estavas lá a fazer?

– estava a acabar de chegar á empresa Alice, é claro. – Bella respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– não resisto Bella. – Alice tinha que saber. – A vossa sala já viu mais que simples beijinhos?

– já. – Confirmou.

– porra. – Soltou Rosalie. – Sexo na empresa Bella?

– não. – Bella negou rápido.

–merda acabei de perder a minha pergunta. – Rosalie lamentou.

– podes perguntar. Essa não conta. – Bella deixou-o a loira prosseguir o interrogatório.

– selvagem ou calmo? – Rose questionou com uma risadinha do mal.

– o quê Rose? – Bella não entendia ao que ela queria chegar.

– no geral querida. Com calma ou selvajaria?

– calma.

– maior qualidade e maior defeito?

– sei lá. - Bella meio que deu de ombros. – ele é muito fofo. O defeito é que adora ver-me corar. – Bella emburrou.

– apelidos? Quais?

– amor e gatinha. – Edward não a chamava de gatinha em frente a ninguém por isso as meninas não sabiam disso ainda.

– serio? – Alice e Rose quase se atiravam ao chão de rir.

– sim. Segundo ele ver-me corada vale tudo, por isso a gatinha.

– amei. Vou ter de fazer isso um dia quando ele estiver perto. Mas Bella algum nome além de amor? – Rose insistiu.

– bebé. Ele fica todo corado. – Bella riu.

– ótimo. – Rosalie esfregou as mãos em contentamento.

– prosseguindo. Com ou sem língua? – Rosalie era muito evasiva nas perguntas e Bella tinha que responder mesmo assim.

–Com.

– melhor momento a dois?

– vários mas acho que o pedido de namoro foi o melhor.

– cama ou sofá?

– cama.

– cima ou baixo?

– cima.

– dentro ou fora?

– dentro.

– rápido ou lento?

– rápido.

– silêncio ou gritos?

– gritos.

– claro ou escuro?

– claro.

– solto ou amarrado?

– solto.

– dominar ou ser dominada?

– os dois.

– quente ou frio?

– quente.

As meninas iam soltando perguntas e ela tinha que responder rápido e quase sem pensar.

– grande ou pequeno? – quando Rosalie soltou a pergunta Bella deteve-a.

– não sei.

– como não sabes? Vós ainda não… - Rosalie não acabou a pergunta.

– não. Ainda não deu. Tenho uma filha caso não te lembres.

– e quando ela está a dormir?

– ela dorme quase sempre connosco, alem disso não queremos o clima cortado a meio logo na primeira vez.

– nem um oral? – insistiu Alice.

– não.

– Porra. – Soltaram as três juntas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 20**

As três olhavam para Bella quase de boca aberta.

– Jura que estais juntos á mais de um mês e nem um oral?

– Juro. Não aconteceu nada ainda.

– Nem um amasso mais quente? – Rosalie não poderia acreditar.

– Isso já. – Bella voltou a quinta-feira e á cena dos dois no escritório da empresa.

**Flash back on**

Bella e Edward tinham ido almoçar a um restaurante perto da empresa e como tinham acabado cedo voltaram á empresa para descansar um pouco.

– Descanso. – Edward atirou-se para cima do sofá e chamou Bella para o acompanhar. – Deita aqui.

– Em cima de ti só se for. – Bella riu porque ele tinha ocupado o sofá todo ao estender-se ao cumprido.

– Pode ser. A porta está trancada por isso não entra aqui ninguém.

– Está bem. – A morena acabou por concordar e deitou por cima dele. – Não me deixes cair.

– Não te preocupes. Eu seguro-te. – O ruivo pousou as mãos no fundo das costas dela de forma a agarra-la.

Bella tinha a cabeça pousada abaixo do queixo dele e fazia carinhos no peito encoberto pela camisa. O ruivo aproveitou e beijou os cabelos dela.

–acho que me apaixono um pouquinho mais a cada dia. – Edward riu.

– Ai sim?

– Sim. Ficas tão linda assim em cima de mim.

– Edward. – A morena estapeou com a insinuação.

– Eih! Eu não disse nada. Essa cabecinha é que pensa aquilo que não deve.

Bella num ato muito adulto tirou-lhe a língua.

– Quem dá língua pede beijo. – Ele riu ainda mais dela.

– Então estás á espera de quê?

Edward nem esperou mais nada puxou-a mais para cima e beijou-a. Os dois duelavam por espaço na boca um do outro e beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã. A morena para estar mais á vontade mexeu-se em cima dele de forma a posicionar o corpo e acabou por fazer com que ele soltasse um gemido.

– Bella! – Meio que avisou entre dentes.

– Que foi? – Fingiu inocência. A verdade é que também ela se sentia mais quente só com o amasso deles.

– Eu digo-te o que foi, se te continuares a mexer assim vou esquecer que estamos na empresa.

– Nem pensar. Eu quero fazer as coisas com calma e apreciar bem o momento. Não quero uma rapidinha furtiva no sofá. - Por uma vez na vida Bella falou de sexo sem corar absurdamente.

– Foste tu quem começou. Não eu. – Defendeu-se.

– Está bem tens razão mas não tenho culpa. Tu é que tens as mãos quase no meu bumbum e que me mandas-te deitar por cima de ti.

– Agora a culpa é minha? Quem se mexeu não fui eu, foste tu.

Os dois pareciam duas criancinhas birrentas a discutir. A verdade é que os dois queriam mais e estava difícil controlar. Apesar de todos os beijos e amassos que os dois davam ainda não tinham avançado mais. Primeiro porque sempre havia a situação de poderem ser interrompidos por Sophia que dormia no quarto ou lado e depois na empresa não dava. Por mais que os dois quisessem, e queriam muito, não dava. Afinal não é fácil resistir a uma morena sexy e um ruivo totalmente de pegar fogo. Alem do mais Bella estava mesmo em cima da ereção dele e tinha quase se esfregado nele ao mexer-se.

– Chega. – Bella calou-o com um beijo. – Nós dois queremos isto. Mas eu não quero uma rapidinha no meio do escritório por isso vamos nos ficar por um amasso meu caro. – A morena riu estalando um beijo na boca dele.

Edward segurou mais perto dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço preguiçosamente.

– uhm. – Bella suspirou em meio aos beijos traçados no seu pescoço. – nem te atrevas a deixar marca. – Gemeu.

– a senhorita manda. – Brincou beijando com mais pressão o pescoço dela que em forma de vingança, e num ato bastante ousado para si agarrou o membro dele por cima da roupa.

– Bella. – Ele meio que rosnou.

– Sim? – Disse começando a subir no corpo dele e pelo menos desapertar a camisa dele para puder traçar beijos no seu peito.

– Neste jogo dois podem jogar. – Com delicadeza apesar de tudo, tirou a camisola que ela vestia para puder apreciar o sutiã preto que ela trajava. – Muito sexy.

– Menos falatório e mais ação Edward. – A morena sentou-se em cima dele com os sexos dos dois a tocarem-se por cima da roupa e beijou com sofreguidão.

Os dois beijavam-se com toda a paixão do mundo devorando-se quase um outro no beijo. Quando o ar se fez necessário Edward desceu os beijos pelo corpo da namorada até chegar ao topo dos seios desnudados.

– Ohm… - Bella aprovou os beijos dele. Ele beijava devagar para não deixar marca.

Como estava um pouco difícil estar quieta com o prazer que sentia, com os beijos dele e as mãos que a agarravam na cintura e faziam pequenos círculos, ela começou a esfregar-se na proeminente ereção dele.

– Bella! – Ele gemeu e agarrou melhor a cintura dela para que ela não caísse.

A morena baixou o tronco e beijou novamente a boca dele enquanto passeava as mãos pelo tronco desnudado mas sem deixar de se esfregar nele. Eles estavam no limiar do prazer. Por este andar iriam ter um orgasmo facilmente só com aquele amasso para além de quente.

Com cuidado o ruivo tirou uma mão da cintura dela e apossou-se dos seios fartos fazendo com que ela solta-se um longo gemido. Mesmo com o soutien ele conseguiu atingir o mamilo e provoca-lo de forma a ela chegar mais perto do seu tão esperado orgasmo.

– Edward….- Soltou no meio do beijo e quase sem ar. As sensações que ele lhe provocava.

– bom assim? – Perguntou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela e sem deixar os seus seios.

– Sim. – Gemeu, mexendo-se com mais vigor em cima dele.

Quando os dois conseguiram atingir o clímax Bella deixou-se cair em cima dele esgotada.

– Da próxima venho de saia ou vestido. – Comentou quando estava mais calma.

– Para quê? – Questionou o ruivo confuso.

– Assim posso sentir-te muito melhor e não deixo a minha roupa ensopada. – Comentou quando se levantou para ir á casa de banho pelo menos limpar-se.

– Da próxima não haverá roupa a impedir. – Piscou quando ela entrava na casa de banho.

– Fico á espera. – A morena riu e entrou na casa de banho para se limpar.

Edward abriu a janela para disfarçar um pouco o cheiro e tentou ajeitar-se como deu. Afinal aquele amasso adolescente tinha os levado a um primeiro orgasmo juntos.

**Fim do flash back**

– Pela tua carinha de boba a coisa foi boa. – Alice riu da cara corada e boba da amiga.

– Foi ótimo. – Soltou perdida em pensamentos. Os dois tinham que repetir algo assim definitivamente.

– Pensa só quando for sexo... – Rosalie insistiu. – Será ainda melhor.

– Com certeza. – Bella assentiu. Se aquele sexo em seco tinha sido bom quando fosse de verdade seria maravilhoso.

– Estão a ver bem a forma como ela está corada? – Leah via Bella cada vez mais corada e perdida em pensamentos.

– Ou está a pensar asneira ou eles fizeram mais do que aquilo que ela conta. – Alice riu e deu um chocalhão a Bella para a acordar.

– Bella ou pensas asneirada ou a cena do escritório foi mais que um bom amasso adolescente. – Rosalie olhava-a nos olhos para que ela não pudesse mentir.

– Foi mais. – Bella admitiu.

– Mais quanto? – Perguntaram curiosas.

– Digamos que envolve roupas apenas da cintura para baixo e sexo em seco.

– Oh! – As três riram ainda mais. – Safadinhos.

– Nem sempre dá para aguentar. Ele é um tremendo homem meninas e ei já não sou uma criança.

– Com certeza que não. Sexo em seco no escritório é foda.

– É bom para passar tempo. – Bella riu.

– Durante o horário de trabalho dona Isabella?

– Não. Durante a hora de almoço. Chegamos mais cedo e uma coisa leva á outra… - Bella explicou sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

– Agora explica lá como conseguiste esse feito. Queremos saber tudo.

– Digamos apenas que o provoquei. – Bella riu. Provocar foi pouco. Ela tinha se esfregado nele bem descaradamente.

– Já vi que não contas mais. – Rose fingiu bico.

– Claro que não. Os detalhes ficam para mim e para ele.

– Está bem. Vamos continuar. Agora é para todas responderem. – Alice instruiu.

– Ok. – As meninas concordaram.

– Primeiro beijo. Idade e com quem. – Alice tinha arranjado uma espécie de interrogatório para passarem a noite.

Rosalie: Royce aos 12 anos. O cara beijava mal para caramba.

A loira fez uma cara bem desgostada e elas riram bastante.

Leah: Jacob aos 14.

– O teu primeiro beijo foi ao teu noivo? – Rose estava incrédula.

– Sim. Foi numa brincadeira e aconteceu. Na altura ainda nem estávamos juntos.

– Eles demoraram a declarar-se. Lentos. – Bella lembrou-se dos dois amigos completamente apaixonados e com medo de se declararem.

– Chata. – Leah tirou-lhe a língua.

– Tu adoras-me.

– Com certeza. Mas vamos continuar. Confessa-te Isabella. – Leah sabia muito bem com quem tinha sido o primeiro beijo de Bella e como tinha sido.

Bella: foi aos 16 anos com o Paul. Eu meio que cai em cima dele e ele aproveitou-se para me beijar. Foi supre nojento porque ele tinha um hálito de peixe podre. Nojento.

As meninas riam que nem loucas.

– Tens mesmo azar Bella.

– Passou. Agora os beijos são melhores. – Riu enquanto se lembrava do seu namorado lindo e dos beijos deles. – Alice faltas tu.

Alice: foi aos 15 anos com o Erik. Um cara por quem eu era, supostamente apaixonada. Quando ele me beijou perdi logo a paixão.

– Beijava assim tão mal?

– Não. Mas tentou enfiar a língua dele na minha boca de caras.

– Horrível. – As meninas fizeram cara de enjoadas.

– Com que e com que idade foi a primeira vez.

Rosalie: Emmett aos 16 anos.

Leah: Jacob aos 17 anos.

Bella: James aos 17 anos.

Alice: Jasper aos 17 anos.

– Rosalie sempre precoce.

– Não tenho culpa se o meu ursão me pegava de jeito. – A loira abanou-se.

– Eita não quero sabes pormenores. – Alice brincou. – Já agora o local.

Rosalie: na cama dele na casa dos Cullen.

– Como conseguiste? – A mansão Cullen sempre tinha gente

– Os teus pais saíram para um encontro e tu e o Edward tinhas ido ao cinema ou assim.

– Explicado.

Leah: Na casa do Jacob.

– Antes que perguntes Bella. O velho Billy tinha ido para tua casa para um jogo.

– Mas eu nem ia dizer nada. – A morena fugiu.

– Mentirosa.- Leah riu.

Bella: foi num hotel. Fomos sair e ele levou-me a um hotel.

– Era bonito o quarto de hotel pelo menos? – Rose sabia que Bella não gostava de lembrar a fase de namoro do dois por isso não fez muitas perguntas.

– Era um belo quarto. Estava tudo muito perfeito. A noite em si foi muito boa.

– Ainda bem então.

Alice: foi em casa do Jasper e o lugar não revelo.

– Safada. Usas-te um dos quartos não foi? – Rose riu.

– Talvez. – Alice abriu um sorrisinho safado e não disse mais nada.

– Qual a próxima dona Alice?

– Fantasia sexual. Pode ou não ter sido concretizada.

Rosalie: o Emmett meu submisso. E sim já a concretizei e adorei.

– Sem comentários. – Disseram as três juntos em gargalhadas.

Leah: espelhos. E sim já foi concretizada.

– Eca! Leah não quero nem imaginar isso. – Bella fez uma cara de nojo tão grande.

– Não te mandei imaginar nada. – Leah riu.

– Conta-nos Bella a tua fantasia e pode ser que esqueças isso.

Bella: experimentar o Kama sutra. Algumas coisas quero testar.

– Suponho que ainda não experimentas-te. – Alice confrontou a amiga.

– Não. Mas já tenho o parceiro ideal com certeza.

– Tadinho do meu gémeo. – Alice fingiu tristeza. - Deixa-o inteiro por favor.

– Não te preocupes. – O sorriso maliciosa de Bella só fez com que elas se rissem mais.

Alice: Brincar aos médicos. E sim já a concretizei.

– Imagino que fosse um médico e uma doente bem tarados.

– Imaginas bem Bella.

– Não Alice não estou a fazer a vossa imagem mental. Seria nojento.

– Sexo por telefone. Sim ou não?

Rosalie: sim. É ótimo.

Leah: sim. Vou ter de experimentar um dia destes.

Bella: sim. Já experimentei e é ótimo. Mas o Edward ainda me vai ligar de propósito para isso.

Alice: sim. Demais.

– Leah só tu ainda não experimentas-te. Que tal fazeres uma insinuacanzinho ao Jacob agora? – Rosalie meteu lenha na fogueira.

– Não vou fazer sexo ao telefone convosco. – Negou.

– Nem penses. – Bella saiu de perto dela. – Faz isso sozinha minha cara. Não quero ver nem ouvir nada disso.

– Nada disso suas chatas. Uma mensagem sensual para o deixar acesso. Não quero ouvir gemidos de ninguém. – Rose explicou.

– Interessante. Que tal uma mensagem conjunta para os deixar com vontade de voltar a casa mais cedo? – Alice disse maligna.

– Mas eles só voltam amanhã. Vão passar lá a noite. – Leah não estava a perceber.

– Vamos fazer com que queiram voltar bem cedinho…. – Alice riu ainda mais.

– Qual a ideia? – Rose riu.

– Foto de uma parte do corpo que eles adorem com uma mensagem digamos criativa.

– Gosto da ideia.

– Eu também.

As meninas aprovaram todas e trataram de preparar a mensagem para enviar aos meninos. Elas todas iriam enviar ao mesmo tempo para os deixar ainda mais atiçados.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo Bonus**

**Especial Bella**

Isabella Marie Swan é uma rapariga de apenas 22 anos com uma filha a cargo mas que tem uma vida cheio de percalços a contar.

Com apenas 17 anos ficou gravida e o pai da criança ainda a taxou como mentirosa e prostituta. Segundo o terrível James a moça tinha dormido com meia cidade. Como não queria assumir responsabilidades daquilo que tinha feito era melhor por a ex namorada como a má da fita.

Durante o namoro com James as coisas era perfeitas entre os dois. Ele rico, ela de uma família que vivia como podia sem grandes extravagâncias mas o namoro dos dois era bom. Presenteava-a, faziam passeios, iam ao cinema e tudo mais. Dois perfeitos namorados. O erro de Bella foi ter-se entregado a ele. Numa das vezes em que estiveram juntos esqueceram o preservativo e dai veio a pequena criança.

James que não queria assumir compromisso com ninguém disse aos sete ventos que o filho não era dele e que a namorada tinha estado com todos da cidade. Logo na primeira oportunidade começou a namorar a rapariga que Bella mais odiava. Enterrando tudo aquilo que os dois tinham vivido.

Como faltavam dois meses por o fim do ano acabar, Bella continuo-o a ir á escola. Sempre com o apoio dos dois melhores amigos, Leah e Jacob que nunca deixaram que ela se afunda-se completamente.

Não foi fácil para eles ver a sua melhor amiga linda e com um sorriso contagiante virar uma espécie de fantasma daquilo que era, tudo por causa daquele canalha.

Bella lutou sempre pela gravidez apesar de tudo e ficou super feliz quando soube que teria uma pequena menina. René e Charlie que nunca deixaram de apoiar a filha desembrulharam-se m lagrimas em saber que teriam uma netinha. A pequena Sophia.

Quando a pequena nasceu foi o maior milagre de todos. Era uma bebé tão pequenas mas tão linda. Uma cópia perfeita da mãe. Olhos chocolate, cabelos castanhos com cachos e a pele branquinha.

Os avós babaram na sua primeira neta que seria a princesa da família. Os melhores amigos, que seriam padrinhos, ficaram bobos com a pequena menina. Ela era linda. E o nascimento da pequena fez com que Bella voltasse pelo menos a sorrir. Não o sorriso sincero com o brilho nos olhos que eles estavam habituados mas sorriu.

Como a pequena nasceu nas férias Bella pude entrar na universidade logo sem perder nada. Ai conheceu a hiperativa Alice. As duas ficaram amigas logo de caras. Alice apresentou-lhe toda a família Cullen e Bella apresentou a pequena família Swan. Com o passar do tempo Bella confessou a Alice a sua história e a moça que já tinha uma enorme admiração por ela ficou ainda mais encantada. Bella era uma lutadora.

Emmett, o urso da família, quando conheceu toda a história de Bella ficou capaz de matar o canalha do James. Como ele poderia fazer isso a alguém tão bom. Mas Bella queria que o passado ficasse lá e assim foi. Emmett tornou-se super protetor com ela e a sua pequena menina. O grandão adorava as duas e faria de tudo para as proteger.

Rosalie a loira de nariz empinado para muitos, mas um doce para quem realmente a conhecia, ficou toda chorona quando soube da história de Bella. Ela iria fazer de tudo para ver bem as meninas. Sophia era a sua pequena princesa. A menina fazia dela o que queria e ela nem se importava.

Jasper, namorado de Alice que gostava muito do seu canto e de não se meter. Ficou completamente rendido aos encantos da pequena Sophia e fazia de tudo pela menina que o tinha apelidado de tio. Bella, a garota que lutou e seguiu em frente. Tal como o resto da família ela tinha uma enorme admiração por ela. Ela era uma super mulher.

Alice fez de tudo para que Bella se diverti-se um pouco na faculdade, ela merecia ser feliz. A pequena fada hiperativa tornou-se super amiga dela e adorava quando as duas se juntavam em conversas intermináveis e a pequena Sophia dormia ali ao lado. Bella era uma super mãe e ela admirava-a muito por isso. Mal sai para ficar com a filha. Preferia estar em casa com a sua menina de que ir sair com um garoto.

Durante os três anos de faculdade ela nunca saiu com ninguém. Apenas teve uma noite com um menino porque ficou um pouco bêbada e aproveitou. Afinal ele era muito lindo. Mas não passou disso. Ela vivia para a filha.

Os amigos bem que tentaram que ela saísse com alguém mas ela estava irredutível até que eles acabaram por desistir.

Quando acabaram a faculdade Bella conseguiu um emprego temporário num restaurante mas o dinheiro mal dava para pagar a renda da casa e as despesas. Que fará por a filha numa creche. Depois de muito relutar foi obrigada a aceitar a ajuda dos pais que ficariam com a menina enquanto trabalhava.

Alice mais que uma vez lhe disse que lhe arranjava emprego melhor e na sua área. Com certeza a empresa da família não se importava de mais uma gestora. Mas ela sempre negou. Ela não queria que dissessem que estava lá por interesse. Depois de uns tempo no restaurante conseguiu emprego numa empresa onde trabalhava como gestora.

Mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas, apesar de ganhar bem o chefe era insuportável e sempre a convida-la para jantares, almoços e encontros. Uma das vezes teve a lata de meter as mãos no rabo da moça quando ela estava a pousar uns papéis na sua mesa.

– Mas pensa que sou quem? – Ele até poderia ser chefe dela e ela ficar sem emprego. Mas ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ela não era uma qualquer.

– Não finjas Isabella. Sei bem que adoras uma boa pegada. – Mike, o chefe, era mesmo nojento.

– Você é casado. Poupe-me. – Bella estava com tanto nojo dele que saiu de lá a correr.

Depois desse dia ela evitava ao máximo ir á sala dele e só lhe dirigia a palavra quando era mesmo necessário. Era difícil aturar aquele chefe mas ela precisava do dinheiro e tinha que se aguentar.

Apenas Alice sabia daquilo que se passava na empresa e o que Bella sofria.

Até ao dia em que a bomba rebenta na sua cabeça. Ela seria despedida no final da semana. A empresa precisava despedir funcionários e como ela trabalhava á pouco tempo ali seria despedida. Por um lado era um alívio não ter que aturar mais aquele homem nojento mas por outro ela precisava do emprego, afinal tinha uma filha para sustentar.

Naquele dia chegou ao colo da sua fadinha despedaçada. Alice conseguiu que ela não ficasse desempregada um dia sequer. O irmão precisava de uma assessora e ela era a pessoa ideal.

Bella não conhecia o irmão de Alice uma vez que ele estudava em Inglaterra e por isso estava com medo de aceitar o emprego. Mas Alice sendo Alice conseguiu convencê-la a aceitar.

O que Bella não sabia era que o seu futuro chefe era uma pessoa lindíssima e simplesmente uma excelente pessoa. Quando o viu pela primeira vez pensou que iria morrer. O homem era lindo. Cabelos ruivos, completamente desarrumados, olhos verdes, uma boca de tirar o folego com certeza, e o corpo era de deixar qualquer mulher a babar.

Quando conheceu Carlisle, o pai de Alice, Bella ficou embasbacada, ele era um homem lindo apesar da idade. Tinha um charme que muitos meninos não conseguiriam nem com horas de trabalho. Mas Edward, era ainda mais lindo, era parecido com o pai mas tinha os brilhantes olhos verdes de Esme.

A moça pensou que ele seria um anjo de tão lindo. Mas a cena da filha dela no colo dele aqueceu-lhe o coração. Ela parecia muito á vontade no colo do moço que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Sophia ficou simplesmente encantada com ele e com o passar dos dias ficou cada vez mais ligada a ele.

Os dois pareciam pai e filha. Bella sabia que a filha o via como o pai que nunca teve e só estava á espera do momento em que ela o disse-se. Afinal Edward Cullen era um homem muito carinhoso com ela. A pequena precisava de alguém que a entendesse e lhe desse o carinho negado pelo pai. E ninguém melhor que ele. Ele fazia-lhe as vontades todas e adorava a menina mais que tudo.

Por isso não foi difícil para Bella apaixonar-se por aquele homem lindo. Foi um pouco complicado entrar na sua cabeça que se tinha apaixonado pelo chefe e amigo. Mas meu deus. Como não se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim? Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro e fazia com que ela se sentisse bem ao lado dele como nunca se sentiu com ninguém. Ele era o seu porto seguro. Fazia de tudo para a ver bem e adorava conversar e sair com ele. Eram os perfeitos amigos.

Quando ele voltou da viagem e confessou que estava apaixonado por ela foi como se o sol se tivesse aberto só para ela. Aquele homem lindo que parecia um anjo estava apaixonado por ela. Parecia até surreal.

Os dois começaram a namorar e engataram numa perfeita história de amor. Eram o par perfeito. Com a sua pequena menina na foto. Faziam uma família lindíssima.

**POV Sophia**

Olá! O meu nome é Sophia e tenho quatro anos. Sou filha da mamãe mais linda do mundo, Isabella Swan. Os meus avós são René e Charlie Swan. E como sabem adotei mais dois, a vovó Esme e o vovô Carlisle. Eles são uns avós muito lindos.

Depois tenho a tia Allie e o Tio Jasper, a tia Rose e o tio Em. Eles são uns tios lindinhos também e gosto muito de brincar com eles.

O padrinho e a madrinha, Jacob e Leah, são também meus amigos e dão-me muitos brinquedos e miminhos. A mamãe diz que eles são uns super padrinhos. Eu acho que sim. São muito lindinhos mesmo.

O Ed é o namorado da mamã melhor papai que eu poderia querer. Ele é meu amigo e gosta de mim e da mamãe. Ele é muito lindinho e tem uns cabelos muito estranhos mas eu gosto dele. O olho dele é verde mas ele diz que gosto mais dos meus e da mamãe porque são castanho cor de chocolate. Ele sempre me chame de princesa dos olhos chocolate.

O Ed lindinho é o melhor papai do mundo porque ele é fofinho comigo e faz tudo o que eu quero. Dá-me a sopinha, faz miminhos no meu cabelo lindão e faz muitas cociguinhas. Eu gosto muito de estar no colo dele porque ele cheira bem e deixa eu dar muitos beijinhos. Eu adoro ele porque ele é meu amigo e da mamãe e porque sabe ser muito bom connosco. Leva-nos a passear, está sempre preocupado comigo e com a mamãe e dorme connosco quando eu peço.

Eu gosto muito do Ed porque no colinho dele me sinto bem. Tal como me sinto no colinho da mamãe linda.

A mamãe é uma gatinha como diz o Ed. Ela é igual a mim, ou melhor eu sou igual a ela. *risadinha* ela é muito fofinha e gosto muito dela.

Ela faz miminhos, brinca comigo, nana comigo e faz comidinhas boas para mim. Ela não grita comigo como algumas mamães feias. Ela deixa eu dar muitos beijinhos nela e dá muito em mim. Ela é que veste a minha roupinha. Dá banho em mim e prepara as minhas coisas.

Quando vamos passear ao parque com o Ed ela anda comigo de baloiço enquanto o Ed empurra.

Eu gosto muito da mamãe porque ela é muito fofinha comigo e porque faz todas as coisas bonitas que uma mamãe faz. Eu sou a bebé da mamãe e ela é a minha mamãe lindinha.

A mamãe nunca falava do meu pai e eu também nunca me importei muito. É porque não gostava de mim. Senão estaria ali como a mamãe. Mas quando o homem mau me agarrou e disse que era meu pai. Fiquei muito triste. Aquele homem mau não poderia ser meu pai. O meu pai tem de ser bonzinho como a mamãe. Não quero um homem mau.

Eu chorei muito porque tinha sonhos maus com ele mas eu não queria ver a mamãe mais triste por isso nunca lhe contava. Ela ficou tristinha e sei que chora quando pensa que não estou a ver por causa daquele homem mau. Por isso tenho de ser uma menina forte mas sempre que em lembro daquele homem quero chorar.

O Ed lindinho estava a nanar lá em casa comigo e disse que se lhe contasse o sonho ele passava. A mamãe chorou muito porque me via tristinha. Mas agora não vou chorar mais. Ela diz que se eu não quiser o homem mau não vai ser meu pai. E como não quero, ele não vai. O meu papai é o Ed. Ele é que é bonzinho comigo.

A menina bonita Jane pensou que o Ed era meu papai de verdade. Isso é lindinho. É porque ele gosta mesmo de mim e porque eu gosto muito dele. Ele será um excelente papai. Um dia vou pedir á mamãe para ele ser meu papai. E depois vou pedir a ele. Assim a vovó Esme e o vovô Carlisle serão mesmo meus avós. E a tia Alie, o tio Jasper, o tio Em e a tia Rose meus tios. E claro o bebé da tia Rosalie será meu priminho.

Com certeza seremos uma família muito linda e feliz. E depois é só pedir á mamãe para me dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha….


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 21**

Os rapazes depois de irem ao jogo e de riram um pouco com as asneiradas de Emmett seguiram para o restaurante para comer.

– Estou esfomeado. – Emmett esfregou a barriga quando sai do carro.

– Eu também mano. Preciso mesmo de comer. – Edward concordou.

– Vamos lá cambada.

Depois de fazer os pedidos estavam a conversar sobre o jogo quando o telemóvel de todos começa a tocar com aviso de mensagem.

Jasper: Amor, estava aqui tão sozinha e decidi pegar naquele brinquedinho á muito escondido no armário. Mas satisfazer-me sozinha já não tem tanta piada. Queres me vir ajudar? (foto: Alice lambendo um vibrador rosa)

Emmett: Ursão, a gravidez faz com que eu queira mais e mais de ti. Mas como não estás aqui agora acho que vou pedir ajuda a uma das meninas ou então arranjar quem me ajude… Estou a pingar por ti ursão. (foto: Rosalie com a mão dentro da leggin)

Jacob: Jake do meu coração, acordei agora toda molhada. Tive um sonho contigo que envolvia nós dois e uma sala de espelhos. Volta que eu vou ficar aqui sonhando contigo. (foto: Leah em frente a um espelho apenas de soutien e uma mão perdida nos seios)

Edward: Amor, estava aqui sozinha em casa sem nada para fazer e lembrei-me de quinta-feira. Se estivesses aqui poderia cumprir a tua promessa de sem roupa. Ansiosa por despir cada peça de roupa desse corpo lindo. (Foto: Bella a morder os lábios de forma sexy e uma camisa semi aberta onde se via um soutien preto).

– Puta que pariu. – Emmett soltou em voz alta quando viu a mensagem.

– Emmett! – Reprenderam em voz alta.

– Não dá para controlar. Recebi uma mensagem da minha ursinha que meu deus. – Ele olhava para a foto sem acreditar.

– Não foste o único. – Jasper também estava louco. Aquela pequena fada do diabo.

– Eu também. – Disseram Jacob e Edward em uníssono.

– O que será que elas andam a tramar? – Jasper bufou.

– Não sei. Mas alguma devem andar a fazer. Só pela foto. – Emmett não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do telemóvel. Mesmo gravida, ela conseguia leva-lo a limites.

– Eu nem quero nem imaginar. Meu deus. – Jacob só faltava arrancar cabelos. Aquela safada.

– Vamos jantar e depois logo resolvemos. – Edward acalmou.

– OK.

Depois de jantarem quase a correr cada um seguiu para o seu quarto para ter um bate papo com a namorada.

**Emmett/Rosalie**

Emmett mal chegou ao quarto apressou-se a ligar á mulher e começar a tirar a camisa para estar mais confortável.

– _Olá ursão!_ – Falou a loira manhosa do outro lado da linha.

– Ursinha, Ursinha que mensagem foi aquela? – Questionou já sentada na cama.

– _Gostas-te ursão?_ – Rose riu divertida.

– Porra Rosalie. Adorei. A tua sorte é que estou um pouco longe senão pegava-te de jeito.

– _Não digas isso ursão. Fico tão quente sou em pensar no Emetzão…._ – A loira imitiu um pequeno gemido do outro lado da linha.

– Porra ursinha. Liga a web cam. Quero ver-te. – Emmett meio que ordenou.

– Ok. Vou desligar então.

Enquanto conectava a camara do computador que tinha trazido Emmett tentava respirar fundo para se acalmar. Mas quando Rosalie liga a web e lhe aparece semi deitada na cama apenas com uma lingerie mínima e um olhar bem safado a calma foi para o espaço.

– Sexo virtual Rose. Acrescenta á lista.

**Jasper/Alice**

Jasper chegou ao quarto e foi tomar um bom banho antes de falar com a namora.

– _Olá Jaz!_

– Olá Alie! Que mensagem foi aquela?- ele foi logo direto ao assunto. Para quê enrolar.

– _Gostas-te?_– A pequena fada tinha que se controlar para não rir da sua tamanha cara de pau em fazer-se de inocente. Ele deveria estar louco para voltar a casa.

– Só te digo que me deste um motivo para voltar para casa logo. Eu iria agora mesmo mas tenho de esperar pelos outros.

– _Oh amor. Estou aqui tão carente da tua presença. Volta logo para mim por favor. – _Alice choramingou do outro lado da linha.

– Amanhã de manhã minha pequena fada estarei ai mais depressa que julgas e ai poderemos brincar.

– _Prometes?_

– Prometo. Estou a morrer de saudades tuas.

– _Eu também… Quero que voltes logo para o pé de mim para pudermos brincar na nossa gigante cama. Estava a pensar em usar a banheira…_– Alice queria pô-lo em ponto de bala para que ele seguisse logo para casa. O sexo com certeza seria ótimo.

– Eu volto. Agora tenho de ir dormir porque amanhã acordo cedo. – Jasper fugiu. Mais um pouco e corria para os braços dela.

– _Até manhã. Amo-te_.- Alice falou manhosa. – _Sonha comigo e a banheira lá de casa._

**Jacob/Leah**

Jacob chegou ao quarto e seguiu direitinho para um banho de água gelada. Aquela indiazinha de uma figa iria pagar caro, muito caro. Como ela lhe poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ele estava a ficar louco, o problema é que ela estava longe. Nada melhor que um banho gelado.

" _Leah amanhã pagas-me caro_". Ele não se encontrava em situação de falar com ela. Quando viu a mensagem só se lembrou da noite deles e dos espelhos. Tinham sido uma noite bem quente e deus. Tinha que parar de pensar nisso ou iria ter que tomar outro banho.

"Porque amor?" Leah respondeu quase logo e tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

"Não te faças de santa minha cara. Amanhã prepara-te que não levantas da cama. Vamos lá ficar o dia inteiro".

"É uma promessa?" Leah ainda espicaçava mais a fera.

"É. Boa noite."

"Boa noite lobão".

**Bella/Edward**

O ruivo subiu até ao quarto onde estava hospedado a pensar na melhor forma de falar com a namorada safada. Aquela morena linda tinha conseguido pô-lo louco apenas com uma mensagem de texto e uma foto bastante insinuadora. O que será que ela estava a planejar?

Verdade seja dito a cena de quinta-feira no escritório tinha sido bem quente e adorava repetir de preferência com tempo e com os dois sem roupa alguma. Mas aquela mensagem insinuadora tinha sido maldade. Se ela estivesse perto ele não se teria controlado.

Depois de pensar e adiar ligou para a namorada.

– _Amor! Tudo bem?_ – Bella sorriu do outro lado da linha ao atender.

– Olá gatinha. Não está nada bem. – O ruivo respondeu como se estivesse a passar mal ou assim.

– _Que se passa amor? Estás doente?_ – A morena ficou preocupada que ele estivesse mal.

– Não. Foi só que uma certa morena de olhos chocolate me enviou uma mensagem bem sensual e me deixou bem acesso.

– _Que susto. Eu a pensar que estavas doente_. – Bella reclamou do outro lado, com um biquinho.

– Estou doente de amor e tesão por ti só se for. – Edward meio que despejou sem se dar conta. Ele não costumava usar palavras tão "sujas" com ela.

– _Tesão é? –_ A morena riu do outro lado. – _Queres ajuda amor?_

– Eu querer até queria mas estás um pouco longe de momento. – Suspirou resignado. Aquela safada. Se ela estivesse perto iria ver como era.

– _E eu aqui a pensar que irias gostar de uma chamada telefónica erótica. Tu e eu e roupas nenhumas_. – Ela ria façanha. Iria fazer sexo com telefone mais depressa do que imaginava.

– Bella. – Ele meio que avisou entre dentes. Aquela morena gostosa iria fazer com que ele se masturbar-se com um adolescente quando desligasse a chamada. – Isso não se faz.

– _Amor, mas eu gostava tanto de ouvir os teus gemidos e suspiros do outro lado. Tu a dizer-me palavras obscenas e fazer uma imagem mental da minha passeata pelo teu corpo gostoso._ – Bella sorria mas também ela estava a ficar em altos limites de tesão só pela brincadeira.

– Gatinha, gatinha. Se é isso que queres. – Já que era assim que ela queria. Porque não entrar no jogo, assim brincavam os dois.

– _Muito…_ - Ela sorriu pela sua batalha ganha. - _Amor que tens vestido neste momento?_

– Uma camisa branca e um jeans. – O ruivo brincou. Nada de revelar roupa interior. – E tu gatinha?

– Uma camisa e uma lingerie apenas. – Riu do outro lado quando ele soltou um leve gemido e um praguejar.

– Gatinha tira tudo para mim tiras? – A imaginação de Edward estava a ir a mil. Imaginar a namorada sem roupa…

– Se tu tirares a tua. Quero tudo fora amor. – A sensualidade da voz dela deixava-o em ponto de bala.

Os dois pousarem os respetivos telemóveis em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e apressaram a despir-se. Bella soltou uma gargalhada quando o ouviu gritar do outro lado da linha.

– Que se passa amor?

– Bati com o pé na cama. Mas tudo bem.

– Prontinho para mim?

– Sempre e tu gatinha pronta?

– Com certeza. – A morena tinha colocado o telemóvel em altifalante para se puder mexer á vontade. Ouvia-se a voz dele através de todo o quarto e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais sensuais.

– E que tal me começares a explicar essa história de quinta feira Isabella?

– Simples Edward. Estava aqui sozinha e lembrei-me que se estivesses aqui poderíamos ir ao fundo da questão. Sabes. Tu e eu, nus e um quarto. Seria tão bom.

– Com certeza, as minhas mãos a passear por esse corpo curvilíneo. Beijos traçados por essa pele cremosa… - Edward tinha que a deixar tão louca como ele estava.

– Uhm… - Bella provou do outro lado já de olhos fechados. - Isso soa bem para mim. Mas sabes que eu também gosto de ação. Que tal as minhas mãos no teu peito e indo descendo devagarinho até ao local que mais precisa de atenção.

Do outro lado da linha Edward imaginava também o cenário e a qualquer momento parecia que ia explodir.

– E como eu não gosto de deixar nada passar. Vou aproveitar e deixar as minhas mãos nesses seios fartos que precisam de atenção permanente.

– Uhm. Continua. – Bella agarrou os seus seios e massajou-os tal como ele lhe tinha feito na sala da empresa. – Preciso de mais amor. Muito mais.

– Sabes que estou a reparar num local que exala calor e precisa de muita atenção. – Bella já se sentia latejar e perdida no jogo de prazer dos dois.

– Uhm. – Ela só conseguiu soltar gemidos de tão perdida que estava.

– Que tal dois dedos Bella? – Edward não aguentava mais e precisava dar prazer a si próprio. Enquanto ouvia os doces gemidos da morena do outro lado deu atenção ao seu já mais que excitado membro, acompanhando-a nos gemidos.

– Forte amor. Bem forte.

Na linha só se ouvia gemidos dos dois e o friquecionar dos sexos de ambos. Bella imaginava o membro de Edward estoca-la com vigor enquanto amassava os mamilos eretos de desejo. Enquanto ele imaginava meter com vigor dentro da entrada apertada dela. Estavam os dois bem perto quando gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Muito perto. – Os dois disseram em uníssono.

Bella desabou na cama completamente ofegante e com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Já Edward desabou em cima da cama de hotel completamente ofegante.

– Uau. – Bella pronunciou quando conseguiu ter um pouquinho do controlo da sua respiração.

– Concordo. – Edward riu do outro lado. – Mas da próxima dona Isabella vou pega-la mesmo de jeito.

– Fico á espera. Agora preciso de um banho e cama.

– Eu também vou tomar um banho. Quem acabar primeiro liga, para desejar boa noite.

– Ok. Até amor.

– Até gatinha.

Cada uma seguiu para o seu banho para tirar as evidências daquilo que estiveram fazer e para dormirem mais descansados. Bella saiu do banho e estava a secar os cabelos quando recebeu uma mensagem de Edward.

"Gatinha, banho tomado. Boa noite. Amo-te."

Bella sorriu com a mensagem e depois de secar e pentear bem os cabelos ligou para ele para desejar boa noite.

– _Pensei que tinhas adormecido_. – Edward disse logo que atendeu.

– Estava a secar o cabelo. Sabes que dá trabalho. – Bella tinha os cabelos longos e grossos. Para seca-los demorava sempre tempo. – Acordei-te?

– _Eu sei gatinha, que dão trabalho. E não estava a dormir. Estava a pensar no que fazer amanhã quando chegar._

– Temos de levar a Sophia ao parque. Eu prometi que a levava se ela ficasse com as avós babonas.

– _Então está bem vamos ao parque. Devemos chegar ai de manhã cedo por isso podemos aproveitar o dia_. – Edward contava chegar cedo a casa, afinal os meninos deveriam estar com pressa de ver as suas mulheres.

– Fazemos assim. Eu vou busca-la para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço juntos e depois seguimos para o parque. Podemos almoçar lá. Que tal?

– _Por mim está ótimo gatinha. Vou passar o dia com as minhas duas princesas._ – Edward sorriu.

– Vais amor. Agora vamos dormir que amanhã levantamos cedo. Boa noite. Dorme com os anjos e sonha comigo. – Bella riu. – Amo-te Cullen dos olhos verdes.

– _Eu sonho sempre contigo gatinha. Tu e a minha princesinha. Dorme bem e sonha comigo. Também te amo morena dos olhos chocolate._

Bella riu e despediram-se.

Os dois adormeceram com os pensamentos na pequena brincadeirinha. Bella tinha tido uma excelente tarde com as meninas e acabou a noite em chave de ouro com o namorado.

Edward tinha se divertido com os meninos e acabara a noite numa bela brincadeira com a namorada.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 22**

Na manhã seguinte os meninos partiram bem cedo de volta a casa. Estavam todos desejosos de ver as suas respetivas mulheres. Depois daquelas mensagens na noite anterior o que mais queriam era agarrar as meninas e passar o dia trancados em casa. Alem de que Edward não o poderia fazer porque tinha combinado uma saída com a sua princesinha. A menina estava sempre á frente de tudo naquilo que se referia ao casal.

(…)

Bella levantou-se cedo e seguiu até á mansão Cullen para buscar a sua bebé. A morena sabia que a sua pequena menina gostava de acordar cedo e como Edward lhe tinha mandado uma mensagem a dizer que já estava a caminho seguiu para lá.

– Bom dia Esme. – Cumprimentou quando chegou á mansão e foi recebida pela sogra com um sorriso.

– Bom dia Bella. Aqui tão cedo? – Questionou confusa.

– É que combinei com o Edward que íamos tomar o pequeno almoço juntos. E queria levar a Sophia. – Explicou enquanto seguiam para a cozinha.

– A tua mãe está a dar-lhe banho. Se quiseres podes ir lá cima.

– Eu espero aqui Esme. Assim ela aproveita um tempo com a avó. – Bella sorriu e sentou ao lado de Esme que preparava o pequeno-almoço. – Ela portou-se bem ontem?

– Portou muito bem. Ela é uma boa menina. Jantou tudo e dormiu sossegadinha no quarto dela. – O dia de ontem com a neta tinha sido muito bom.

– Ainda bem Esme. Ela quando quer faz manha. – Bella sabia bem a filha que tinha.

– Não te preocupes querida. Ela foi um completo anjinho. Na hora de dormir é que choramingou um pouco por ti.

– Oh! – Bella ficou toda emocionada. – Podia ter ligado Esme.

– Nem pensar. Nós explicamos que estavas a ter uma noite de meninas e ela entendeu. Sabes que ela te adora e passa muito tempo contigo. É normal.

– Eu sei. Ela é a minha menina mesmo. Há de ser sempre a minha bebé. – Bella adorava a menina e saber que ela sentia saudades dela. Era mesmo a sua bebé fofa.

Sophia entrou a correr na cozinha a chamar pela avó e nem reparou na mãe.

– Vovó. Vovó. – Chamava entrando na cozinha.

– Que foi princesa? – Questionou quando a viu entrar na cozinha.

– Quando a mamãe me vem buscar? – Ela tinha um biquinho fofo nos lábios e esperava ansiosa pela resposta.

– Agora. – Bella pegou na sua menina e encheu-a de beijos.

– Mamãe lindinha. Estás aqui. – A pequena agarrou forte a mãe e encheu a bochecha dela de beijos tal como ela lhe tinha feito.

– Estou aqui para buscar a bebé mais linda do mundo.

– Eba! – A pequena não desgrudava da mãe nem por nada. Era tão bom vê-la de volta.

– Bom dia querida. – René cumprimentou quando entrou na cozinha.

– Bom dia mãe. Correu bem ontem á noite? – Sem largar a menina beijou a bochecha da mãe.

– Correu bem. É bom passar tempo com a minha neta. Ela lembra-me de ti quando eras pequena. – Bella corou furiosamente e sorriu. – Sempre com energia para tudo.

– Essa é a minha bebé.

– Vais ficar cá?

– Não. Vim buscar a Sophia porque vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço com o Edward. Ele deve estar mesmo a chegar.

– Filho ingrato. Nem para ligar á mãe serve. – Esme reprendeu o filho.

– Deve se ter esquecido Esme. Ele disse que passava aqui antes de irmos. – Bella tranquilizou-a.

– É bom mesmo. Criamos os filhos e depois dá nisto. Nem da mãe se lembram. – Esme resmungou.

– Garanto que ele gosta muito da mãe. – Bella intercedeu por ele. – Ele aprendeu a ser tão cavalheiro consigo de certeza.

– Aprendeu com o pai minha querida. Ele é mesmo parecido com o Carlisle. Foi ele quem lhe ensinou muito daquilo que ele sabe.

– Mas ele tem algumas coisas que aprendeu consigo. – Bella sorriu. – Ele cozinha bem e com certeza esse dom veio da Esme.

– Isso sim. Apesar de tudo ele é um bom filho. – Esme adorava os filhos, para ela seriam sempre os seus meninos e a sua pequena princesa Alice.

Esme estava a acabar de falar quando Edward entrou em casa com um sorriso.

– Bom dia meninas!

– Ed! – A pequena Sophia saltou do colo da mãe para o colo dele.

– Olá princesinha. Estás boa? – Perguntou beijando as bochechas gorduchas da menina.

– Sim. – Assentiu e encostou a cabecinha no ombro dele.

– Olá mãe. – Beijou a bochecha da mãe e segui para a sogra. – Olá René.

– Olá querido. Foi boa a viagem? – Esme perguntou.

– Sim. Foi muito bom um tempo com os meninos. E aqui correu tudo bem?

– Correu. A pequena Sophia é a alegria desta casa. – René riu concordando.

– Agora vão me desculpar mas vou tomar o pequeno-almoço com as minhas princesas. Logo vamos ao parque, juntam-se a nós? – Convidou solicito. Ter a mãe por perto era sempre bom.

– Obrigada querido. Mas os homens chegam no fim de almoço e vamos esperar aqui.

– Então venham almoçar connosco e depois voltam. – Pediu Bella. – Passamos um tempinho em família, por favor.

– Sim. – A pequena concordou. – As duas vovós.

– Está bem. – Esme concordou. – Nós vamos ter ao parque então.

– Até logo então. – Os três despediram-se e seguiram até a uma pequena pastelaria que havia ali perto.

Sophia estava no colo de Edward e não o largava por nada, só quando seguiram até ao carro de Bella e ele a sentou na cadeirinha é que o largou. O casal ainda não tinha sequer dado um beijo de bom dia, e o ruivo aproveitou que Bella estava encostada no carro para a beijar.

– Bom dia gatinha. – Beijou os lábios dele bem rapidinho e agarrou-a pela cintura para mais perto de si.

– Bom dia amor. – Correspondeu com um sorriso e um beijo na base do seu pescoço.

– Tive saudades tuas… Fazes falta. – Confessou beijando os cabelos dela.

– Também tive muitas saudades tuas. – Bella abraçou-o. – Mas temos de ir que á uma pequena que está hiperativa dentro do carro.

Edward riu e soltou-a para que pudessem seguir viagem. Já na pastelaria os três sentaram-se numa mesa longe do movimento onde tomaram o pequeno-almoço entre risadas e conversas. Sophia insistiu que teria que ficar no meio dos dois para assim receber carinhos dos dois.

– Alguém está cheia de miminhos hoje. – Bella comentou beijando os cabelos da filha.

– Sim… - Sophia sorriu feliz. Adorava receber mimos. – Mamãe lindinha vamos ao parque?

– Vamos bebé. Quando comeres tudo, vamos até lá.

– Tá bem. – Assentiu acabando de beber o leite e de comer a torrada.

(…)

Sophia mal chegou ao parque correu até aos baloiços com o casalinho logo atrás dela de mãos dadas.

– ela gosta mesmo disto. – O ruivo comentou enquanto seguiam para um banco onde a podiam vigiar.

– ela adora. Principalmente os baloiços. Se pudesse passava o dia aqui. – Bella sorriu de olho na filha que gargalhava no baloiço.

– tens de lhe arranjar um baloiço em tua casa. – comentou enquanto assistia a pequena e puxava Bella para mais próximo de si.

– já pensei nisso. mas ela já tem no infantário e assim é maneira de virmos passear um pouco.

– nesse aspeto tens razão. Passear no parque é sempre bom.

– e com a companhia certa ainda melhor. – Bella sorriu e beijou os lábios dele. –Amo-te muito.

– também te amo muito gatinha. És muito importante para mim. – os dois colaram os lábios num beijo bastante sensual e apaixonado.

– ai. Ai. – os dois separaram-se com um grito de dor de uma criança.

Os dois automaticamente viraram-se para Sophia que estava sentada ao lado da menina magoada. A mãe da criança correu a socorre-la enquanto os dois se aproximavam.

– que se passou bebé? – Bella perguntou pegando na sua menina.

– foi um menino mau que empurrou. A Claire caiu. – Explicou enquanto olhava a menina magoada.

– está tudo bem? – perguntou Bella á mãe da menina.

– foi apenas um arranhão. E a sua menina está bem? – perguntou preocupada. Ela tinha visto de longe o rapaz empurra-las.

– está. Acho que foi apenas o susto. – Bella levantou e seguiu com a moça até um banco.

– sou a Emily, prazer. – Apresentou-se a moça.

– Bella e este é o meu namorado Edward. – Explicou Bella olhando para Sophia encostada no ombro dele.

– fazem um casal lindíssimo e a filha é linda também.

– Obrigada. A sua filha também é linda. Parece muito com você. – A menina tinha cabelos escuros com a mãe e uns lindos olhos azuis.

– mas tem os olhos do pai. Que por sinal adora infernizar-me por isso. – A moça riu.

– mamã. – A pequena garota que deveria ter a idade de Sophia chamou.

– que foi? Doí-te alguma coisa? – A moça olhava preocupada a filha.

– tou cansada. Vamos para casa ver o papai. Por favor. – Pediu com lagrimas nos olhos azuis.

– vamos sim. Ele já deve estar á nossa espera. – A moça pegou na menina e nas suas coisas para se despedir do casal.

– Até um dia destes. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – Despediu-se do casal. – Sophia és uma menina muito linda.

A pequena corou e escondeu a cabeça no pescoço de Edward.

– bebé não te dói mesmo nada? – Bella voltou a perguntar.

– não mamãe. Tou bem. Oh! – saltou do colo de Edward e girou em volta de si própria.

– já percebi. Estás ótima e linda. – Bella pegou na filha e beijou a bochecha dela repetidas vezes que ria feliz.

– sim. Sim. – Assentiu rindo. – vamos ver os patinhos agola?

– queres ir ver os patinhos princesinha? – Edward riu porque ela saltava de um lado para o outro feliz.

– sim. Vamos dar papinha a eles. – A pequena agarrou a mão dos dois. – vamos.

– vamos. – Bella riu e seguiu para o lago.

Quando chegaram perto do lago onde os patos tinham a coragem de se juntar às pessoas para lhes dar comida, Edward sentou na sombra de uma árvore com Bella e Sophia. A pequena estava sentada no colo da mãe, que se encontrava encostada no namorado que agarrava as duas.

– Ed! – A pequena chamou.

– sim princesinha?

– posso dar comidinha aos patinhos? Eles são tão lindos. – Edward riu e Bella juntou-se a ele.

–podes princesinha. Pega. – no caminho o ruivo tinha comprado um saquinho de comida para os bichinhos para que a pequena os pudesse alimentar.

– Eba! – Sophia pegou no saco e saiu atras dos patos que quando viram comida começaram a abanar as asas e a correr. – Mamãe. Mamãe.

A pequena tinha-se assustado com os patos todos atras dela e correu de volta para a mãe que já se tinha levantado.

– calma bebé. Eles só querem a comida. – Bella pegou num bocadinho e atirou aos bichos que se juntaram todos a comer. – vês?

– tá bem. – Assentiu. – mas fica aqui mamãe, pofavol. – pediu com um leve biquinho.

– eu fico.

As duas alimentaram os patos e Edward assistia de longe as duas que riam sempre que algum pato se exaltava. Sophia começou a perceber que eles não lhe fariam mal e estava a adorar.

– acabou. – Comentou a pequena quando reparou que não havia mais comida.

– então vamos sentar. – Bella pegou na sua bebé que riu e correu até ao namorado que as segurou.

– Foi divertido? – Perguntou Edward quando se sentaram em condições. Bella e Edward lado a lado e Sophia esticada no colo dos dois.

– Sim. Os patinhos eram tolinhos. – A pequena soltou risada ao lembrar-se dos patos a bater as asas querendo mais comida.

– Queriam que tu lhe desses comida. Sabes que são uns comilões. – Edward brincou.

– assim vão ficar muito godos. E depois ficam doentes. – Sophia ficou preocupada.

– não te preocupes bebé. Os senhores tratam deles. – Bella tranquilizou a filha.

Os três estavam sossegadinhos, com Bella e Edward a roubar beijos um ao outro e uma Sophia quase adormecida com mimos, quando um telemóvel tocou.

– olá mãe! – Edward atendeu.

– _Meu filho, já estamos no parque. Onde nos encontramos?_ – Esme questionou saindo do estacionamento com René.

– Encontramo-nos naquele restaurante á entrada do parque. Dá para almoçar cá fora.

– _Ok. Já vamos lá ter então._

– Até mãe.

Edward desligou o telefone e virou-se para as suas princesas.

– Chegaram as nossas mães. Vamos?

– Vamos. – Bella levantou e pegou na sua menina que estava meia adormecida.

– Bebé, vamos almoçar com as vovós. Tens de acordar.

– Tá bem. – A pequena esfregou os olhinhos de sono e pediu para ir ao chão.

Para que a menina acorda-se os três apostaram uma pequena corrida.

– Princesa. Vamos ver quem chega primeiro aquela árvore? – Edward perguntou apontando para a árvore em questão.

– sim. Eu ganho. – comemorou antecipadamente.

– vamos lá ver então. 1, 2, 3 e já. – os três correram entre risadas e deixaram a pequena ganhar.

– Ganhei. Ganhei. – Comemorou feliz da vida.

– Ganhas-te mil beijinhos. – Bella encheu a filha de beijos que ria.

– E ganhas-te boleia para o restaurante. – Edward pousou a meninas nos seus ombros com a ajuda de Bella.

– És grande Ed. – No colo dele ela via tudo de uma boa perspetiva.

– Segura-te princesinha. – Ela agarrou pelos cabelos sem fazer muita força e segurou bem as suas perninhas no pescoço dele.

Bella deu-lhe a mão e seguiram os três para o restaurante com a pequena toda sorridente.

– Que grande que estás Sophia. – René riu quando a viu chegar.

– Olá vovô. – A pequena acenou soltando as mãos do cabelo dele. – Mamãe, ajuda eu.

– ajudo sim. – Edward baixou-se para que Bella conseguisse tirar a filha das cavalitas dele.

– gostas-te? – o ruivo baixou-se á altura da pequena que beijou a bochecha dele com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

– Foi divertido Ed. Tu és muito gande. – A pequena foi para perto da mãe que lhe deu colo.

– está tudo bem bebé? – questionou preocupada quando a filha encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

– Tenho soninho. – Comentou coçando os olhinhos castanhos que já piscavam de sono.

– vamos almoçar e em seguido vais dormir, está bem?

– está. – Assentiu esperando pela comida.

O almoço foi muito divertido com as senhoras a contarem as travessuras da menina no dia anterior e Edward a contar as proezas de Emmett no jogo. Bella apenas comentou que a sua tarde com as meninas tinha sido muito divertida. Sophia mal acabou de almoçar quase adormeceu em cima da mesa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 23**

René e Esme despediram-se do casal e seguiram para casa para esperarem os maridos que estavam de regresso. Edward pegou na pequena princesinha adormecida e levou-a até ao carro para que Bella não cansasse muito.

– Ela estava mesmo cansada. – O ruivo comentou quando chegaram ao carro.

–Estava. E não vai acordar tão cedo. Acho que vou atrás com ela no colo, se não te importares. – Bella não queria que a menina acordasse agora.

– Não me importo nada gatinha. Eu conduzo.

– Obrigada. – Bella sentou e beijou o namorado quando este lhe passou a menina para o colo.

– Sempre às ordens. – Edward riu e seguiu para o banco do condutor.

Durante o caminho até casa de Bella, os dois mantiveram uma conversa amena e baixa para não acordarem a pequena. Concordaram em deixar a pequena no quarto a dormir e aproveitar o tempo para verem um filme e namorarem um pouquinho no sofá.

Quando chegaram a casa de Bella, esta seguiu com a sua bebé até ao quarto enquanto Edward preparava a sessão de cinema dos dois, indo buscar um cobertor e escolhendo o filme.

– Ficou a dormir? – Questionou quando viu a morena descer com a babá eletrónica nas mãos.

– Sim, ela estava mesmo cansada. Foi só deita-la que ela ficou. – Bella despencou em cima do sofá e chamou Edward para se juntar a ela.

– Cansada? – Questionou beijando o rosto dela.

– Sim. Vamos descansar um pouquinho, por favor. – Pediu manhosa.

– A gatinha manda. – Edward sentou no sofá mas a morena tinha outras ideias.

– Tu deitas e eu deito também. Assim posso descansar e ficar bem aconchegada. – Sorriu matreira.

– Ok. Se é assim que queres.

Edward deitou no sofá e Bella pegou na manta para se cobrir deitando em cima dele.

– Aqui está-se muito bem. – A morena comentou beijando o queixo dele.

– Ainda bem. Podes dormir que eu fico atento á princesinha. – Informou enquanto mexia nos cabelos dela.

– Obrigado amor. – Bella estava mesmo cansada e acabou por adormecer com os mimos dele nos seus cabelos.

Enquanto as suas duas princesas dormiam Edward aproveitou e viu um filme que passava na televisão, com o som baixo. Bella dormiu cerca de uma hora e logo acordou esticando-se como uma gatinha manhosa em cima do namorado.

– Olá amor. – Cumprimentou beijando os lábios dele.

– Olá gatinha. Menos cansada?

– Sim. Este sono fez-me mesmo bem. A Sophia ainda não acordou?

– Nem um único som. Deve estar a dormir o sono dos anjos. – Edward sorriu para Bella que se aconchegou melhor nele.

– Então posso namorar um pouquinho contigo? – Perguntou de forma manhosa.

– Podes. – Edward riu beijando a boca dela.

Os dois estiveram a trocar beijinhos e carinhos durante uns tempos, mas sempre sem se extrapolarem. O namoro de adolescente com beijinhos e carinhos, estava bem para eles. Poderiam aproveitar os beijinhos e o calor um do outro. Apesar das brincadeirinhas pelo telefone, o amasso para além de quente na empresa, os dois gostavam de levar as coisas com calma e aproveitarem um ao outro. As declarações bobas, sempre fariam Bella ficar corada com algumas coisas que ele lhe dizia.

– Amo-te gatinha. És uma parte muito importante da minha vida. – Edward confessou beijando a testa dela.

– Também te amo. Além de seres um bobo de vez em quando, és o melhor namorado que alguém poderia ter. – Bella sorriu afagando o rosto dele.

– Bom saber Dona Isabella, que sou um bobo. Quando precisarem de animação vou me candidatar. – Brincou.

– És o meu bobo. Nada dessas ideias. – Bella reprendeu. – Se eu posso ficar com esse lado bobinho teu que me faz gostar tanto de ti.

– Linda. – Edward riu. – Sou todo teu.

– Todinho. – Brincou. – Vamos ver o filme agora? Eu vou buscar pipocas.

– Ok. Eu vou por o filme então.

Bella levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha para fazer pipocas de micro-ondas, porque não tinha tempo de fazer de panela. Quando viu que estava tudo direito polvilhou com um pouco de açúcar e seguiu para a sala onde Edward já tinha o filme pronto a exibir.

– Prontinho. Espero que estejam boas. – Bella sentou ao lado dele e cobriu-se com a coberta que estava pousada ao seu lado.

– Com certeza que vão estar. – O moreno tirou a tigela da mão dela.

– Eih! Dá cá. – A morena riu tentando tirar as pipocas das mãos dele.

– Não eu fico com elas. – Edward teimou.

– Edward. – Bella choramingou. – Quero as pipocas.

– Eu dou-te. – Edward explicou pegando em algumas. – Na boca.

– Está bem. – Concordou rindo.

Edward pegou em duas pipocas e aproximou lentamente da boca dela, que a entreabriu para receber as pipocas.

– Está bom? – Perguntou quando ela mastigou a primeira dosagem.

– Está, mas ficaria melhor.

– Como? – Questionou confuso.

– Assim. – Bella inclinou-se e beijou a boca dele. – Vês muito melhor. – Riu quando voltou ao seu lugar.

– Tola. – Edward riu e continuo a dar pipocas na boca dela enquanto ela roubava algumas para dar nele também.

Os dois viram o filme entre beijinhos e pipocas na boca um do outro. Bella estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dele quando ouviram passinhos no quarto, através da baba eletrónica.

– A princesinha acordou. – Comentou Edward enquanto mimava os cabelos de Bella.

– Ela desce. Espera e já a vês a vir até aqui. – Bella sabia que a filha desceria as escadas e ir á procura da mãe.

Os dois sentaram-se no sofá a olharam para a escada á espera da pequena. Sophia desceu com o seu trombinhas na mão e uma carinha de ensonada. Quando viu os dois sentados no sofá a olhar para ela, apressou-se a chamar pela mãe.

– Mamãe.

– Anda minha bebé manhosa. – Bella abriu os braços para a pequena que saltou para o seu colo. – Dormiste tudo?

– Sim. – Confirmou com o rostinho encostado no ombro da mãe.

– Queres comer alguma coisa?

A menina tinha passado grande parte da tarde a dormir, era melhor ela comer agora ou no jantar seria difícil.

– Pode ser.

– Que tal uma salada de frutas. Queres? – Bella sabia que a filha amava comer salada de fruta.

– Quelo. – Assentiu saltando para o colo de Edward para que a mãe pudesse ir buscar as coisas.

– Vou buscar então minha pequena bebé manhosinha. – A morena beijou os cabelos da filha e seguiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto Bella preparava a salada de fruta da sua bebé. A pequena aproveitou para ter os miminhos de Edward só para ela.

– Olá princesinha.

– Olá Ed lindinho. – A pequena sorriu enquanto sentava no colo dele.

– Nanas-te tudo? – Perguntou para a pequena que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – E agora o que vais fazer?

– Vou papar e depois vou ficar aqui no teu colinho. – A pequena abriu um sorriso fofo para ele que apenas riu e beijou a bochecha gorducha.

Bella depois de pegar em duas tigelas de salada de fruta seguiu até á sala para ir ter com os dois.

– Prontinho. Comer tudo dona Sophia. – Bella deu a tigela com a colher á filha que começou logo a comer.

– Sim mamãe.

– Queres amor? – Bella ofereceu a Edward que segurava a pequena.

– Pode ser. Mas não consigo comer. Ainda deixo cair a Sophia.

– Eu dou-te. Não faz mal. – Bella sentou bem ao ladinho dele para lhe dar a salada de frutas e comer também.

– Ed bebé. – Sophia riu enquanto comia a sua salada.

– Eih. Porquê? – Edward fingiu roubar a tacinha de Sophia.

– Polque a mamãe ta a dar a papinha na tua boca. Dá-me pofavol. – Pediu com um biquinho.

– Se eu tiver que comer sozinho cais ao chão. Assim oh. – O ruivo fingiu que soltava as mãos de volta dela que deu um gritinho assustada.

–Tá bem. Agola dá-me. – Voltou a pedir a sua tacinha. – Futinha boa.

– Pega lá, sua pequena devoradora de fruta. – Edward riu entregando a taça á menina que se apressou a comer tudo.

– Já ta mamãe. – A pequena entregou a taça vazia á mãe e encostou-se no ombro de Edward a ver os desenhos animados.

– Muito bem minha bebé. Estava bom?

– Sim. Muito bom. – Assentiu sorrindo. – Futinha boa.

– Então eu vou arrumar tudo e depois vamos fazer o jantar. Jantas connosco Edward?

– Não gatinha. Vou jantar a casa, exigência da dona Esme que diz que passo pouco tempo em casa. – Edward explicou. Adorava jantar com as suas meninas mas não dava.

– Não faz mal amor. Fica para uma próxima. A tua mãe sente saudades do seu menino. – Bella riu apertando as bochechas dele.

– Eu sei. Agora vou-me embora para poder tomar um banho e estar algum tempo com os meus pais antes do jantar.

– Está bem. Gostei muito do nosso dia.

– Eu também amor. Temos de repetir mais vezes.

Sophia estava alheia á conversa dos dois, assistindo com interesse aos desenhos animados. Quando Edward a levantou para ele puder sair, a pequena fechou a cara.

– Eih! – Protestou com uma carinha de má.

– Desculpa princesinha, mas eu vou-me embora.

– Oh! Fica Ed a bincar comigo pofavol. – Pediu com um pequeno biquinho fofo.

– Não posso princesa. Amanhã eu venho brincar um bocadinho contigo. Queres?

– Sim. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dele e sentou novamente a ver os desenhos animados.

– Trocado por desenhos animados. – Lamentou quando Bella o levou á porta para se despedirem.

– Eu não conto? – Perguntou indignada.

– Contas sempre. És muito importante gatinha. Tu sabes. – Edward abraçou a namorada que se agarrou bem a ele.

– Vai. Que os teus pais estão á espera. Amanhã vemo-nos.

– A despachar-me?

– Claro. Não quero a Dona Esme a reclamar comigo depois. Amanhã almoçamos juntos e namoramos muito. – Bella beijou o namorado uma última vez antes de ele ir embora.

– Amo-te gatinha. Até manhã.

– Também te amo. Eu logo ainda te mando mensagem antes de ir dormir. – Edward deu um beijo rápido nela e saiu para o carro antes que não fosse mais.

(…)

Bella tinha preparado arroz de ervilhas com umas fêveras a acompanhar. Sophia durante todo o jantar manteve-se calada, algo incomum para ela.

– Bebé. Que se passa? Estás tão caladinha. – Bella perguntou preocupada.

– Tou a pensar. – Respondeu acabando o seu prato.

– Em que tanto pensa a minha bebé linda que está caladinha.

– No Ed. – A pequena respondeu de pronto.

– E pode-se saber o que tem o Edward para a dona Sophia pensar tanto?

– Quando tomar banhinho, eu conto.

– Está bem. Vamos arrumar a mesa, dar banho na minha bebé e depois vamos esclarecer esse assunto.

– Tá bem. – Assentiu com um sorriso.

As duas arrumarem a mesa e seguiram para o banho. Sophia ria das bolinhas que a mãe fez na banheira para ela e riu mais quando entrou e molhou a mãe toda.

– Sophia! – Bella meio que gritou o nome da filha entre risadas quando ela a molhou.

– Desculpa mamãe. – Pediu sem controlar o riso. – Agola estás molhada.

– Ai, ai. Assim vou ter de ir tomar banho também. – Bella tirou a roupa e juntou-se á sua menina.

– Tá quentinha?

– Está bebé. E tenho aqui uma menina muito fofa a tomar banho comigo. – Bella beijou os cabelinhos que ela tinha preso para não molhar.

– Eu gosto muito da mamãe linda. – A pequena Sophia beijou a bochecha da mãe.

As duas tomaram o banho entre risadas e beijinhos entre as duas. Sophia conseguiu mesmo molhar a mãe toda que ficou com as pontas dos cabelos molhadas.

– Agora vamos limpar e vestir o pijama.

– Sim mamãe.

Sophia já conseguia vestir-se sozinha mas adorava quando a mãe o fazia, por receber miminhos e beijinhos. Todos os momentos com a mãe enchiam-lhe o coração. Seria eternamente a menina da mamãe. A pequena protelou contar aquilo que pensava á mãe até ela a convidar a dormir com ela. Ela estava meia receosa com a reação da mãe. E se ela não aceitasse?

– Queres vir dormir comigo?

– Quelo. – A pequena saltou logo para dentro das cobertas da cama da mãe.

As duas estavam já aconchegadas quando Bella perguntou.

– É agora que me vais dizer o que tanto pensavas no Edward? – A morena afagou os cabelinhos dela e olhou nos olhinhos da pequena.

– Eu quelia que o Ed fosse meu papai. – Disse rápido e corada.

– Oh bebé. – Bella ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas com a declaração dela.

– Ele é muito fofinho para mim. E gosto de brincal com ele. Ele é um papai lindinho. – Sophia explicou com toda a sua fofura. Como a mãe não dizia nada ela perguntou. – Posso pedir a ele mamãe?

– Sophia não tens de me pedir autorização. Se queres que ele seja o teu pai pede-lhe. Ele com certeza vai ficar muito feliz com esse pedido.

– Não te impotas?

– Não minha bebé. Ele gosta muito de ti. E tu dele.

– Assim tenho uma mamãe e um papai lindinho. – A pequena sorriu feliz. – Amanhã vou pedi ao Ed.

– Fazes bem minha linda. Ele vai adorar a ideia de ser papai de uma garotinha tão linda. – Bella tentava controlar as lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto.

– Tás tiste mamãe? – Questionou preocupada.

– Não. Estou muito feliz, tu és uma menina muito esperta e linda. Adoro-te minha bebé.

–eu gosto muito da mamãe também. – Sophia abraçou a mãe como pode e beijou a bochecha dela repetidas vezes.

Sophia tinha finalmente percebido o que queria de Edward e nada melhor que compartilhar com a mãe os seus pensamentos. Bella nem sabia expressar o que sentia. Já á algum tempo que se tinha apercebido desse amor entre os dois. Mas Sophia era apenas uma criança para entender logo aquilo que se passava. Mas agora que ela tinha chegado a essa conclusão. Bella ficou super emocionada com a declaração da filha. Só lhe apetecia encher a menina de beijos e ligar ao namorado a contar. Com certeza Edward iria ficar super radiante.

Sophia tinha passado o jantar todo a pensar nisso. Edward era para ela a mãe, só que no sexo masculino. Era aquilo que ela sonhava que seria um pai de verdade. Ele era carinhoso com ela, preocupava-se, enchia de beijos e mimava-a. Ela adorava todos os momentos que passava com ele. Se a mãe aprovava para ela estava ótimo. Iria ganhar um pai e uma super família, apesar de que ela já os tinha adotado.

O dia seguinte era o dia que mais Sophia esperava. Pedir a Edward para ser seu pai e ter finalmente uma família de verdade como os amiguinhos do infantário.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 24**

Edward mal chegou a casa seguiu direto para o banho para puder dar total atenção á mãe. A dona Esme com certeza iria exigir a sua total atenção. Ele percebia, afinal agora passava mais tempo com as suas meninas do que em casa.

Esme estava na cozinha quando o filho desceu ainda com os cabelos molhados.

– Olá mãe! – Beijou a bochecha da mãe quando se sentou na cadeira.

– Olá meu filho. Jantas em casa hoje? – Questionou com um leve biquinho.

– Janto. Eu disse que vinha jantar convosco.

– Agora passas mais tempo em casa da Bella do que aqui. – Esme sentia-se só. Todos os seus filhos estavam a resolver a sua vida e ela ficava sozinha.

– Ciúmes dona Esme? Pensei que gostasses da Bella. – Edward riu com a careta da mãe.

– Eu adoro a Bella. Sabes bem que amo aquela menina como se fosse minha filha. Mas agora tu mal passas tempo aqui em casa. Sinto saudades do meu filho.

– Eu prometo que vou tentar resolver isso. Vou pedir às meninas para virem cá mais vezes. Pode ser?

– Pode. – Casa cheia era a alegria de Esme.

– E o pai? Ainda não o vi. – Desde que tinha descido ainda não tinha visto o pai.

– Está a arrumar uns documentos da empresa. Ele já vem.

– Ok. Precisas de ajuda? – Questionou solicito.

– Obrigada mas não. Está tudo pronto.

– Vou chamar o pai então e vamos jantar.

Edward seguiu atras do pai que estava no escritório a tratar de uns papéis.

– Eih pai. – Cumprimentou a entrar. – Vamos jantar?

– Jantas em casa hoje? – Questionou Carlisle enquanto seguia com ele até á cozinha.

– Tu também? – Gemeu. – Até parece que nunca janto em casa.

– Passas mais tempo com a Bella e com a Sophia. – Esme opinou quando os dois entraram na cozinha.

– Já disse que as vou trazer mais vezes cá a casa. Assim ficam todos felizes.

– Amanhã trazes cá as meninas então. Tenho saudades delas. – Carlisle riu com a carinha de amuo da mulher.

– Estives-te com elas hoje mãe. – Edward riu.

– Não importa. Amanha convida-as para vir aqui jantar.

– Está bem dona Esme eu convido.

Esme adorava as meninas e além de ter passado o sábado com a sua pequena netinha tinha saudades de ter as duas por perto. Bella era uma ótima companhia para ela e Sophia sempre a distraia com a sua fofura e doçura. Quando os dois decidissem viver juntos as coisas iriam ficar mais tristes para ela. Ficar sem nenhum dos seus filhos numa casa tão grande. Sempre poderia fazer com que os dois fossem viver para perto dela. Emmett e Rosalie já viviam do outro lado da cidade. E Alice e Jasper apesar de ainda não viverem juntos com certeza não iriam ficar muito perto. Os dois andavam sempre de um lado para o outro. Só lhe restava o filho e a nora que era pessoas mais caseirinhas e claro a sua neta. Que apesar de não ser de sangue era tão neta como se fosse filha de uns dos filhos. Ela adorava a menina mais que tudo.

(…)

Bella acordou com o som do despertador e com uma pequena menina a tentar esconder o rostinho debaixo da almofada.

– Bom dia Sophia. – Bella riu enquanto beijava os cabelos da filha.

– Bom dia mamãe. – A pequena tentou voltar a esconder o rostinho. Dormir mais um pouco era sempre bom.

– Vamos levantar sua pequena preguiçosa? – Bella agarrou na sua pequena de forma a ergue-la no ar.

– Não quelo. Tá quentinho aqui. – Sophia tentava voltar á cama.

– Mas tens de ir para o infantário para depois o Edward te puder ir buscar.

Fazer referencia a Edward fez com que a pequena abrisse um sorriso lindo e agarra-se a mãe para tomarem banho.

– Vamos tomalbaninho então.

– Vamos. – Bella riu enquanto preparava as coisas das duas.

(…)

Quando Bella entregou Sophia no infantário avisou que Edward a iria buscar. Iria aproveitar para deixar os dois sozinhos e ir às compras.

Edward tinha saído um pouquinho mais cedo de casa pois estava ansiosa para ver Bella, as saudades que sentia da namorada quando não estavam juntos. Bella chegou á empresa com um sorriso no rosto e ansiosa por falar com Edward.

– Bom dia amor. – Bella cumprimentou Edward ainda no estacionamento.

– Bom dia gatinha. – O ruivo puxou-a para si e beijou-a. – Saudades.

Quando os dois se desgrudaram do beijo que parecia não ter fim, uma vez que os dois só se separaram por falta de ar, Bella deixou-se ficar encostada nele enquanto comentava.

– Também tive saudades tuas. – Edward abriu um sorriso tão lindo que Bella teve que retribuir. – Mas agora temos que ir trabalhar.

– Ah não. – Edward meio que reclamou. – Vamos ficar aqui, só os dois a namorar um pouquinho.

– Nem pensar. Trabalhar senhor Cullen. - Bella soltou-se do aperto dele, pronta a sair do estacionamento.

– Um último beijo então. – Ele voltou a agarra-la e beijou-a.

– Ah ah ah. – Os dois separam-se com o limpar da garganta de alguém.

– Então é por isso que chegam sempre em cima da hora ao escritório. – Ângela riu enquanto Bella escondia o rosto corado no peito de Edward.

– Olá Ângela. Olá Ben. – Cumprimentou Edward enquanto Bella acenava ainda com o rosto escondido.

– Bella podes mostrar-te. Não estavas a fazer nada que aqui não sabíamos o que é. – Ângela sabia o quanto Bella era tímida e corava por quase tudo.

– Eu sei. – Bella desencostou o rosto mas continuava agarrada ao namorado completamente corada. – É mais forte que eu.

– Esquece isso. Vamos trabalhar?

– Vamos.

Os quatro seguiram para o elevador onde deixaram Ben que sairia no andar acima do deles.

Durante a manhã os três puseram tudo em dia e trabalharam com afinco. Eles teriam uma reunião da parte da tarde com um cliente que às vezes tinha ideias muito loucas e era preciso deixar tudo acertado.

Na hora de almoço Bella avisou Edward que este tinha que ir buscar a pequena Sophia ao infantário uma vez que ela lhe tinha algo a contar.

– Amor, vais buscar a Sophia ao infantário hoje. Já deixei lá a autorização. – Bella comentou entre uma garfada de massa.

– E tu não vais comigo? – Questionou confuso.

– Não. Eu vou dar uma saidinha enquanto passais uns tempos sozinhos. – Disse sem se alongar muito.

– Mas a minha mãe queria que vós fosses lá jantar hoje. – Edward tinha uma carinha de bebé pidão que Bella não conseguiu resistir.

– Está bem. Tu vais buscar a Sophia, leva-la ao parque e vamos jantar á tua mãe. Eu espero por vós lá.

– Está bem gatinha. Mas ainda não entendo porque não vais connosco.

– Depois entendes. Agora come.

– Tu mandas.

Os dois acabaram o almoço entre conversas, risadinhas e beijos roubados. Edward bem que tentou que Bella lhe explicasse o porquê de não ir com ele buscar Sophia mas ela negou-se a confessar o que quer que fosse.

– Tu vais perceber. – Insistiu com um pequeno sorriso.

– Com esse sorriso só pode ser coisa boa, por isso não vou insistir mais. – Edward traçou os lábios de Bella e beijou-a.

– É melhor.

(…)

Na parte da tarde eles reuniram com o cliente que parecia não querer aceitar nada. Mas Bella com a sua simpatia e um sorrisinho simpático conseguiu levá-lo a aceitar as coisas.

Emmett que estava na reunião, mal esteva sozinho com a cunhada, agarrou-a e rodou-a pela sala.

– És a melhor Bella. Obrigada.

– Poem-me no chão Em. – Bella pediu quando ele não a soltava.

– Desculpa. Mas conseguiste. És a melhor.

– Sou nada. Só apresentei aquilo que ele queria. – A morena corou absurdamente.

– Ele só aceitou pelo teu charme cunhadinha. Não sei como o meu irmão não lhe bateu. Ele passou a reunião toda a secar-te.

– Eih. Até parece. – Bella não se tinha apercebido mas o cliente olhava com admiração para ela e Edward não estava a achar piada nenhuma.

– É verdade. O homem babou em ti.

– Cala-te. – Bella estapeou no momento em que Edward e Carlisle voltavam á sala.

– Que fizeste Em? – Edward questionou quando viu a namorada corada e a bater no irmão.

– Só disse a verdade. – Deu de ombros. – O cliente só aceitou por causa da Bella e passou a reunião toda a seca-la.

– É verdade Bella. Ele só aceitou mesmo por ti. – Carlisle comentou.

– Até o Carlisle? – Bella bufou.

– Ele foi até lá baixo a elogiar-te minha querida. Até pediu o teu número de telemóvel.

– O quê? – Bella meio que gritou.

– Nós avisamos que eras comprometida. – Carlisle tranquilizou-a.

Bella bufou e sentou-se na cadeira que estava atras dela.

– Estás bem? – O ruivo questionou preocupado.

– Estou. Só não acredito que alguém tenha fechado contrato por minha causa. Não sou nenhum produto. – Bella suspirou.

– Nós sabemos e não te usamos como tal. – Carlisle garantiu. – A tua beleza e simpatia é que conquistaram o cliente.

– Eu sei Carlisle. Mas não quero que as pessoas pensem que sou algum tipo de bem que exibem para ganhar contratos.

– Minha querida todos sabemos da tua eficiência. Se não quiseres aparecer em mais reuniões eu entendo.

– Nem pensar. Vou continuar o meu trabalho. Só não gosto deste tipo de situações.

– Desculpa querida. Não queríamos criar este tipo de situações.

– Tudo bem Carlisle. Eu sou profissional e vou deitar isso para trás. Como já disse ao cliente eu sou comprometida e bem comprometida. – Bella piscou para o namorado que abriu um sorriso lindo e a abraçou.

– És a melhor namorada do mundo.

– Tu és o namorado de sonhos de toda a mulher.

– Eu ainda estou aqui. – Emmett fez-se presente.

– Nós sabemos grande urso. Não passas despercebido. – Bella riu com a careta de Emmett.

– Bella! Bella. – Emmett avisou. – Vais pagar.

– E o que vais fazer?

– Isto. – Emmett agarrou Bella e abraçou-a num dos seus abraços de urso.

– Ar Em. Ar. – Bella pediu já quase sem ar.

– Tudo bem. – O grandão soltou-a, fazendo com que o irmão a abraça-se.

– Estás bem?

– Estou. – Bella assentiu. – És mesmo urso Emmett.

– Mas tu adoras-me. – Gabou-se.

– Isso é o que tu dizes. – Ripostou tirando a língua.

Carlisle só ria dos três.

– Não rias papai. Também chega para ti.

Carlisle nem teve tempo de protestar quando o filho o abraçou.

– Emmett. – Reclamou.

– Pai tu adoras-me. – Riu quando soltou o pai.

– Não sei não meu filho. Já quando eras criança já eras assim meio louco.

– Eih! – Protestou.

O casalinho só ria abraçadinho. Os quatro continuaram por lá em conversas amenas uma vez que o horário de expediente estava acabar.

– A conversa está ótima mas está na hora de eu ir buscar a minha princesinha. – Edward estava ansiosa por passar a tarde com a sua menina.

– E tu Bella? Vais ficar aqui? – Emmett estranhou.

– Não, vou para casa. Os dois precisam ter um momento a sós. – Bella sorriu.

– Ok. Eu vou ter com a minha ursinha e com o meu garotão que está cada vez maior na barriga da mãe. Até manhã.

Emmett despediu-se de todos e seguiu para casa para ir ter com a mulher.

– Pai, avisa a mãe, por favor que as meninas vão lá jantar hoje. – Edward pediu enquanto desciam para a garagem.

– Aviso sim. Bella querida, não queres vir comigo e ficas lá em casa? – Carlisle convidou para ela não ficar sozinha enquanto Edward e Sophia passavam o seu tempo juntos.

– Desculpem mas eu já vou. Bella, se precisares que te vá buscar depois avisa.

– Ok. – A morena deu um beijo rápido a Edward e seguiu Carlisle até ao carro.

– Eu segui-o Carlisle, então.

– Nem pensar. Podes deixar o teu carro em casa se quiseres e eu levo-te. Porque não passam lá a noite?

– Está bem. Então vamos até minha casa.

Os dois seguiram até casa de Bella onde Carlisle a esperou no carro, enquanto ela arrumava as suas coisas e de Sophia para puderem passar a noite.

– Pronto. Já podemos ir. Obrigada por esperar.

– De nada querida. Vamos lá então. A Esme vai adorar que fiquem lá.

Bella apenas assentiu com um sorriso enquanto corava. Durante o caminho os dois conversaram amenidades. Carlisle não podia deixar de pensar no porquê da insistência de Bella no momento a dois entre a filha e Edward e teve que perguntar quando eles chegaram á mansão.

– Desculpa perguntar. Mas porque não foste com eles? Vocês sempre estão juntos para tudo.

– É que a Sophia tem uma coisa a dizer ao Edward e preferi deixar os dois sozinhos. – Explicou.

– Ok. – Carlisle assentiu meio sem entender.

– Eu já explico tudo. Quando estivermos com a Esme. Assim conto tudo de uma vez.

(…)

Bella depois de cumprimentar Esme que ficou mais que feliz com a notícia de que ela iria jantar e dormir lá em casa, seguiu até ao quarto do namorado para deixar as coisas.

– A minha netinha e o meu filho? – Esme questionou já dando pela falta dos dois.

– O Edward foi busca-la ao infantário, devem estar no parque a esta hora.

– E não foste com eles, querida? – Tal como o marido, Esme estava confusa.

– A Sophia ontem á noite esteve a conversar comigo e pediu-me isso. Ela quer que o Edward seja pai dela e iria pedir-lhe isso.- Bella confessou esperando a reação dos dois.

Esme começou a chorar emocionada enquanto Carlisle olhava emocionado as duas.

– OH minha querida. Nem sei que te diga. É um pedido tão lindo.

– Eu e o Edward já tinha-mos falado nisso e ele disse que adorava ser pai dela. Estávamos só á espera do dia em que ela se apercebesse disso. Com certeza ele vai ficar feliz. Por isso quis deixar os dois sozinhos.

– Com certeza que sim. O meu filho ama aquela garotinha mais que tudo. Qualquer um vê isso. – Carlisle confirmou.

– Ele vai ficar tão feliz. Fico muito feliz que ela pense isso do meu filho. – Esme estava emocionada.

– E tu querida não te importas? – Carlisle perguntou.

– Com certeza que não. Foi o que eu disse á Sophia ontem. Ela é que tem de querer não eu. Eu amo o Edward e estamos juntos mas a relação deles é diferente. Mas fico imensamente feliz que a minha bebé goste tanto dele. É sinal que ele é mesmo a pessoa certa. – Bella suspirou.

– Vocês fazem um casal lindo. Com certeza faram uma família ainda mais linda. – Esme confirmou abraçando a nora.

– Obrigada. É bom ter a vossa aprovação.

– É um imenso gosto para nós ganhar mais uma vez a nossa netinha. – Esme riu porque Sophia já era uma neta para eles.

– Eu estava pensar pedir a uma advogado para tratar das coisas com o James para que ele revogasse os seus poderes paternais, que nunca exerceu, para o Edward adotar a Sophia definitivamente. Com certeza seria a felicidade dos dois. – Bella externou os seus pensamentos com os sogros. Com certeza eles poderiam ajudá-la e aconselha-la.

– Oh minha querida. És mesmo a pessoa certa para o meu filhinho e uma joia de menina. O Edward iria adorar. Mas achas que isso é possível? – Esme estava cada vez mais encantada com a nora. Ela com certeza era uma garota de ouro.

– Penso que sim. O James nunca exerceu os seus poderes parentais por isso não deve ser difícil fazer com que ele desista da Sophia para que o Edward a adote plenamente* como filha.

– Eu vou falar com um advogado da área, amanhã, para vermos melhor isso. – Carlisle prenunciou-se.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu.

*Há aqui que referir que existe uma distinção entre adoção plena e restrita. Restrita é quando a criança adotada ainda fica com laços aos pais biológicos, sendo que os pais adotantes ficam com as responsabilidades parentais. A criança fica ligada às duas famílias.

Na adoção plena não existe qualquer laço com a família biológica, neste caso com o pai. E a criança fica a ser igualmente filha perante a lei como se caso se tratasse de um filho biológico. Neste caso a Sophia fica a ser filha do Edward como se sempre o tivesse sido. O James passa a nunca ter existido na vida dela. A cédula muda de forma a que a filiação apareça Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 25**

Enquanto isso Edward ia buscar a sua princesinha ao infantário, que não via a hora de ele chegar. Estava já a tornar-se impaciente apesar de ainda nem estar na hora que a mãe normalmente a ia buscar.

Durante todo o caminho até ao infantário de Sophia, Edward foi pensando no porquê da namorada os querer sozinhos, e passava-lhe ideais mais absurdas que outras pela cabeça. Mas era só se lembrar do sorriso dela que pensava que só poderia ser coisa boa. E com certeza passar um tempinho com a sua princesinha, que amava como se fosse sua filha, era ótimo.

Edward mal entrou na salinha de Sophia, a pequena saltou-lhe para o colo.

– Ed! Chegas-te.

– Olá princesinha. Estás boa?

– Sim.- Assentiu risonha.

– E não ganho o meu beijo?

Sophia riu e encheu o rosto dele de beijos fofos.

– O senhor deve ser o namorado da senhorita Isabella. – Uma moça que ele nunca tinha visto quando lá ia, interrompeu o momento dos dois.

– Sou sim. Edward Cullen. – Apresentou-se sem largar a menina.

– Sou Patrícia Silva, educadora dessa menina fofa. A senhorita Isabella avisou que seria o senhor a vir busca-la hoje, só queria confirmar. Sabe que não podemos entregar as nossas crianças a qualquer um.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente. Não há qualquer problema. A Bella disse que tinha avisado que eu a viria buscar, que até já tinha assinado a autorização.

– Assinou sim. Pode levar a menina á vontade. – A moça sorriu solicita.

– Obrigado. Vamos princesinha?

– Vamos. – Sophia assentiu.

– Boa tarde. – Edward despediu-se enquanto Sophia dava um tchauzinho á educadora que retribui.

– Até manhã Sophia.

Os dois saíram do infantário de mãos dadas com uma pequena Sophia saltitante.

– Dona Sophia, temos de ir a algum lugar em especial? – Edward brincou enquanto a sentava na sua cadeirinha.

– Não. – Negou.

– Podemos ir ao shopping então? – Edward propôs. – Vamos comer umas guloseimas bem gostosas. Queres?

– Sim. – A pequena assentiu feliz.

– Mas só podes comer duas. Hoje vamos jantar com a vovó Esme e precisas ter barriguinha para a comidinha dela.

– Tá bem.

Durante o caminho até ao shopping os dois estavam perdidos nos seus próprios pensamentos. Sophia em como pedir a Edward para ser pai dela e o ruivo em um anel, de compromisso, que queria oferecer á namorada. Ele não queria nada que surgisse um noivado, pois isso viria mais tarde, mas algo que pode-se mostrar que ela era comprometida. Estava a ficar cansado dos marmanjos a olhar para ela de cima a baixo como se fosse algum pedaço de carne.

Quando chegaram, Edward retirou a pequena da cadeira que lhe sorriu e beijou a bochecha.

– Bigada Ed lindinho.

– De nada princesinha.

Os dois seguiram primeiro até á joalharia onde Sophia ajudou a escolher um anel bem lindo para a mãe. Era algo bem discreto e lindo. Com certeza Bella iria adorar. Em seguida os dois foram até às gomas e sentaram numa mesa a comer e conversar.

– Princesinha, estás tão caladinha. Passa-se alguma coisa? – Edward estranhou a pequena estar tão quieta e calada.

– Não. – Negou.

– Tens a certeza? – Edward insistiu.

– Sim.

– Queres ir a mais algum sítio ou vamos ter com a mamãe?

– Vamos ver a mamãe linda. – A pequena sorriu.

Sophia estava com medo da reação de Edward e nem sabia como lhe pedir algo assim por isso ainda não tinha dito nada. Mas agora que eles iriam embora ela tinha que o dizer. Quando os dois estavam a chegar ao carro ela tomou coragem.

– Ed! – Chamou segurando mais forte a mão dele.

– Sim princesinha?

– queles sel meu papai? – Perguntou tudo muito rápido e corando furiosamente. Se Edward não estivesse atento não teria percebido uma palavra.

– Sophia tens a certeza que queres isso? – Por mais que ele se sentisse lisonjeado com o pedido não queria que ela o fizesse por pressão.

– Sim. Tu és meu amigo, dás-me miminho, bincas comigo… - A pequena foi enumerando. – Tu fazes o que a mamãe faz a mim.

– Adorava ser teu pai então Sophia. – Edward sorriu com os olhos marejados e Sophia saltou para o colo dele e beijou o rosto todo dele.

– vais memosel meu papai Ed?

– Sim princesinha. Vou ser teu papai. Ganhei uma filha linda, com os olhos chocolate mais lindo do mundo.

– Eba! – A pequena riu feliz enquanto ele beijava o rosto dela a segurava mais perto de si. – Goto muito de ti papai.

– Também gosto muito de ti, minha princesinha.

Agora Edward entendia o porquê de Bella os querer sozinhos, com certeza a pequena tinha falado com Bella e ela deixou o momento para os dois.

– Agola tenho uma mamãe e um papai lindões. – A felicidade da pequena era nítida nos olhos que brilhavam de orgulho.

– e eu tenho a namorada e a filha mais lindas do mundo. Oh, ganhei duas princesas de olhos chocolate. – Ser pai daquela menina era uma coisa maravilhosa.

– e tu és o príncipe da mamãe. - A pequena riu agarrando-o ainda mais forte.

– minha princesinha linda, estou muito feliz. – Edward estava em êxtase.

Durante o caminho de regresso a casa, os dois conversaram e riram muito. Sophia contou a Edward que haveria uma festa no infantário e que ela seria a princesa, e queria muito que ele fosse vê-la.

– Vens ver eu Ed… Papai. – A pequena corrigiu-se com uma risadinha.

– os pais vão ver os filhos não vão? – A pequena assentiu no banco traseiro. – Então com certeza que eu vou assistir á minha princesinha. Eu e a mamãe.

– Eba. – A pequena riu enquanto balançava as perninhas.

Quando chegaram á mansão, Edward tirou a pequena da cadeirinha e abraçou-a rodopiando-a no ar.

– Papai. – A pequena gritou entre risadas. – Põem-me no chão.

– Ah não, não. Estou a comemorar que ganhei uma princesinha como filha. – Edward voltou a rodopia-la com mais calma, enquanto os cachinhos castanhos balançavam.

Bella ouvindo as risadas da filha saiu com Carlisle e Esme atras dela para ver o que se passava.

– Que se passa? – Questionou Carlisle rindo das bochechas coradas de Sophia.

– Eu acabei de ganhar a filha mais linda do mundo e estava a comemorar. – Edward tinha um sorriso tão lindo no rosto que os outros sorriram com ele.

– Mamãe, mamãe. – A pequena chamou saindo do colo do Edward e correndo até á mãe que sorria feliz.

– diz bebé. – Bella pegou na filha que lhe saltou para o colo.

– O Ed agora é meu papai. Ele disse que sim. – A pequena estava entusiasmadíssima.

– Eu sei bebé. Estás feliz?

– Muito. – A pequena não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Carlisle e Esme felicitaram Edward pelo ganho que tinha um sorriso gigante.

– Melhor presente do mundo.

– Agora cuida bem do maior tesouro que a vida te pode dar, um filho. – Carlisle aconselhou.

– eu vou pai. A Sophia é tudo para mim.

Esme e Carlisle seguiram para dentro para dar um tempinho a sós á nova família.

– Tu sabias de tudo gatinha. – Edward acusou sem conter o sorriso.

– Claro que sabia. Gostas-te? – Bella questionou enquanto se aproximava com a pequena no colo.

– Se gostei? Eu amei. Foi a melhor coisa que me poderiam ter dado. Sabes bem que adoro esta princesinha. – Edward tirou a pequena do colo da mãe e encheu-a de beijos.

– Agola tenho um papai e uma mamãe lindões. – A pequena abraçou os dois com um sorriso gigante.

– E nós temos uma filha que é uma princesinha. A mais linda de sempre. – Edward retrucou.

Sophia pediu para ir ao chão, onde atirou beijinhos aos dois indo atras dos avós para lhes contar novamente a notícia. Deixando assim, Edward e Bella sozinhos.

– Gostas-te mesmo? – Bella perguntou abraçadinha a ele.

– Adorei. Sabes bem que eu amo aquela garotinha que se fosse minha filha biológica. Isso ninguém vai mudar. O pedido dela só veio reforçar as coisas. – Edward explicou beijando os cabelos da namorada.

– eu estava a pensar fazer um pedido de adoção. Fazer com que fosses pai dela até na cédula. Pai de verdade. – Bella explicou tímida.

– Serio?

– Sim. – Confirmou ainda sem olhar nos olhos dele, meio com receio.

– Tu és a melhor namorada do mundo. Amo-te muito Isabella Marie Swan. – Edward estava a ter o melhor dia da vida dele.

– Também te amo muito Edward Anthony Cullen. – Bella beijou-o com toda a paixão do mundo.

Os dois desgrudaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário, mas mesmo assim não deixaram de estar coladinhos e a olhar nos olhos um do outro. Verde com castanho fundiam-se numa mistura de amor, respeito e gratidão.

– Eu comprei uma coisa para ti hoje. A Sophia é que me ajudou a escolher. – Edward explicou-se.

– Edward. – Bella rangeu. – Presentes?

– Gatinha. É um presente apenas. - Explicou fazendo carinho na bochecha rosada dela. – eu já te deveria ter dado no dia em que te pedi em namoro mas como foi assim sem planejar dou agora.

– estás a falar de quê? – Bella não estava a entender.

– Disto. – Edward retirou a caixinha do bolso e estendeu-a a Bella.

– o que é? – Interrogou meio que com medo de abrir.

– Abre e vê.

A morena ainda um pouco com medo, abriu a caixinha que continha um anel lindíssimo. Era um simples anel em ouro com um pequeno coração, mas era lindo.

– Gostas-te? – o ruivo perguntou diante do silêncio dela.

– É lindo Edward. Obrigada. – Bella tinha lagrimas silenciosas a escorrem-lhe pelo rosto.

– eih! Não chores. – Edward limpou cada lagrima que escorria do rosto dela com suaves beijos.

– lagrimas de alegria, amor. Consegues sempre surpreender-me. É um anel lindíssimo.

– ainda bem que gostastes. – Edward abriu um sorriso e beijou os lábios dela antes de delicadamente colocar o anel no dedo dela.

– não tinha como não gostar. Além de ser um anel lindo é um ato muito fofo da tua parte. – Bella beijou-o novamente.

Sophia estranhando a demora dos pais saiu em disparada até á entrada á procura dos dois. Quando viu os dois grudadinhos, sorriu e correu de encontro aos dois que se separam com o susto.

– Sophia. – Bella riu pegando na filha ao colo.

–Vamos pa dento. A vovó Esme vai fazer a papinha. – Sophia agarrou o pescoço da mãe e puxou Edward para perto também.

– Vamos princesinha. – Edward beijou a bochecha dela e agarrou-a. Sophia parecia um saco de batatas no ombro dele de cabeça para baixo.

– Papai. – A pequena gritou. – Poem eu no chão.

– não. Não, vou levar as batatas á vovó Esme para ela cozinhar. – Edward riu segurando bem a pequena que ria.

– eu não sou batata. – A pequena negou balançando os cabelos.

– não? Mas sabes tão bem. – Edward fingiu morder o bracinho dela que riu ainda mais.

– Mamãe, salva eu. – A pequena pediu á mãe que seguiu atras.

– Mas eu também acho que tu davas um excelente jantar. – Bella riu da carinha de indignada da filha.

– Mamãe. – A pequena bufou.

– Está bem. Eu salvo-te. Mas tens de me dar mil beijinhos.

– Tá bem. – A pequena aceitou.

– Amor. – Bella chamou parando em frente ao namorado. – Podes por favor dar-me essa pequena bebé.

– não sei não. – Edward fingia pensar. – Ela está tão bem aqui.

– papai. – A pequena protestou.

– Está bem. Eu dou-te.

Edward tirou a pequena do colo e entregou-a á mãe. Mal estava segura no colo da mãe a pequena reclamou.

– Papai mau. Eu não sou papinha. – A pequena fez bico enquanto reclamava.

– Eu sou muito bonzinho Dona Sophia. Dei-te á mamãe. – Edward entrou na da pequena. – e desfaz esse biquinho por favor.

– não. – A pequena negou.

– então eu tiro. – Como a pequena estava virada para ele, conseguiu fazer que mordia a barriga da pequena que se contorci-a a rir.

– eu tilo. Eu tilo. – A pequena desistiu abrindo um sorriso enorme.

– melhor assim. – Edward sorriu para a pequena. – Agora vamos.

(…)

Durante o jantar a pequena família foi conversando e Sophia chamou os avós para irem também ver a sua peça de teatro á escola.

– Claro que vamos Sophia. – Esme assentiu para a pequena.

Na sobremesa, que Esme preparou com todo o primor, bolo de chocolate, Sophia sujou-se toda e sujou Edward que desatou a rir.

– Desculpa papai. – A pequena pediu quando sem querer derrubou o recheio do bolo na camisa de Edward.

– não faz mal princesinha. É só limpar.

Bella ria do outro lado, porque ele não tinha reparado que tinha o cabelo cheio de chocolate.

– Estás a rir de quê Bella?

– de ti. Tens o cabelo com chocolate também. – Bella riu mostrando-lhe as mechas sujas.

– eu tenho que tomar banho e tenho, não faz mal. – Edward deu de ombros. – Além disso a Sophia está bem mais suja e tu é que lhe vais dar banho.

– já estou habituada. A minha querida filha sempre foi uma porquinha. – Bella explicou.

– não sou poquinha. – Sophia não achou piada nenhuma á mãe chamar-lhe de porquinha.

– Só um pouquinho bebé. – Bella limpou a cara da filha que estava lambuzada de chocolate. – Mas vai tomar banho e ficar cheirosa.

– Tá bem.

No final de jantar despediram-se de Carlisle e Esme e seguiram até ao quarto de Edward. Bella deu banho a Sophia e aproveitou para tomar banho junto. Edward foi ao quarto de hóspedes tomar banho para puder ir descansar junto com as suas meninas.

– já tou limpinha. – Sophia disse quando Edward entrou no quarto.

– e muito cheirosa. – Edward beijou a bochecha da pequena e deitou-se ao lado dela.

– A mamãe linda deixou eu a cheilal a molango como ela.

– e cheiras muito bem. A mamãe? – Edward estranhou não ver a namorada.

– Está a alumar a roupinha. – Explicou.

– Vamos nanar então. Assim quando a mamãe vier pode nanar também.

Mal acabou de falar Bella chegou entrando na cama.

– Estou cansada. – Comentou com o namorado.

– Descansa então gatinha. Podes dormir a noite toda.

– Estou a precisar mesmo. Boa noite.

– Boa noite mamãe linda. Boa noite papai. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dos dois e aconchegou-se entre eles.

– Boa noite bebé. Boa noite amor.

– Boa noite princesinha. Boa noite gatinha. – Os três aconchegaram-se entre si e adormeceram.


End file.
